Les Aléas du Destin
by Emerys08
Summary: Parfois le destin fait bien les chose et parfois pas. Harry a déjà du faire face au aléa du destin, mais cette fois la route qu'il devra prendre sera plus longue qu'il ne l'avait imaginer et plus tordu. Mais au final trouvera-t-il vraiment ce qu'il cherche ou bien le destin sera-t-il cruel une fois encore ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut, tout le monde,

Je remercie Mlle Lucifer qui a accepté de me suivre pour cette histoire.

Je sais qu'elle va plaire à certain de mes lecteur ^^

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

Le professeur Charles Xavier était en train de parcourir l'une des allées les plus éloignées du manoir, profitant des vacances d'été pour se reposer un peu et surtout pour profiter du silence résultant du départ des enfants. Il s'était arrêté pour admirer le lac qui bordait son domaine lorsqu'il entendit un très léger miaulement. Intrigué, le vieil homme fit rouler son fauteuil dans la direction du bruit et se figea en voyant un chaton allongé sous un arbre couvert de saleté et de sang. Il s'approcha un peu plus et remarqua aussitôt que le chaton noir essayait de s'éloigner de lui malgré ses blessures.

\- Tout va bien, rassura Charles d'une voix apaisante, je ne vais pas te faire du mal.

La pauvre bête leva les yeux vers lui et Charles sut qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un animal ordinaire. Tendant son esprit vers le chat il put sans mal entendre les suppliques de ne pas le blesser.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura de nouveau le professeur, je ne te ferais aucun mal, personne ici ne te fera de mal.

Il se pencha précautionneusement tout en gardant une main sur l'un des accoudoirs de son fauteuil, et il attrapa le chat de l'autre avant de le poser sur ses genoux.

\- Tu es à l'institut Xavier, une école pour les gens comme nous, les mutants. Je suis Charles Xavier et je dirige cet endroit. Et toi quel est ton nom ?

Pendant un moment, Charles n'entendit rien venant de l'esprit du chat et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé les suppliques précédentes.

 _\- Harry. Je m'appelle Harry._

\- Et comment es-tu arrivé ici Harry ?

Le chat baissa alors la tête, s'allongeant sans force sur les jambes du professeur mais il ne répondit pas et le professeur n'arrivait pas à entrer dans l'esprit de son nouveau protégé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, assura le vieil homme. Allez, on va te nettoyer un peu, soigner tes blessures et après on te donnera à manger. Essaye de rester éveillé un moment, j'aimerais que tu manges un peu avant de dormir.

Le professeur tendit la main et la passa délicatement entre les oreilles du chat et reçut un coup de langue en réponse.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, Ororo était en train de préparer le déjeuner et se figea en voyant le chat sur les genoux du professeur.

\- Ororo, pourrais-tu m'apporter une bassine d'eau chaude avec du savon désinfectant ?

La femme noire acquiesça doucement et sortit de la pièce pour aller cherche ce que le professeur lui avait demandé. Pendant ce temps, Charles s'était approché du réfrigérateur et en avait sorti une bouteille de lait, il remplit un petit bol avant de tremper l'un de ses doigts dedans et de l'apporter devant le museau du chat. Harry réussit tout juste à donner quelques coups de langue. Charles eut un sourire avant de répéter l'opération, tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de Scott et Jean.

\- On a un nouveau pensionnaire ? demanda Jean avec amusement.

Ororo arriva à ce moment là, posant la bassine sur la table devant le professeur.

\- Oui, répondit le vieil homme et j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour le soigner, Jean.

Le jeune femme acquiesça et observa le professeur prendre délicatement le chat avant de le plonger dans la bassine. Le chaton était tellement affaibli qu'il ne réagit même pas d'être plonger dans l'eau. Le professeur s'empara alors du savon et commença doucement à nettoyer le chat. Rapidement, l'eau devint noire de crasse et de sang.

\- Tout ira bien, Harry, rassura le professeur, après le bain, Jean va te soigner et tu pourras dormir.

Le chaton lécha doucement la main du professeur alors que les autres personnes présentes se figèrent.

\- C'est un mutant ? demanda Scott.

\- Il semblerait, oui, un métamorphe sans doute.

Le professeur sortit le chat et l'emmitoufla dans la serviette qu'Ororo lui tendait. Il le sécha avec douceur avant de le tendre vers Jean. Mais avant que cette dernière n'ait pu prendre l'animal, Harry se débattit avant d'attraper la main du professeur entre ses pattes, amusant les adultes. Charles le ramena alors vers lui.

\- Harry, Jean est notre médecin, elle ne te fera aucun mal, je te le promets. Il faut que nous te soignions. S'il te plait.

Le chat leva les yeux vers lui avant d'acquiescer doucement. Jean put alors le prendre, elle le posa sur la table et écarta la serviette toujours autour de lui. Puis elle l'examina et soigna les quelques blessures que le chaton avait avant de le rendre au professeur.

\- Il a une blessure à la tête, à la patte arrière et au flan, mais ça devrait aller. Il faudra juste changer les bandages régulièrement et s'assurer que les plaies ne s'infectent pas.

\- Merci, Jean.

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire.

\- Après le déjeuner j'irai lui acheter un biberon pour chat, ca sera plus facile pour lui donner à manger.

\- Merci.

Charles baissa alors les yeux sur le chaton et eut un sourire tendre en le voyant roulé en boule, endormi.

X

 _Il était allongé sur une pierre plate, enchainé à elle avec des runes peintes sur son torse nu et il voyait des visages encapuchonnés, un chant résonnait autour de lui et la douleur qui parcourut soudainement son corps était horrible, comme si on lui arrachait le cœur._

Harry se réveilla dans un sursaut attirant aussitôt l'attention de Charles sur lui. Le chaton observait les alentours essayant de se situer lorsqu'une main le caressa d'un mouvement doux, le calmant aussitôt.

\- Tout va bien, Harry, rassura le professeur, tu es en sécurité. Tu as fait un cauchemar.

Le chat acquiesça doucement tout en se roulant en boule, de toute évidence affecté par celui-ci.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Il secoua doucement la tête. Non, il voulait juste oublier. Il enfouit sa tête dans la main chaude du professeur. Ce dernier l'observa un instant avec tristesse, avant de doucement caresser la tête du chaton, finissant de l'apaiser.

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ?

De nouveau, Harry secoua la tête, non après le cauchemar qu'il venait d'avoir il n'avait pas vraiment faim.

\- J'aimerais que tu essayes quand même, remarqua doucement le professeur, et puis cela me permettra de faire une pause dans ma paperasse.

Le professeur écarta alors son fauteuil de son bureau et Harry put voir qu'ils avaient changé de pièce, celle-ci était remplie d'étagères pleines de livres, il y avait également un bureau et des fauteuils et en face d'une immense cheminée, il y avait un canapé.

\- C'est mon bureau, indiqua doucement le professeur, lorsque tu auras repris des forces et que tu pourras te déplacer dans le manoir, tu pourras venir ici quand tu voudras.

Puis le vieil homme sortit de la pièce et Harry admira le long couloir du manoir alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine. Arrivé là, le professeur fut ravi de voir qu'Ororo était présente. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un vers qui Harry pourrait se tourner sans crainte c'était bien vers elle.

\- Harry, j'aimerais te présenter Ororo Monroe, aussi connue sous le nom de Tornade. Si tu as besoin d'aide tu peux aller la trouver.

La femme noir s'accroupit devant le fauteuil du professeur et tendit la main vers le chaton. Harry jeta un regard vers le professeur avant de tendre doucement sa tête vers la femme noire et de renifler doucement ses doigts. Il sentait les plantes et le miel. Avec douceur, Harry lécha alors l'un des doigts faisant doucement rire la femme.

\- Voulez-vous que je lui prépare un biberon ? offrit Tornade.

\- Oui, s'il te plait Ororo.

Le professeur se dirigea ensuite vers la théière pour se servir un tasse de thé puis il rejoignit la table. Ororo lui tendit alors un petit biberon rempli de lait. Le professeur approcha alors la tétine du chaton et observa avec amusement ce dernier la renifler avant de la prendre dans sa bouche. Finalement, ce lait était délicieux et il avait un peu faim à bien y réfléchir. Bon d'accord il était affamé.

\- Doucement, recommanda le professeur.

Harry attrapa le biberon entre ses pattes et roula sur le dos attirant un rire de la part du professeur. C'est à ce moment là que Jean et Scott entrèrent dans la cuisine. Ils jetèrent tous deux des regards amusés sur le chaton, avant de s'installer autour de la table, acceptant la tasse de café qu'Ororo leur donna.

\- Il faudrait voir s'il a de la famille, remarqua finalement Scott.

\- Tu as vu l'état dans lequel on l'a trouvé, remarqua Tornade, s'il avait de la famille, le professeur ne l'aurait pas trouvé seul sous un arbre.

\- Je dis juste qu'il y a peut être quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour lui, grommela le mutant.

\- Tu n'as jamais été très chat, n'est-ce pas Scott ? demanda le professeur avec un léger sourire.

Le mutant à lunettes rouges eut alors l'air embarrassé et se cacha derrière sa tasse.

\- Harry restera avec moi, assura alors le professeur, mais tu as raison, je chercherais s'il y a des gens qui se soucient de lui, bien que, comme Tornade, j'en doute.

A ce moment là, Harry avait fini son lait et repoussait le biberon, Charles le posa alors sur la table et caressa doucement le chaton, le félicitant d'avoir finit son repas. Harry le remercia d'un coup de langue avant de se rouler en boule pour se rendormir.

X

Ce soir là, après un repas où Harry réussit à grignoter un morceau de jambon, Charles les guida tous les deux dans sa chambre. La pièce était grande, remplie de meubles anciens et avec un grand lit à baldaquin. Le chaton se redressa difficilement sur ses pattes en voyant la poignée suspendue au dessus du lit. Charles ayant suivit son regard lui expliqua.

\- Je suis paralysé en dessous de la taille et je me sers de cette poignée pour entrer ou sortir du lit.

Avec douceur le professeur le posa sur la couverture et lui demanda d'attendre un instant, puis il se dirigea vers une porte qu'il ouvrit sur une salle de bain. Un miaulement l'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer. Harry était au bord du lit et poussa un nouveau miaulement les oreilles basses.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? demanda le professeur en revenant vers lui.

 _\- Je dois aller_ aux toilettes _, avoua d'une petit voix mentale le chaton._

Charles acquiesça avant de revenir vers lui.

\- Oui, excuse-moi, je n'y ai pas pensé.

Il reprit le chaton sur ses genoux avant d'entrer dan la salle de bain.

\- Il va falloir que l'on te fasse des aménagements pour ça, nota le professeur.

Il posa doucement le chat sur le bord de l'évier et observa autour de lui, réfléchissant à comment il allait pouvoir régler le problème d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser les toilettes au risque de tomber dedans. A ce moment là des coups furent frappés à la porte.

\- Professeur ?

\- Entre Jean.

La jeune femme obéit et le professeur eut un léger soupir en voyant la litière que Jean posa dans un coin. Il remercia la jeune femme qui s'excusa de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Puis le professeur se tourna vers Harry.

\- Je pense que notre problème vient de trouver sa solution.

Avec douceur, il reprit le chaton pour le poser dans sa caisse. Harry renifla autour de lui avant de poser son regard sur Charles. Mais ce dernier s'était déjà tourné vers la baignoire pour la remplir. Harry fit alors ce qu'il avait à faire et le recouvrit avant de rejoindre le professeur. Il était heureux d'avoir le visage couvert de fourrure parce que sinon, il serait rouge écrevisse. Puis, il reporta son attention sur le professeur qui finissait de remplir son bain. Avec curiosité, Harry l'observa se déshabiller, détournant le regard lorsqu'il enleva le bas. Il ne reporta son attention sur le professeur qu'une fois sûr qu'il était dans l'eau. Sautant sur le fauteuil puis sur le bord de la baignoire, Harry observa son nouveau protecteur avec une certaine inquiétude.

 _\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ?_

Charles ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés en entrant dans l'eau chaude pour poser son regard sur le chat, ce dernier plaqua ses oreilles sur sa tête, pensant sans doute avoir fait une bêtise.

\- Non, je ne sens plus rien, tu pourrais me griffer les jambes de haut en bas que je ne m'en apercevrais même pas.

Le chaton acquiesça et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, pensif.

\- Est-ce que tu pourras reprendre forme humain lorsque tu seras totalement guéri ?

Harry se tendit à cette question avant de vivement secouer la tête. Redevenir humain, redevenir Harry Potter. Non, jamais. Il était bien plus en sécurité sous forme animale.

\- Harry ?

 _\- Non, s'il vous plait, murmura le chat, je ne veux pas, s'il vous plait._

\- Tu ne seras pas obligé si tu ne veux pas, rassura rapidement Charles en voyant son protégé commencer à paniquer. Je me demandais juste si tu avais assez de contrôle pour reprendre forme humaine ou si nous devrions te l'apprendre.

 _\- Je ne veux pas redevenir humain, gémit le chat._

Charles acquiesça et n'insista pas, peut désireux de perdre la confiance que son nouveau protégé avait placée en lui. Lorsqu'il eut fini de prendre son bain, Charles vida la baignoire, se sécha comme il put et sortit, puis il se rhabilla d'un pyjama avant de prendre le chat, qui avait détourné le regard tout au long de l'opération, sur ses genoux. Ils regagnèrent ensuite la chambre et Harry put constater l'utilité de la poignée. Une fois, Charles installé pour la nuit, le chaton se lova sur le second oreiller du lit, épuisé par la journée et par ses blessures.

 _\- Bonne nuit, professeur._

\- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Et sur ces mots, le jeune homme qui n'en était pas vraiment un sombra dans les bras de Morphée pour la meilleure nuit de sommeil qu'il ait connue depuis longtemps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Harry sauta rapidement de la table d'examen sur les genoux du professeur, s'éloignant de Jean qui venait de finir de le soigner. Il était mal à l'aise avec la jeune femme et il voyait bien que ça peinait cette dernière, mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était plus fort que lui. Le professeur remercia Jean avant de quitter la pièce. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que leur nouveau protégé était arrivé et si le jeune homme s'était habitué à Ororo et ne quittait que rarement Charles, il gardait ses distances avec Jean et donc avec Scott. Et cela inquiétait le professeur.

\- Harry, appela finalement le vieil homme.

Le chaton leva alors la tête avant de la pencher doucement sur le côté dans une attitude clairement interrogative.

\- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es aussi mal à l'aise en présence de Jean ?

Les oreilles d'Harry se baissèrent alors et pendant un temps il ne répondit pas, hésitant.

 _\- Elle ressemble à ma mère, avoua finalement le jeune homme._

\- Et tu ne t'entends pas avec ta mère ? demanda Charles avec curiosité.

Harry ne parlait jamais de sa famille ni de son passé.

 _\- Elle est morte, elle s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver la vie et … de voir Jean… c'est… perturbant pour moi. Vous pourrez lui dire que je suis désolé. C'est juste… j'ai besoin de temps._

\- Je comprends, je lui dirais, assura le professeur. Et ton père ?

 _\- Mort._

Charles se tut alors, il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de Cerebro finalement.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Charles en caressant doucement le chaton entre les oreilles. Je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs, je me demandais juste si tu avais encore de la famille qui pourrait s'inquiéter pour toi et que nous devrions prévenir.

 _\- Non, je n'ai personne._

Le chaton se roula en boule sous le regard triste du professeur. Ce dernier prit alors la boule de poil avant de la presser contre son torse.

\- Tu nous as nous, maintenant. Tu es en sécurité et peu importe ce qu'il t'est arrivé par le passé, personne ici ne te fera du mal. Je te protégerais.

Il sentit Harry se détendre dans ses mains avant de se mettre à ronronner doucement. Charles finit par le reposer sur ses genoux avant de prendre la direction de son bureau. En chemin, il contacta Jean et lui expliqua la situation. Cette dernière accepta alors de laisser un peu de temps à Harry pour se faire à sa présence. Le professeur la remercia en entrant dans son bureau.

\- Dis moi, Harry. Penses-tu pouvoir prendre une autre forme que celle d'un chat ?

 _\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai déjà essayé de me transformer en chien ou en oiseau, mais je n'ai jamais réussi._

\- Peut-être parce que tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne façon, proposa Charles avec un froncement de sourcil. Parfois, il faut beaucoup de volonté pour qu'un pouvoir mutant marche.

Harry sauta sur le bureau et s'étira, appréciant de ne plus avoir de bandage avant de se tourner vers le professeur.

 _-Peut-être, je ne sais pas, c'est vous le spécialiste des mutations._

\- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Charles avec un léger rire. On trouvera, ne t'en fait pas.

 _\- Je ne suis pas inquiet, je me sens plus en sécurité sous cette forme, plus à l'aise._

Cette remarque fit apparaitre une étincelle de tristesse dans le regard du professeur. Qu'est-ce que l'enfant avait bien pu subir pour refuser de retrouver sa forme première ? Se secouant doucement, Charles attrapa doucement le jeune chat.

\- J'ai beaucoup de paperasse à faire, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir Ororo?

 _\- Je ne peux pas rester ici ?_

\- Si bien sûr mais tu risques très vite de t'ennuyer.

Harry pencha doucement la tête avec d'acquiescer, puis il se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Il jeta un dernier regard en direction du professeur pour voir celui-ci l'encourager d'un sourire. Puis il s'engagea dans les couloirs de l'immense demeure. Il lui fallut bien une bonne heure pour trouver Tornade. Cette dernière était tranquillement en train d'arroser l'une de ses plantes. Harry l'observa un instant se souvenant du temps où c'était lui qui devait s'occuper de ça chez les Dursley. Sautant sur une étagère puis sur une autre, il s'avança vers le pot dont elle était en train de s'occuper.

Tornade, qui profitait du calme du manoir, sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait de la visite.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi aussi sournoisement, Harry, gronda doucement la femme noire avec un léger sourire montrant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en colère.

Harry ne dit rien mais s'approcha de la main tendue pour se frotter contre elle en ronronnant doucement. Puis il s'écarta déambulant entre les pots de fleurs en faisant attention à n'en faire tomber aucun. Il était bien là, entouré du parfum des fleurs, juste derrière la vitre pour profiter du soleil. Oui, il était vraiment bien.

X

Il faisait chaud en cette fin d'après-midi, deux semaines étaient passées depuis son arrivée et maintenant, Harry déambulait dans les couloirs du manoir sans problème. Même s'il aimait passer du temps avec le professeur, il passait aussi du temps avec Tornade et n'était plus aussi tendu avec Jean.

\- Harry, appela le professeur en entrant dans le domaine d'Ororo.

 _\- Oui._

Le jeune chat sortit de derrière des pots de fleurs et s'approcha du bord de l'étagère.

\- Je vais faire un tour dans les jardins, veux-tu m'accompagner ?

Le jeune homme ne se posa pas plus de question et sauta agilement sur les genoux de Charles, venant se frotter contre sa main.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, s'amusa le télépathe.

Il fit faire demi-tour à son fauteuil avant de se diriger vers la porte arrière et de sortir dans le jardin. Une petite brise vint ébouriffer les poils du chat. Mais ce dernier s'en moquait bien. Il n'était pas sorti du manoir depuis que le professeur l'avait trouvé et il avait bien l'intention de profiter de cette petite balade.

Le professeur les emmena en direction du lac et Harry laissa les souvenirs de son temps à Poudlard revenir à lui alors qu'il pensait aux bons moments qu'il avait passés avec ses amis au bord du lac noir. C'était le passé maintenant et depuis la fin de la guerre il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'eux. Qu'importe ! Harry se secoua doucement, il avait laissé cette vie derrière lui, maintenant, il était avec le professeur Xavier.

Un grondement sourd le sortit de ses pensées, relevant les yeux de l'eau miroitante, Harry se figea tout comme le professeur en avisant l'énorme chien qui se tenait devant eux. C'était un gros dogue crasseux et au vue de la bave qui sortait de sa gueule, il y avait de grande chance qu'il ait la rage. Harry se tendit en le voyant s'approcher d'eux. Sous sa forme actuelle, il ne pouvait rien faire et le professeur était tout aussi impuissant que lui. Il sentit alors la prise du professeur se faire plus serrée sur lui et lorsqu'Harry leva les yeux, il vit la détermination dans le regard du professeur et sut que ce dernier allait le protéger au risque d'être blessé lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Harry se dégagea des mains de Charles au moment où le chien s'élançait vers eux, puis il sauta du fauteuil et lorsqu'il atterrit sur le sol, il avait gagné quelques kilos en plus.

Charles lui n'en revenait pas, le chaton qu'il avait eu dans les mains quelques instants plus tôt s'était transformé en un puissant lion. Lion qui fit fuir le chien avec un puissant rugissement.

\- Harry ? Appela prudemment le professeur.

Il vit alors le lion observer ses pattes et jeter un regard à son corps.

 _\- Je… J'ai réussi._

Il lâcha alors un nouveau rugissement joyeux avant de s'approcher du professeur.

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que…_

\- Dis moi à quoi tu as pensé avant de te transformer ? demanda doucement Charles.

 _\- Je voulais vous protéger, je le voulais de toute mon âme, avoua Harry avant de venir frotter sa tête contre les jambes du professeur._

\- Et qu'as-tu ressenti juste avant ta transformation ?

Charles put alors voir le lion se figer comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

 _\- J'ai pensé à ce que vous aviez fait pour moi ces derniers temps et ce qui en a découlé, le respect, la sensation d'être protégé, d'être accepté… d'être aimé, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure mental._

Harry se rapprocha un peu plus du fauteuil lorsqu'il sentit les mains du professeur caresser sa crinière.

\- Au moins maintenant on sait que tu peux prendre d'autres formes. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à déterminer s'il y a des formes que tu ne peux pas prendre.

Le jeune fauve acquiesça vivement, avant de jeter un regard en direction du manoir. Le professeur n'eut pas à lire ses pensées pour savoir ce que son jeune protégé avait en tête. Avec un léger sourire et ne se souvenant pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait joué un tour à quelqu'un, Charles reprit la direction de l'institut, Harry marchant à côté du fauteuil.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Jean était en train de se servir un verre de limonade. Le professeur jeta un regard en direction d'Harry avec un sourire qu'il essayait difficilement de contenir. Le jeune fauve s'avança alors, prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha un rugissement puissant.

Jean sursauta à ce bruit et laissa tomber son verre qui se renversa sur la table sans se briser. La jeune femme se tourna vivement vers l'origine du bruit avant de se figer en voyant le lion et surtout le professeur l'observer avec un léger sourire. Un bruit de course résonna alors et Scott débarqua dans la cuisine, prêt à se servir de son pouvoir, Tornade sur les talons.

Tous étaient stupéfaits en voyant le lion, Scott se rapprocha de Jean alors que cette dernière essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur. Tornade, elle, comprenant ce qui venait de se passer hésitait entre être en colère contre le fauve ou amusée par le petit tour qu'il avait joué. Jean, elle, sembla avoir retrouvé ses esprits et se tournait vers Harry avec un froncement de sourcil furieux.

\- Pardonne-nous, Jean, temporisa le professeur en s'avançant aux côtés d'Harry.

Charles passa une main dans la crinière du lion et celui-ci émit un étrange bruit qui pourrait s'apparenter à un ronronnement.

 _\- Ne lui en veux pas trop, demanda le professeur par télépathie, je l'ai laissé faire lorsque j'ai compris qu'il se sentait suffisamment à l'aise pour cela._

Jean fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer de défaite en comprenant le point de vue du professeur. Puis elle s'approcha d'Harry et celui-ci la regarda sans tension ni appréhension. Jean s'agenouilla alors devant lui avant d'attraper le fauve par la peau du cou.

\- Ne recommence jamais ça avec moi.

Harry pencha alors la tête sur le côté.

 _\- Ca veut dire que je peux le faire avec les autres ?_

Le professeur eut un léger rire qu'il dissimula en toux sous le regard suspicieux de Scott.

\- Est-ce qu'il va rester comme ça ? demanda le jeune homme. Parce qu'il risque d'effrayer les élèves.

\- Pour le moment, répondit le professeur, nous devons encore trouver un moyen pour lui d'utiliser ses pouvoirs avec moins d'effort et de voir s'il peut prendre d'autres formes.

Ororo s'approcha à son tour et tendit ses mains vers Harry, ce dernier se dirigea vers la femme noire sans la moindre hésitation, laissant cette dernière enfouir ses mains dans la crinière fournie d'Harry.

\- J'ai toujours voulu faire ça, avoua la jeune femme avec un large sourire.

Harry la laissa faire un instant avant de s'écarter pour s'approcher de Scott. Le jeune homme se tendit légèrement en voyant le fauve si près, mais il laissa néanmoins Harry se redresser et poser ses pattes avant sur ses épaules.

 _\- Non, Harry, ordonna doucement le professeur en entendant les pensées de celui-ci. Les lunettes de Scott sont la seule chose qui tient son pouvoir en échec alors il vaut mieux que tu évites de lui lécher le visage._

Harry ne montra aucun signe qu'il avait reçu l'avertissement du professeur, mais il se contenta de frotter doucement sa tête contre celle de l'autre homme avant de rejoindre le professeur. Ce dernier resta silencieux le restant de la soirée, essayant de voir comment il allait pourvoir aider Harry au mieux.

X

Le lendemain, Harry ouvrit les yeux et eut un grondement proche du ronronnement. Il était bien là, allongé près du professeur, au chaud avec un estomac plein. Il était prêt à se rendormir lorsqu'une main vint effleurer ses moustaches. Avec un grondement vaguement menaçant, Harry décala sa tête, mais la main revint encore. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, plongeant dans le regard du professeur.

\- Debout, Harry, ordonna doucement le vieil homme, nous allons avoir du travail aujourd'hui.

Le fauve se leva alors, sautant en bas du lit avant de s'étirer, laissant le professeur se redresser et s'installer sur son fauteuil avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Laissant le vieil homme à ses ablutions, Harry ouvrit la porte et descendit rapidement pour sortir dehors et répondre à l'appel de la nature (la litière dans la salle de bain était beaucoup trop petite pour un lion de sa taille). Lorsqu'il revint à l'intérieur, Jean était déjà en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Harry lâcha un feulement pour ne pas la surprendre et reçut une caresse et un morceau de bacon en remerciement.

\- Il faudrait que tu te trouves une forme qui te convienne et qui soit un peu moins grosse, remarqua alors Jean en sortant un poulet du frigo pour le donner au fauve.

Harry s'empara de son petit déjeuner et le tint entre ses pattes avant de le dévorer. Le professeur arriva à ce moment-là. Il salua Jean et caressa Harry qui émit un grondement de salutation. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner dans le calme puis Charles guida Harry dans son bureau.

\- Bien, commença le professeur, maintenant que l'on sait comment tu te transformes, on va voir si tu peux prendre d'autres formes.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté avant d'acquiescer, il ferma donc les yeux et essaya d'imaginer un chien tout en ayant à l'esprit le sentiment de sécurité qu'il avait au manoir. Malheureusement, rien ne se produisit et le jeune homme gronda de frustration.

\- Essaye de redevenir un chat, proposa alors le professeur.

Et une petite minute plus tard, le lion laissait place au chat noir que Charles avait sauvé.

\- Bon, approuva le vieil homme, au moins maintenant tu sais le faire sans être sous le coup de l'urgence. Parfois les mutants ne peuvent utiliser leur pouvoir que dans certaines circonstances et il leur faut des jours voire des mois pour les utiliser sur une base plus régulière. Toi tu ne sembles pas avoir ce problème.

Il observa Harry passer du chat au lion et du lion au chat de plus en plus vite.

 _\- Alors pourquoi je ne peux prendre que deux formes ?_

Charles fronça les sourcils à cette question.

\- Eh bien… j'ai déjà côtoyé une métamorphe lorsque j'étais plus jeune et elle m'avait dit qu'au début elle n'arrivait pas à prendre une forme qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien. Essaye de prendre la forme d'un animal que tu connais.

Harry hésita un instant avant de se concentrer sur le seul animal qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts, les chouettes. Charles sursauta lorsqu'au bout de cinq minutes, une chouette blanche apparut à la place d'Harry.

\- Remarquable ! s'exclama le professeur sortant Harry de sa concentration.

Ce dernier ouvrit alors les yeux et observa son corps avec une certain tristesse, Hedwige était morte pendant la guerre et il n'avait jamais pu la remplacer.

\- Et en même temps cela attire forcement d'autres questions. Comment as-tu pu prendre la forme d'un lion ?

Harry étendit ses ailes et les battit expérimentalement. Il aimerait bien pouvoir revoler, mais pas sous cette forme là, ça ne lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Harry ?

La chouette sursauta doucement avant de se tourner vers le professeur.

\- Comment as-tu pu prendre la forme d'un lion ?

 _\- Le lion était le symbole de ma classe lorsque j'étais à l'école, j'imagine que c'est pour ça, l'emblème du lion était brodé sur nos vêtements alors je le voyais tous les jours._

\- C'est une possibilité, oui, approuva le vieil homme.

Harry reprit sa forme de lion avant de s'approcher du fauteuil et de poser sa grosse tête sur les genoux de Charles. Ce dernier réfléchissait, Harry allait avoir besoin d'autres formes autant domestiques que plus sauvages.

 _\- Comment vais-je faire pour apprendre d'autres formes ? demanda Harry._

\- Etant donné ton état actuel, je ne vois qu'une seule solution. Suis-moi.

Le professeur roula jusqu'à une salle semblable à la salle commune de Griffondor. Il y avait des canapés et des fauteuils un peu partout ainsi que d'autres meubles qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à identifier. Le professeur, lui, s'avança vers une grande armoire qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant un grand écran plat. Il alluma la télévision et mit une chaine… sur un documentaire animalier. Harry eut alors un reniflement avant de prendre place dans le canapé et de s'installer confortablement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait passer beaucoup de temps devant la télévision.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le professeur était de sortie aujourd'hui, il devait trouver de nouveaux livres pour ses étudiants, ainsi s'était-il rendu en ville. Mais Harry n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul, il avait donc pris l'une de ses nouvelles formes à savoir un puissant husky qui pouvait parfaitement passer pour un chien d'accompagnement.

En un mois d'entrainement et de visionnage animalier, Harry avait acquis quelques nouvelles formes. Le husky bien sûr, mais également l'aigle brun, l'ours, l'anaconda (avec ordre de ne pas se transformer en présence des filles de l'institut), le tigre, le dauphin (il s'était entrainé dans la piscine du manoir) et le loup. A la suite de quoi le professeur lui avait demandé de s'entrainer sur des formes plus petites, mais ça n'était pas de sa faute sur les documentaires qu'il regardait parlaient essentiellement des prédateurs et des grands animaux. Même si c'est vrai que des formes plus discrètes ne feraient pas de mal.

Et donc, c'est sous sa forme de chien (qu'il avait obtenue après avoir passé son blocage émotionnel à cause de la mort de Sirius) qu'il accompagnait le professeur chez l'un des libraires de New York qui acceptait de fournir des livres à une école de mutants. Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction du professeur qui parcourait un livre de science avec attention, avant de s'éloigner un peu, songeant que dans cette petite boutique le vieil homme ne courait aucun risque. Parcourant les rayons et essayant de déchiffrer les titres (pas facile avec une vision en noir et blanc), Harry se retrouva bientôt devant des étagères avec des livres pour enfant et son regard s'arrêta sur un en particulier, le seul livre qu'il avait pu lire étant enfant. Une main passa devant ses yeux et attrapa le livre en question.

\- Le petit prince, lu le professeur. _Aimes-tu ce livre ?_

 _\- Oui, beaucoup, répondit Harry sans préciser pourquoi._

Il observa alors avec stupeur le professeur le rajouter sur la pile.

 _\- Ce n'est pas le peine, remarqua doucement Harry, je ne pourrais pas le lire de toute façon._

 _\- Moi je pourrais, répondit le professeur._

Harry se figea à cette remarque. Le professeur ne sous-entendait pas… il n'allait quand même pas lui faire la lecture, si ? Jamais personne n'avait lu pour lui. Le jeune homme sentit alors un sentiment de chaleur naitre dans sa poitrine. Ca arrivait de plus en plus ces derniers temps et à chaque fois c'était avec la présence de l'un des habitants du manoir.

\- Allons, Harry, appela doucement le professeur une fois qu'il eut payé ses achats.

Le chien lâcha un faible aboiement avant de suivre le professeur et une fois dans la rue, il reprit le rôle de chien accompagnant, cherchant après tous les dangers qu'il pourrait y avoir pour le vieil homme. Ils rejoignirent rapidement la terrasse d'un petit café qui n'était pas trop bondé et attendirent qu'un serveur vienne s'occuper d'eux.

Harry s'était couché aux pieds du professeur, ainsi ne peut-il pas voir qui parlait mais les mots employés attirèrent sa curiosité. Tendant l'oreille, il écouta avec attention.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il est par ici ?

\- Oui, le ministre lui-même me l'a dit. Il se serait enfui et aurait trouvé refuge ici.

\- Il faut qu'on le retrouve et vite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, un homme avec des yeux aussi verts et une cicatrice sur le front ça se remarque.

Harry se figea alors en comprenant qu'il était celui que les deux hommes cherchaient. Se redressant soudainement, il posa sa patte sur la jambe du professeur.

 _\- On doit partir, ordonna Harry avec un soupçon de panique dans la voix. On doit partir maintenant._

Le professeur fronça les sourcils à la peur évidente du garçon avant de poser un billet à côté de son verre à moitié plein et de faire avancer son fauteuil en direction de la voiture. Sa main se glissa dans sa veste pour attraper son portable et appeler Ororo qui les avait accompagnés pour lui dire que leur petite promenade était écourtée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la voiture, Tornade était déjà là, elle aida le professeur à monter avant de s'installer derrière le volant et de les ramener à l'institut.

Aussitôt arrivé, Harry sauta de la voiture, prit sa forme de lion et entra dans le manoir en vitesse. Il rejoignit la seule pièce où il se sentait vraiment en sécurité, la chambre de Charles, et se mit à tourner en rond, réfléchissant. Si le ministère américain de la magie savait qu'il était là, comme l'avait laissé sous-entendre les deux sorciers, alors les britanniques devaient le savoir aussi et ils viendraient pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il mettait en danger tout l'institut en restant avec eux. Et en même temps, il ne voulait pas partir. Il avait enfin trouvé une maison où il était accueilli et respecté pour ce qu'il était.

Lâchant un grondement de frustration, Harry ne remarqua pas que le professeur l'avait rejoint.

\- Harry ?

Le fauve se figea, comme un adolescent prit en train de fumer sa première cigarette, avant de se tourner vers le vieil homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Charles.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, préférant détourner le regard.

\- Harry, si tu es menacé tu dois me le dire, nous pouvons t'aider.

 _\- Je ne veux pas perdre ce que j'ai ici, répondit doucement Harry._

\- Cela n'arrivera pas, assura le professeur.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant de plus avant de soupirer mentalement. Il devait la vérité au professeur tout en sachant qu'il y avait des chances que cette vérité le prive du peu de bonheur qu'il avait pu avoir depuis la fin de la guerre. Il lui parla alors de sa vie, de son monde, de la guerre et de la trahison qu'il avait connu à la fin de celle-ci.

Du fait qu'il était devenu trop puissant pour le gouvernement Britannique et donc qu'on lui avait fait subir un rituel vidant son cœur magique. Un acte qui aurait dû le tuer, mais étant le maître de la mort, il était devenu immortel et il devait vivre chaque jour avec l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur. Bien sûr, la sensation s'était un peu amoindrie depuis qu'il vivait au manoir, mais elle restait toujours là en sourdine. Puis il lui parla de son évasion des cellules du ministère et de sa fuite en dehors du pays. Et il finit par les paroles qu'il avait entendu aujourd'hui et de ce que cela impliquait.

A la fin de son récit, Harry était épuisé psychologiquement et le silence du professeur ne fit que l'inquiéter d'avantage. Peut-être que le vieil homme ne le croyait pas et peut être qu'il le mettrait dehors. Harry se tendit les oreilles plaquées contre son crâne, attendant une remarque du professeur.

Ce dernier ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas retourner à sa forme humaine. Et en même temps son histoire semblait tellement irréelle et tirée par les cheveux. Une communauté cachée aux yeux de tous. Mais il lui suffit d'un regard sur son jeune protégé pour comprendre que c'était bien réel et qu'il avait vraiment peur.

\- L'institut est un sanctuaire pour les mutants, remarqua doucement Charles, et tu es l'un des nôtres, tu as ta place ici. Peu importe ton passé, tu es en sécurité, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Harry se détendit légèrement, avant de secouer fortement la tête.

 _\- Je ne suis pas en sécurité ici et vous ne l'êtes pas non plus tant que je resterais à l'institut._

\- Harry, calme toi, ordonna doucement le professeur.

Le fauve baissa de nouveau ses oreilles avant de venir se frotter contre les jambes du professeur.

 _\- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé à cause de moi. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais._

\- Cela peut arriver, c'est vrai, approuva doucement Charles. Mais si je venais à être blessé, ça ne serait pas à cause de toi. Mais rien n'est moins sûr et il y a aussi de grandes chances pour que je ne sois pas blessé. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ces hommes cherchent un être humain et étant donné que tu refuses de reprendre forme humaine… Harry, promets moi que tu ne feras rien d'irréfléchi et que tu ne quitteras pas le manoir.

Le fauve se remit à faire les cent pas, encore incertain, avant de sentir une main passer dans sa crinière.

\- De ce que tu m'as dit, tu as rarement eu le droit à la paix et au bonheur, deux choses que tu as trouvés ici. Et oui, ta présence pourrait représenter un danger, mais tu ne dois pas fuir le bonheur par crainte de le perdre. Profite de chaque instant que tu puisses avoir jusqu'au bout.

Harry lâcha un soupir de lion avant de se transformer en chat et de venir se blottir sur les genoux du professeur.

 _\- Très bien, je promets de ne pas partir sans vous en parler d'abord._

\- Merci.

Charles observa avec un sourire triste le jeune homme qui s'endormait sur ses genoux. L'enfant était altruiste au point de sacrifier son propre bonheur pour les sauver d'une hypothétique blessure. C'était remarquable et triste en même. Eh bien, Harry était l'un de ses élèves maintenant et si ces… sorciers pensaient qu'ils pourraient le reprendre, ils allaient avoir une grosse surprise.

X

La rentrée arriva plus rapidement que Charles ne l'aurait pensé. Il faut dire qu'avec l'arrivée d'Harry, il avait été pas mal occupé. Tendant son esprit vers l'extérieur du manoir, il eut un sourire en sentant que certains de ses élèves remontaient déjà l'allée.

Bobby aka Iceberg, Kitty et Malicia s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant la grille du domaine et après avoir échangé des bonjours, ils remontaient l'allée, accompagnés de cinq autres mutants, pour rejoindre l'institut. Bobby était en train de raconter ses vacances pourries par la haine de son petit frère lorsque Kitty se figea et pâlit d'un coup. Les autres élèves en firent de même en voyant l'énorme lion allongé de tout son long sur les marches au soleil.

\- Qu'est- ce qu'on fait ? demanda alors Malicia dans un murmure en se rapprochant de Bobby.

Le jeune homme hésita jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le fauteuil du professeur s'approcher. Ce dernier avait entendu la peur dans l'esprit de ses élèves et il était venu voir ce qui les inquiétait autant. Charles poussa un léger soupir en voyant son dernier protégé allongé au soleil.

\- Harry, gronda doucement le vieil homme.

Le lion ouvrit un œil et jeta un regard en direction du professeur avant de se relever et de bailler, dévoilant des crocs qui inquiétèrent un peu plus les autres élèves de l'institut. Puis, il s'approcha du professeur et se frotta contre ses jambes.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas effrayer tes camarades.

\- C'est un mutant ?! demanda Bobby.

\- Oui, répondit le professeur avec un léger sourire, un métamorphe. Excusez-le, il ne voulait pas vous effrayer.

Kitty observa un instant le lion avant de s'avancer et de tendre la main.

\- Salut, moi c'est Kitty.

Le fauve pencha doucement la tête sur le côté avant de tendre la patte pour la placer dans la main de la jeune femme. Cette dernière referma sa main et la secoua doucement avant de lâcher la patte. Elle présenta ensuite les autres mutants avant de discuter des cours disponibles à l'institut.

\- Et toi tu vas prendre quels cours ? demanda la jeune femme avec enthousiaste.

\- Harry ne suivra pas les cours, répondit le professeur, en fait il ne se retransforma pas en humain.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Bobby.

Le regard triste du professeur alors qu'Harry retournait se blottir contre les jambes du professeur incita Bobby à ne pas insister.

Rapidement les autres élèves arrivèrent, rejoignant ceux qui étaient déjà présents et faisant la connaissance du nouvel arrivant. Ce soir-là, le professeur expliqua un peu plus les pouvoirs de son nouvel élève et il donna des consignes claires concernant leur attitude vis-à-vis d'Harry. Ne pas le surprendre, ne pas le brusquer et il avait priorité sur la télévision. Ce dernier point fit râler certains élèves. Mais aller donc faire connaitre votre mécontentement à un fauve de près de deux cents kilos.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'Harry était tranquillement allongé au côté du professeur, ce dernier lui faisant la lecture, le jeune homme réfléchit sur une remarque qu'il avait entendu de la part de certains élèves.

\- Tu sembles troublé, Harry, nota Charles.

 _\- Est-ce que je suis un lâche ?_

\- Je te demande pardon ?

 _\- Est-ce que je suis un lâche de refuser de reprendre forme humaine ?_

\- Oh Harry, murmura le vieil homme, non tu n'es pas un lâche, tu as fait face à des choses que mes élèves n'imagent même pas, tu as sacrifié tellement pour les autres. Ton refus de reprendre forme humaine n'est pas de la lâcheté et n'en sera jamais. C'est juste… C'est triste à dire, mais le monde t'a tellement blessé en tant qu'humain qu'il est normal que tu refuses de reprendre cette forme. Craindre la douleur et faire ce que tu juges nécessaire pour l'éviter n'est pas de la lâcheté c'est juste un instinct de préservation et nous avons ça en chacun de nous. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Harry acquiesça doucement, réfléchissant aux paroles du professeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main caresser sa crinière. Il ferma alors les yeux et écouta le professeur reprendre sa lecture.

X

Harry était tranquillement en train de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil sur la terrasse arrière. Malicia était assise à côté de lui, le caressant doucement. Ils avaient découvert que le pouvoir de la jeune femme ne marchait pas sur Harry, lorsque ce dernier avait frotté sa tête contre celle de la jeune femme pour la rassurer après un cauchemar. Dire que Malicia avait été tendue aurait été un euphémisme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que son pouvoir n'affectait pas Harry. Et depuis, lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'un contact physique, un câlin, elle trouvait Harry qui la laissait bien volontiers faire.

Bien sûr, Harry s'était aussi rapproché des autres élèves, appréciant de voir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le jugeait malgré la petite remarque au premier repas de la rentrée. Le professeur ne devait pas être étranger à cela. De ce fait, rapidement, les autres élèves étaient venus lui demander de prendre la forme de leurs animaux préférés. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry en ait eu marre et ne se transforme en anaconda. Depuis les élèves apprirent à le laisser un peu tranquille et Harry fit des efforts pour apprendre en priorité les formes que voulaient les élèves.

Une ombre recouvrant Harry le força à ouvrir les yeux. Un homme se tenait au-dessus d'eux, un homme sentant fortement le loup. Un regard rapide lui apprit que Malicia s'était endormie contre lui et donc qu'elle était vulnérable. Harry se redressa alors légèrement et lâcha un grondement sourd et menaçant. Si l'homme voulait faire du mal à son amie, il devrait d'abord lui passer sur le corps. Mais l'homme se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Le grondement se fit alors plus fort, suffisamment fort pour réveiller Malicia qui reconnut aussitôt son visiteur.

\- Logan !

Elle se releva et se jeta dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.

\- Salut gamine. Comment ça va ?

\- Je vais bien. Oh! Logan, je te présente Harry. Harry, c'est Logan, un ami.

Le lion se releva et salua Logan d'un signe de la tête.

\- Oui, le professeur m'a parlé de lui. Alors comme ça tu refuses de redevenir humain, gamin.

Harry se tendit un instant, il n'était pas un gamin, il avait connu la guerre, les pertes et la trahison et tellement plus.

\- Ne l'embête pas Logan, gronda doucement Malicia.

Mais l'homme ne l'écouta pas et s'accroupit devant le fauve.

\- Si tu veux rester un animal tu peux, mais fait attention à ne pas oublier qui tu es. Que tu le veuilles ou non gamin, t'es un humain. Garde ça à l'esprit.

Harry cligna des yeux, surprit d'une telle sagesse venant de la part d'un homme qui semblait plus bourrin qu'autre chose. Et en même temps, ce Logan semblait être lui aussi en partie animal. Est-ce qu'il avait failli oublier qui il était ? Il acquiesça alors arrachant un rictus à l'homme. Ce dernier se releva avant de s'excuser auprès de Malicia, mais il venait de faire une longue route et il était fatigué.

Harry s'appuya sur les jambes de Malicia et leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Il peut sembler un peu bourru, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien et il a déjà protégé cette école une ou deux fois.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de se diriger vers le manoir, Malicia le suivant. Il rejoignit le bureau du professeur, il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir aux dernières paroles de Logan. Et aucun des élèves ne venait le déranger lorsqu'il était dans le bureau du professeur. Est-ce qu'il avait changé ? Bien sûr qu'il avait changé, il avait été trahi et était maintenant un fugitif, mais était-il toujours Harry ? Oui, il l'était toujours, même s'il laissait parfois ses instincts animaux prendre le dessus, il n'oubliait pas qu'il était humain, pas pour le moment du moins. Mais il allait devoir faire attention, quand même. S'il laissait l'instinct prendre le dessus, il pourrait devenir une menace pour les mutants de l'institut. Une menace pour le professeur et rien qu'à cette idée, Harry sentit les poils de sa crinière se dresser sur sa tête.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Ils l'avaient finalement retrouvé, Harry ne les avaient pas vu arriver, pas avant qu'ils n'atteignent le manoir et après c'était trop tard. Deux sorciers du ministère américain de la magie s'étaient présentés pour parler au professeur. Lorsqu'Harry eut conscience que des personnes étrangement habillées et étant à la recherche d'un jeune homme aux yeux verts étaient arrivés au manoir, il s'était aussitôt précipité en direction du bureau du professeur. Et se fut sous sa forme de lion qu'il enfonça la porte du bureau lâcha un puissant rugissement avant de sauter sur le bureau du professeur le protégeant des sorciers.

\- Tout va bien, rassura aussitôt Charles en attrapant la queue du lion, tout va bien.

Harry se calma peu à peu en voyant que les sorciers n'avaient pas leurs baguettes sorties et en les voyant assis dans des fauteuils. Le jeune fauve lâcha un dernier feulement avant de descendre du meuble, puis il fit le tour, se retrouvant à la droite des sorciers et pour n'être gêné par aucun meuble en cas de problème.

\- Vous disiez, invita alors Charles avec un léger sourire.

\- Heu… oui, bafouilla l'un des hommes, vous nous disiez être au courant de l'existence de notre monde.

\- C'est exact.

\- Bien, dans ce cas cela va nous faciliter les choses. Nous savons que l'un de vos élèves est un sorcier et nous devons le trouver.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Charles en gardant son attention sur le sorcier en face de lui.

\- Parce qu'il est en danger.

Si cette remarque ne fit pas bouger Charles, Harry, lui, s'était redressé de sa position menaçante.

\- En danger ? demanda Charles.

\- Oui, il s'avère que le jeune homme que nous cherchons est un héros de guerre qui a été accusé à tort par le ministère britannique de la magie. Il a été condamné à mort par privation de magie. Malheureusement, nous n'avons été au courant de cela que bien trop tard. Et nous pensions que monsieur Potter était mort, jusqu'à ce qu'on nous informe par une source anonyme qu'il avait survécue et qu'il était en fuite. Vous devez comprendre Monsieur Xavier que ce garçon a sauvé beaucoup de vies, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. L'homme qu'il a combattu avait des vues sur notre pays et pour ce que nous en savons, il avait prévu une centaine d'attentats sur notre territoire. Attentats qui ont pu être évités grâce à monsieur Potter.

\- Je vois, vous voulez donc que je vous livre un jeune homme qui a été injustement accusé de crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous ne lui ferez aucun mal ? Harry est l'un de mes élèves maintenant et je ne vous laisserais pas l'approcher à moins d'avoir des garantis.

\- Oui, bien sûr nous comprenons, professeur Xavier. Pour tout vous dire, monsieur le Ministre a été particulièrement soulagé lorsqu'il a compris que Monsieur Potter avait trouvé refuge chez vous. Nous vous connaissons et nous savions qu'il serait en sécurité dans votre école.

L'homme posa alors une enveloppe sur le bureau.

\- Vous trouverez dedans des papiers d'identité américains pour Monsieur Potter, la nationalité américaine lui a été accordée tant dans notre monde que dans le vôtre. Nous avons aussi pris la liberté de faire transférer ses coffres dans notre pays. Nos… banquiers ont bien entendu fait en sorte que l'or qui avait été volé à Monsieur Potter lui soit rendu avec les intérêts. Il n'aura donc pas à se soucier de problème d'argent. Et étant donnée la bêtise de certains de nos compatriotes britanniques, nous avons aussi accordé à Monsieur Potter une immunité pour lui permettre de se défendre sans crainte en cas d'attaque.

\- C'est généreux de votre part, nota Charles.

\- 257 000, c'est le nombre de personnes approximatives qui auraient été victimes des attentats de Voldemort, selon nos voyants. C'est autant de vies que Monsieur Potter a sauvé et notre pays a une immense dette envers lui. Et pas que le nôtre, de nombreux autres seraient prêts à accueillir Monsieur Potter en cas de besoin. Vous avez parmi vos élèves un véritable héros, professeur. Vous pouvez être fier de lui.

\- Je suis fier de tous mes élèves, répondit distraitement le vieil homme en parcourant les papiers qu'il avait sortie de l'enveloppe.

 _\- Ces papiers semblent authentiques, remarqua doucement Charles en tendant son esprit vers le fauve. Que veux-tu faire ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Je ne veux pas me retransformer._

 _\- Mais veux-tu qu'ils sachent pour tes nouveaux pouvoirs ? Pour ta nouvelle apparence ?_

 _\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

\- Professeur Xavier, interrompit sans le savoir l'un des deux hommes, nous devons voir Monsieur Potter et lui assurer de notre soutien. Il doit savoir qu'il est le bienvenu dans notre nation.

\- Il le sait déjà, répondit Charles après un instant de réflexion, le rituel dont vous m'avez parlé n'a pas fait que lui prendre sa magie, mais a également réveillé le gène X qui sommeillait en lui. Harry est un mutant avec un pouvoir de métamorphe. Pour être plus précis, il se transforme en animal.

Aussitôt les deux hommes se tendirent avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction du fauve qui les avait menacés depuis leur entrée dans le bureau. Ce dernier jeta un regard en direction du professeur avant de revenir à ses côtés, il se dressa sur les pattes arrières et posa ses pattes avant sur le bureau pour examiner à son tour les papiers sans reprendre forme humaine. Harry faisait confiance au professeur, si celui-ci estimait que sa nouvelle apparence et son nouveau pouvoir pouvaient être dévoilés, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Mr Potter, c'est un honneur, commença l'un des hommes. Le ministre aimerait beaucoup vous parler, juste pour vous assurer de tout notre soutient.

\- Ca risque d'être difficile, remarqua Charles.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le fonctionnaire.

\- Parce qu'Harry a décidé qu'il ne reprendrait pas forme humaine. Et, connaissant son passé, je peux le comprendre.

Les sorciers échangèrent un regard, avant que le second fonctionnaire, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début n'acquiesce vivement.

\- Dans ce cas, le ministre sera prévenu.

Les deux hommes se levèrent alors.

\- Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, professeur. Nous savons que vous avez des classes à donner.

 _\- Des barrières._

\- Je te demande pardon, fit Charles en tournant son regard vers Harry.

 _\- Demandez-leur s'ils peuvent mettre en place des barrières de protection autour du domaine, demanda Harry en vrillant les sorciers du regard._

\- Harry demande s'il est possible de mettre en place des barrières de protection autour du domaine, relaya Charles.

\- Bien sûr, affirma le fonctionnaire, nous vous enverrons nos meilleurs agents pour cela et vous discuterez directement avec eux du type de barrière qu'il vous faut.

Puis, il se tourna vers le lion.

\- Y-a-t-il quelque chose d'autre donc vous auriez besoin ?

Harry nota avec stupeur qu'il n'y avait pas d'ironie dans sa phrase, seulement une réelle préoccupation. Le jeune homme pencha doucement la tête, avant de penser à sa demande. Charles haussa un sourcil, puis transmit le message d'Harry.

\- Il voudrait un hibou ou une chouette, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi.

\- C'est notre moyen de communication, notre "poste" si vous préférez. Et nous vous ferons parvenir un hibou rapidement.

Le fauve le remercia d'un mouvement de la tête avant de descendre du bureau et de rejoindre la banquette de fenêtre sur laquelle il s'allongea. Les deux hommes saluèrent une nouvelle fois le professeur avant de quitter la pièce et le manoir. Le professeur lui, rassembla les documents et les rangea soigneusement dans un coffre avant de s'approcher du fauve.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

 _\- Je ne sais pas, lorsque j'ai refusé de reprendre forme humaine au début c'était par crainte d'être repris par les sorciers. Et maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à craindre d'eux, du moins pas les sorciers américains. Est-ce que je devrais reprendre forme humaine ?_

\- C'est à toi de décider Harry, mais au moins maintenant tu as un second choix acceptable et tu es protégé et pas uniquement à l'intérieur du domaine, mais aussi à l'extérieur.

 _\- Ils ne vont pas abandonner, remarqua doucement Harry, ils sont stupides et têtus, ils me chercheront jusqu'à être sûr que je sois mort ou entre leurs mains._

\- Nous ne les laisserons pas faire, assura Charles.

 _\- Je sais et une part de moi est touchée par cela, mais une autre en est inquiète._

\- Tout ira bien.

Le fauve observa le professeur rejoindre son bureau alors que des élèves y entraient pour leur prochain cours, certains jetèrent un regard en direction d'Harry. Le jeune homme lui réfléchissait à la situation actuelle, tout allait beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Et il ne savait pas si les choses s'arrangeaient ou si elles devenaient pires encore.

X

Décidemment pires, songea Harry en esquivant une fléchette tranquillisante et en assommant un soldat ennemi d'un coup de patte. Les sorciers chargés de mettre en place les boucliers de protection autour du domaine devaient venir dans deux jours. Deux malheureux jours et entre temps une organisation gouvernementale lançait une attaque contre le manoir au moment où le seul adulte présent était Logan. Scott et le professeur étaient partie voir Magnéto dans sa prison et Jean et Tornade étaient en route pour ramasser un nouveau mutant.

Prenant rapidement sa forme d'anaconda, il immobilisa un autre soldat, l'étouffant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'évanouisse et permettant de gagner un peu de temps pour que les enfants puissent fuir par les tunnels dissimulés dans tout le manoir. Tout à coup une main l'attrapa et Harry se tourna aussitôt vers son agresseur tous crocs dehors avant de se calmer en avisant Logan.

\- Faut pas rester ici, gamin.

Harry avisa Malicia, Bobby et Pyro derrière Wolverine, il prit alors son apparence de lion et les rejoignit avant de les pousser vers le passage.

\- On peut pas laisser Logan tout seul, fit alors Malicia avec une touche de panique.

Harry lâcha un grondement sourd avant de faire demi-tour. Avec l'aide des pouvoirs de Bobby, ils réussirent à sortir Logan de là et à rejoindre le garage. Arrivé là, Harry prit sa forme de Fennec (l'une des dernières en date) et sauta dans les bras de Malicia alors que cette dernière s'installait dans la voiture. Puis, ils quittèrent le domaine dans un silence pesant en direction de Boston.

Arrivé là, Bobby les fit entrer dans sa maison avant de monter à l'étage pour trouver des vêtements à Malicia. Harry lui, avait pris une forme plus discrète en se transformant en husky. Il observait autour de lui, regardant les photos et la seule chose qu'il pouvait penser était que cette famille était trop parfaite pour accepter la différence de Bobby. Ça allait mal se finir.

Il y avait des jours où Harry aimerait que ses instincts ne soient pas aussi précis, des jours où il aimerait se tromper et avoir une bonne surprise. Malheureusement ça ne fut pas ce jour-là, songea le jeune homme en montant dans le Blackbird à la suite de Bobby après que ce dernier ait été rejeté par sa famille. Harry reprit sa forme de lion et vint poser sa tête sur le genou d'Iceberg, laissant ce dernier enfouir ses mains dans sa fourrure.

Profitant du calme du vol, Harry remarqua la présence d'un nouveau mutant à la peau bleue et à la queue de diable. Curieux, le fauve s'approcha de ce nouvel arrivant faisant se tendre celui-ci.

\- C'est Harry, présenta Malicia en voyant le mutant bleu si inquiet.

\- C'est l'un des nôtres, rassura alors Tornade par-dessus son épaule.

Le diable bleu se força alors à se détendre et il tendit une main à trois doigts vers Harry.

\- Enchanté je suis Kurt Wagner.

Le fauve plaça alors sa patte dans la main de Kurt et laissa se dernier la serrer. Puis le lion sauta sur le fauteuil à coté de lui et examina sa queue avec curiosité en la voyant se balancer légèrement. Et prit par son instinct il essaya de l'attraper, laissant pendant un cours moment le félin prendre le dessus. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il l'eut dans sa gueule, sans pour autant serrer trop fort les mâchoires qu'il se reprit et la lâcha le plus dignement possible, sous le rire amusé de Malicia et le rictus moqueur de Logan. Kurt, qui se présenta également comme Diablo, se contenta de sourire avec indulgence tout en faisant rouler les perles de son chapelet entre ses doigts.

X

Et quand on pense avoir touché le fond on plonge encore. Le Blackbird avait été touché par un missile de l'armée de l'air américaine et fonçait à grande vitesse vers le sol. Harry, qui s'était transformé en serpent pour s'enrouler solidement autour du bras de Bobby, observa avec stupeur quand l'arrière détruit du jet se referma avant que l'avion ne se stoppe en douceur à quelques mètres du sol.

Ce fut comme ça qu'Harry fit la connaissance de Magnéto. Il sentit tout de suite l'hostilité des autres à son égard et à l'égard de la femme bleue qui l'accompagnait. Mais lui prit quand même le temps de le remercier d'une inclinaison polie de la tête. Ce fut Marie qui lui raconta ce que Magnéto avait fait pour elle l'an passé et qu'elle était les idéaux du vieil homme.

Il ne valait pas mieux que Voldemort, à vouloir à tout prix la suprématie de sa race. Plus tard ce soir-là, comprenant que le vieux mutant allait rester avec eux pour les aider à sauver Charles, kidnapper pendant sa visite à Magnéto, Harry s'assura de bien vérifier régulièrement les étudiants de l'institut et les X-men.

\- Tu sembles nerveux, remarqua alors une voix cultivée derrière lui.

Harry se contenta de répondre par un grondement sourd et menaçant. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

\- J'ai appris que tu pouvais prendre n'importe quelle forme animale, c'est un pouvoir remarquable. Tu es un dieu au-dessus des insectes.

Harry se figea un instant, c'était ça, sa phrase de recrutement. Les lions ne peuvent pas rire comme les humains mais pendant un moment on aurait dit qu'ils pouvaient. En tout cas le son qui sortit de la gueule d'Harry était clairement moqueur. Magnéto se tendit mais il ne chercha pas à attaquer le fauve. Harry se reprit et secoua la tête avant de plonger son regard dans celui du vieil homme. Lui faisant comprendre tout le dégout qu'il éprouvait pour les tyrans comme lui. Avant de se détourner la tête haute et de rejoindre les tentes pour reprendre sa surveillance.

X

Ils avaient finalement atteint la base d'Akali Lake où était retenu le professeur et avaient réussi à entrer grâce à Mystique. Malheureusement, ils avaient dû se séparer et Harry marchait maintenant d'un pas vif aux côtés de Magnéto, Mystique et Jean. Il sentit l'attaque quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne frappe et eut tout juste le temps de l'esquiver, pendant que Jean utilisait ses pouvoirs pour projeter les deux autres en avant. Ils venaient de retrouver Scott.

\- Je m'en occupe, trouvez le professeur, annonça Jean.

Magnéto fit alors une remarque sur les disputes de couple, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention et reprit sa marcha rapidement. Il devait trouver le professeur et vite. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Le fauve s'arrêta à l'embranchement d'un couloir. Il pouvait entendre le souffle de plusieurs hommes qui gardaient ce qui semblait être la pièce où était retenu Charles. Jetant un regard en direction des deux autres mutants se fut pour les voir l'observant et en attente. Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Il voulait observer ses capacités maintenant ? Harry lâcha un grondement sourd avant d'observer autour de lui, de toute évidence, c'était à lui d'ouvrir le chemin. Repérant les tuyaux au-dessus de lui, Harry les suivit du regard et eut un rictus en voyant qu'ils allaient dans le couloir qui l'intéressait. Prenant appuis sur les tuyaux qui courraient le long du mur, il se hissa jusqu'à ce que ses pattes avant reposent sur les tuyaux du plafond, puis il se transforma. Et tout ce que Magnéto put voir fut la queue d'un serpent, quelques minutes avant d'entendre les cris dans le couloir puis le silence.

Le fauve réapparut à l'angle du mur et haussa un sourcil vers Magnéto. Ce dernier s'avança alors et eut l'agréable surprise de voir que tous les soldats étaient morts.

\- Bien, l'un des enfants de Charles peut être intéressant, commenta le mutant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de donner un coup de patte à la porte en fer. Erik, magnanime l'ouvrit d'un mouvement du poignet avant d'entrer. Le jeune fauve le suivit aussitôt avant de se figer devant une salle vide. Qu'est-ce que …? Harry jeta un regard à Magnéto et vit que ce dernier avait son attention concentrée sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Magnéto lui jeta un regard amusé avant de porter sa main à son casque.

\- Ceci me protège contre les pouvoirs comme ceux de Charles.

Harry comprit alors. Bien sûr, seul un télépathe pouvait contraindre le professeur et seul un télépathe pouvait créer de telles illusions en si peu de temps. Harry ne perdit pas plus de temps, il savait que pour maintenir une illusion parfaite il fallait être très concentré, c'était du moins ce que le professeur lui avait dit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre la théorie en pratique. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry lâcha un rugissement puissant qui résonna sur les parois de métal de la pièce et pendant un bref moment, deux fauteuils roulants furent visibles. Harry ne perdit pas de temps avant de refermer ses puissantes mâchoires autour de la gorge de l'autre homme.

 _\- Relâche-le, ordonna-t-il avec un grondement menaçant._

Le télépathe ne sembla pas l'entendre dans un premier temps, puis l'illusion tomba et le professeur fut de nouveau visible et alors qu'Harry s'était éloigné pour rejoindre le vieil homme il entendit une voix distinctement.

 _\- Tue-moi._

Harry se retourna vers l'homme qu'il avait attaqué et prit alors conscience que peut-être il était autant une victime que le professeur.

 _\- Tue-moi, s'il te plait._

Harry jeta alors un regard en direction du professeur, ce dernier ne semblait toujours pas avoir repris conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Le jeune homme s'approcha alors de l'autre mutant et avec douceur il prit le cou de ce dernier dans sa gueule.

 _\- Tout ira bien, rassura Harry._

Une larme coula le long de la joue du mutant avant qu'un craquement sonore ne se fasse entendre. Harry relâcha alors doucement le cou de sa victime et l'observa un instant. Avant de rejoindre le professeur, il devait le sortir de là et vite.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Qui a dit que lorsque l'on touchait le fond on ne pouvait que remonter ? Parce que là, il était clairement en train de s'enfoncer encore, songea Harry en voyant l'eau du barrage passer de part et d'autre du jet. Jean était en train d'user de son pouvoir à une très grande échelle pour essayer d'arrêter l'eau ET de soulever l'avion. Mais ce qui inquiétait Harry plus que tout était cette entité sombre qui semblait prendre possessions de Jean. Il n'aurait su dire comment il le savait, c'était peut-être son instinct animal qui lui disait ou autre chose. Mais une chose était sûre cette entité n'était pas "bonne".

 _\- Combattez la, Docteur Grey, ordonna-t-il._

 _\- Je ne peux pas, sans elle je n'y arriverais pas._

Il devait faire quelque chose et vite, car s'il ne faisait rien, alors Jean mourait au mieux et si elle mourait, le professeur serait affecté, Scott serait affecté, Logan serait affecté et tous les enfants de l'institut. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il sentit alors comme une douce caresse le long de sa crinière et le temps sembla comme ralentir alors qu'un millier de rires cristallins résonnaient doucement autour de lui. _De quoi as-tu besoin_ ? Semblaient-ils dire. Arrêter l'eau. _Comment ?_ L'image d'un glacier passadevant ses yeux. Et Harry se sentait rempli de puissance comme il ne l'avait plus senti depuis le rituel. Se redressant sur ses pattes, il lâcha un puissant rugissement, créant une onde de choc qui passa à travers le jet sans l'endommager et qui gela l'eau sur son passage. Harry n'eut pas le temps de profiter de son dernier éclat et eut tout juste le temps d'envoyer une dernière pensée à Jean avant de s'effondrer.

 _\- Combattez-là._

X

Lorsqu'Harry reprit connaissance, il eut conscience de deux choses. La première était que tout son corps lui faisait mal et la seconde était qu'il était redevenu humain. Il sentit alors la panique germer dans son cœur.

\- Tout va bien, Harry, rassura la voix du professeur.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut alors qu'un drap le couvrait entièrement, cachant son corps à la vue des autres. Rassuré il se détendit quelques peu avant de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Jean ? Croassa-t-il d'une voix roque.

\- Elle va bien, grâce à toi. En fait nous allons tous bien grâce à toi.

Harry se détendit quelque peu avant de refermer les yeux, encore touché par la fatigue… de quoi, en fait ? Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait fait mais il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, c'était comme de la magie, mais c'était impossible pour lui maintenant, un sorcier avec un cœur magique pas assez approvisionné ne pouvait pas faire de magie, à l'instar des cracmols, alors lui qui n'avait plus une goutte de magie dans son cœur…

Le professeur qui avait suivi le cours de ses pensées fut surpris lui aussi avant d'avoir un léger sourire. Il savait de par son expérience que parfois ses élèves lui réservaient des surprises, certaines bonnes, d'autres beaucoup moins.

\- Nous en discuterons plus tard, offrit alors Charles, pour le moment tu as besoin de te reposer. Si cela peut te rassurer j'ai demandé à Bobby de te couvrir lorsque j'ai compris que tu te retransformais après ton coup d'éclat. Personne n'a vu ton visage, pas même moi.

Harry fronça alors les sourcils avant de se mordre la lèvre, comprenant que le professeur avait tenu sa curiosité en échec pour préserver la confiance qu'il avait en lui. Harry se redressa alors, bougeant le drap pour qu'il le recouvre comme une cape, s'assurant que son visage était toujours dissimulé. Il hésita un instant avant de se lever et de laisser tomber le drap. Si une personne avait gagné le droit de voir son vrai visage c'était bien le professeur.

Charles s'était figé en voyant le drap tomber puis il avait levé les yeux sur le jeune homme qu'il connaissait si bien, mais qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Harry était petit pour son âge, mais il était finement musclé. Ses cheveux noirs, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, semblaient avoir leur vie propre et ses yeux verts étaient encore plus saisissants que lorsqu'il était sous forme animale. Puis le regard de Charles descendit sur son torse et remarqua les cicatrices à travers les vêtements déchirés et cela suffit à lui rappeler que son jeune protégé avait connu la guerre. Son pantalon n'était pas dans un meilleur état que le pull qu'il portait.

\- Tu devrais prendre une douche, si tu te sens assez en forme pour cela et je vais aller te chercher de nouveaux vêtements.

\- Je ne vais pas rester humain très longtemps, remarqua doucement Harry.

\- Je sais, répondit Charles, mais pour le moment tu n'es pas assez en forme pour reprendre ta forme animale.

Harry hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer.

\- Un survêtement sera très bien, ou ce que vous avez sous la main.

\- D'accord, je vais voir pour te trouver ça et pour te ramener aussi de quoi manger et après tu retourneras dormir.

Harry acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Le professeur attendit d'avoir entendu l'eau couler avant de quitter la pièce et de se rendre à l'étage de ses étudiants. Il frappa rapidement à la porte de Bobby. Ce dernier se figea de stupeur en le voyant là, il était rare que le professeur vienne les voir, en général il demandait aux étudiants de le rejoindre.

\- Excuse-moi de te déranger, Robert. Mais j'aurais besoin que tu prêtes quelques vêtements à l'un de tes camarades.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, le professeur le suivant. Il rangea en hâte certains magasines et plusieurs vêtements à la propreté douteuse avant de se rendre dans son armoire.

\- Quel genre de vêtements vous faut-il ?

\- Un survêtement conviendra très bien, selon Harry.

Il eut un sourire en voyant le jeune homme se figer pendant un bref instant avant de se tourner vers lui avec un léger sourire.

\- Il est réveillé ?

\- Depuis quelques instants, oui.

\- Et il va garder forme humaine ?

\- Non, répondit tristement le professeur, je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore prêt pour cela. Dès qu'il aura trouvé assez de force, il reprendre une forme animale.

Bobby eut une expression triste pendant un moment avant qu'il ne se retourne vers son armoire et ne sorte un pantalon de survêtement, une veste, un T-Shirt et une paire de Boxer. Il hésita un instant à prêter aussi des chaussettes avant de se dire que ça n'était pas la peine. Puis il tendit le tout au professeur avant de rejoindre rapidement la salle de bain, demandant au professeur d'attendre un instant. Lorsqu'il revint, il tenait une bouteille de shampoing dans ses mains.

\- J'ai pensé… enfin, bafouilla le jeune homme en rougissant doucement.

Charles se contenta de sourire, amusé.

\- Oui, il est vrai que ce n'est pas le genre d'article de toilette que j'ai dans ma salle de bain, merci.

Puis le vieil homme retourna dans sa propre chambre et frappa doucement à la porte.

\- Harry ! J'ai des vêtements et du shampoing pour toi.

Il hésita un instant jusqu'à ce qu'Harry l'invite à entrer d'une pensée, remarquant qu'après tout c'était sa salle de bain et qu'Harry était un homme lui aussi. Le professeur entra alors sans poser son regard sur la baignoire voulant offrir un maximum d'intimité à son protégé. Il posa les vêtements sur le meuble avant de finalement se tourner vers Harry. Ce dernier était allongé dans la baignoire, les yeux fermés, le professeur s'avança alors et posa la bouteille de shampoing sur le bord de cette dernière.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Charles.

\- Courbaturé et épuisé, répondit Harry. Et rassuré, tout le monde va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Charles acquiesça doucement, alors qu'un silence apaisant tomba dans la pièce, uniquement brisé par le bruit des gouttes d'eau tombant dans la baignoire. Ce fut des coups frappés à la porte de la chambre qui brisèrent ce moment de calme, l'un des rares moments de calmes dans le manoir. Charles jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Harry avant de sortir de la pièce. Il invita ensuite la personne à entrer. Jean ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre du professeur, un plateau dans les mains.

\- Bobby m'a dit qu'Harry était réveillé. En fait il l'a dit à tout le manoir. J'ai pensée qu'Harry aurait peut-être faim.

\- Oui, merci Jean.

La jeune femme posa le plateau sur une petite table dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda doucement la jeune femme.

\- Comme on pouvait s'y attendre après avoir fait une telle démonstration de force. Il est épuisé.

\- Bobby a dit qu'il allait reprendre une forme animale.

\- Harry n'est pas encore prêt, remarqua doucement Charles, mais il a fait des progrès en se découvrant devant moi tout à l'heure.

\- Vous avez pu voir son vrai visage ? S'étonna Jean.

Charles acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

\- Et je suis sûr que bientôt d'autre pourront le voir aussi. Harry a juste besoin de temps.

A ce moment-là, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Harry en sortit, il avait rabattu la capuche de la veste sur sa tête et gardait cette dernière penchée.

\- Harry juste à temps, Jean est venue t'apporter de quoi manger, mais après tu devras retourner dormir.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de s'approcher de la table, mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne Jean s'était interposé. Harry se tendit baissant la tête un peu plus.

\- Merci, murmura Jean, ce que tu as fait pour nous était exceptionnel. Tu nous as tous sauvés. Tu m'as sauvée.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de répondre d'une voix douce.

\- Cet endroit est ma maison, ces habitants sont ma famille. Et je protège toujours ma famille.

Jean s'approcha alors et attira le jeune homme dans ses bras.

\- Oui, Harry nous sommes une famille et nous veillons les uns sur les autres. Et si tu n'es pas prêt à nous montrer ton visage alors nous attendrons, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry se détendit alors, sentant un poids qu'il ne pensait pas avoir se soulever. Sa famille ne lui en voulait pas, ils ne le prenaient pas pour un lâche. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage alors qu'un profond sanglot s'échappait de sa gorge. Il sentit l'étreinte de Jean se faire plus ferme et la main du professeur se poser sur le bas de son dos en signe de soutien.

Lorsque finalement, Harry s'écarta, il ne baissa pas la tête, même s'il garda la capuche, Jean put alors voir un sourire sur le visage du jeune homme et des mèches de cheveux noirs qui dépassaient.

\- Tout ira bien Harry. Je vais te laisser, il faut que tu manges et après au lit ! Je t'apporterais une collation plus tard.

\- Avec du chocolat ? demanda doucement Harry.

La rouquine eut un léger sourire avant d'acquiescer. Harry prit alors place devant un repas simple, une purée de pomme de terre avec un steak. A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait eu un vrai repas d'humain ? Attrapant ses couverts, il s'attaqua à la viande, profitant de chaque bouchée sous le regard protecteur de Charles. Puis il regagna le lit, se blottissant sous les couvertures.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui, Harry.

\- Lorsque je déciderais de rester humain, est-ce que j'aurais ma propre chambre ?

\- Tu peux en avoir une tout de suite si tu le souhaites, rappela doucement le vieil homme.

\- Non, je suis bien ici, je me sens en sécurité, enfin si ça ne vous gêne pas.

\- Je dois bien t'avouer qu'une fois que tu décideras de redevenir humain cela risque de poser un problème qu'un vieil homme comme moi partage ta chambre, s'amusa le professeur.

Harry, lui, eut un léger sourire avant d'avoir un froncement de sourcils. Il s'était senti proche du professeur, plus proche qu'avec aucun autre et il lui avait tout de suite accordé sa confiance. Alors qu'il avait fallu des jours à un adulte de son ancienne vie pour qu'Harry lui accord une confiance incomplète. Et maintenant qu'il était redevenu humain, il sentait… c'est comme si quelque chose le liait au vieil homme et Harry priait et espérait de tout son cœur que le destin ne le lui prenne pas comme il lui avait pris tant d'autres.

Il fallut deux jours de plus à Harry pour qu'il retrouve des forces et Tornade avait elle aussi put voir partiellement son visage. La femme noire en avait été honorée, sachant à quel point cela avait dû être difficile pour Harry. On était le matin du troisième jour et lorsque Charles ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin de lit, il contempla avec une certaine tristesse la crinière d'un fauve qu'il connaissait bien. Levant de bras, il le gratta doucement derrière les oreilles faisant "ronronner" Harry. Ce dernier roula sur le lit pour faire face au professeur avant de donner un coup de museau dans la main. Puis le grand fauve s'étira de tout son long tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se lever. Le professeur l'observa quitter la chambre avec un léger sourire avant de se redresser lui aussi, agrippant la poignée au-dessus de lui pour s'asseoir avant de commencer sa routine matinale.

Lorsque le fauve entra dans la salle à manger, il fut aussitôt accueillit par les élèves, tous inquiets de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant ces derniers jours. Il laissa les plus jeunes le caresser et les plus vieux lui donner une tape amicale sur le dos, avant de rejoindre son plateau repas où reposait une grosse dinde. Les plats de Jean et Ororo allaient lui manquer.

X

Le lendemain, finalement les poseurs de protection revinrent au manoir. Harry grogna contre eux, mais la main du professeur posée sur son épaule le calma.

 _\- Ils ne sont pas responsables, Harry._

 _\- Je sais, mais ils auraient dû revenir plus tôt._

 _\- Ils l'ont fait, mais je leur ai demandé de revenir plus tard. Je voulais que tu sois présent pour m'aider. Je n'y connais rien en magie._

 _\- Je n'ai même pas fini mes études magiques, remarqua doucement Harry._

Les deux sorciers observèrent l'échange sans oser bouger, car même si Mr Potter n'avait plus de magie, il n'en restait pas moins un excellent combattant et avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs… Le lion se détourna finalement du professeur et s'approcha des deux hommes avant de tendre sa patte dans une imitation de poignée de mains. Les deux sorciers s'empressèrent de la serrer avant de s'asseoir dans les fauteuils que le professeur leur avait offert. Harry lui, rejoignit la banquette où il s'allongea de tout son long.

\- Veuillez l'excuser, commença doucement Charles, Harry est un peu protecteur.

\- Nous comprenons, Monsieur Xavier. Bien ! Monsieur Potter a demandé des barrières de protection autour du domaine, nous avons fait le tour avant de venir ici et maintenant nous aurions besoin de savoir quel genre de protection il vous faudrait.

\- Une protection contre toute personne, humain ou mutant qui voudrait nuire à mes élèves ou au professeur de cet établissement, offrit le vieil homme.

\- Ca va être compliqué, commença lentement l'un des hommes. Ce que vous nous demandez, c'est de mettre en place une barrière qui arrêterait les gens en fonction de leurs intentions. C'est impossible.

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas fermer tout le domaine, offrit Harry, nous ne laisserions qu'un lieu de passage au niveau de la grille comme ça seuls ceux que vous laisseriez passer à ce niveau-là pourraient entrer._

Charles transmit la remarque avant d'émettre un doute.

\- Le Blackbird entre sur le domaine par les airs et si les élèves en sortent pour une raison ou pour une autre il vaudrait mieux qu'ils soient capables de revenir.

\- Ca, ça ne posera pas de problème, fit doucement l'un des hommes, il suffira que nous mettions en place une reconnaissance des habitants de cet établissement grâce à leur ADN.

 _\- Cela règle le problème des élèves fugueurs, mais le Blackbird ne risque-t-il pas de griller en franchissant une barrière magique ?_

Encore une fois Charles transmit la question.

\- Nous pouvons mettre une autre barrière de protection qui n'affectera pas l'électronique, ça risque d'être un peu plus long à mettre en place mais c'est faisable.

\- En combien de temps pensez-vous réussir à mettre en place cette barrière ? demanda le professeur.

\- Si vous nous permettez de nous y mettre aujourd'hui, ça devrait être fini dans 7 jours.

Le professeur acquiesça doucement et observa les sorciers devant lui prendre congés. Harry lui se leva avant de les suivre, il ne s'y connaissait pas en barrières, mais au moins il pourrait garder un œil sur eux. Juste pour être sûr.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Charles finit de corriger une dernière copie avant de s'étirer doucement, il commençait vraiment à se faire vieux, songea-t-il avec amusement. Jetant un regard à l'horloge placée sur le linteau de la cheminée, Charles eut la surprise de voir qu'il était déjà aussi tard ou tôt en fonction du point de vue. Mais cela ne l'étonnait gère, depuis quelques jours, il devait travailler plus tard que d'habitude pour mettre en place la prochaine visite des parents dans son institut.

Cet évènement avait lieu une fois par an. Le professeur invitait les parents ayant connaissance des capacités de leurs enfants, certains venaient, d'autres non et d'autres venaient uniquement pour insulter leurs enfants ou pour essayer de les battre. Par chance, il arrivait toujours à savoir qui venait dans ce but et il se servait alors de ses pouvoirs pour les renvoyer chez eux.

Et cette année une nouvelle famille était invitée, celle des Drake; Il avait parlé à Bobby de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa dernière "visite" et le jeune homme avait semblé imperturbable. Mais personne, ou presque, ne pouvait tromper le professeur et Charles savait que son jeune élève avait été affecté par l'attitude de sa famille.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrant le sortit de ses pensées alors qu'une tête de lion passait par l'entrebâillement.

 _\- Il est tard, remarqua doucement Harry._

\- J'ai terminé, assura le vieil homme avant de faire reculer son fauteuil du bureau.

Puis il fit le tour et rejoignit le fauve qui s'assura de garder la porte ouverte pour son mentor avant de la refermer une fois celui-ci passé. Puis ils prirent la direction de la chambre du professeur.

X

Le jour était finalement arrivé et depuis ce matin, Harry voyait défiler les parents qui s'extasiaient sur les progrès de leurs enfants dans l'utilisation de leur pouvoir et sur les bonnes notes qu'ils avaient. Il faut dire que le professeur s'assurait toujours que ses élèves comprennent les leçons et aient les meilleurs résultats possibles. Pour l'occasion le jeune homme avait pris son apparence de chien, bien que les autres enfants assurèrent tous à leurs parents qu'il était un mutant capable de prendre n'importe quelle forme animale.

Ce fut l'une des dernières familles à arriver en fin de matinée qui inquiéta Harry. Ils semblaient affreusement nerveux et surtout le fils regardait autour de lui avec un dégout évident. Le jeune homme les reconnut tout de suite comme étant les Drake. Et il se souvenait aussi parfaitement de quelle manière leur dernière rencontre s'était finie. Il allait devoir garder un œil sur eux et plus particulièrement sur le fils. Mme Drake demanda à l'un des enfants où se trouvait son fils et ils suivirent le jeune mutant en direction des chambres. Harry décida alors de les suivre, juste par précaution.

Mr et Mme Drake furent conduits jusqu'à une porte, le jeune mutant frappant dessus avant de passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Puis, il laissa la porte entrouverte et salua les Drake avant de partir. Les parents de Bobby hésitèrent un instant à entrer, mais la porte qui s'ouvrit soudainement les fit sursauter.

\- Bobby, salua la femme avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant de saluer sa mère et son père d'une voix froide et d'ignorer son frère. Il retourna dans sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte. Mme Drake entra, suivie par le reste de la famille et elle essaya de faire la conversation mais Bobby avait encore trop de colère face au rejet de sa famille qu'il ne fit aucun effort.

\- Bobby, continua cependant la mère, nous aimerions beaucoup que tu rentres à la maison aux prochaines vacances, tu nous manques à ton père et moi.

Mais Bobby l'ignora parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il voulait rentrer à la maison, que tout redevienne comme avant, mais rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Lorsque l'on vous trahit, lorsque l'on trahit votre confiance, on ne peut plus faire confiance à nouveau.

\- En ce qui me concerne, le monstre peut parfaitement rester, ici, cracha Ronny.

Bobby se tendit mais ne répliqua pas, ici on leur apprenait aussi à faire face aux insultes la tête haute.

\- Après tout son monstre de petite amie est ici aussi, ricana le jeune homme.

De la glace commença à se former sur le poing de Bobby, mais une profonde inspiration lui permit de reprendre le contrôle. Les enseignements du professeur étaient clairs, on ne devait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs contre des innocents aussi stupides et insultants soient-ils.

\- Ronny arrête, tenta maladroitement la mère.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas et continua même sur sa lancée.

\- Et le vieux chnoque qui s'occupe de cet endroit, tu dois le sucer combien de fois par semaine pour qu'il te laisse rester?

Harry envoya aussitôt une alerte mentale au professeur alors que Bobby se jetait sur son frère, il lui assena deux coups de poing bien placés au visage, les mains recouvertes de glace pour faire encore plus mal avant qu'il ne soit tiré en arrière par une énorme masse brune.

Harry qui avait compris que tout aller déraper n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait pris sa forme de Grizzly. Puis il avait attrapé le jeune Iceberg par la taille avant de l'éloigner de son frère.

\- Lâche-moi, ordonna Bobby en se débattant. Je vais lui faire ravaler ses mots, lâche moi !

Mais l'ours ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et raffermit sa prise sans faire attention au coup que Bobby lui mettait, trop en colère pour vraiment s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose transpercer sa chair. Baissant les yeux, Harry se tendit en voyant la lame de glace qui était entrée dans son flanc.

\- C'est assez ! Tonna une voix depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

Bobby cessa aussitôt de se débattre.

\- Lâche le, Harry.

Le grizzly s'écarta aussitôt et Bobby s'aperçut à ce moment-là de la lame de glace qui continuait son bras et qui était couverte de sang. Le jeune homme pâlit d'un coup alors qu'un froid ne s'abatte dans la pièce.

\- Robert, appela le professeur.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait même pas, son regard était posé sur la glace souillée par le sang d'Harry. Sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol. Il sentit sa tête tourner et sa vision fut remplie d'étoiles lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa tête et qu'une voix résonna en lui.

 _\- Calme toi, Bobby, tout va bien, fit doucement le professeur._

 _\- J'ai blessé Harry, je l'ai blessé, je…_

 _\- Harry est coriace et la blessure n'est pas profonde, tout va bien, Bobby. Il n'est pas en colère contre toi et moi non plus alors calme toi. Inspire et expire, calmement._

Le jeune homme obéit aux directives et peu à peu il reprit des couleurs et son souffle fut plus lent. Reprenant conscience de son environnement, il aperçut la glace qui courrait à ses pieds et levant les yeux se fut pour voir que l'ensemble de sa chambre était blanche.

\- Reprend le contrôle, Robert, ordonna doucement le professeur.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et obéit. Peu à peu la glace disparut jusqu'à ce que la température dans la pièce redevienne normale.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme.

\- Je sais, répondit le professeur.

\- Harry…?

\- Il est allez à l'infirmerie avec Jean, elle va s'en occuper et tu pourras t'excuser convenablement auprès de lui après. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Bobby lui raconta alors et le professeur fronça les sourcils.

\- Je sais qu'on doit apprendre à ne pas faire attention aux insultes mais… Que l'on nous traite de monstres, je peux laisser passer mais pas que l'on vous traite de… ce que Ronny sous entendait…

\- Et parfaitement impossible, compléta Charles en se tournant vers les Drake et plus particulièrement vers le fils. Je suis paralysé en dessous de la taille, je n'ai donc aucune sensation à ce niveau-là.

Ronny eux un reniflement moqueur, faisant se tendre à nouveau Bobby.

\- Je ne suis pas impuissant comme vous semblez le penser, ce n'est juste pas moi qui décide d'une part et d'autre part n'ayant aucune sensation je ne vois aucun intérêt pour les choses que vous avez énoncées.

Ronny se tendit en sentant le regard du professeur se faire plus intense, en quelques secondes le vieil homme handicapé avait laissé la place à un homme irradiant de puissance.

\- L'un de mes élèves a été blessé à cause de vous et un autre en a souffert. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir attendre vos parents dans votre voiture.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir…

\- Ca suffit, Ronny ! s'écria alors le père. Le professeur Xavier a raison. Ton comportement est intolérable. Excuse-toi tout de suite !

Mais le jeune homme était trop borné et refusa de dire quoique ce soit.

\- Retourne dans la voiture, ordonna alors Mr Drake.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant d'obéir, il sortit de la pièce et le professeur fit signe à Scott de s'assurer que le garçon ne s'égare pas. Puis il se tourna vers son élève. Ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur le sang qui maculait le sol.

\- Robert ?

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Tu es privé de sortie et j'attends de toi que tu nettoies le sang d'Harry.

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement avant de sortir de la chambre pour trouver un seau d'eau et des produits d'entretien. Le professeur attrapa malgré tout son poignet au moment où il passa près de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, juste légèrement déçu. Tâche que cela ne se reproduise pas.

Puis le professeur reporta son attention sur ses autres élèves qui observaient depuis la porte. Il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et aussitôt les élèves se dispersèrent sans dire un mot. Charles se tourna alors en direction des Drake.

\- Je pense que nous devrions arrêter là cette visite. De toute évidence, vous n'êtes pas prêts, pas plus que Bobby.

Le père acquiesça doucement l'air pensif et en même temps triste parce qu'il savait que si Bobby s'était éloigné d'eux c'était de leur faute.

\- Est-ce que… commença la mère, est-ce qu'il est heureux ici ? Il n'a besoin de rien ? Nous pouvons lui envoyer des affaires ou de l'argent.

\- Si Bobby a besoin de quelque chose, je lui ferais savoir qu'il peut vous le demander. Et oui, il est heureux ici, il est accepté pour ce qu'il est et respecté.

La mère acquiesça à son tour et Ororo les raccompagna à leur voiture. Le professeur resta lui dans la chambre et lorsque Bobby revint, il pouvait sentir la tension qui le parcourait. Le jeune homme était nerveux en sa présence parce qu'il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Iceberg commença alors à nettoyer sous le regard du professeur.

\- Je suis désolé, professeur.

\- Je sais mon garçon, je sais. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'il ne faut pas que tu laisses ta colère prendre le dessus sur ton pouvoir. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui n'était pas grave dans le sens où tu te trouvais dans un lieu où tu étais en sécurité. Mais si cela devait se passer en dehors d'ici, en public, tu aurais pu te mettre en danger en plus de mettre en danger ceux qui t'entour. Les pouvoirs que nous avons doivent toujours être utilisés avec prudence.

\- Je sais, professeur, acquiesça Bobby dans un murmure.

\- Bien, une fois que tu auras fini de nettoyer tu pourras aller voir Harry à l'infirmerie.

Bobby acquiesça en silence et le professeur sortit de la pièce. Son regard se fit inquiet lorsqu'il remarqua les trainées de sang qui maculaient le sol. Harry lui avait assuré que sa blessure n'était pas grave, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas inquiet à l'idée que l'un de ses élèves soit blessé.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'infirmerie se fut pour voir un jeune homme assis sur la table d'examen torse nu. Le professeur en fut agréablement surpris, même s'il pouvait voir l'inconfort d'Harry. Il s'approcha et nota toutes les cicatrises qui parcouraient son torse et son dos avec tristesse.

\- Faut pas s'attarder sur le passé, remarqua Harry qui avait suivi le regard du professeur.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas en tirer de leçon.

\- Ouai, une chose dont les humains devraient se souvenir.

\- Entièrement d'accord. Jean ?

\- La blessure n'est pas profonde, la densité musculaire a empêché la glace de pénétrer trop profondément, mais il faudra quand même faire des points de suture. Et tu ne pourras probablement pas reprendre forme animale pendant la cicatrisation au risque de faire sauter les points.

\- Alors j'aurais besoin d'un foulard pour cacher mon visage.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, Harry ? Tu es en sécurité ici.

\- Je préfère rester prudent, répondit Harry, temps que je ne sors pas d'ici, je suis en sécurité mais ça n'est pas le cas des autres élèves. Et ils pourraient en capturer pour me faire sortir. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, encore moins avec la sécurité des autres.

Le professeur acquiesça doucement.

\- Très bien, je vais voir pour te trouver ça, annonça-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

\- Et pas un rose, cria Harry pas dessus son épaules alors que le professeur était déjà dans le couloir.

X

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'Harry entra dans la salle à manger, il fit sensation. Il portait un ensemble de survêtement, la capuche de la veste couvrant sa tête et un foulard noir (emprunté à Malicia) couvrait le bas de son visage. Il avait à peine fait quelques mètres que Bobby se plaça devant lui.

\- Harry, je te présente mes excuses pour la blessure que je t'ai faite. Je suis désolé.

\- Excuse acceptée. Et ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, soulagé.

\- Est-ce que tu… manges avec nous ? demanda Iceberg.

Harry jeta un regard en direction du professeur et ce dernier se contenta de l'encourager d'un sourire.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Il laissa ensuite Bobby le guider vers sa table et s'assit entre Malicia et Kitty, les deux le saluant sans sembler plus perturbées que cela par le fait que son visage soit caché. Rapidement les plats passèrent de main en main et Harry remonta légèrement le foulard pour pouvoir manger, en profitant pour remercier Malicia pour son prêt.

\- Donc tu vas rester humain combien de temps ? demanda Malicia.

La jeune femme serait sans doute l'une des rares à regretter le retour d'Harry sous forme humaine, étant donné que son pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas lorsque le jeune homme était sous forme animale.

\- Pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que ma blessure soit guérie après je ne sais pas… c'est compliqué.

Les autres échangèrent des regards, ils savaient qu'il était arrivé à Harry un truc vraiment mauvais pour qu'il garde une forme animale, mais il était en sécurité ici, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas reprendre forme humaine dans les limites du manoir ? L'ambiance devint lourde suite à la réponse d'Harry et se fut Kitty qui réussit à briser le silence.

\- Ca veut dire que nous n'irons pas faire du shopping ensemble ?

Harry eut un léger sourire avant de secouer doucement la tête.

\- Pas pour le moment, non.

La jeune femme fit alors exprès de bouder tout en lâchant un "c'est pas juste" très enfantin, faisant éclater de rire la tablée. Seul Malicia et Harry ne rirent pas, le jeune homme se contentant de sourire et Malicia étant trop plongée dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main attrape la sienne, mettant en contact les deux peaux nues. Aussitôt, Malicia se tendit alors qu'un silence s'abattit sur la table. Les secondes passèrent et devinrent une minute puis deux et rien ne se passait. Malicia observait avec stupeur cette main qui pouvait la toucher sans crainte.

\- Tout va bien, fit alors Harry avec un léger sourire.

\- Comment ?

\- Aucune idée, il semble juste que je sois immunisé contre ton pouvoir.

La jeune femme dégagea sa main avant de la tendre vers Bobby, ce dernier s'en empara sans crainte et sentit presque aussitôt le pouvoir de Malicia faire effet. La jeune femme le lâcha sans perdre de temps.

\- Harry, Malicia !

Aussitôt les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers le professeur.

\- Je vous attends dans mon bureau demain matin, nous devons discuter de ce nouveau développement.

Aussitôt le professeur parti les adolescents se mirent à parler de ce nouveau retournement de situation et Malicia passa une partie du repas avec sa main glissée dans celle d'Harry, profitant pour la première fois depuis longtemps de la chaleur humaine de quelqu'un d'autre sans qu'elle ne soit stoppée par un vêtement. Bobby lui passa un partit du repas à regarder jalousement la proximité entre sa petite amie et Harry, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne le remarque.

\- Je ne te la piquerais pas, Bobby, rassura le jeune homme avec un léger sourire, elle n'est pas vraiment mon type d'une part et d'autre part je l'aime comme une sœur et l'inceste, très peu pour moi.

\- Oh ! Et qui serait plus ton type ? demanda Kitty avec un large sourire.

Harry haussa les épaules avant de laisser son regard parcourir la salle, puis se reposer sur Kitty.

\- Bobby, répondit alors le jeune homme.

Le dit Bobby recracha alors l'eau qu'il s'apprêtait à boire avant de s'étouffer. Colossus qui était à côté de lui, lui tapa dans le dos.

\- Tu es gay ?! cria alors Kitty.

\- Oui, ça pose problème ? demanda le jeune homme avec inquiétude.

\- Ca dépend si tu as vraiment des vues sur mon homme ou pas, répliqua Malicia.

Harry jeta alors un regard perçant à un Bobby franchement mal à l'aise.

\- Non, celui-là je te le laisse. Trop immature pour moi.

\- Hé !

De nouveaux éclats de rire résonnèrent à la table sous le regard bienveillant du professeur.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Harry rejoignit le professeur dans son bureau, il frappa à la porte et entra sur invitation. Puis il prit place dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face au professeur avant d'enlever sa capuche et son foulard. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir avec le vieil homme cette nuit et cela l'inquiétait. Avec un passé comme le sien, aucune nuit ne pouvait être paisible à moins de se sentir en parfaite sécurité.

\- Tu sembles troublé, nota doucement Charles.

\- J'imagine que je vais dormir avec les autres maintenant.

\- Je pensais te mettre avec Bobby, maintenant que John n'est plus là. Cela t'inquiète ?

\- J'ai peur que les cauchemars ne reviennent, avoua Harry. Maintenant que… Et j'ai surtout peur de ma réaction lorsque l'on cherchera à me réveiller. J'ai connu la guerre et j'ai encore de bons réflexes.

\- Penses-tu que tu pourrais blesser sérieusement quelqu'un ? demanda le professeur en croisant ses doigts sur son bureau.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Dans ce cas, il suffit de prendre des précautions, offrit le professeur. Bobby est un jeune homme intelligent, si nous lui expliquons, il comprendra.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de se lever et de se couvrir à nouveau. Ensemble ils rejoignirent la nouvelle chambre d'Harry et le professeur passa un certain temps à expliquer à Bobby ce qu'il devait faire en cas de cauchemar de son camarade. Puis, Charles laissa ses deux étudiants. Harry s'installa sur le lit vide avant de s'allonger, il était moins confortable que l'autre. Puis il se glissa sous les couvertures sans se déshabiller et tourna le dos à Bobby. Ce dernier éteignit la lumière et se coucha à son tour.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

 _Il était allongé sur une pierre, couverte de runes, de l'encens brulait autour de lui et il entendait un chant macabre. Puis la douleur alors qu'on lui arrachait une part de lui. Il criait, il savait qu'il criait. Que ça s'arrête c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, que ça s'arrête._

 _\- Harry. Harry !_

 _Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, le professeur se tenait devant lui debout sur ses jambes et il l'observait._

 _\- C'est un cauchemar Harry, tu n'es plus là-bas. Tu es en sécurité, à l'institut. Réveille-toi._

 _Le jeune homme regarda le professeur un instant sans comprendre alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur le parcourait._

 _\- Je veux que ça s'arrête, gémissait le jeune homme. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête._

 _\- C'est fini, Harry, réveille toi, tu es avec moi, c'est fini._

Dans la chambre, Bobby était assis en tailleur sur son lit, observant, impuissant, son camarade convulser sous la douleur. Le professeur était venu rapidement et avait aussitôt établi un contact avec Harry. Mais si cela avait arrêté les convulsions, cela n'avait pas arrêté la douleur et surtout les larmes. Et cette dernière phrase qu'Harry prononça avec une voix aussi désespérée.

Peu à peu le professeur réussit à le calmer et Harry retomba dans un sommeil agité. Charles se détendit alors, peut être que le fait de mettre Harry dans une autre chambre était une mauvaise idée.

\- Professeur ? Appela Bobby d'une voix incertaine.

\- Oui, Robert.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

Charles remarqua aussitôt à quel point son élève était pale, il approcha alors son fauteuil et posa sa main sur le genou de Bobby.

\- Ce qu'Harry a vécu est probablement la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver, malheureusement cela fait partie du passé et nous ne pouvons rien faire, si ce n'est être là lorsqu'il a des cauchemars.

\- Est-ce qu'il avait aussi des cauchemars lorsqu'il dormait avec vous ?

\- Au début oui, mais passé la première semaine il n'en a plus eu.

\- Alors peut-être qu'il serait mieux qu'il continue à dormir avec vous.

Le professeur observa son élève un instant, Bobby semblait réellement affecté par le cauchemar d'Harry. Charles tendit alors la main pour la poser sur la nuque de Bobby et l'attirer vers lui. Le jeune homme glissa à genoux devant le fauteuil en enfouit son visage contre le torse du professeur, alors que ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux d'une manière apaisante. Un léger bruit en direction du couloir fit savoir que Bobby n'avait pas été le seul témoin du cauchemar d'Harry. Charles tendit la main vers eux, les invitant à s'approcher et en quelques secondes la chambre de Bobby fut pleine.

\- Ce qui est arrivé à Harry est terrible, il a connu les pires maux que l'humanité a à offrir. Mais malgré tout il n'a pas baissé les bras, il continue à faire ce qui est juste au lieu de ce qui est facile. Vous devez vous souvenir de cela et toujours faire ce qui est juste.

\- Ils le feront, remarqua une voix endormie de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Harry s'était redressé et était maintenant assis en tailleur, il avait ajusté son foulard mais ses yeux étaient brillants sous la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet allumée, comme les yeux d'un chat.

\- Nous le ferons, car nous sommes des mutants de l'institut Xavier.

Il y avait tellement d'assurance et tellement de fierté dans ces mots que les élèves séchèrent leurs larmes et se redressèrent avant d'approuver. Harry avait raison, ils étaient des élèves de l'institut Xavier et ils devaient s'en montrer dignes. Le professeur observa cela avec un léger sourire tendre et fier. Ses "enfants" grandissaient de plus en plus et ils étaient des jeunes gens remarquables.

\- Bien, approuva doucement Charles, mais pour le moment, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Les élèves râlèrent un peu pour la forme avant d'obéir, les plus âgés aidant les plus jeunes à rejoindre leurs chambres.

\- Harry ?

\- Je… je vais rester ici, il faut que je m'habitue.

\- Très bien, acquiesça doucement le vieil homme avec un sourire fier. Dans ce cas, bonne nuit jeunes gens.

Le professeur quitta la pièce en éteignant les lumières puis il s'assura que tous ses élèves étaient couchés avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

X

Les jours suivants et surtout les nuits furent difficiles pour Harry et Bobby, mais jamais Iceberg n'en voulait à son colocataire et Harry avait accepté de parler de ses cauchemars au professeur. De ce fait, ils devinrent, peu à peu, de moins ne moins nombreux jusqu'à n'être qu'occasionnels. Ce ne fut que deux semaines après son retour à la vie humaine, qu'Harry accepta de sortir s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Ororo et Jean avaient donc décidé d'emmener avec elles plusieurs autres élèves pour aller au centre commercial. Finalement le professeur décida de venir lui aussi, il savait qu'Harry serait plus à l'aise en sa présence.

Le jeune homme resta une partie de la matinée avec le professeur jusqu'à ce que Kitty ne réussisse à le convaincre de venir avec elle. Il la suivit vers un magasin et laissa la jeune femme lui indiquer quelques vêtements qui pourraient convenir. Harry les observa un instant avant de secouer la tête, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il porte ça un jour, songea-t-il en voyant le jean beaucoup trop serré que la jeune femme lui présentait. Un bras passé au-dessus de ses épaules le poussa à se tendre avant de se calmer en voyant Bobby (dont la punition avait pris fin la veille).

\- Il a besoin de vêtements plus masculins, Kitty. Viens Harry, il y a un magasin qui vend des vêtements d'homme un peu plus loin.

Harry se laissa entrainer et fut soulagé de voir qu'en effet les vêtements présents ici correspondaient plus à son style. Il prit plusieurs Jeans, des T-shirts et des pulls de couleur sombre et surtout Bobby lui dégotta un long manteau noir avec une grande capuche. Il trouva également un foulard noir et des bottes noires. Kitty qui s'était résignée, flânait dans les autres rayons à la recherche d'un truc potable.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent, remarqua soudainement Harry.

\- Le professeur s'en occupe ne t'en fait pas, assura Bobby.

Harry en fut gêné mais il ne dit rien, il en parlerait au professeur un peu plus tard pour trouver un moyen de le rembourser. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller faire un tour à la banque. Ils allaient rejoindre les autres pour manger un morceau lorsqu'une première explosion retentit. Par reflexe, Harry agrippa Bobby et Kitty avant de les projeter derrière un banc en pierre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? gémit Kitty alors que les gens commençaient à paniquer.

\- Une attaque, remarqua Harry.

Le jeune homme avait tout de suite laissé place au guerrier qu'il était.

\- Il faut retrouver les autres et surtout s'assurer que le maximum de personnes quittent le bâtiment avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Bobby occupe-toi des incendies, Kitty, toi tu aides ceux qui sont bloqués.

\- Ils ne vont pas… commença la jeune femme.

\- On s'en fiche, répondit aussitôt Harry. Ecoute moi Kitty, ce que des inconnus pensent de toi n'a aucune importance, seul l'avis de ta famille compte. D'accord ? Alors que ces gens t'insultent parce que tu es une mutante n'a aucune importance. La seule chose qui importe est que tu auras fait quelque chose de juste.

La jeune femme acquiesça alors avant de se diriger vers les premières personnes piégées qu'elle vit, Bobby lui se dirigeait déjà vers le premier incendie. La jeune femme passa sans problème à travers la vitre épaisse que des clients piégés dans un magasin par un effondrement essayaient de briser. Aussitôt tous reculèrent et Kitty vit avec tristesse une mère approcher ses enfants d'elle. Mais elle se reprit, elle devait les faire sortir d'ici et il y en avait surement d'autres pièges ailleurs.

\- Salut, moi c'est Kitty. Je vais vous faire sortir d'ici, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle s'approcha aussitôt de la mère (après tout, les femmes et les enfants d'abord, non ?) Mais cette dernière était tendue.

\- Je sais que vous avez peur, commença alors Kitty, mais il faut surpasser cette peur, si ça n'est pas pour vous, au moins pour vos enfants.

\- Tu es une mutante, demanda alors la petite fille.

\- Oui, je suis une mutante et mon pouvoir est de passer à travers les murs ou les fenêtres. Tu veux qu'on essaye ?

La petite fille tendit doucement sa main et la glissa dans celle de Kitty et rapidement le petit garçon l'imita, la mère observait ses deux enfants avant de se lever à son tour.

\- Que dois-je faire pour…?

\- Agripper mon épaule et surtout ne la lâchez pas.

La mère de famille acquiesça alors que Kitty raffermissait sa prise sur les deux mains des enfants puis ils quittèrent le magasin passant à travers la vitre. Aussitôt, Kitty lâcha les deux enfants et retourna à l'intérieur où les autres personnes furent plus que disposées à laisser la mutante les aider maintenant qu'ils savaient que c'était sans danger. Une fois toutes les personnes de ce magasin libérées Kitty leur indiqua la direction de la sortie avant de prendre la direction opposée.

\- Attendez ! Appela la mère. Merci.

Kitty se contenta de sourire avant de s'élancer vers d'autres personnes coincées. Bobby avait bien avancé dans la structure et avait pu aider plusieurs personnes coincées par les flammes. Il réussit à trouver plusieurs autres élèves de l'institut coincé dans une salle d'arcade.

\- Bobby, soupira de soulagement Ororo. Est-ce que tu as vu les autres, je n'arrive pas à contacter le professeur.

\- Kitty aide les gens coincés à sortir et Harry… il allait bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Est-ce que vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Non.

Bobby remarqua alors l'air terrifié des plus jeunes.

\- Il faut sortir d'ici.

Les mutants se frayèrent alors un chemin, aidant les autres dès qu'ils le pouvaient, utilisant leurs pouvoirs sans la moindre hésitation et lorsque finalement tout le monde fut sorti, la plupart des mutants étaient épuisés. Ils se regroupèrent un peu plus loin pour pouvoir faire l'appelle et voir les manquants. L'absence d'Harry et du professeur furent tout de suite remarquées.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, Harry observa le fauteuil vide devant lui. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à entrer en contact avec le professeur. Un léger bruit derrière lui attira son attention et lorsqu'il se retourna ce fut pour voir un patronus qui attendait. Et rapidement une voix résonna, donnant des exigences et des menaces. Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent et des petites gouttes de sang coulèrent sur le sol au moment où le sortilège s'estompa. Le jeune homme resta un instant où il était avant de faire demi-tour. Lorsqu'il sortit ce fut pour être aussitôt accueilli par les pompiers qui lui demandèrent s'il restait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Harry leur assura aussitôt qu'il n'avait vu personne avant de rejoindre ses camarades.

\- Harry, où est le professeur ? demanda aussitôt Jean.

\- Il faut ramener les élèves à l'institut, répondit Harry dans un grondement.

\- Mais …?

\- Maintenant !

Tous furent surpris par l'éclat du métamorphe, Harry restait toujours maitre de ses émotions d'habitude.

\- Il n'est pas… Harry le professeur n'est pas…?

\- Le professeur n'est plus là-bas, il a été emmené, répondit Harry d'une voix sombre.

Le retour jusqu'à l'institut se fit en silence et aussitôt que le mini bus se gara les élèves sortirent. Harry lui, regagna sa chambre, il resta un instant à observer autour de lui avant de gagner la chambre du professeur où il passa encore plus de temps. Il savait où le vieil homme avait été emmené et il savait que s'il y retournait alors il n'aurait aucune chance d'en sortir vivant. Finalement, Harry sortit de la chambre du professeur, non sans avoir laissé une lettre qu'il avait écrite il y a longtemps au cas où.

Au moment où il s'engagea dans le couloir menant au Blackbird, Logan apparut. Il avait été mis au courant par les autres et savait que le gamin cachait des choses.

\- Tu sais où est le professeur pas vrai ?

\- Oui, tu sais piloter ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Moi je sais, remarqua alors Tornade.

Elle attendait à la porte du hangar en tenu de combat.

\- Jean et Scott vont rester ici pour protéger les enfants au cas où, annonça Tornade.

La femme noire entra dans le hangar et ouvrit la porte du jet. Harry prit aussitôt place suivi par Logan.

\- Où va-t-on ? demanda Tornade alors qu'elle mettait l'appareil en route.

\- Londres, Angleterre, répondit Harry d'une voix sombre.

Le jeune homme avait laissé tomber sa capuche et son foulard. Ca n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, ils l'avaient trouvé et ils avaient capturé le professeur pour s'assurer de son retour.

Lorsque le jet atterrit dans un parc de Londres, Harry ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'entrée du ministère. Kingsley l'attendait devant l'entrée et lorsqu'Harry s'avança, le grand homme l'observa avec tristesse.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir, remarqua-t-il.

\- On ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Kingsley acquiesça doucement avant de les faire entrer, ne posant pas de question sur la présence d'Ororo et de Logan.

\- Gamin…

\- Vous récupérez le professeur et vous rentrez à la maison, ordonna Harry.

\- On ne peut pas te laisser là, remarqua Ororo.

\- Si vous engagez le combat contre eux vous perdrez, occupez-vous du professeur, lui peut encore être sauvé, c'est trop tard pour moi.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit alors sur le hall du ministère. Harry ne sortit pas tout de suite.

\- Merci, Ororo, Logan. Le temps que j'ai passé à l'institut était génial.

Puis il s'avança sans attendre de réponse, mais il entendait, il savait qu'Ororo était affectée par ce que ces remerciements signifiaient. Ils arrivèrent près de la fontaine et Harry se retint de grimacer en voyant le ministre qui l'observait avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Ah ! Mr Potter. Je vois que vous vous montrez enfin raisonnable.

\- Où est-il ? demanda simplement Harry.

Le ministre l'observa un instant avant de faire un signe de la main. Aussitôt deux aurors s'avancèrent trainant derrière eux le professeur. Ce dernier semblait mal en point, ses vêtements étaient en partie déchirés et brûlés et Harry pouvait parfaitement voir un cocard qui commençait à se former. Logan et Ororo furent aussitôt aux côtés du vieil homme pour le relever et le soutenir.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda alors le ministre.

\- Ils sont ici pour ramener le professeur chez lui, répondit Harry.

\- Hum ? Non je ne pense pas.

\- Le professeur est un citoyen américain, même vous n'êtes pas assez stupide pour attaquer un citoyen étranger.

\- C'est un mutant, répliqua le ministre avec dégout.

Puis il fit un signe de la main et plusieurs sorciers s'éloignèrent dévoilant un cristal de la taille d'un ballon de foot, ce dernier brillant d'une lumière verte malsaine. Un rayon fusa soudainement, mais ça n'était pas Harry qui était visé, c'était les mutants.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

La lumière verte se rapprochait de plus en plus des mutants lorsqu'Harry s'interposa la main levée. Il fut aussitôt engloutit dans la lumière mais à sa grande stupeur elle ne l'atteignait pas. Le temps sembla ralentir et comme lorsqu'ils avaient été submergés par l'eau du barrage, il entendit les milliers de rires.

\- _Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry._

 _\- La magie, la magie de l'eau, la magie du vent, la magie de la terre, la magie de l'air, nous sommes la magie tout autour de toi._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas._

 _\- Ton cœur est vide donc nous le remplissons._

Et là, Harry comprit, il utilisait la magie mais pas la sienne, il utilisait celle qui l'entourait en permanence. Il se demanda alors s'il pouvait absorber la magie des autres êtres vivants. Mais d'abord, il devait sortir le professeur de là. Se concentrant, il essaya de "sentir" la magie du sort qu'on lui envoyait, il lui fallut un peu de temps, mais finalement, il sentit quelque chose.

 _\- Que veux-tu ?_

Rapidement une partie de la magie du rayon se concentra dans le creux de la main d'Harry. La magie vira alors du vert au blanc avant de repartir d'où elle était venue, combattant le rayon vert pour atteindre la gemme et la détruire dans une grande explosion.

Lorsque la fumée s'estompa tous purent voir qu'Harry se tenait toujours debout au milieu du hall. Le haut de sa tenue avait pratiquement disparu et une grande marque de brulures s'étendait sur tout le côté droit de la main jusqu'au torse. Mais malgré la douleur que ses blessures devaient lui causer, Harry restait droit. Il savait que son nouveau pouvoir allait avoir besoin d'entrainement, mais pour le moment la seule chose qui lui importait était que le professeur soit en sécurité. Il se concentra alors appelant la magie des lieux avant d'ordonner que tous soient stupéfiés exceptés le ministre et ceux qui étaient fidèles au jeune homme. Aussitôt de nombreux corps s'effondrèrent sans qu'Harry n'ait fait le moindre mouvement.

\- Gamin ? demanda Logan incertain.

\- Ils sont encore en vie, pour le moment.

\- Comment … C'est impossible, bafouilla le ministre.

Il regardait autour de lui, alors que ses collaborateurs les plus proches étaient stupéfiés. Des bruits de pas lui firent lever les yeux et rapidement plusieurs sorciers entourèrent Harry, dont les Aurors Kingsley et Tonks et la responsable du département de justice magique, Mme Bones, qui l'avait combattu bec et ongle pour qu'on ne touche pas à Potter.

\- Tonks, Mr Weasley, vous pourriez raccompagner Logan et Ororo à la sortie, ordonna doucement Harry. J'ai une dernière chose à faire ici et je vous rejoins. Je ne pense pas en avoir pour longtemps.

\- On ne te laisse pas ici, gamin, grommela Logan.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, nota Harry avec un sourire amusé, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps je vous le promets.

Logan hésita à nouveau mais Ororo ne lui laissa pas le choix et ils suivirent les deux sorciers qu'Harry avait nommés. Une fois sûr que le professeur n'était plus dans le bâtiment, Harry s'approcha du ministre, ce dernier avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait vers le jeune homme. Il lui jeta alors un sortilège de mort, pour voir ce dernier arrêté par Harry qui avait pris le contrôle de la magie du sort. Un peu lui échappa créant des coupures sur sa main gauche, mais il réussit à maitriser la plupart avant d'annuler le sortilège.

\- Ça ne marchera pas, annonça le jeune homme. Alors maintenant vous allez me faire un serment magique à moins que vous ne vouliez que j'annule la magie de ce bâtiment comme je l'ai fait avec votre sort. Sans sa magie, je doute que le ministère reste debout bien longtemps.

\- Que voulez vous ?

\- Je veux que vous me laissiez tranquille, vous allez faire le serment de ne plus chercher à m'attaquer ou à me capturer, ni moi, ni aucun de mes amis. Faites votre serment, ordonna le jeune homme.

Le ministre voulut se rebeller, jusqu'à ce qu'un ascenseur ne s'écrase à quelques mètres de lui.

\- J'ai annulé la magie qui retenait cet ascenseur, c'était le seul de libre, dois-je faire de même avec les autres ?

\- C'est de la prise d'otage, s'indigna le ministre, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait exactement la même chose.

\- Je vous conseille de faire ce que Monsieur Potter vous demande, remarqua Amélia Bones.

Le ministre grimaça avant d'obéir et une fois le serment passé, Harry fit demi-tour.

\- C'est tout ? demanda le ministre.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'une chose : pouvoir vivre une vie simple, sans combat ni conflit. Le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas, le vôtre encore moins et je me fiche pas mal de ce qui peut bien arriver à ce pays. Je suis un citoyen américain à présent. Et j'avais une belle vie avant que vous ne vous attaquiez au professeur et je vais retourner à cette vie. Et tant que vous me laissez tranquille, je vous laisserais tranquille. Mais si vous m'attaquez encore, si vous attaquez ma famille, alors je reviendrais et je détruirais votre société brique par brique.

Puis il quitta le bâtiment pour rejoindre le jet, par chance la magie stoppait toute douleur pour le moment. Il entra dans l'appareil et donna une direction à Ororo.

\- Nous ne rentrons pas ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Non, le professeur ne s'est toujours pas réveillé et je ne sais pas ce que les sorciers lui ont fait alors on va aller voir une guérisseuse que je connais bien, elle pourra nous aider.

\- Et elle pourra jeter à œil à tes blessures, grommela Logan.

\- Aussi, acquiesça le jeune homme.

Le jet rejoignit alors l'Ecosse, Harry fit en sorte que les mutants puissent voir le château et Ororo posa le jet dans le parc de Poudlard. Aussitôt Harry sortit prêt à stopper toute attaque contre lui ou contre ses amis. Ainsi ne s'attendait-il pas à l'étreinte du professeur McGonagall. La vieille femme l'avait reconnu tout de suite et elle avait été tellement inquiète.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous ne devriez pas être ici.

\- Tout va bien, je viens de parler avec le ministre.

La vieille femme l'observa d'un œil sévère, elle regardait plus particulièrement les blessures de son ancien élève.

\- Je vois ça.

Puis son attention se porta sur les mutants derrière Harry. Ce dernier fit rapidement les présentations et demanda à voir Madame Pomfresh.

La vieille infirmière, lui jeta un simple coup d'œil avant de l'entrainer vers un lit dans le fond. Elle sortit sa baguette et était prête à jeter un sort de diagnostique tout en râlant sur les jeunes hommes incapables de rester loin de son infirmerie même après sa sortit de l'école. Harry l'arrêta d'un mouvement.

\- Commencez par le professeur, demanda Harry, il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé et je suis inquiet.

Pomfresh jeta un regard au vieil homme qui avait été déposé dans le lit voisin. Elle leva alors sa baguette, faisant fi de l'attitude menaçante de l'homme qui se tenait debout à côté du lit et murmura une série de mots. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, une feuille apparut dans ses mains et l'infirmière jeta un coup d'œil dessus.

\- Ils l'ont simplement drogué pour qu'il reste endormi, j'ai un antidote pour ça, assura-t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que le vieil homme était paralysé des jambes depuis de longues années.

\- Je me demande pourquoi… murmura Pomfrey.

\- Le professeur est un mutant, répondit Harry, pour être plus précis c'est un télépathe, ça doit être pour ça qu'ils l'ont drogué.

La guérisseuse acquiesça alors avant d'accrocher la feuille au pied du lit et de se diriger vers Harry. Elle lui jeta le même sort et examina attentivement la feuille.

\- Brulure magique au second et troisième degrés, commenta-t-elle. Je sais que vous êtes résistant à la douleur Potter, mais là…

\- Mon bras et mon torse sont endoloris, répondit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire. La magie fait cela pour moi.

L'infirmière acquiesça doucement avant de se diriger à grand pas vers son bureau et de revenir les bras chargés de potions et de baumes. Elle donna ensuite une fiole à Ororo.

\- Faites lui respirer ça, ça le réveillera à coup sûr.

Puis elle se dirigea vers Harry pour commencer à badigeonner les brulures de pommade. Ororo jeta un coup d'œil incertain à la fiole avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry. Pour le moment, elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, mais elle faisait suffisamment confiance au jeune homme et lorsque celui-ci lui fit signe de faire ce que Mme Pomfresh lui disait, Ororo déboucha la fiole et la plaça sous le nez du professeur. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux rapidement et essaya de tourner la tête pour ne plus sentir l'odeur nauséabonde.

\- Professeur ? Appela alors doucement la femme noire.

\- Ororo ? Où sommes-nous ?

\- A Poudlard, répondit Harry. En sécurité.

Le professeur referma les yeux, se détendant avant d'essayer de les rouvrir pour voir son environnement. Il vit tout de suite Tempête qui était penchée au-dessus de lui, ainsi que Logan qui était debout derrière elle. Puis il tourna la tête et se figea d'horreur en voyant la blessure de son élève.

\- Harry…

\- Ca n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air, rassura Harry. Et Mme Pomfresh est la meilleure infirmière du pays.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Nous avons été attaqués pendant notre sortie.

\- Les élèves ?

\- Ils vont bien, rassura Ororo, ils sont tous sains et saufs à l'institut.

Charles essaya alors de se redresser, aussitôt aidé par Logan pendant qu'Ororo servait un verre d'eau à son mentor.

\- Pendant l'attaque vous avez été enlevé et je suis venu vous chercher avec Wolverine et Tornade.

\- Et tu as été blessé, remarqua le professeur avec tristesse.

Harry l'observa un instant avant de se lever, faisant fi des protestations de l'infirmière. Il s'approcha du lit et posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule du professeur.

\- Les choix que j'ai fait m'appartiennent et vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable pour cela, jamais. Et si j'avais dû donner ma vie pour sauver la vôtre alors je l'aurais fait, sans la moindre hésitation, n'importe lequel d'entre nous l'aurait fait. Parce que vous êtes important pour moi, pour nous. Après tout, se protéger les uns les autres, ce n'est pas ce que font les membres d'une famille ?

Le professeur eut alors un sourire tendre avant de poser sa main sur la tête d'Harry, lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Si, répondit doucement Charles, mais ça devrait être aux aînés de protéger leurs cadets, pas l'inverse.

\- Ca, ça n'est vrai que jusqu'à un certain âge, s'amusa Harry.

Charles éclata alors de rire avant de repousser doucement Harry en direction de son lit. Il observa l'infirmière reprendre ses soins avec une certaine inquiétude malgré tout.

\- Dit donc gamin, maintenant qu'on est en sécurité et tout, tu pourrais nous expliquer un peu, grogna Logan.

Harry eut la bonne grâce de paraitre gêné avant de leur expliquer, ce monde, son histoire récente et son rôle dans celle-ci. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le nuit était déjà tombée, Harry s'était allongé dans son lit et avait invité Ororo et Logan à en prendre chacun un pour ne pas rester debout tout le temps. Logan observa l'enfant avec un regard neuf alors qu'Ororo arrivait difficilement à retenir ses larmes. Le professeur lui observa son élève avec tristesse, il connaissait tout ça, Harry le lui avait déjà raconté, mais l'entendre une deuxième n'était pas mieux que la première.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Wolverine.

\- Maintenant, on se repose, assura Harry.

X

Le lendemain matin, Mme Pomfresh vint les réveiller avec des plateaux de petit déjeuner lévitant à côté d'elle. Elle changea les bandages d'Harry et s'assura que Charles n'avait plus aucune trace de drogue dans l'organisme avant de les laisser à leur repas. Logan râla aussitôt de ne pas avoir de café ou mieux une bière avant de sursauter lorsqu'une bouteille de bière apparut à côté de son assiette. Harry gloussa à son air de totale surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que …?

\- Nos serviteurs magiques sont toujours à l'écoute, fit Harry avec un léger sourire, et toujours prêts à faire plaisir. Mais je serais vous je la planquerais rapidement. Si Mme Pomfresh la voit vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure.

Logan finit la bouteille d'une traite et aussitôt vide elle disparut.

\- On pourrait embaucher certains de ces serviteurs à l'institut, remarqua-t-il.

Harry se contenta de ricaner avant de reprendre son petit déjeuner. Il venait de finir ses toasts lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le professeur n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Inquiet, Harry repoussa son propre plateau.

\- Professeur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le vieil homme secoua alors la tête avec un léger sourire rassurant.

\- Mes pouvoirs sont un peu hors de contrôle, sans doute à cause de la drogue que l'on m'a donnée, et les pensées des élèves sont… étranges et en même temps tellement normales.

\- Oui, les matières enseignées ici vous semblent peut être bizarres, mais ça n'en reste pas moins une école et les élèves sont comme n'importe quel élève s'inquiétant d'arriver en retard ou pour un devoir qu'ils n'ont pas fait.

Le vieil homme acquiesça doucement avant d'attaquer à son tour son petit déjeuner.

Plus tard dans la journée Amélia Bones entra dans l'infirmerie pour annoncer les dernières nouvelles. Le ministère avait fait une déclaration publique s'excusant pour le traitement infligé à Harry et le déclarant héros de guerre. Harry l'avait écouté sans rien dire jusqu'au bout.

\- Ca ne les arrêtera pas, que je sois reconnu innocent par le ministère calmera sans doute la population, mais ceux qui veulent vraiment m'attaquer n'hésiteront pas.

\- Sans doute pas, mais une enquête a été ouverte, répondit Kingsley, l'ancien ministre ainsi que toutes les personnes responsables de près ou de loin au rituel ont été arrêtées ou sont recherchées.

Harry acquiesça doucement alors que son regard tomba sur son bras bandé, il sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Il n'était plus un fugitif et même s'il avait toujours des ennemis, il avait à présent le soutient de son propre gouvernement.

\- Mr Potter, je tenais à vous dire que nous sommes désolés du tort que nous vous avons causé, commença Amélia Bones.

\- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée du tort qui m'a été causé, répondit Harry dans un murmure. Qu'importe ! Je veux juste que l'on me laisse tranquille, maintenant.

\- L'ancien ministre a su profiter de nos peurs, expliqua malgré tout Amélia, personnellement je n'y ai jamais cru, mais malheureusement certains n'ont pas eu autant de sagesse que d'autres.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Lâcha Harry d'une voix forte.

Mme Pomfresh, qui connaissait bien son patient, grimaça. Les colères du jeune homme étaient connues pour être dévastatrices tant par la puissance qu'il dégageait que par ses mots.

\- Vous ne savez pas… vous ignorez ce que ça a été pour moi… perdre ma magie, me la faire voler par vous après que je vous ai sauvé. Vous…

La magie s'accumula autour d'Harry alors que le jeune homme sentait sa colère monter, comment osait-il cherche à s'excuser après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ? Comment…

Une main posée sur son bras et un esprit effleurant doucement le sien le calmèrent.

 _\- Mets ton esprit en paix, ordonna doucement Charles. Ils ont été manipulés par cet homme, ils ne sont pas moins coupables, mais ils ont des circonstances atténuantes._

Harry prit alors une profonde inspiration et se força à se calmer, la magie qu'il avait mobilisée en faisant de même.

Les sorciers observèrent la scène avec stupeur, la puissance qu'Harry avait dégagée en aurait effrayé plus d'un, mais un simple contact du vieil homme avait réussi à calmer l'un des êtres le plus proche de ses émotions qu'ils connaissaient. Harry rouvrit alors les yeux.

\- Non, je ne vous pardonne pas et je n'oublie pas, mais je ne chercherais pas la vengeance tant que vous ne vous attaquerez pas à ma famille. Mais si vous le faites, si le professeur est encore une fois victime de l'une de vos attaques alors vous aurez plus à craindre de moi que de Voldemort.

Kingsley acquiesça d'un signe de tête sec, il n'était pas stupide, il savait que la menace était réelle, mais il savait également qu'Harry tiendrait parole et qu'il n'attaquerait pas le premier. Comprenant qu'ils n'étaient plus les bienvenus, les deux représentants du ministère quittèrent alors la pièce. Harry ne se détendant qu'une fois sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas revenir.

S'asseyant sur le lit juste à côté de celui du professeur, Harry se pencha finalement, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Le professeur posa alors sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, lui demandant mentalement s'il allait bien. Harry se redressa légèrement.

\- Je veux juste rentrer à la maison, fit doucement le jeune homme.

\- Bientôt, promit Charles avec un léger sourire, bientôt.

A ce moment-là la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et deux personnes rousses entrèrent en coup de vent suivit par une brune, les deux premiers semblants plus que furieux.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Ron, Ginny et Hermione venaient d'entrer dans l'infirmerie et les deux premiers semblaient furieux.

\- Alors c'est vrai, tu as finalement réussi à embobiner tout le monde. Mais nous tu ne nous tromperas pas, Potter ! Cracha Ron. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier et un voleur.

Harry s'était levé et avait discrètement fait signe à Ororo et à Logan de se rapprocher du professeur.

\- Etrange que tu me traites de voleur lorsque l'on sait que tu étais sur la liste des personnes qui ont pris de l'or dans mes coffres sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Cet or je l'avais mérité, cracha Ron, si tu crois que c'était facile pour moi de rester à tes cotés. A t'écouter te plaindre de ta cicatrice et à risquer nos vies chaque putain d'année à cause de toi.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à rien, Ronald, tu m'as suivi de ton propre chef. Ne me fais pas porter la responsabilité de tes choix.

\- Ron, tenta alors Hermione.

Elle savait que provoquer Harry n'était pas une bonne idée, mais Ron ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il se retourna et d'un mouvement vif, gifla violement la jeune femme.

\- La ferme toi !

Il ne put continuer plus loin alors qu'une prise ferme le tenait par le cou et que sa baguette lui était arrachée par magie. Logan avait bougé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, il tenait Weasley dans une poigne de fer et ses griffes étaient de sortie alors qu'un grondement sourd montait de sa poitrine.

\- Ne la touche plus jamais, gronda-t-il à voix basse.

Harry haussa un sourcil en comprenant que l'animal en Logan avait sans doute pris le dessus.

\- C'est ma future femme, connard, grimaça Ron, je fais ce que je veux. Nous sommes liés par un contrat de mariage.

Un nouveau grondement résonna dans la pièce soudainement calme. Harry s'approcha des deux et posa une main sur l'épaule de Wolverine. Le mutant lâcha un nouveau grondement mais ne fit rien d'autre. Harry continua alors son chemin jusqu'à Hermione avant de l'aider à se relever.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla la jeune femme. Il n'était pas comme ça au début et je…

\- Tu l'aimais, compléta Harry.

\- Je ne veux pas l'épouser, gémit doucement la jeune femme.

Harry se concentra alors et sentit la magie du contrat sur Hermione. Il lui demanda alors de le briser et eut un sourire en sentant la magie répondre à sa demande.

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire, rassura Harry. Va voir Mme Pomfresh, je veux qu'elle t'examine.

La jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Ron avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre le bureau de Mme Pomfresh. Harry, lui, jeta un regard en direction de Ginny, qui observait Logan avec peur et un peu de luxure. Une fois sûr que la jeune femme ne tenterait rien, Harry s'approcha de son ancien meilleur ami.

\- J'hésite encore entre m'occuper de toi, personnellement ou bien laisser Wolverine ici présent s'en occuper. Qu'en penses-tu Wolverine ?

Un simple grognement lui répondit. Yep, le coté animal de Logan avait totalement pris le dessus, mais pourquoi ? Harry jeta un coup d'œil au professeur et, malgré la situation, ce dernier avait un léger sourire. Lui devait savoir pourquoi, il faudrait qu'il l'interroge plus tard. Un glapissement de Ron l'avertit que Logan avait bougé, en effet ce dernier venait de transpercer de ses griffes la main droite de Ron avant d'émettre un dernier grognement menaçant et de lâcher le rouquin. Harry fut surpris avant de remarquer le regard noir que Wolverine jeta au professeur. Ah ! Finalement le recul du mutant faisait sens.

\- Je te conseille de partir, fit alors Harry, tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici.

Le rouquin voulut répliquer mais un regard sur Logan l'en dissuada, il se leva alors et prit ses jambes à son cou, fuyant le plus loin possible et entrainant sa sœur avec lui.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda incertaine une voix depuis l'entrée du bureau de Pomfresh.

Harry offrit un sourire à Hermione.

\- Oui, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune femme s'approcha alors d'Harry hésitante.

\- Je suis désolée… pour le rituel, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que tu pouvais faire quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

\- Non mais j'aurais dut essayer. Toi tu l'aurais fait.

\- Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment une fille aussi intelligente que toi a pu accepter d'épouser Ron.

\- Mon père est mort peu de temps après que tu… Ron as été là et il en a profité je pense.

Un nouveau grognement venant de Logan attira l'attention d'Hermione sur eux.

\- Harry, qui est-ce ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Hermione j'aimerais te présenter les professeurs Charles Xavier, Logan et Ororo. Ce sont… ils sont ma famille.

La jeune femme jeta un regard en direction d'Harry avant de saluer les mutants respectueusement. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Harry. Ce dernier avait bien changé, il semblait plus confiant et surtout plus heureux, il avait perdu cette tension constante qu'elle lui avait connue. Il semblait aussi être en parfaite santé, hormis le bandage qui couvrait son bras et une partie de son torse. Mais ce fut ses yeux qui convainquirent Hermione, ils brillaient comme deux émeraudes. Oui, il semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Alors peut être que…

\- Harry ? Est-ce que… est-ce que je pourrais venir… avec toi ?

\- Venir avec moi ? Tu sais que l'endroit où je vis actuellement n'est pas en Angleterre.

\- Oui, je sais, mais cet endroit, après les pertes et la guerre. J'aimerais partir d'ici… j'ai besoin de partir d'ici.

\- Et ta mère ? demanda alors doucement Harry.

\- Elle pourrait venir avec nous, tenta doucement la jeune femme. Je…

Harry fronça les sourcils, la Hermione qu'il connaissait était plus forte que ça. Qu'est-ce que Ron avait bien pu lui faire pour la rendre aussi craintive et soumise ? Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser Wolverine s'occuper de Ron finalement. Mais un regard désapprobateur du professeur le poussa à penser à autre chose. Comme par exemple où allaient loger son amie et sa mère.

\- Mlle Granger, fit alors Charles d'une voix douce, l'institut où vit Harry est un sanctuaire. Vous serez les bienvenues, vous et votre mère à condition bien sûr de ne jamais blesser mes élèves.

\- Vos élèves ?

\- L'institut est une école pour les mutants, répondit Harry avec un large sourire.

\- Oh, murmura la jeune femme ne sachant quoi dire. Ça ne me dérange pas, enfin je veux dire… et je suis sûre que ça ne dérangera pas ma mère.

Puis la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et Harry eut un sourire devant la tête de son amie, celle qui disait "je suis sur un mystère, laissez-moi réfléchir".

\- Harry ? demanda Hermione prudemment.

\- Oui, Mione ?

\- Est-ce que tu es un mutant ?

\- Yep ! Je suis un polymorphe animal, un peu comme les animagi, à part que moi je peux prendre plusieurs formes. Je t'aurais bien montré mais dans mon état il ne vaut mieux pas. Sinon Pomfresh aura ma tête.

\- Mais alors comment ? Comment tu as pu briser le contrat magique ?

\- C'est … compliqué, mais disons que depuis que mon noyau est vide je… j'arrive à manipuler la magie qui m'entoure, y compris celle des autres sorciers. Je peux annuler des sorts lancés par d'autres. Je ne saurais pas expliquer ni pourquoi, ni comment. Je peux juste le faire.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement avant de se blottir contre le coté d'Harry laissant celui-ci l'étreindre doucement.

\- Tu devrais prévenir ta mère de votre départ, remarqua alors Harry.

\- Dans combien de temps vous allez partir ?

\- Dès que Mme Pomfresh nous laissera sortir d'ici.

Cette remarque fit sourire doucement la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne s'écarte d'Harry, puis elle salua les mutants présents et prit la direction de la sortie. Harry avait raison, elle devait prévenir sa mère pour que cette dernière prenne les dispositions nécessaires. Quittant le château, elle transplana chez elle.

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, Harry s'était tourné vers Wolverine qui semblait incertain. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil interrogatif en direction du professeur, mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire. Ce fut le moment que choisit Mme Pomfresh pour venir changer les bandages d'Harry. Elle examina avec soin les brulures, remettant de la pommade puis refaisant les bandages avec précaution.

\- Toujours endolori, Mr Potter ?

\- Moins qu'hier, mais ça va, j'ai connu pire.

\- Oui, je sais, mais si la douleur devient trop forte n'hésitez pas à me demander un anti douleur.

\- Ça ira. Quand pourrons-nous partir ? Pas que je n'apprécie pas votre présence, mais je tiens à ramener le professeur en sécurité.

 _Et je veux rentrer à la maison._

Madame Pomfresh l'observa un instant avant de soupirer, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder Harry éternellement dans son domaine. Jetant un regard critique, elle dut bien avouer qu'il semblait être moins maigre qu'avant et qu'il avait gagné quelques couleurs.

\- Est-ce que vous avez une infirmière ou un médecin à proximité de l'endroit où vous vivez actuellement ?

\- Le Docteur Grey vit avec nous, acquiesça Harry.

L'infirmière acquiesça doucement avant de rejoindre son bureau. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle tenait plusieurs pots de pommade dans ses bras. Elle les posa sur une tablette à côté du lit d'Harry et passa l'heure suivante à lui dire comment continuer à soigner ses blessures une fois rentré. Harry l'écouta avec soin et promit de suivre ses instructions à la lettre. Tout pour sortir de l'infirmerie plus vite. Puis l'infirmière examina une dernière fois Harry et le professeur avant d'accepter de les laisser partir. Harry transfigura rapidement une chaise en un fauteuil roulant qu'il tint en place le temps que le professeur s'installe dedans, puis il quitta l'infirmerie, poussant le professeur dans les couloirs du château.

Charles observait autour de lui avec émerveillement. Harry avait vraiment fait ses études dans un tel endroit ? Le manoir devait lui paraitre bien morne.

\- Cet endroit est extraordinaire, commenta Ororo en regardant une peinture bouger.

\- Oui, il l'est, approuva Harry, mais je préfère le manoir. Je veux dire, j'ai vécu de bons moments ici, mais j'ai aussi failli mourir au moins une douzaine de fois dans cette école. Le manoir est plus sûr et plus convivial que ce grand château. Et il y a moins de courant d'air.

Ororo acquiesça doucement avant de sursauter lorsqu'un fantôme traversa le mur devant elle sans même la remarquer. Elle jeta un regard vers Harry qui se contenta de sourire amusé. Lorsqu'ils réussirent à rejoindre la porte, McGonagall attendait devant.

\- Vous alliez partir sans dire au revoir, Potter ? demanda la vieille sorcière.

Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire avec de secouer la tête, puis il salua tous ses anciens professeurs, promettant à McGonagall de garder le contact cette fois. Ensuite, ils rejoignirent le X-jet et décolèrent rapidement.

\- Où on va maintenant gamin ? demanda Logan.

\- On retourna à Londres chercher Hermione et peut être sa mère. Et une fois qu'on se sera un peu éloigné du château, il faudrait qu'on contacte l'institut pour les prévenir qu'on rentre bientôt.

\- C'est prévu gamin, j'ai pas envie d'avoir Jean sur le dos parce qu'on ne l'aura pas tenu au courant, grommela Wolverine.

Cette remarque fit sourire le jeune homme. Il avait bien vu le lien qui se formait entre Logan et Jean, une profonde amitié. Même si Wolverine faisait croire autre chose juste pour embêter Scott.

X

Ils rejoignirent rapidement Londres, Jean avait été prévenue et ils allaient sans doute passer un sale quart d'heure en rentrant pour être partis sans prendre le reste des X-men avec eux. Finalement seule Hermione viendrait avec eux pour le moment, il faudrait un peu plus de temps à sa mère pour fermer son cabinet et faire les démarches nécessaires.

Hermione fut donc la seule à monter dans le jet. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry et sursauta lorsque Logan vint l'aider à s'attacher tout en grommelant que les décollages étaient parfois un peu brusque. Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'une pensée lui effleura l'esprit. Il savait que Logan était un peu comme un loup-garou et il savait aussi que ces derniers avaient un compagnon qu'ils gardaient en général à vie. Le jeune homme jeta un regard en direction du professeur sachant que ce dernier suivait le cours de ses pensées et il vit celui-ci sourire doucement. Il allait devoir avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Logan plus tard.

X

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, la majorité des enfants observaient le Blackbird derrière les fenêtres du manoir.

\- Ils se sont inquiétés, remarqua doucement Harry.

\- Je sais, répondit le professeur d'une voix posée.

Le jet atterrit et aussitôt que la porte arrière fut ouverte, Jean entra suivie de Scott, tous deux se dirigeant aussitôt vers le professeur.

\- Je vais bien, rassura Charles. Tout va bien, bien qu'il faille que tu t'occupes d'Harry, Jean.

Jean se tourna alors vers le garçon et remarqua sans mal les bandages sous sa chemise blanche.

\- Allons à l'infirmerie, fit alors la jeune femme avec douceur.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione, mais ne dit rien, ils auraient tout le temps de faire les présentations, une fois qu'elle aurait jeté un coup d'œil à Harry. Arrivé à destination, Harry ne perdit par de temps, il posa le sac contenant les pommades et enleva sa chemise. Puis il profita que Jean enlevait ses bandages et examina la brulure pour tout expliquer à Jean et Scott sur le monde magique. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils aux directives qu'Harry lui transmit concernant ses soins mais ne rajouta rien, à la demande mentale du professeur. Puis Hermione fut ensuite présentée et le professeur précisa qu'elle resterait avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle et sa mère se soit installées.

Puis, ils remontèrent dans le manoir à proprement parlé et aussitôt le professeur fut assailli par ses élèves, tous étaient inquiets pour lui.

\- Je vais bien, rassura le vieil homme avec un léger sourire.

Il consola les plus jeunes et félicita les plus vieux pour avoir su veiller sur leurs camarades en son absence et surtout pour avoir su faire usage de leurs pouvoirs pour faire le bien et pour aider les gens. Puis Hermione fut présentée aux jeunes mutants et finalement l'attention de tous se porta sur Harry qui était resté à l'écart.

Malicia s'approcha de lui avant de lui sauter au cou tout en murmurant des merci encore et encore et rapidement les autres élèves l'entourèrent pour le remercier de leur avoir ramené le professeur sain et sauf.

Ce fut une commande du professeur qui les força à reculer.

\- Harry est blessé, alors je vous demanderais d'être prudents.

\- Tu es blessé ? Où ça ? demanda aussitôt Malicia.

\- Au bras droit et au torse, mais c'est juste une petit brulure, c'est rien. Ça ira.

Les plus jeunes semblèrent rassurés, mais les plus vieux n'étaient pas dupes et l'observèrent avec inquiétude. Mais ne voulant pas inquiéter leurs cadets, Kitty décida de changer de conversation.

\- Alors, tu vas rester comme ça, maintenant ? demanda la jeune femme.

Harry hésita un instant avant de tourner son regard vers le professeur. Ce dernier l'observait avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui, répondit Harry, je vais rester comme ça, je suis fatigué de me cacher.

\- Jeunes gens, appela alors le professeur, attirant l'attention de tous. Le voyage du retour a été assez long et je pense que votre camarade a besoin de repos.

\- Ça ira professeur, rassura Harry, j'irais faire une sieste au soleil plus tard.

Harry s'approcha alors du vieil homme, lui non plus n'avait pas dormi pendant le voyage du retour.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Sans attendre la réponse, Harry mobilisa la magie alentour pour s'assurer de la santé du professeur.

\- Je vais bien, même si je ne dirais pas non à une sieste moi non plus.

\- Il me semble que j'ai vu des vieux transats dans la remise, remarqua Kitty.

\- Et il y a un parasol dans le garage.

Aussitôt les élèves se dispersèrent sous le regard amusé du professeur. Ses enfants lui avaient manqué pendant son absence.

\- Allez professeur, encouragea Tornade, Harry a raison vous avez besoin de vous reposer aussi.

Comprenant que sa famille ne le laisserait rien faire d'autre que dormir, le professeur dirigea son fauteuil en direction de la terrasse où ses élèves étaient déjà en train d'installer un transat et un parasol.

\- Tu en veux un aussi, Harry ? demanda Malicia, ou tu préfères te transformer?

\- Je ne peux pas me transformer avec mes bandages, répondit Harry. Malicia ? Kitty ?

Aussitôt les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent de lui.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez rester avec Hermione, elle a eu un moment difficile et je pense que passer du temps entre filles…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Kitty, on va s'en occuper.

Harry les remercia d'un murmure avant de rejoindre le professeur, qui s'était déjà installé pour sa sieste.

 _\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda mentalement Harry en voyant le professeur troublé._

 _\- Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de… ça n'est rien._

 _\- De laisser les autres prendre soin de vous, comprit Harry. Oui, j'étais comme ça aussi, à la différence que vous vous l'avez choisi et que moi on me l'a imposé. Si cela peut vous rassurer on s'y habitue assez vite._

Le professeur acquiesça doucement, observant avec tendresse Harry prendre place à côté de lui et ses enfants s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien. Mais le professeur les rassura, il avait mangé avant leur départ et il n'avait pas soif pour le moment.

Le vieil homme ferma alors les yeux, pendant que ses élèves les laissèrent se reposer, certains restants dans les parages pour garder un œil sur eux.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Ce fut deux jours après le retour du professeur qu'Harry vint le voir avec une demande surprenante.

\- J'aimerais faire un tour dans le monde magique américain. Je dois passer à la banque et je pensais ramener quelques livres sur les potions pour Jean et peut être des livres de contes ou sur les créatures magiques pour les enfants.

\- Harry, tu n'es pas prisonnier ici, tu peux aller où tu veux, temps que tu nous préviens, tu n'as pas à me demander la permission.

\- Vos élèves… commença Harry avant de s'arrêter en voyant la main levée du professeur.

\- Mes élèves n'ont pas fait face à une guerre et n'ont pas risqué leurs vies aussi souvent que toi. Je sais qu'en cas de besoin tu pourras te protéger.

Harry se détendit légèrement.

\- Mais, si tu le permets, j'aimerais t'accompagner.

Harry se figea un instant incertain. Etait-ce bien prudent de l'emmener avec lui ? Peut-être qu'il devrait amener Logan aussi ?

\- Harry ? J'ai en toi une confiance absolue, je sais que tu t'inquiètes de ma sécurité, mais tout ira bien, je serais avec toi. J'aimerais connaitre un peu plus ton monde, si tu me le permets.

Le jeune homme acquiesça alors doucement, le professeur avait raison, il ne laisserait rien lui arriver et puis le vieil homme pourrait sans doute l'aider à la banque, lui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, alors avoir un adulte avec lui serait utile.

\- Quand souhaites-tu partir ? demanda alors Charles.

\- J'aimerais y aller aujourd'hui, répondit Harry. Si c'est bon pour vous.

Charles acquiesça doucement avec un léger sourire. La vérité était qu'il avait parfaitement vu la tension chez son protégé et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Harry affronte seul son "retour" dans le monde de la magie. L'incident de la dernière fois ne comptant pas vraiment.

Ainsi se retrouvèrent-ils une heure plus tard devant un magasin d'antiquité que les papiers du ministère qu'Harry avait reçu indiquaient comme l'entrée de la rue commerçante magique de New York. Harry observa la porte avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, puis d'entrer dans le magasin, rapidement suivi par le professeur.

Le vendeur s'approcha aussitôt et Harry lui demanda s'il n'avait pas une autre sortie. Le vendeur, un homme assez jeune, les observa un instant et il s'apprêtait à leur répondre non, les sorts placés sur la porte n'avait détecté aucun noyau magique chez ces visiteurs, lorsqu'Harry releva ses cheveux dévoilant son front. Aussitôt le vendeur palit avant de bafouiller.

\- Monsieur Potter… c'est un honneur… enfin, je…

\- J'ai vraiment besoin d'utiliser votre autre sortie, coupa doucement Harry.

\- Oui, bien sûr, c'est par là.

Il les guida vers une autre porte et ils débouchèrent assez rapidement sur une allée marchande des plus magiques. Ici le moderne de l'acier et du verre côtoyait les plumes, le parchemin et les bougies.

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde, professeur, fit Harry en se penchant vers lui doucement.

Puis, il agrippa les poignées du fauteuil.

\- Je peux… commença Charles.

\- Non, pas ici, la batterie a du complètement se décharger dès que nous sommes entrés à cause de la magie. Désolé, j'aurais dû vous prévenir.

\- Ca ne fait rien.

Ils continuèrent leur avancée, Harry prenant son temps pour permettre au professeur d'observer autour de lui à loisir. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un bâtiment à colonnade blanc.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Charles en jetant un coup d'œil curieux aux gobelins.

\- Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. J'ai certaines choses à faire, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop long.

Le professeur savait qu'Harry ne pensait qu'à son confort en disant cela et il en fut touché. Harry arriva rapidement à un guichet.

\- Oui ? demanda le gobelin de manière sèche.

\- Je voudrais avoir accès à mon coffre et également voir le gobelin qui s'occupe de mes comptes, demanda poliment Harry en posant sa clé sur le comptoir.

Le gobelin y jeta un coup d'œil avant de faire sonner une clochette, aussitôt un autre gobelin sans doute moins gradé s'approcha et demanda à Harry de le suivre. Il fut alors mené dans un bureau richement meublé, un gobelin l'observait d'un air indéchiffrable. Harry s'avança jusqu'au bureau, poussant le fauteuil du professeur.

\- Maître Gobelin, salua le jeune homme.

\- Monsieur Potter.

\- Je suis désolé d'arriver sans rendez-vous…

Le gobelin secoua doucement la main.

\- Nous allions vous convoquer, il y a certains choses dont la banque doit discuter avec vous. En particulier de l'incident de la branche de Gringotts l'année dernière.

\- Je rembourserais les dégâts, assura aussitôt Harry.

Le gobelin haussa un sourcil, lui qui s'attendait à devoir se battre et menacer pour que la banque soit remboursée.

\- Un incident à la banque ? demanda alors le professeur.

\- Je vous ai parlé des horcruxes. Et bien l'un d'entre eux se trouvait dans la banque de Londres. Alors, mes amis et moi avons dû cambrioler la banque, nous avons récupéré l'Horcruxe, mais nous étions piégé, alors…

\- Alors …

\- On a libéré l'un des dragons qui gardait le coffre et on s'est enfuits sur son dos, avoua Harry dans un murmure coupable.

Le professeur l'observa un instant avant de soupirer.

\- Nous en reparlerons une fois à la maison, annonça le vieil homme.

Harry acquiesça doucement. Le gobelin reprit alors le cours de la conversation et indiqua à Harry le montant des travaux effectués à la branche de Londres, il lui fournit également un relevé de compte ainsi que son portefeuille d'action et un registre de tous ses biens. Harry examina tout avec attention, essayant de comprendre les choses et demandant mentalement au professeur lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas. Il rendit également au gobelin tous les bijoux et les objets que sa famille avait "acheté" à la nation gobeline. Et cela plus la signature pour le remboursement des dégâts de Londres rendit le maître Gobelin Ragnarok particulièrement aimable envers son client. Harry fit également ouvrir un compte pour Hermione et s'assura qu'un montant de 5000 galions soit versé dessus. Il donna également procuration de ses comptes au professeur Xavier (juste au cas où).

\- Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à voir, j'aimerais mettre en place un don annuel. Est-ce possible ?

\- pour une institution moldue ou sorcière?

\- Moldue, répondit Harry.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, remarqua soudainement Charles en comprenant ce que Harry voulait faire.

\- J'ai les moyens et je le veux. Je sais que l'institut a besoin de beaucoup de fond chaque année pour les réparations ou pour la nourriture. Laissez-moi prendre soit de notre famille professeur. Je veux qu'un don annuel soit mis en place pour l'institut Xavier dans l'état de New York.

\- Bien sûr, répondit le gobelin en prenant notre, pour quel montant ?

\- 5 millions de Dollars.

\- Harry, non… commença le professeur, c'est beaucoup trop.

\- Vous avez bien vu l'état de mes comptes, je n'ai plus aucune famille de sang et je suis seul. Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai, vous et l'institut, s'il vous plait.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant avant que Charles n'acquiesce. Harry était bien trop borné lorsque cela concernait le bien être de l'institut qu'il était inutile de discuter. Ils signèrent les derniers papiers et Harry repartit avec un peu d'argent sorcier dans une bourse et une carte de crédit qu'il pourrait utiliser dans le monde normal. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la banque, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit restaurant où ils prirent un repas rapide, puis ils repartirent dans l'allée.

Le professeur garda son regard devant lui, repensant aux derniers évènements. Les dons à son école n'étaient pas aussi rare que cela, mais tout de même avoir un tel montant sous la main. L'arrêt de son fauteuil fut ce qui le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Qu'en dite vous professeur ? demanda Harry.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux et remarqua qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une librairie. Par la suite, Charles mit de côté le don d'Harry et parcourut les rayons emplis de livres, essayant de voir lesquels ils pourraient prendre pour les enfants et surtout lesquels il pourrait prendre pour lui, pour mieux comprendre le monde de son protégé. Une petite heure plus tard, ils ressortirent du magasin avec un unique sac extensible contenant pas moins d'une cinquantaine de livres traitant de nombreux sujets. Puis, Harry fit un détour par l'animalerie pour acheter des friandises à la chouette que le gouvernement lui avait prêtée. Il s'arrêta également devant une confiserie où ils passèrent une bonne heure à gouter à tout ou presque. A la fin, le professeur tenait sur ses genoux un autre sac extensible avec un charme dessus pour que seul un adulte puisse prendre ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Ils passèrent devant un magasin de Quidditch, Harry en profitant pour lui parler un peu de ce sport et du poste qu'il occupait, puis ils reprirent lentement le chemin en direction du magasin d'antiquité.

Harry ralentit un instant devant le tatoueur magique, à la surprise du professeur, et observa un instant la vitrine.

\- Je ne te voyais pas porter un tatouage, remarqua le professeur avec amusement.

Harry rougit doucement.

\- C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de cicatrices… Et puis les tatouages magiques sont faits pour correspondre parfaitement à leur porteur. Et si je veux me faire un tatouage plus classique et qu'il ne me plait plus, il existe une pommade pour l'effacer. C'était juste une idée, marmonna le jeune homme.

\- Un tatouage, même temporaire n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, je ne dis pas que je suis contre, c'est ton corps, c'est à toi de décider. Je te demande juste de prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Harry acquiesça doucement, poussant le fauteuil en direction de la sortie de l'allée marchande.

X

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent ce soir-là, Harry rejoignit aussitôt Hermione. Cette dernière avait trouvé refuge dans la chambre que se partageaient Kitty et Malicia. Il frappa doucement à la porte et offrit un sourire à Marie qui était venu lui ouvrir.

\- Je viens voir Hermione, annonça le jeune homme.

Il entra ensuite à l'invitation de la jeune femme. Hermione était assise sur le lit de Kitty et les filles semblaient être en train de parler vêtements au vu du tas qui trainait sur le sol.

\- Harry, tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Hermione.

Son ami l'avait prévenu de sa visite dans le monde magique avant son départ.

\- Oui, j'ai aussi pris la liberté de te faire ouvrir un compte à la banque.

Il lui tendit ensuite un papier portant l'entête de Gringotts. La jeune femme y jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Harry, je… tenta la jeune femme.

\- Cet argent est à toi maintenant, tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec sauf me le rendre.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais se contenta de soupirer. Elle savait qu'Harry pouvait se montrer plus têtu qu'elle. Et puis, elle pourrait aider sa mère à s'installer ici comme ça. Elle remercia alors son ami et l'observa partir sans doute pour rejoindre le professeur. Harry passait beaucoup de temps avec le vieil homme. Hermione en avait été la première surprise, elle qui connaissait Harry depuis si longtemps. Elle l'avait très rarement vu, pour ne pas dire jamais, chercher la compagnie des autres, les adultes encore moins, mais il semblait très proche de Charles Xavier. Cela l'intriguait et il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un mystère à résoudre.

Harry, inconscient du nouveau passe-temps de son amie, rejoignit le bureau du professeur. La porte était ouverte et Harry remarqua que le professeur avait déjà ouvert l'un des livres qu'ils avaient achetés. Le jeune homme l'observa avec un léger sourire depuis le pas de la porte.

\- Ton monde est fascinant, remarqua Charles en levant les yeux vers son protégé.

\- Au premier abord, oui, il peut l'être. Mais mon monde ne vaut pas mieux que le vôtre, il est même pire. Le pouvoir corrompt les cœurs et la magie est un pouvoir que tous possèdent dans mon monde ou presque. Mon ancien gouvernement était corrompu jusqu'à l'os. Oui le monde magique est merveilleux, mais il n'est pas que ça.

Le professeur acquiesça d'un air grave alors qu'il reposait le livre qu'il lisait.

\- Harry concernant le don que tu fais à l'institut.

\- Je ne reviendrais pas dessus, prévint le jeune homme.

\- Je sais, je voulais te remercier et aussi que tu saches que ce n'est pas le don que tu nous fais qui garantit ta place ici. Tu es ici chez toi, avec ou sans don.

\- Je sais et vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est précieux pour moi.

Le professeur l'observa alors avec tendresse et un léger sourire.

\- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas profiter un peu du soleil, offrit le vieil homme, l'hiver tombe vite par ici.

\- Et vous ? demanda doucement Harry.

\- J'ai encore du travail, soupira Charles en désignant la pile de papiers qu'il avait mis de côté.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

\- Non, c'est gentil, Harry, mais se sont pour la plupart des copies à corriger.

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement.

\- Je vais vous laisser alors, je pourrais venir vous chercher pour le diner ?

Charles acquiesça avec un léger sourire avant de placer la pile de copies devant lui. Harry sortit du bureau et du manoir, profitant du calme de la journée. Ce fut un bruit fort et un juron qui attira son attention en direction du garage. Logan y était en train s'occuper de sa moto. Justement, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard. S'approchant de l'autre homme, Harry prit appui sur l'une des voitures, faisant attention à ne pas la rayer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ? demanda Logan sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Parler de ce qui est arrivé dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, bougonna le canadien.

\- Le coté sauvage a pris le dessus sur le côté humain et Wolverine a failli tuer quelqu'un. A part ça, vous avez raison, il ne s'est rien passé.

Logan continua pendant encore quelques secondes à réparer sa moto puis il soupira lourdement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, gamin. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il savait que Logan était amnésique et il savait aussi que Charles faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider au mieux.

\- Je pense que j'ai peut être une explication à donner, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle vous plaise.

\- Dit toujours, grommela le mutant.

\- Dans mon monde, il existe des êtres sauvages comme vous, des loups garou. Des vrais. Il est bien connu chez nous que les loups garou n'ont que très peu de compagnons voire un seul avec un peu de chance et qu'une fois qu'ils l'ont trouvé, ils feront tout pour le protéger. Je pense que vous êtes un peu comme ça et lorsqu'Hermione a été frappée…

\- Donc tu dis que moi et ta copine, nous devrions sortir ensemble ?

\- Non, je dis que le coté sauvage en vous semble avoir reconnu Hermione comme votre compagne et qu'il a réagi lorsqu'elle a été blessée.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire, selon toi gamin ? Je ne suis pas sûr que laisser mon côté sauvage ressortir soit une bonne idée.

\- C'est à vous de décider, cependant je dois vous dire une chose. Si vous lui faite le moindre mal vous aurez affaire à moi.

Puis sur ces paroles, Harry se décolla de la voiture, salua le canadien et quitta le garage pour se diriger vers le lac. Logan l'observa partir avec un grondement sourd qui se formait au fond de sa gorge. Mais il n'était pas sûr que le professeur soit content de lui s'il attaquait son jeune protégé. Avec un nouveau soupir et l'impression d'avoir plus de questions sans réponse qu'il n'en avait avant, Logan enfourcha sa moto qu'il venait de finir de réparer, il mit le moteur en route et s'éloigna du manoir. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Harry jeta un dernier regard à la copie devant lui avant de soupirer. Il avait pris la décision de reprendre les cours classiques, mais pour cela il devait faire une mise à niveau. Et pour cela il devait passer des tests pour voir où il en était et … c'était pas fameux. Repoussant sa copie de maths, il reprit sa copie d'anglais pour essayer de répondre à une ou deux questions supplémentaires mais c'était peine perdue. Rassemblant le tout, il les poussa vers un coin de son bureau avant de croiser ses bras dessus et d'y poser sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de reprendre ses études ? C'est qu'il se sentait "coupable" d'avoir toutes ses journées de libre, alors que ses amis (même Hermione !) suivaient leurs cours.

Le bruit du fauteuil roulant qui approche fit se tendre Harry. Et si le professeur jugeait qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour étudier ici ? Harry se secoua aussitôt, le professeur avait dit qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu, alors il n'allait pas laisser son sentiment d'insécurité reprendre le dessus.

\- Tu as fini, Harry ?

L'adolescent acquiesça sans relever la tête. Le professeur s'avança alors et s'empara de la première feuille y jetant un coup d'œil rapide avant d'hausser un sourcil, elle n'était presque pas remplie, s'emparant de la deuxième, il remarqua la même chose. Il savait qu'Harry avait été enlevé du système scolaire normal assez tôt mais cela n'expliquait pas certaines de ses lacunes, d'autant que d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, Harry était quelqu'un d'intelligent.

\- Dis moi, Harry, est-ce que tu te débrouillais bien à l'école primaire ? demanda le professeur.

La tension soudaine dans les épaules d'Harry et une image fugace d'un homme mortellement obèse avec une ceinture à la main, fit comprendre au professeur que quelque chose d'anormal s'était passé. Harry n'avait pas vraiment parlé de sa famille ou du temps qu'il avait passé avec eux. Mais il en avait dit assez pour que Charles reconnaisse l'oncle de son protégé.

\- Je…

Harry hésita un instant avant de se redresser doucement. Il savait que mentir au professeur était une perte de temps le vieil homme pouvait découvrir son mensonge facilement et il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

\- Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir de meilleures notes que mon cousin à l'école, avoua Harry dans un murmure. Pas comme si j'avais pu vu que je ne pouvais pas faire mes devoirs le soir à la maison. Je devais toujours me dépêcher de les faire en allant à l'école le matin.

Une main posée sur son épaule le poussa à regarder le professeur dans les yeux et il y vit une étincelle de colère.

\- Que se passait-il si tu revenais avec une meilleure note ?

Harry tressaillit légèrement aux souvenirs des punitions de son oncle.

\- Les cicatrices que je porte ne sont pas toutes dues à la guerre, avoua alors Harry.

Il sentit la main de Charles se resserrer sur son épaule. Harry avait de nouveau baissé les yeux pendant son aveu. Il était inquiet de la manière dont le professeur prendrait cette nouvelle. Finalement, Harry sentit la main passer de son épaule à sa nuque avant de l'attirer en avant. Harry se laissa alors glisser de son siège pour arriver à genoux devant le fauteuil, enterrant son visage dans le ventre du professeur. Il ne pleura pas, il n'avait plus assez de larmes pour cela. Mais il profita de l'étreinte qu'on lui donnait sans hésitation et sans réserve. Appréciant la main qui glissait dans ses cheveux et écoutant à peine les murmures de réconfort du professeur, il était juste… bien. A sa place.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous t'aiderons, nous avons tout le temps et tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

Harry acquiesça, en maudissant intérieurement sa brulure qui n'était pas encore tout à fait guérie et qui l'empêchait de se transformer, sinon il aurait pris sa forme de chat pour pouvoir se blottir un peu plus contre la présence rassurante du professeur. Ils restèrent ici un instant jusqu'à ce qu'Ororo n'entre dans la salle.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui, Tornade ?

\- Il y a un homme ici qui dit être le premier ministre et qui souhaite parler à Harry.

Charles baissa son regard sur le jeune homme encore blotti contre lui, se demandant si Harry était suffisamment en forme pour ce genre de rencontre. Ce dernier se contenta de pousser un soupir avant de se dégager de l'étreinte du professeur.

\- J'arrive, annonça le jeune homme.

Ororo acquiesça doucement avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Si le ministre en personne s'est déplacé ça ne doit pas être pour rien, soupira Harry.

\- Souhaites-tu ma présence ? demanda Charles.

\- Toujours, répondit Harry en se levant.

Ils rejoignirent alors le bureau du professeur où les attendaient trois sorciers. Harry se tendit aussitôt en reconnaissant le symbole des Aurors sur les tenues de deux d'entre eux. Il entra s'assurant toujours d'être entre eux et le professeur, ce que remarquèrent les aurors.

\- Monsieur Potter, salua alors celui qui devait être le ministre, je suis heureux de savoir que vous êtes sain et sauf. J'aurais aimé vous voir avant, malheureusement votre petit éclat a attiré l'attention internationale et nous avons décidé de prendre des mesures concernant l'Angleterre.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir donné plus de travail, monsieur le ministre.

Harry prit alors le temps d'observer son interlocuteur, l'homme semblait assez âgé, moins que le professeur Dumbledore cependant. Il avait une barbe impeccablement taillée poivre et sel et il portait un costume sur mesure gris. La première impression qu'Harry eut de lui était que cet homme était droit et ne se laissait pas facilement influencé ou corrompre.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, monsieur Potter, assura le vieil homme, pour tout vous dire j'attendais depuis plusieurs années de pouvoir faire le ménage chez ces bigots d'anglais, avoua le ministre avec un grand rire. En fait c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser auprès de vous ainsi qu'au professeur Xavier pour votre enlèvement et votre séquestration, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Charles.

\- Ce n'est pas contre vous que je suis en colère, répondit Harry. Je ne vous en veux pas.

\- Pas plus que moi, assura Charles, bien que je sois curieux, après tout je ne suis pas un sorcier et donc en théorie ma sécurité ne dépend pas de votre gouvernement.

\- C'est vrai, pour tout vous dire, il y a longtemps que je voulais vous rencontrer mais cela aurait été… délicat pour moi de vous expliquer la situation. Même si je sais que vous avez l'esprit ouvert. Mais les choses ont changé, grâce à Monsieur Potter principalement et surtout parce que vous l'avez placé sous votre protection, la protection des mutants. La raison pour laquelle votre sécurité et la sécurité de toutes les personnes de cet institut, incombe à nos services, c'est parce que nous avons décidé suite à de nombreuses demandes de classer les mutants comme des créatures magiques et seuls nos services seraient habilités à traiter avec vous en cas de problème. Cela ne vous protégera pas contre la population, mais au moins nous pourrions limiter les dégâts.

\- Et qu'en pense notre gouvernement ? demanda Charles avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Et bien, le président n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour mettre le "problème mutant" entre d'autres mains, mais un simple rappel de ce que Monsieur Potter a fait pour notre pays a été suffisant pour faire taire toute protestation. Bien sûr il y a des détails à peaufiner et c'est pourquoi je voulais vous voir, professeur. Mais nous en reparlerons une prochaine fois. Monsieur Potter ?

Le ministre se leva alors pour faire face au jeune homme qui était toujours tendu.

\- Je tenais à vous remercier personnellement pour ce que vous avez fait pour notre pays et je voulais personnellement vous assurez de notre soutient. Je sais que vous avez perdu toute confiance en nous et je vous comprends parfaitement, ce que les anglais vous on fait subir était inexcusable. Mais j'aimerais que vous acceptiez de nous laisser une chance de vous prouver que tous les sorciers ne sont pas comme eux.

Harry hésita un instant avant de s'avancer vers le ministre. Il gardait un œil sur les aurors mais à sa grande surprise aucun des deux ne fit de mouvement pour l'arrêter ou pour s'attaquer au professeur.

\- Je suis un mutant de l'institut Xavier et ici la première chose que l'on vous apprend c'est que chaque individu est différent et qu'il ne faut pas juger une race entière sur ce que quelques individus ont fait. Je ne juge pas les sorciers mauvais à cause de ce qui m'a était fait, mais je ne fais pas confiance pour autant.

\- Bien sûr que non, approuva le ministre, la confiance est une chose que l'on gagne et je suis ravi que vous nous laissiez ce droit.

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent soudainement alors que la tension et la peur d'une attaque le quittaient. Le ministre était sincère, tant dans ses remerciements que dans sa volonté de protéger l'institut et ses habitants.

\- Harry ? appela doucement le professeur.

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas, alors que toute la tension, toute la peur, toutes les insécurités qu'il avait pu accumuler depuis des années se dissipaient. Non seulement il était protégé par le professeur et les mutants mais il l'était également par l'un des gouvernements les plus puissants au monde. Il vit alors des étoiles devant ses yeux avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent. Harry s'effondra dans le bureau du professeur qui appela aussitôt Jean par la pensée.

\- Pourriez-vous l'allonger sur le canapé ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit aussi le ministre qui sortit sa baguette pour faire léviter le corps du jeune homme. Aussitôt qu'il fut installé, le professeur fut à ses côtés et Jean entra dans la pièce en coup de vent.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la rouquine.

\- L'épuisement l'a finalement rattrapé, répondit le professeur.

Jean l'examina avec soin, mais ne trouva rien d'autre que les signes d'une grande fatigue.

\- Il va probablement dormir un moment, mais je ne comprends pas… il n'a jamais montré les signes jusqu'à présent.

\- Harry a du apprendre très jeune à cacher certaines choses, ses faiblesses en particulier. En vérité, je pense qu'il ne se sentait pas totalement en sécurité ici. Il savait que nous pouvions le protéger, mais j'imagine qu'il avait toujours une crainte d'être repris par les sorciers. Il était en permanence sur ses gardes. Et maintenant que ses peurs n'ont plus lieux d'être, il a baissé sa garde et a laissé la fatigue prendre le dessus.

La jeune femme acquiesça avec tristesse passant pensivement sa main dans les cheveux indisciplinés du jeune homme.

\- Je ne peux rien faire de plus, professeur. Et je crains qu'il ne fasse d'autres cauchemars.

Charles acquiesça doucement et Jean partit, prenant cela pour un congé. Le ministre observait la scène qui se passait devant lui avec une certaine tristesse.

\- Professeur, concernant les éventuelles cauchemars de Monsieur Potter, nous pouvons lui fournir une potion de sommeil sans rêve, offrit le ministre.

\- Fuir ses cauchemars ne l'aidera pas, commenta doucement le professeur, mais quelques nuits de sommeil ne lui feront pas de mal.

\- Je m'assurerais que vous en ayez en permanence, promit le ministre.

Puis il jeta un regard sur le jeune homme qui avait mis fin à une guerre et qui avait sauvé le monde. Comment les britanniques avaient pu faire cela à l'un de leur héros était au-delà de la compréhension du ministre. Mais lui ne ferait certainement pas la même erreur. Il prit ensuite congés, promettant d'envoyer un hibou pour convenir d'un rendez-vous et pouvoir discuter de l'intégration des mutants dans le monde sorcier.

X

Plus tard ce jour-là, ce fut Malicia qui vint frapper doucement à la porte du bureau, le professeur l'invita à entrer. Depuis quelques temps la jeune femme venait régulièrement dans le bureau du professeur pour entrainer ses pouvoirs.

Après avoir découvert qu'Harry était immunisé contre les pouvoirs de Malicia, le professeur les avait rencontrés et ils avaient discuté un long moment, pour finalement comprendre que c'était la magie ambiante qui protégeait Harry. Il avait également découvert que si Malicia n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pouvoirs, c'était parce qu'ils étaient trop puissants et qu'ils "suintaient" par la peau. Par la suite il y avait eu les évènements malheureux avec le ministère de Londres. Mais dès son retour (et après l'aval de Jean, il n'était pas suicidaire) il avait confectionné un bracelet qui aspirerait le surplus de puissance. Et depuis, Malicia apprenait à contrôler son pouvoir avec le bracelet, bien que par la suite, le professeur souhaiterait qu'elle réussisse à s'en passer.

C'était pourquoi Malicia était là ce soir.

\- Bonsoir professeur.

\- Bonsoir, Malicia. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, très bien même, répondit la jeune femme avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

\- Oui, c'est ce que Logan m'a dit lorsqu'il vous a surpris, toi et Robert dans l'abri de jardin.

La rougeur de la jeune femme s'accentua alors qu'elle baissait la tête. Le professeur fit alors le tour du bureau pour lui faire face directement et ils reprirent l'entrainement de la jeune femme. Tout était une question de concentration.

X

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla se fut pour sentir une main glisser dans ses cheveux, mais ce n'était pas le professeur. Il ouvrit les yeux et offrit un sourire fatigué à Malicia.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, il est l'heure de manger.

Harry se redressa et nota tout de suite une absence.

\- Où est le professeur ?

\- Il a dû partir pour régler un problème, répondit la jeune femme. Apparemment la salle de bain du deuxième étage a encore été inondée.

Harry ricana doucement avant de se lever et de s'étirer.

\- Tu viens de finir ton entrainement ?

\- Ouai, mais je suis tellement fatiguée, quand je pense que le professeur veut que je le fasse sans le bracelet, je n'y arriverais jamais, gémit la jeune femme.

\- Le professeur connait nos forces et nos faiblesses. S'il dit que tu pourras y arriver alors tu y arriveras. Peut-être pas dans une semaine ou même dans un an, mais je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.

La jeune femme acquiesça avec un léger sourire avant de se lever, Harry faisant de même. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la salle à manger, Harry remarqua tout de suite l'absence du professeur et il se figea.

\- Tout va bien, Harry, rassura la voix du vieil homme dans sa tête.

Le jeune polymorphe acquiesça mentalement avant de rejoindre le reste de ses camarades. Ce soir était le dernier avant les vacances de Noël et Harry voulait en profiter avant que ses camarades ne rentrent pour les fêtes.

X

Le lendemain, ce fut un ours blanc qui sortit le premier dans la neige, Harry profitait de pouvoir de nouveau reprendre forme animale. Il se promena autour du domaine, en profitant pour sonder la barrière qui protégeait le manoir et pour la renforcer à certains endroits, puis il reprit le chemin de l'institut d'un pas lent, il avait le temps de toute façon, il n'y avait pas cours aujourd'hui.

\- Harry ?

L'ours se retourna en direction d'Hermione, cette dernière était accompagnée par une femme lui ressemblant suffisamment pour qu'Harry comprenne que c'était sa mère. Il s'approcha alors, reprenant progressivement forme humaine.

\- Madame Granger, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi de même, salua-t-elle, Hermione m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de ce que vous avez fait pour nous, je vous remercie.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura Harry, Hermione a été ma meilleure amie pendant toute ma scolarité et maintenant elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Et je veille toujours sur ma famille. Est-ce que tu rentres pour les fêtes, Mione ?

\- Oui, mais si tu veux tu peux venir avec nous, offrit la jeune femme.

\- C'est gentil, mais il vaut mieux que je reste ici pour les fêtes, contrairement à toi j'ai pris beaucoup de retard sur mon éducation normale. Je vais profiter des vacances pour rattraper un peu mon retard.

\- Toi, lâcha Hermione avec un large sourire, toi, tu vas étudier pendant les vacances ?

\- Je ne suis pas Ron, Mione. Et j'ai toujours fait mes devoirs assez rapidement pendant les vacances. Et puis je vais y aller doucement quand même, je ne passerais pas mes journées le nez plongé dans un bouquin comme certaine.

La boule de neige qui l'atteignit au visage lui fit comprendre que son petit message avait bien été perçu. Il se secoua vivement, se débarrassant de la neige qu'il avait dans les cheveux, avant d'observer la jeune femme devant lui.

\- C'est la guerre que tu veux ?

Aussitôt une boule de neige atterrit dans la nuque d'Hermione, faisant glapir celle-ci. Elle sortit alors vivement sa baguette et une bataille de boules de neige magique commença entre les deux amis, qui furent vite rejoints par les mutants. Les parents qui arrivaient assistèrent alors à l'une des meilleures batailles de boules de neige qui leur ait été donnée de voir. Jusqu'à ce que finalement le professeur ne les rejoigne.

\- Les enfants, appela-t-il, usant d'un peu de télépathie pour s'assurer que tous l'entendent, c'est l'heure.

Les élèves laissèrent alors tomber les boules de neige qu'ils avaient dans les mains avant de rejoindre leurs parents, les joues rouges d'excitation et de froid. Harry rejoignit le professeur et s'assura magiquement qu'il était bien au chaud. Si le vieil homme comprit ce que son jeune élève avait fait, il n'en dit rien.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Ça avait commencé quelques jours après l'histoire du ministère, Harry sentait parfois la magie qui l'entourait et qu'il absorbait lui échapper. Mais ce n'était jamais en grande quantité et il avait mis ça sur le compte de son inexpérience. Mais lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là et qu'il découvrit sa chambre ravagée et sa magie hors de contrôle, Harry sentit un soupçon de peur étreindre son cœur.

\- Harry ! Appela le professeur depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Je… n'entrez pas, demanda le jeune homme.

Il pouvait sentir d'ici que sa magie était de moins en moins en contrôle.

\- S'il vous plait, murmura le jeune homme, s'il vous plait.

Il sentit la magie avoir un nouveau pique de puissance avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Harry haleta alors avant de fermer les yeux. Sa chambre était un vrai carnage, il espérait juste que la magie pourrait l'aider à réparer tout ça.

\- Harry ? Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'Harry ne puisse répondre. Il était assis dans un coin, roulé en boule alors que les meubles, les murs, la literie, tout était en morceau, brulé, déchiré, brisé. Le professeur observa autour de lui avec stupeur. Harry avait toujours eut une parfaite maitrise de ses pouvoirs mutants et jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec la magie.

\- Harry, appela doucement le professeur.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de reprendre le contrôle mais c'était trop fort, beaucoup trop fort et… elle refusait de m'écouter.

Le professeur avança son fauteuil jusqu'à être au plus près du jeune homme avant de se laisser glisser au sol pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Je suis désolé.

Charles voulut alors poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, mais ce dernier se tendit aussitôt, figé par la peur à l'idée que la magie pourrait se manifester à nouveau et blesser le professeur. Mais le vieil homme ne le laissa pas s'écarter, il avança un peu plus son fauteuil et posa sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme.

\- Ca va aller, offrit doucement Charles, tout va bien se passer.

Harry resta un instant sans bouger avant d'acquiescer doucement. Puis il se leva et observa les dégâts. Pouvait-il prendre le risque de faire de la magie pour tout réparer avec le professeur présent dans la pièce ? Puis, il soupira avant de laisser tomber, il s'approcha du bureau et se mit à rédiger une lettre, il devait prévenir le ministère de ce qu'il se passait, peut être qu'ils comprendraient.

X

Il ne fallut qu'une heure pour que le ministre en personne n'entre dans la pièce et ne prenne conscience des dégâts causés. Harry était resté dans son coin, roulé en boule et le professeur était à ses côtés, essayant de le rassurer.

\- Monsieur Potter ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry lui expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé et exprima son inquiétude de blesser quelqu'un. Le ministre resta un instant silencieux, réfléchissant à comment régler ce problème sans pour autant léser le jeune homme ou l'un de ses protecteurs.

\- Il y a peut-être un moyen, offrit alors le ministre. Lorsque des sorciers puissants naissent certains ne contrôlent pas du tout leur magie et ont des évènements de magie accidentelle particulièrement violents, alors pour éviter qu'ils ne se blessent ou qu'ils ne blessent les autres, nous mettons en place un lien magique entre lui et un membre de sa famille qui va absorber le surplus de magie. C'est peu courant mais il arrive encore que nous devions recourir à cette pratique de nos jours.

\- Le lien a-t-il des particularités ? demanda alors Charles avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Et bien dans les premiers jours de la mise en place du lien les deux liés doivent rester le plus proche possible. Il faut aussi savoir que le lié adulte aura une plus grande autorité sur l'enfant. Pour tout vous dire plus la magie de l'enfant est puissante plus l'autorité est forte. Je ne vais pas vous mentir en vous disant qu'avec la puissance de Monsieur Potter qui est illimitée, il lui sera sans doute impossible de désobéir à un ordre direct de la part de l'adulte. Et il faut aussi savoir que le surplus de magie renforcera celle de l'adulte le rendant plus puissant magiquement.

\- Et si l'adulte n'est pas un sorcier ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Le ministre acquiesça en comprenant ce que Harry sous entendait. Le lien qu'il proposait ne devait pas être fait avec n'importe qui mais avec une personne de confiance et à l'heure actuelle, Harry ne faisait confiance qu'à une seule personne.

\- Nous l'ignorons, un tel lien n'a jamais été tenté avec un moldu et encore moins avec un mutant.

Harry se recroquevilla un peu plus, il ne voulait pas se lier à un sorcier et en même temps il ne pouvait pas demander à l'un des mutants de l'institut de prendre un tel risque, encore moins le professeur.

\- Quand le lien pourra-t-il être mis en place ? demanda alors Charles.

\- Professeur, non, tenta Harry en relevant la tête.

Mais le vieil homme l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Le plus sûr pour vous sera le jour du solstice.

\- Bien.

\- Professeur, vous ne pensez pas sérieusement… on ne sait même pas les conséquences que cela aura sur vous, ça pourrait vous tuer.

Harry avait conscience qu'il était en train de paniquer et d'hyper ventiler, il sentit sa tête tourner et des taches noires apparurent devant ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne se pose sur sa joue et qu'un esprit n'effleure le sien.

\- Calme toi, ordonna doucement le vieil homme.

Harry secoua doucement la tête, le destin ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille, même lorsqu'il pensait enfin être en sécurité, il ne l'était pas et maintenant le professeur était de nouveau en danger à cause de lui. Il sentit alors deux bras l'attirer sur des genoux et lorsqu'il leva les yeux brouillés de larmes ce fut pour voir que le professeur était descendu de son fauteuil et qu'il le gardait serré contre lui. Il en avait assez, il était fatigué de tout ce qu'il lui tombait dessus sans arrêt. Pour la moindre parcelle de bonheur qu'il réussissait à obtenir un malheur s'abattait sur lui et sur les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il ne voulait plus, il n'en pouvait plus. Plongeant son visage dans le cou du professeur, du seul homme en qui il avait une confiance absolue, Harry éclata en sanglots. Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour se calmer et lorsque ce fut fait il resta amorphe contre le professeur, ne bougeant même pas lorsque le ministre lui parla.

\- Monsieur Potter ? Vous avez notre garantie que si nous mettons en place le lien, nous prendrons toutes les précautions nécessaires pour assurer la sécurité du professeur Xavier.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas et cela inquiéta grandement le ministre. Comme beaucoup de dirigeants il s'était intéressé aux évènements qui avaient eu lieu en Angleterre et la chose qui l'avait le plus surpris avait été la force mentale de Monsieur Potter. Peu importe ce qui lui tombait dessus il se relevait toujours. Mais on avait tous un point de rupture et celui d'Harry avait été atteint.

Le ministre observa un instant les deux êtres brisés par la vie.

\- Nous allons faire des recherches pour trouver le lien le plus sûr mais c'est le seul moyen que nous connaissons pour régler ce genre de problème.

\- Merci, répondit le professeur avec un signe de tête.

Le ministre répara la chambre d'un mouvement de la baguette, puis il s'excusa et alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs il s'adressa à sa secrétaire.

\- Prévenez le service de l'enfance, je veux qu'ils me trouvent le rituel le plus puissant et le plus sûr possible.

\- Oui, Monsieur, murmura la jeune femme.

Lorsque le conseil international avait appris que le jeune Potter avait trouvé refuge en Amérique, le ministre avait promis que leur jeune héros y serait en sécurité. Et il allait tenir cette promesse. Pas seulement parce que Monsieur Potter était un héros de guerre, mais aussi parce qu'il avait sauvé sa famille, ses enfants et ses petits enfants. Sa famille avait une dette envers lui, comme beaucoup d'autres dans le monde, et il avait l'intention de faire ce qu'il fallait pour rembourser sa dette.

X

Le jour du solstice arriva trop vite aux yeux d'Harry, lui et le professeur furent amenés dans l'une des salles souterraines du ministère, pendant que l'assistante du ministre expliquait au professeur pourquoi un tel rituel était nécessairement fait au plus près des lignes de magie qui parcouraient le monde.

Ils débouchèrent dans une salle à haut plafond avec une pierre plate assez grande pour que deux hommes se tiennent assis dessus. Harry se tendit alors, le rituel qu'il avait subi avait le même genre de pierre. Le professeur remarqua tout de suite son inconfort et s'arrêta.

\- Harry ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme observa la pierre un instant avant d'acquiescer lentement. Il savait que le ministre ne permettrait pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Il le lui avait bien assez dit depuis son arrivée, bien que cela le surprenait toujours. Fermant les yeux un instant, il prit une profonde respiration avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux et de s'avancer vers la zone du rituel. Il devait se montrer fort, bon sang, il était un Griffondor après tout, il avait défié la mort un nombre incalculable de fois. Et puis il en avait marre de pleurer ou de s'effondrer pour un oui ou pour un non. Il allait faire ce rituel, mettre ses pouvoirs sous contrôle et s'assurer que le professeur soit en sécurité.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry s'avança vers les sorciers présents pour faire le rituel et établir le lien. Il écouta les consignes des sorciers et ôta sa chemise. Le rituel qui allait être pratiqué était un peu particulier, un mélange de vieille magie et de magie indienne, ce rituel allait laisser la magie choisir quel lien était le mieux pour les deux parties concernées.

Il n'était pas souvent utilisé car il était extrêmement difficile à réaliser et aussi exténuant pour les deux personnes concernées. Mais Harry avait excepté en comprenant comment la magie allait travailler et surtout les lanceurs étaient tous parfaitement volontaires.

Harry s'approcha et observa le cercle avec un froncement de sourcils. Il était composé d'un grand cercle avec deux plus petits à l'intérieur. Le tout accompagné d'un nombre impressionnant de lignes de runes. L'un des sorciers vint alors lui annoncer qu'ils allaient commencer et. Harry se tourna vers le professeur, ce dernier ayant déjà commencé à déboutonner sa chemise.

 _\- Vous êtes sûr de vous, professeur ? demanda mentalement Harry. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière._

 _\- Je sais, rassura le vieil homme. Mais il y a longtemps je me suis fait la promesse de toujours tout faire pour protéger mes élèves, des autres mais aussi d'eux même. Tout ira bien, rassura Charles avec un léger sourire._

Harry acquiesça doucement alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge, personne n'avait jamais fait un tel sacrifice pour lui. Enlevant d'un mouvement vif son pull, il s'assit en tailleur dans le cercle le plus petit alors que le professeur glissa de son fauteuil avant de manipuler ses jambes pour prendre la même position qu'Harry.

\- Messieurs, pendant toute la durée du rituel vous devrez reste le plus immobile possible. La première partie servira à trouver le lien qui vous convienne le mieux, une fois que ça sera fait nous prendrons une petite pause puis nous mettrons le lien en place. Prêts ?

Harry acquiesça doucement, jetant un dernier regard en direction du professeur. Celui-ci le rassura d'un sourire et les sorciers commencèrent le rituel. Harry se tendit aussitôt, alors que le cercle s'allumait. Les chants continuèrent alors qu'une balle de lumière blanche s'éleva entre eux. Harry l'observa un instant avant de reporter son regard sur le professeur s'assurant que tout aller bien pour lui.

Il fallut attendre une bonne heure avant que la lumière change légèrement de couleur pour un jaune pâle qui devint de plus en plus doré à mesure que le temps passait, puis la lumière retourna dans le cercle de runes et ce dernier s'éteignit. Lorsque le chant s'arrêta, des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée.

\- Professeur, appela aussitôt Harry en s'approchant à genou du vieil homme.

\- Je vais bien Harry, rassura Charles avec un léger sourire.

Le jeune homme acquiesça alors que deux bouteilles de bierraubeurre et deux gros morceaux de chocolat leur furent tendus. Harry s'en empara aussitôt, ouvrant les deux bouteilles, il en offrit une au professeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Charles avec curiosité.

\- C'est de la bierraubeurre, mais rassurez vous, ce n'est pas alcoolisé.

Charles acquiesça et observa son jeune élève en prendre une gorgée avant de faire de même. C'était plutôt bon. Le chocolat l'était aussi.

\- Il semble être différent de celui que l'on peu trouver, remarqua le professeur.

\- Le chocolat a des propriétés magiques, j'en ai beaucoup eu lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie.

\- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu as autant la dent sucrée, s'amusa le vieil homme.

\- C'est vous qui me dites ça, rit Harry en poussant doucement le professeur, je vous ai vu piquer dans la boite à cookie.

Ils se chamaillèrent un instant sans prendre garde aux autres sorciers qui observaient la paire avec une certaine tristesse, parce qu'ils savaient quel lien convenait le mieux aux deux mutants, un lien qui se serrait activé de lui-même si la magie d'Harry ne lui avait pas été enlevée. A ce moment-là, l'assistante du ministre s'approcha.

\- Messieurs, nous allons reprendre.

\- Quel lien va être mis en place ? demanda Harry.

La jeune femme fut alors mal à l'aise et le professeur fronça les sourcils avant de se tendre, par reflexe, Harry fut aussitôt à ses cotés.

\- Que se passe-t-il, professeur ?

\- Le lien, commença le vieil homme.

\- Monsieur Potter, le lien que nous allons mettre en place et un lien latent qui aurait dû s'activer de lui-même si votre magie n'avait pas été prise et pour tout vous dire cela aurait pu être catastrophique si cela s'était fait naturellement.

\- De quoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- C'est un lien d'âme sœur, monsieur Potter.

Harry se figea un instant, stupéfait. Attendez ! Quoi ? Il pouvait sentir le professeur tendu conte lui.

\- En quoi consiste un tel lien ? demanda le vieil homme.

\- Et bien… si le lien est mis en place vous aurez simplement l'impression d'avoir trouvé une part de votre âme manquante, vous aurez la sensation d'être complet. Rien d'obligatoirement romantique, bien que cela peut arriver. C'est… les liens d'âme sœur sont rares et plus rares encore sont ceux qui veulent en parler, mais nous savons qu'il vous sera pas la suite impossible de vous blesser l'un l'autre, pas sans en souffrir vous-même.

Harry se tendit en comprenant ce que la sorcière avait voulu dire par "chance qu'il ne se soit pas activé naturellement" si on ne lui avait pas expliqué le professeur aurait sans doute rejeté Harry. Pas méchamment mais un rejet dans un tel lien était parfois fatal. Il sentit le professeur se tendre un peu plus en entendant ses pensées.

\- Pouvons-nous arrêter ici ? demanda Harry.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

\- Harry…

\- Non, je ne vous obligerais jamais à faire quelque chose avec laquelle vous n'êtes pas à l'aise. Et vous n'êtes clairement pas à l'aise avec ça.

\- Harry, je suis un vieil homme…

\- Et vous êtes le seul à vous être soucier de moi, si vous refusez à cause de moi sachez qu'avoir un lien aussi rare et aussi précieux avec vous serait un honneur.

\- Tu es jeune…

Harry haussa simplement les épaules, avant de reporter son attention sur l'assistante.

\- Peut-on annuler ?

\- Non !

La réponse ne vint pas de la sorcière mais de Charles.

\- Si c'est ce lien qui est le plus sécuritaire pour nous deux alors nous allons le faire. Parce que je sais que tu refuseras un autre lien et je sais que tu ne resteras pas à l'institut si tu n'es pas sûr que nous soyons en sécurité. Tu es l'un de mes élèves, annonça le professeur, je dois m'assurer de ta sécurité. Mais je veux que toi tu sois sûr de ton choix.

\- Je le suis, assura Harry.

\- Alors continuons.

Ils se replacèrent à leur place dans le cercle et rapidement un autre chant commença dans la salle. Harry se tendit un instant alors qu'une douleur sourde résonnait finalement en lui. Il se tendit alors qu'un cri résonna, sans qu'il ne sache si c'était lui ou le professeur qui criait, puis les ténèbres le prirent.

X

NdA :

Alors ! J'en vois déjà hurler pour ce que ce chapitre sous entend et je suis désolé pour les fans de Harry/Logan, mais il n'y en aura pas ici.

Je veux juste vous rassurer sur la suite des évènements sans pour autant trop spoiler la suite de mon histoire. Je ne vous dirais donc que deux choses :

\- Ne lâchez pas l'histoire maintenant même si elle semble partir en sucette (petit rappelle le lien d'âme sœur dans mon histoire n'était pas forcement romantique)

\- Et la seconde : J'adore James McAvoy :3

Et surtout n'oublier pas : Reviews !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas où il était dans un premier temps. Puis le rituel lui revint à l'esprit. Le professeur ! Harry se redressa vivement, mais dû s'arrêter en sentant sa tête tourner. Grimaçant, il essaya d'appeler le professeur par la pensée, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

Levant les yeux, Harry remarqua que l'assistante du ministre était devant lui.

\- Où est-il ? demanda aussitôt Harry, si vous lui avez fait le moindre mal…

\- Il va bien, rassura aussitôt la jeune femme, mais il y a eu un dénouement imprévu.

\- Je veux le voir, exigea le jeune homme.

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry se leva avant d'agripper le lit en sentant de nouveau sa tête tourner. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il se dirigea vers la seule porte de la salle et se laissa guider par la sorcière. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par un dénouement imprévu exactement ? Ouvrant une porte, la jeune femme s'écarta aussitôt pour le laisser entrer. Harry se figea à peine un pas fait dans la pièce. Il y avait bien un homme devant lui, mais ça n'était pas le professeur. Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent de rage, s'ils essayaient de lui faire croire…

 _\- C'est moi, Harry, tout va bien._

Harry haleta à cette voix dans sa tête. Puis il observa avec plus d'attention l'homme devant lui, la trentaine avec des cheveux bruns mi-longs et toujours ses yeux bleus inimitables, comme si l'homme savait tout de vous (ce qui était le cas la plupart du temps).

\- Comment ? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

\- Nous supposons que c'est le lien qui a fait cela. Le précédent corps du professeur Xavier était trop vieux pour supporter les explosions magiques que vous produisez alors la magie a changé cela. Du moins c'est l'une de nos hypothèses.

Harry lâcha alors un gémissement. Comment, allait-il expliquer ça au étudiant ? Pour les x-men c'était facile, ils savaient qu'Harry était magique mais pour les autres. Et le gouvernement ? Comment allait-il pouvoir leur expliquer que l'homme de quatre-vingt ans n'en paraissait plus que trente ?

\- Eh merde ! Lâcha le jeune homme dans un souffle.

\- Langage, répliqua aussitôt le professeur.

\- Comment on va expliquer ça aux autres ?

\- Les mutants ont de nombreux pouvoirs que certains ne peuvent même pas imaginer, remarqua Charles, il suffira de dire que j'ai croisé un mutant qui a accidentellement usé de ses pouvoirs contre moi.

Harry laissa finalement tomber ses épaules avec un soupir avant de rejoindre le professeur, ce dernier l'attira contre lui dans un geste qui lui semblait soudainement plus naturel alors qu'il sentait Harry se détendre dans son étreinte.

\- J'ai été surpris moi aussi, mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise au cours de ma vie, c'est à ne pas rester interloqué sur ce qui m'arrive, je dois me relever et faire face au mieux. Et puis, retrouver un corps qui n'a plus d'arthrose me plait assez.

\- Ce qui risque de choquer les autres, ça sera surement les cheveux, s'amusa alors Harry.

Charles eut alors un léger rire avant d'approuver.

\- Et puis, il y a autre chose.

\- Autre chose ?

Harry sentit à ce moment-là quelque chose taper contre sa jambe et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux se fut pour voir la jambe du professeur bouger doucement.

\- Vous… vos jambes…

\- Oui, j'ai retrouvé des sensations peu après mon réveil. Bien sûr il va me falloir de longs mois de rééducation avant de pouvoir remarcher, mais j'ai tout mon temps.

\- C'est génial, s'enthousiasma Harry.

A ce moment-là, un guérisseur s'approcha d'eux et les examina soigneusement avant de les autoriser à partir.

X

Harry était nerveux en rejoignant le point de transplanage du ministère. Il espérait juste que les autres ne lui en voudraient pas trop pour avoir changé le professeur.

\- Tout ira bien, assura Charles avec un léger sourire.

Harry attrapa alors doucement l'épaule du professeur et les transplana à l'intérieur du manoir. Puis il se tendit en sentant la magie échapper à son contrôle. Mais cette dernière fut absorbée par Charles, qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil en sentant l'apport d'énergie.

\- Désolé.

\- C'est très bien, assura Charles avec un léger sourire.

A ce moment-là, Ororo arriva dans le hall, elle se figea un instant en voyant l'homme dans le fauteuil du professeur.

\- Harry ?

\- Le rituel a eu des conséquences assez inattendues, avoua Harry en rougissant doucement.

\- Inattendues, murmura Tempête en examinant le jeune homme devant elle.

Ce dernier se contentait d'avoir un léger sourire qui s'agrandit légèrement en entendant certaines de ses pensées. Puis la jeune femme sembla comprendre alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Professeur ?

\- Bonjour, Ororo.

Rapidement le reste de la maisonnée fut mise au courant et s'il y eut quelques remarques amusées sur les cheveux du professeur et sur sa nouvelle jeunesse, personne ne posa plus de questions sur l'origine de ce changement (une fois que Jean eut assuré à Logan que c'était bien le professeur).

X

Ce soir-là, alors qu'Harry était allongé sous sa forme de lion dans le lit du professeur, il observait ce dernier lire à côté de lui. Il bougea doucement la tête pour la poser sur le genou du professeur, ce dernier glissa alors sa main dans la crinière du fauve.

 _\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Charles en tirant légèrement sur les poils dans sa main._

 _\- Que pour une fois le destin n'a pas été une pute._

 _\- Langage, gronda doucement Charles._

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux alors qu'Harry émit un bruit proche du ronronnement.

 _\- Est-ce que vous regrettez ? demanda doucement Harry._

 _\- J'ai eu des regrets pour un certain nombre de choses, mais jamais lorsque cela concerne mes élèves._

Harry reprit forme humaine et s'installa en tailleur sur le lit, faisant face au professeur. L'homme posa alors son livre et porta sa pleine attention sur le jeune homme à ses côtés.

\- Vous savez que le lien que nous avons est puissant, suffisamment puissant pour modifier votre espérance de vie pour qu'elle corresponde à la mienne.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, en théorie je suis immortel donc sa risque de prendre un moment. Est-ce que ça va aller ? Je veux dire vous avez déjà tellement vécu.

\- Ça ira, répondit le professeur, mais je suis curieux, penses-tu que mon métabolisme va arrêter de vieillir comme celui de Logan ?

\- Je ne sais pas, nous verrons bien.

Harry l'observa un instant et remarqua la tension autour des yeux de Charles.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

\- Je me sens… différent vis-à-vis de toi.

\- Le lien ne crée pas les sentiments, il les renforce juste, assura Harry. Je me souviens des leçons du professeur Flitwick à ce sujet. Il nous donnait ce cours le jour de la saint valentin et il disait toujours, la magie ne peut pas créer de vrais sentiments, mais elle peut les renforcer.

\- Je crois avoir entendu parler des filtres d'amour, remarqua Charles avec un léger sourire.

Harry renifla à cette remarque.

\- Ouais, et notre professeur de potion nous a rabâché que le filtre d'amour ne créait pas d'amour mais une dépendance à une autre personne. Comment vous vous sentez… vis-à-vis de moi je veux dire ?

\- Rien de romantique, dieu merci.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, remarqua Harry avec une légère moue.

\- Harry, même si maintenant je n'en parais que 30, je te rappelle que j'ai près de 80 ans.

\- L'âge ne compte pas, répondit Harry, un homme de 20 ans peut avoir plus vécu qu'un homme de 80. Et je peux vous garantir que j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses.

\- Beaucoup trop, approuva le professeur. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi mais je ne sais pas encore dans quel sens.

\- On verra avec le temps, personnellement j'accepterais tout.

\- Tout ? demanda le professeur.

Harry rougit alors vivement avant de se détourner.

\- Je… je n'ai jamais… enfin vous savez, avec la guerre et tout on n'a pas le temps pour ces choses là, mais le fait que vous soyez un homme ne me gêne pas. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Alors si ça arrive…

Harry bafouillait et rougissait encore plus sous le regard amusé du professeur.

\- Nous verrons en temps voulu, assura alors Charles.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de se rallonger toujours sous forme humaine. Charles reprit sa lecture, mais ne réussit pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Harry acceptait tout de lui et cela attrista Charles, parce qu'il voyait bien que le jeune homme avait manqué cruellement d'affection. Il y a longtemps, il s'était fait la promesse de toujours veiller sur la sécurité et le bien-être de ses élèves, mais aujourd'hui cela prenait une toute autre tournure parce qu'il était bien plus proche d'Harry que de n'importe quel autre de ses étudiants. Le regard de Charles se posa de nouveau sur Harry, puis avec un léger sourire, il posa son livre sur sa table de chevet et s'allongea sous les couvertures, aussitôt Harry vint se blottir contre lui. Et la dernière chose qui passa par la tête du professeur fut qu'il était bien ainsi.

X

Le matin de noël, Charles fut réveillé par les rires des plus jeunes de ses élèves. Ouvrant les yeux, il les vit l'observer depuis la porte de sa chambre.

\- Et bien, jeune gens, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- C'est le matin de Noël, professeur, remarqua une jeune fille.

\- Ah oui ?

Charles jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son réveil et il haussa un sourcil surpris de voir qu'il était 8h. Habituellement, il était réveillé bien avant, que ce soit par habitude ou à cause de l'excitation des enfants.

\- Harry nous a dit qu'on devait venir vous réveiller, annonça la petite fille.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Il prépare le petit déjeuner, répondit un jeune garçon.

Charles tendit alors une main, invita les cinq enfants à venir le rejoindre. Ceux-ci n'hésitèrent qu'un bref instant avant de monter sur le lit. Habituellement, les enfants ne l'approchaient pas avec autant de facilité à cause de leur différence d'âge. Mais depuis qu'il avait rajeuni ça avait changé, du moins avec les plus jeunes.

\- Avez-vous déjà ouvert vos cadeaux ?

\- Non, répondit une voix depuis l'entrée, on attendait votre réveil.

Charles offrit un sourire à Bobby avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. Le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de s'avancer. Si les plus jeunes avaient trouvé le rajeunissement du professeur "cool", lui avait encore un peu de mal. Mais il était pressé que les vacances se terminent juste pour voir la tête des autres lorsqu'ils verraient le professeur avec des cheveux.

Charles écouta pendant un moment ses enfants parler des cadeaux qu'ils allaient avoir, puis il se redressa sur ses coudes avant d'attraper la poignée et de se redresser. Aussitôt les enfants se turent et l'observèrent.

\- Je vais être en bas dans un instant. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas m'attendre devant le sapin ?

Les enfants ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Avec des cris de joie, ils sautèrent du lit et quittèrent la chambre.

\- Robert ! Reste un instant s'il te plait.

Bobby laissa les enfants sortir et s'éloigner avant de s'approcher du professeur.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Non, rien de mal mon garçon. Je voulais juste savoir si toi, tu allais bien. Je sais que mon soudain changement t'a… perturbé.

\- C'est les cheveux, répondit Iceberg avec un léger sourire.

Charles secoua doucement la tête d'amusement avant de tendre la main vers son fauteuil et de l'attirer à côté du lit.

\- Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda aussi Bobby.

Charles savait que le jeune homme ne lui demandait cela que parce qu'il était inquiet pour lui.

\- Non, Robert, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude.

\- Désolé.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, assura le professeur. Robert ! Ma nouvelle apparence ne change rien, je suis toujours le même homme.

\- Je sais.

Charles l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer.

\- Va rejoindre les autres, ordonna doucement le vieil homme, j'arrive tout de suite.

Bobby acquiesça avant de quitter la chambre. Charles eut un sourire en le voyant, faire, il savait que Bobby avait un peu de mal, comme Logan. Il se demandait comment la rentrée allait se passer. Se préparant rapidement, il rejoignit son armoire et l'ouvrit, son regard se posa sur les costumes qu'il portait habituellement. Avant qu'il ne se décide pour un simple pull à la place de sa chemise habituelle.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit le salon, le petit déjeuner attendait sur la table basse et les enfants avaient déjà leur tas de cadeaux devant eux. Charles observa les cadeaux restant en bas du sapin pour ses autres élèves, avant de reporter son attention sur les élèves présents. Tous l'observèrent avec impatience, mais Charles ne dit rien, attrapant une tasse de thé qu'Harry lui tendit avec un sourire, il prit le temps de prendre une gorgée, cachant un sourire derrière sa tasse.

\- Très bien, vous pouvez commencer à déballer.

Aussitôt le bruit du papier qu'on déchire remplit la pièce, sous le regard des professeurs présents qui déballèrent leurs propres cadeaux avec plus de patience. Harry s'assit à côté du vieil homme avec une tasse de chocolat chaud dans la main.

\- Tu ne déballes pas tes cadeaux ? demanda doucement le professeur.

Harry se figea incertain.

 _\- J'ai des cadeaux ? Je n'ai rien pour vous._

Charles observa son protégé baisser la tête sur sa tasse de honte.

 _\- Tu m'as rendu mes jambes, tu as fait en sorte que cet endroit soit plus protégé qu'avant, tu as sauvé la vie de mes enfants à Akali Lake. C'est les meilleurs cadeaux que tu pouvais m'offrir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça._

Harry leva les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un paquet être posé sur ses genoux.

\- C'est pour toi, annonça la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme la remercia d'un murmure et rapidement d'autres enfants vinrent poser leur propre cadeau sur les genoux de leur "grand frère". Il déballa celui des enfants en premier et découvrit des bonbons et des dessins et même une petite peluche porte clé en forme de lion. Il remercia de nouveau les jeunes mutants avant d'attraper le cadeau que le professeur lui avait fait, il le déballa et trouva une boite carrée d'une dizaine de centimètres, l'ouvrant, Harry haleta. A l'intérieur, une montre à gousset reposait sur un écrin de soie bleue. Elle était en argent, mais ce qui plut le plus au jeune homme était le X gravé dessus et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il y avait une photo de lui et Charles à l'arrière du couvercle.

\- La photo date un peu, je pourrais la changer si tu le souhaites.

\- Non, répondit Harry c'est très bien comme ça, merci.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Quelque chose se tramait, Malicia pouvait le sentir. Depuis son retour à l'institut, Bobby semblait être excité pour quelque chose et il refusait de dire quoi. C'était louche et elle n'avait pas encore vu le professeur, ni Harry et en général, le vieil homme venait toujours les accueillir.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu souris aussi stupidement ? demanda Malicia, agacée par l'attitude de son petit ami.

\- Tu le sauras bientôt, assura Iceberg.

Elle finit de ranger sa valise avant de rejoindre son insupportable de petit ami.

\- Où est le professeur ? demanda Kitty qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Il nous attend dans la salle à manger, répondit Iceberg.

\- Ce mec est trop content pour notre propre bien, remarqua Kitty aussitôt approuvée par Malicia.

Le petit groupe rejoignit la salle à manger, ils s'assirent à leur place. Alors que des murmures commençaient à parcourir les élèves. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore vu le professeur. Ororo se leva alors obtenant aussitôt l'attention de tous.

\- Je sais que certains d'entre vous êtes inquiets de l'absence du professeur. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder, avant cela je dois vous expliquer certaines choses. Nous avons dû faire face à un changement pendant les vacances et cela concerne le professeur.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda Kitty avec inquiétude.

\- Il va bien, mais il a… changé.

A ce moment-là une voix s'éleva depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Je pense qu'une image sera plus parlante que mille mots, Ororo.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors en direction de cette voix et tous se figèrent en voyant le jeune homme dans le fauteuil du professeur, Harry était à ses côtés. L'homme s'avança jusqu'à arriver devant la table des professeurs, puis il se tourna vers l'assemblée.

\- Comme Ororo vous l'a dit il y a eu un changement pendant les vacances. J'ai subi les effets du pouvoir d'un mutant et… et bien, vous voyez le résultat.

Bobby observa ses camarades être bouche bée pendant un moment avant de ricaner doucement, sortant les autres de leur stupeur. Malicia fut celle qui quitta sa table pour s'approcher du professeur, elle l'observa un instant et essaya difficilement de ne pas penser à quel point la nouvelle apparence du professeur le rendait sexy. Mais au vu du sourcil haussé et du léger sourire qu'arborait l'homme devant elle, elle n'avait peut-être pas aussi bien réussi à masquer ses pensées qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

 _\- Tu n'es pas la seule à penser cela si ça peut te rassurer, remarqua tendrement Charles._

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que vous allez bien ? Je veux dire…

\- Le changement m'a pris par surprise, mais je dois bien avouer que de me réveiller sans douleur dans mes articulations est un agréable changement. Ca et le fait que j'ai retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes.

\- Vous pouvez marcher ? demanda Kitty avec un large sourire.

\- Pas encore, mais le fait que j'ai retrouvé des sensations dans mes jambes est un progrès non négligeable.

Rapidement des murmures enthousiastes parcoururent la salle, chacun était ravi du nouveau développement favorable pour le vieil homme qui avait si bien pris soin d'eux. Charles les observa faire avec un léger sourire, ravi de voir que ses élèves acceptaient assez rapidement les dernières nouvelles.

 _\- Je t'avais dit que tout se passerait bien, remarqua doucement Charles en jetant un regard en direction d'Harry._

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un léger sourire avant de rejoindre ses camarades. Le repas de ce soir-là fut des plus animés, entre ceux qui étaient encore fascinés par les nouveaux cheveux du professeur et ceux qui auraient bien aimé rencontrer le fameux mutant.

X

Harry savait qu'il y avait un problème lorsqu'il se réveilla, il essaya de joindre le professeur, sans résultat. Se levant sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller Bobby, avec qui il partageait une chambre la semaine (il passait ses nuits de week end sous forme animale dans la chambre du professeur). Il enfila rapidement un pantalon et rejoignit la chambre de Charles, pour la trouver vide. La seule chose qui le calma un peu fut l'absence du fauteuil, preuve que Charles avait quitté la chambre de lui-même, ça et le fait qu'il le saurait si son protecteur était blessé ou pire.

Pendant, ce temps, inconscient de l'inquiétude que son absence causait, Charles arrêta son fauteuil devant la grille du domaine, son regard posé sur les deux figures qui se tenaient derrière.

\- Alors c'est vrai, remarqua Magneto, tu as trouvé une cure de jouvence.

Charles l'observa un instant avant de s'approcher du digicode pour ouvrir la grille. Une fois fait, Mystique qui accompagnait le contrôleur de métal, s'avança, s'arrêtant juste devant le fauteuil avant de s'accroupir.

\- Bonsoir, salua Charles avec un léger sourire.

Aussitôt la forme bleue laissa place à une jeune femme blonde, que Charles n'avait plus vue depuis tellement longtemps.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec émotion. Tes jambes… ?

\- Selon Jean, je vais avoir besoin de temps pour pouvoir de nouveau marcher… et peut-être une canne. Mais, oui, j'ai retrouvé des sensations dans mes jambes.

Pour prouver ses dires, Charles enleva sa jambe droite du repose pied et fit de même avec la gauche, avec une certaine difficulté.

\- J'en suis heureux pour toi, mon vieil ami, remarqua Erik.

Et Charles put parfaitement entendre la sincérité dans sa voix.

\- Tu t'en es toujours voulu n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement le professeur.

Erik ne répondit pas, mais cela n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Voulez-vous entrer un instant, offrit soudainement Charles, il s'est passé un moment depuis que vous êtes revenus à la maison.

\- Ca n'était pas ma maison, répondit aussitôt Mystique.

\- Si ça l'a été, répliqua doucement Charles. Mais ton ressentiment pour moi te l'a fait oublier. Tu étais… es toujours ici chez toi et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es toujours ma sœur. Et toi Erik… tu es toujours mon vieil ami, qu'importe notre passé, je sais ce que j'ai vu en toi, ce que tu es capable de faire.

Un bruit attira l'attention de tous vers les buissons, Charles tendit aussitôt son esprit avant de se détendre.

\- Sort de là, Harry. Tout va bien, Erik est juste venu me rendre visite.

Une panthère noire sauta de l'une des branches pour atterrir entre Magneto et le professeur, puis il reprit forme humaine.

\- Ah ! Notre jeune ami a enfin décidé de montrer son visage, commenta Magneto.

\- Si vous lui faites du mal, prévint Harry.

\- Tes élèves ont toujours été des plus divertissants mais celui-ci est particulièrement prometteur, Charles.

Ce dernier s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir poser une main dans le dos de son jeune protégé.

 _\- Calme-toi, tout va bien._

 _\- Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, répondit Harry._

Charles monta sa main dans le dos avant de la redescendre, calmant un peu plus le jeune homme.

\- Rentrons, offrit alors Charles.

Il fit faire demi-tour à son fauteuil et Harry le suivit après un dernier regard en direction de Magneto. Le groupe des quatre mutants entrèrent dans le bureau du professeur, Harry prit aussitôt place sur l'un des canapés alors que Charles guida son fauteuil vers une petite table sur laquelle reposait un jeu d'échec. Erik prit place de l'autre côté, alors que Mystique s'installait dans le canapé en face d'Harry.

\- Donc tu sembles aller bien, nota Magnéto.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Erik ? Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne serais pas là sans une bonne raison.

\- Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent, mon vieil ami. Des rumeurs concernant un remède à la mutation.

\- C'est impossible, se figea Charles.

\- Si ces rumeurs s'avèrent fondées et je suis sûr qu'elles le sont, ils viendront pour toi et tes élèves, vous serez les premiers à "bénéficier" de la cure. Nous devons nous allier, Charles, pour nous protéger de cette nouvelle menace.

\- L'école est protégée, répondit Harry. Ils ne pourront pas entrer.

\- Certes, mais je doute que tes élèves soient ravis d'être enfermés dans cette école. A un moment ou à un autre, ils sortiront, seront pris et seront utilisés comme cobaye ou comme appât.

Charles ne dit rien, observant le jeu avec un froncement de sourcil. Harry l'observa avec soin avant de se lever. Il rejoignit le professeur attirant aussitôt l'attention de ce dernier sur lui.

\- Si cela venait à arriver, je me battrais pour protéger les élèves de cette école.

\- Tu y es toi-même élève, rappela Charles en reportant son attention sur l'échiquier.

\- Comment ? demanda alors Harry en posant son regard sur Magneto, comment ont-ils pu trouver une cure à une modification génétique ?

\- Je l'ignore, mais je connais quelqu'un qui saura peut-être. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu contactes le Fauve, Charles.

\- Je le ferais dans la matinée, assura Charles. Nous tirerons cela au clair.

Les deux hommes reportèrent alors leur attention sur le jeu alors qu'Harry se détournait pour aller s'allonger sur le canapé qu'il avait quitté plus tôt.

\- Chaussures, remarqua Charles sans lever les yeux de son jeu.

Harry se contenta de les faire disparaitre d'un claquement de doigts, avant de s'installer un peu plus confortablement. Le silence s'installa alors entre les quatre mutants. Il ne fut brisé qu'une heure plus tard par Magneto.

\- C'est grâce à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ta soudaine jeunesse et tes jambes, c'est grâce à ce jeune homme ?

\- Si c'était le cas, que ferais-tu ? Chercheras-tu à me le voler ? demanda Charles avec un léger sourire amusé.

\- Te le voler ?! Tu me sembles bien possessif avec le garçon, mon vieil ami.

\- Comment va Pyro ?

Pas surpris par le changement de sujet, Magneto jeta un coup d'œil en direction du jeune mutant avant de répondre.

\- Il va bien.

\- Bien… et oui, Harry m'a rendu ma jeunesse et mes jambes, mais ça n'était pas prévu, ni par lui, ni par moi.

\- Comment tes élèves ont réagi ? demanda Mystique.

\- Remarquablement bien. En fait ils sont heureux pour moi.

\- Mais ils ignorent qu'Harry en est la cause, n'est-ce pas ? Tu continues à cacher des choses à tes élèves.

\- Ca n'est pas à moi de parler de cela, mais à lui et uniquement lorsqu'il sera prêt, pas avant.

Erik ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de jouer son prochain coup. Ils jouèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que finalement Charles le mit échec et mat. Les deux hommes se redressèrent alors avant de s'enfoncer dans leur fauteuil.

\- Ils viendront, assura Magneto.

\- Qu'ils le fassent, répondit Charles à la surprise des deux autre mutants, mon école est protégée et mes élèves le seront également, pas seulement par mes X-men, mais par moi aussi.

Erik l'observa un instant sans bouger avant d'avoir un léger sourire.

\- Tu as changé, nota le vieil homme.

\- Je ne suis plus aussi naïf qu'avant, répondit le professeur avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer ?

\- Le temps sans doute.

Erik se leva alors, attirant aussitôt l'attention de Mystique sur lui.

\- Il est temps pour nous de partir, annonça Magneto.

\- Soit prudent, mon ami.

\- Toi aussi, répondis Erik. Inutile de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin. A bientôt, mon vieil ami.

Charles observa la porte pendant un moment, avant de reporter son regard sur l'échiquier. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente une main posée sur son épaule. Tournant son regard vers Harry, il nota l'inquiétude dans le regard de celui-ci.

\- Retourne te coucher, ordonna doucement le professeur.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je ne vais pas tarder non plus.

Harry hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer doucement. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne laisserais personne vous blesser, directement ou indirectement.

\- Je sais et j'en suis touché, assura Charles.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de nouveau avant de quitter la pièce. Il rejoignit la chambre qu'il partageait avec Bobby. S'asseyant sur son lit, il resta là un moment dans le noir, incertain.

\- Harry ? Appela la voix endormie de son colocataire. Ca va ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

Le jeune homme marmonna avant de se retourner dans son lit et de se rendormir. Harry lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce que Magneto venait de leur apprendre. Une fois de plus on essayait de lui prendre la seule chose qu'il avait. Et bien cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Ses poings se serrèrent de colère, il ne laisserait personne s'attaquer à sa famille. Harry sentit sa magie enfler en lui, prête à agir et Harry du prendre de grandes respirations pour se calmer et ainsi éviter que Charles ne soit averti par un éclat magique de sa part.

X

Lorsque Hank arriva le lendemain matin pour donner les dernières nouvelles au professeur, Harry s'était transformé en chaton et s'était glissé sous l'un des meubles du bureau de Charles. Il écouta horrifié ce que Hank avait découvert sur le jeune mutant à l'origine de la cure et sur l'endroit où il était retenu. Le jeune homme resta sans bouger, même lorsque Hank et le professeur quittèrent le bureau. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir le mutant de là et de détruire tous les échantillons que le gouvernement pouvait avoir.

Harry sortit de sa cachette avec précaution avant de quitter la pièce. Le professeur était trop confiant ou trop naïf vis-à-vis de son gouvernement. Il pensait que personne n'obligerait les mutants à prendre le remède, mais Harry lui avait appris à la dure à ne jamais croire un gouvernement.

Il hésita alors un instant sur la marche à suivre avant de prendre une décision, il allait protéger l'institut, même si cela lui valait la déception du professeur ou un renvoi pur et simple de l'école. Retournant dans sa chambre, il profita du fait qu'on était en semaine et que son coloc était en cours pour se préparer. Prenant rapidement un sac, qu'il remplit avec les affaires dont il aurait besoin. Harry prit le temps de rédiger une note pour le professeur avant de la laisser sur son bureau.

Jetant un dernier regard autour de lui, Harry quitta la chambre et l'école. Prenant rapidement sa forme de faucon, il ne se retourna pas un instant. Parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait eu plus de mal à partir s'il l'avait fait. Bien, maintenant… et bien, il ne pouvait pas prendre l'île d'Alcatraz à lui tout seul n'est-ce pas ? Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à trouver Magnéto.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Trouver, Magnéto avait été relativement facile, il lui avait suffi de trouver un mutant à l'air un peu louche et lui demander où était le manipulateur de métal pour être dirigé dans la bonne direction. Il se retrouvait donc dans une usine désaffectée, circulant entre les divers mutants déjà présents pour atteindre le fond de la pièce, où Magnéto écoutait les derniers rapports de ses hommes.

Lorsqu'Harry réussit finalement à être en vue du vieil homme, Magnéto arrêta son sous-fifre d'un signe de la main.

\- Qu'avons-nous là, remarqua-t-il alors avec un léger sourire.

Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'avancer jusque devant la table.

\- Je me doutais bien que tu finirais par nous rejoindre.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, mais pour vous demander de l'aide. Le Fauve est venu ce matin et il a tout expliqué au professeur concernant la cure et surtout l'endroit où elle était produite. Et j'aurais besoin de vous et de vos hommes pour m'y introduire et libérer le mutant à l'origine de ce "remède".

Magnéto l'observa un instant sans rien dire.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Alors j'aurais perdu mon temps, répondit Harry.

Puis voyant que l'homme devant lui ne disait rien, Harry soupira avant de faire demi-tour, pour être bloqué par une armée de mutants.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il soit plus difficile de sortir d'ici que d'y entrer, mon garçon, remarqua Magnéto.

Harry se contenta d'avoir un reniflement amusé avant de faire appel à la magie ambiante. Et sans que personne ne puisse faire un geste, l'ensemble des mutants, exceptés Magnéto et Mystique, s'effondrèrent, assommés.

\- Je ne suis venu que parce que je pensais que ça serait plus facile pour moi, mais si vous ne voulez pas je me débrouillerais sans vous.

Harry fit alors demi-tour et était prêt à quitter le bâtiment, lorsque Mystique s'interposa.

\- Je suis étonnée qu'un jeune homme aussi loyal que toi vis-à-vis de Charles, vienne me voir moi pour me demander de l'aide, commenta Erik en s'approchant de lui.

\- Loyauté ? Je suis surpris que vous connaissiez ce mot, remarqua Harry sans quitter Mystique des yeux. Je sais ce que vous avez fait au professeur, ce qu'il a du traverser à cause de vous. Je sais ce que vous lui avez pris.

Magneto s'était arrêté dans sa progression, observant le jeune homme pensif.

\- Nous sommes en guerre, mon garçon et les adultes doivent faire des choix…

\- Je connais la guerre, répliqua Harry, je la connais mieux que vous ne l'imaginez. Mais, jamais la guerre ne fera pencher la loyauté. Peu importe ce que vous pensez de ma présence, peu importe ce que les X-men penseront de notre association, ce que je fais aujourd'hui, je le fais pour l'institut, pour le professeur et pour tous les autres mutants.

Magneto l'observa un instant avant qu'un léger sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage.

\- Où as-tu dit que notre frère était enfermé ?

X

Charles savait que quelque chose clochait au moment même où il se présenta au repas de ce soir-là. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sans réussir à mettre la main dessus jusqu'à ce que Bobby ne le rejoigne à la table des enseignants.

\- Professeur, vous n'auriez pas vu Harry ?

Le vieil homme comprit alors où ça n'allait pas. Faisant faire le tour de la table à son fauteuil, il se dirigea aussitôt en direction de la chambre de son protégé. Bobby ouvrit la porte et le laissa passer, Charles observa alors autour de lui avec inquiétude, il remarqua tout de suite que plusieurs affaires d'Harry avaient disparu. Il remarqua alors une lettre sur la table de chevet et il s'avança.

\- C'était pas là lorsque je suis revenu tout à l'heure, remarqua Bobby.

\- Harry l'aura sans doute dissimulé, répondit le professeur avant de l'ouvrir.

 _Professeur,_

 _Lorsque vous trouverez cette lettre, plusieurs heures se seront écoulées depuis mon départ. J'ai entendu vote conversation avec le Dr McCoy et je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire alors que le gouvernement allait nous priver de nos dons. Je vais chercher le mutant et le libérer. N'essayez pas de m'arrêter, parce que le combat que je vais mener sera pour protéger ma famille et si je dois me battre contre les x-men pour assurer la sécurité de l'institut alors je le ferais et je me haïrais pour cela. Plus que je ne le fais déjà, parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas y arriver seul et je ne connais qu'une autre personne capable de m'aider dans ma tâche. Je suis désolé de vous décevoir et plus encore de la peine que mes actions vont sans doute vous causer, mais c'est le seul moyen de protéger notre famille._

 _Je vous aime._

 _Harry._

Charles ferma l'enveloppe alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

\- Professeur, appela doucement Bobby.

\- Harry est parti pour …

La gorge de Charles se serra un peu plus alors qu'il regardait sans vraiment les voir, ses précieux X-men l'observer depuis la porte.

\- Il nous a entendu, remarqua Charles en direction du fauve.

\- Il est parti à Alcatraz, comprit Hank.

\- Que faisons-nous professeur ? demanda alors Scott.

\- Nous devons le ramener, remarqua Jean.

Le regard du vieil homme tomba sur la lettre. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Harry d'aller demander l'aide de la fraternité entre tous ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir pour en discuter avec lui ? Ensemble, ils auraient trouvé une solution.

\- Professeur ?

Charles leva les yeux sur Ororo, puis il prit sa décision. Pardonne-moi, Harry.

\- Préparez-vous, ordonna le vieil homme vous partez pour l'île d'Alcatraz. Votre mission est d'arrêter la fraternité et de ramener Harry ici, sain et sauf.

\- Comment la fraternité… commença Logan.

Le professeur lui jeta un regard et Logan comprit tout de suite. Sans perdre de temps, le groupe se dirigea vers le hangar où était posé le Blackbird, pendant que Charles rejoignait le Cérébro.

X

Harry assomma deux autres soldats, les téléportant au centre de la ville de San Francisco avant de s'avancer un peu plus dans le laboratoire. Il devait rapidement trouver le jeune mutant et le sortir de là.

 _\- Et après que feras-tu ? Demandas une voix douce dans son esprit._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, mais je ne le laisserais pas aux mains du gouvernement._

 _\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ?_

 _\- Vous ne savez pas, vous ne comprenez pas l'effet que cela fait de perdre ses pouvoirs, moi je sais et je ne laisserais personne vivre ça. Jamais._

 _\- Contacter Erik n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, nota Charles._

 _\- Je suis désolé._

 _\- Je sais._

Harry s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir et jeta un regard dans celui-ci. Une porte gardée par deux soldats était au bout de celui-ci.

 _\- Est-ce que vous pouvez sentir sa présence ? demanda Harry._

 _\- Non, mais c'est justement pour ça que je sais qu'il est là, assura le vieil homme._

Harry s'apprêta à faire usage de la magie lorsqu'une explosion souffla la porte, les deux soldats furent tués sur le coup alors que les flammes ravageaient le couloir. Le jeune homme haleta doucement avant de se diriger vers la pièce en question, faisant fi des flammes qui léchaient ses jambes. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, l'odeur de chair carbonisée le fit s'arrêter. Trois corps étaient dans la chambre. Deux semblaient être des scientifiques et le dernier était celui d'un adolescent. Ils l'avaient fait, ils avaient piégé la chambre avec des explosifs. Harry ne perdit pas de temps, usant de la magie, il fit enfler les flammes par magie et s'assura qu'elles ne s'éteindraient qu'une fois le bâtiment complètement détruit.

Puis, il fit demi-tour, démarrant des incendies dans chaque labo qu'il put trouver. Il ressortit alors du bâtiment aux milieux des militaires. La bataille semblait affreusement inégale pour les X-men, mais pas pour longtemps. Mobilisant sa magie, Harry assomma tous les mutants à sa portée. Les soldats observèrent autour d'eux sans comprendre, alors que Logan s'approchait d'Harry.

\- T'es dans les ennuis, gamin, à un point que tu n'imagines même pas.

Harry se contenta d'observer devant lui sans vraiment voir, puis il leva les mains pour les poser sur sa tête avant de se laisser tomber à genou. Logan lâcha un grondement sourd en comprenant que le jeune homme se rendait et acceptait sa défaite. Mais bordel, ils n'étaient pas ennemis ! Relevant l'enfant brusquement, le mutant sauvage le traina vers le Blackbird, profitant de l'état d'incertitude des soldats.

Et alors que le jet décollait de l'île, Harry songea alors qu'une fois de plus il avait tout perdu. Jamais le professeur ne voudrait de lui à nouveau, qu'importe le lien.

Le jet atterrit dans le hangar et Harry descendit juste après Scott et avant Logan. Il garda la tête baissée, refusant de croiser le regard d'un autre. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était mal, mais il savait également que c'était la seule chose à faire pour protéger sa famille. Et ça, c'était plus important. Scott et Logan s'arrêtèrent l'encadrant.

\- Laissez-nous, ordonna doucement Charles.

Les deux X-men échangèrent un regard avant d'obéir. Charles lui s'approcha.

\- Ce que tu as fait ce soir était inexcusable.

\- Ce que j'ai fait ce soir était nécessaire, répliqua Harry.

\- Tu penses ?!

Harry tressaillit en entendant le ton sec du professeur.

\- Tu as changé, remarqua le professeur, tu n'es plus le chat que j'ai recueilli.

La mâchoire d'Harry se serra alors qu'il essayait de combattre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues.

\- Harry, soupira finalement le professeur.

\- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait, je regrette juste de vous avoir déçu. Mais je savais que cela arriverait.

\- Harry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir pour en parler ?

\- Parce que vous ne voyez que le bon chez les gens, vous êtes incapable de voir le mauvais. Le gouvernement n'aurait pas laissé les mutants tranquilles. Il serait venu ici et aurait capturé les autres. Vous ne m'auriez pas laissé faire si j'étais venu vous voir.

Le professeur l'observa un instant.

\- J'ai connu la guerre professeur, continua doucement Harry. Je sais que parfois on a des choix à faire pour protéger les siens et je sais aussi qu'il faut parfois faire de grands sacrifices pour ceux que l'on aime. Si je dois me faire haïr de vous et des autres pour que vous soyez en sécurité alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Tu as voulu nous protéger.

Harry acquiesça doucement.

\- Mais pourquoi es-tu allé voir Erik ?

\- Parce que je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à l'idée de venir, répondit Harry. Et parce que tous les mutants qui ont attaqué l'île ont été immobilisés par mes soins, une fois que j'ai été sûr que ma mission était accomplie.

\- Tu as piégé Erik ?

\- J'ai fait ce qui était nécessaire pour protéger notre famille de tous ses ennemis.

Le professeur l'observa un instant avant de lui faire signe d'approcher. Harry s'avança alors et se pencha sur le fauteuil, pour sentir une main se poser sur sa nuque, accompagnant sa tête vers l'épaule du professeur.

\- Je n'approuve pas la méthode, mais j'apprécie la raison, murmura doucement Charles.

Harry sentit alors ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Il se laissa alors tomber à genoux et enfouit son visage dans le ventre du professeur, laissant celui-ci lui caresser les cheveux avec tendresse.

\- Cependant, reprit Charles, tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas laisser cela impuni.

Harry acquiesça doucement.

\- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je t'interdis de quitter le domaine et si tu sors du manoir, je dois en être averti. Tu seras de corvée de cuisine et tu nettoieras les salles de bains des filles et des garçons. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

\- Bien dans ce cas, tu peux rejoindre ta chambre, ta punition prendra effet dès demain. Et Harry ? La prochaine fois, viens me voir s'il te plait, tu ignores à quel point j'ai eu peur lorsque je ne t'ai pas trouvé.

Harry acquiesça avant de quitter le hangar pour rejoindre sa chambre. Ce faisant, il passa devant la salle commune où un reportage sur l'attaque était diffusé. Harry voyait bien que de nombreux mutants étaient arrêtés et obligés de prendre le sérum. Mais aucune nouvelle concernant Magnéto, l'homme avait réussi à en réchapper apparemment. Avec un grondement intérieur, Harry rejoignit la chambre qu'il partageait avec Bobby. Et se laissa tomber sur le lit, il s'en était bien sorti sur ce coup-là.

X

Harry était en train de finir de ranger la cuisine lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Ce retournant, il croisa aussitôt le regard d'or de Mystique. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. Comment la mutante avait pu passer les barrières de protection ? Il remarqua alors une autre personne à coté de Mystique, caché sous une cape noire. Harry se tendit aussitôt en sentant la magie sur l'homme. Par réflexe, il essaya de prévenir le professeur, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû nous tromper, remarqua Mystique.

\- Je connais les gens comme Magnéto, qui se pensent supérieurs aux autres alors qu'il ne vaut pas mieux. Cet homme va déclarer la guerre à l'humanité sans même prendre le temps de s'apercevoir que nous descendons de l'humanité. Les mutants naissent des familles d'humains. Nous avons des sœurs, des frères, des parents humains. Magnéto veut une guerre qu'il finira par perdre et qui paierait les pots cassés après ? Crois-tu vraiment que les mutants ont une chance de gagner ? Se battre pour protéger les siens est une chose, mais déclarer la guerre aura de lourdes conséquences sur nous tous et je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire.

\- La guerre est nécessaire, les humains n'ont plus leur place dans notre monde, cracha Mystique. Et tu ne t'opposeras plus à nous.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Mystique lui avait sauté dessus pour l'immobiliser, Harry voulut utiliser la magie, mais une baguette soudainement apparue sous ses yeux le figea de stupeur. Un sorcier, l'homme qui accompagnait Mystique était un sorcier. C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient pu passer les barrières. Et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

X

Dans sa chambre, à l'étage, Charles se releva brusquement avec un sentiment de vide et de panique. Il balaya aussitôt le manoir avec son esprit et ne détecta rien de mal avec ses élèves dans un premier temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'aperçoive que deux personnes dont il ne pouvait entendre les pensées étaient dans la cuisine. Se levant rapidement, Charles contacta aussitôt ses X-men et rapidement ce fut la course pour atteindre la cuisine avant que les intrus ne disparaissent.

Mais lorsque le professeur rejoignit finalement la cuisine, il n'y avait plus personne.

\- Mystique était là, avec un autre homme, grogna Logan après une profonde respiration.

Puis tout d'un coup Logan pâlit.

\- Le gamin était ici aussi, Harry.

Et Charles sut, il sut qu'il avait perdu son jeune protégé, il le sentait. Sa main se posa sur son torse et il agrippa sa chemise au niveau du cœur alors que le lien brisé lui envoyait des vagues de douleur. Il avait perdu Harry et la dernière chose qu'il lui ait dite aura été sa punition.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il dut les refermer aussitôt. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour s'acclimater à la soudaine luminosité. Ouvrant finalement les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il était dans une ruelle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Se redressant, il observa autour de lui avant de jeter un regard sur lui, il n'était pas blessé, c'était déjà ça. Jetant un regard aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait, il essaya d'utiliser son pouvoir mutant et réussit sans trop de mal. Puis, il essaya d'appeler la magie avant de s'effondrer lorsque le lien brisé pulsa d'une violente douleur. Le jeune homme haleta alors, il n'y avait que peu de chose qui pouvait briser un tel lien. Se relevant, Harry sortit de la ruelle et essaya de se repérer. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il était sûr que quelque chose clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

\- T'es perdu, mon gars !

Harry se tourna vers un homme qui l'observait depuis sa fenêtre.

\- Oui, je… est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où je suis ?

L'homme baragouina quelque chose avant de lui indiquer qu'il était dans la partie sud de New York. Harry le remercia avant de partir en direction du métro le plus proche. S'il était à New York alors il n'était pas loin du manoir. Il devait rentrer et s'assurer que le professeur allait bien. Mais quelque chose clochait toujours.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il le vit, alors qu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil rapide sur la première page d'un journal. La date, 20 décembre 1980. Le jeune homme se figea avant de ramasser le journal. C'était un canular, n'est-ce pas ? C'était impossible, les voyages dans le temps pour une telle durée étaient impossibles, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que Mystique et son mystérieux sorcier lui avaient fait ? Jetant un regard autour de lui, il remarqua un marchant qui observait une bande de jeunes d'un drôle de regard. Harry s'approcha.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur. Pourriez-vous me donnez la date d'aujourd'hui ?

\- On est le 20 décembre.

\- Ca va vous paraitre bizarre mais … de quelle année ?

\- Bordel, gamin d'où tu sors ! On est en 1980.

Harry le remercia d'une voix distraite avant de s'éloigner. Alors c'était vrai, il était vraiment revenu en arrière dans le temps. Comment il allait faire pour rentrer maintenant ? Harry se laissa alors tomber sur un banc. Il était dans une autre époque, sans argent, sans identité et sans aucun moyen de savoir comment rentrer. Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Avec un soupir, Harry se leva avant de reprendre sa marche, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il allait rentrer à l'institut en espérant que le professeur l'accepterait comme élève. Le vieil homme n'était pas bavard sur son passé, mais Harry en savait assez pour savoir que l'école était déjà ouverte à cette époque.

Il lui fallut toute la journée pour rejoindre le manoir. Principalement parce qu'il s'était perdu trois fois. Et lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la grille, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Posant sa main sur la grille, il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'elle était verrouillée. Haussant les épaules, Harry se contenta d'escalader le mur pour entrer dans la propriété. Puis il s'approcha de la porte. Son cœur battait trop vite et ça, Harry le savait, mais le manoir était la seule maison qu'il avait.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un homme assez grand avec des lunettes.

\- Oui ?

\- Bonjour… euh, je…

Harry laissa alors tombé ses épaules de fatigue et de désespoir.

\- Je ne savais pas où allez et on m'a dit que vous accueillez… les gens comme moi, alors…

\- Bien sûr, approuva l'homme avec un sourire rassurant, entre. Je m'appelle Hank McCoy, je suis enseignant ici.

\- Harry, se présenta le jeune homme. Enchanté et merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas encore, il faut d'abord que tu rencontres le professeur, c'est lui qui a fondé et qui dirige cette école.

Harry acquiesça sans rien dire, profitant de la courte marche pour augmenter ses boucliers mentaux. Le professeur de ce temps ne devait rien savoir sur le futur, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il avait retenue de sa mésaventure en troisième année c'était bien qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le temps. Hank arriva devant une porte et frappa à celle-ci.

\- Entre, Hank.

Le fauve ouvrit la porte et fit passer Harry en premier. Le jeune homme se figea alors parce que le professeur devant lui ressemblait beaucoup trop à son professeur, il… Harry glissa la main dans sa poche et la referma sur sa montre à gousset, essayant d'y puiser la force nécessaire pour faire face à l'homme sans pleurer.

\- Harry est venu frapper à notre porte, expliqua Hank.

\- Vraiment, si c'est un sanctuaire que tu cherches, sache que tu es le bienvenu à l'institut Xavier pour les surdoués.

\- Merci.

Le professeur l'observa un instant et Harry sentit son esprit frôler le sien. Il raffermit ses barrières et eut un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je suis juste curieux et parfois cette curiosité prend le pas sur mes pouvoirs.

\- Vous êtes télépathe ? demanda Harry uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait été bizarre qu'il ne le demande pas.

\- Oui et toi quel est ton don ?

Harry jeta un regard en direction de Hank avant de reporter son attention sur le professeur, de nouveau cette boule grandit en lui. Il se secoua alors. Pour le moment, il était coincé ici, alors il allait faire au mieux pour tenir sa promesse faite à son professeur et protéger l'institut. Mais d'abord.

Charles sursauta vivement lorsqu'un fauve monta sur son bureau. Le magnifique lion l'observait de haut avec un rictus amusé. Un simple regard derrière le lion apprit à Charles que Hank s'était transformé et était prêt à réagir à la moindre menace.

\- Et bien, s'amusa le professeur, voilà un don des plus remarquables. Peux-tu prendre d'autres formes ?

Un fennec prit alors la place du lion, puis un aigle, un serpent et finalement Harry reprit forme humaine.

\- Remarquable !

Harry eut un léger sourire face à l'excitation du professeur avant de sentir la tristesse emplir son cœur. Il devait s'éloigner le plus possible, il ne pouvait pas…

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux rester ?

\- Bien sûr, Hank va te montrer ta chambre.

\- Merci, répondit Harry.

Et ça avait été aussi simple que ça, le professeur était vraiment naïf parfois. Il laissa Hank le guider dans un couloir qu'il connaissait sans pour autant le reconnaitre, jusqu'à une chambre où il fut laissé seul. Harry s'assit sur le lit et posa sa tête dans ses mains. De voir le professeur en sachant qu'il ne connaissait rien de lui était terrible et le fait qu'il avait la même apparence que le professeur qu'il avait connu à la fin n'arrangeait pas les choses. Et cette maison qui était la sienne sans vraiment l'être. Et le lien qui était brisé et qui lui faisait encore mal de temps en temps. Il était perdu et il le savait, il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'il rentre un jour chez lui. Qu'il retrouve son professeur et sa famille.

S'allongeant par-dessus les couvertures, Harry sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, suivit de beaucoup d'autres. Peu de temps auparavant, il avait accepté de tout perdre si cela signifiait la sécurité des êtres qui lui étaient chers, mais maintenant… maintenant il avait tout perdu et il se retrouvait avec un professeur qui ignorait tout de lui. C'était encore pire.

X

Ce fut des coups frappés à la porte qui vinrent le réveiller le lendemain matin, Harry ouvrit les yeux et observa autour de lui un instant perdu avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, l'attaque de Mystique, son voyage, l'institut…

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une jeune femme.

\- Bonjour, je suis Jean Grey. Le professeur m'a demandé de venir te chercher pour le petit déjeuner.

Harry se tendit en voyant la jeune femme, il y avait pensé mais le professeur ne serait pas le seul qu'il verrait ici. Il se redressa alors, s'apercevant seulement maintenant qu'il s'était endormi dans ses vêtements de la veille et qu'il n'en avait pas d'autres.

\- Je vais te laisser te préparer, je t'attends dans le couloir.

Puis, elle quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle. Se levant, Harry rejoignit la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Une fois fait il trouva plusieurs tenus de sport dans l'armoire de sa nouvelle chambre et s'habilla. Le professeur avait dû prévoir qu'il n'avait pas d'affaire, ou bien il y avait une tenue dans chaque chambre, mais alors comment aurait-il su pour la taille ? Se secouant, Harry s'observa dans le miroir plein pied qui trônait dans un coin de la chambre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'observa un instant avant de glisser sa main dans la poche ventrale de sa veste et de serrer doucement sa montre. Peu importe l'époque où il était et avec qui, il avait promis au professeur de toujours protéger l'institut et c'était ce qu'il allait faire.

Sortant de la chambre, il vit Jean appuyée contre le mur.

\- Désolé pour l'attente, s'excusa alors le jeune homme.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Jean avant de lui montrer le chemin du réfectoire (qu'il connaissait déjà).

Jean expliquait comme était agencé l'institut, comment étaient les cours et les profs, les règles à respecter. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au réfectoire, Harry en avait entendu assez pour justifier sa connaissance des lieux et éviter les bourdes. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il hésita sur la place à prendre, jusqu'à ce que Jean n'attrape son bras et ne l'entraine à une table.

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui, il remarqua rapidement le professeur assit un peu plus loin à une table en train de lire le journal. Le jeune homme sentit alors un esprit effleurer le sien. Il se tendit aussitôt.

\- C'est le professeur, rassura Jean qui l'avait observé avec attention, tu n'as rien à craindre. Parfois il se sert de son pouvoir pour nous parler.

Harry acquiesça un instant avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil en direction du professeur. Il se leva soudainement, s'excusa et sortit de la salle sous le regard inquiet de certaines personnes. Le jeune homme se s'arrêta qu'une fois au bord du lac, prenant de grandes inspirations, il essaya de calmer la douleur de son lien brisé, la main agrippée à sa veste.

\- Harry ? Appela une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se redressa aussitôt en avisant Hank qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Ca va, répondit Harry en réajustant sa veste.

\- Tu sais, je suis médecin, si tu as mal quelque part tu peux me le dire, nota Hank en croisant les bras.

\- Je vais bien.

L'homme l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer doucement.

\- Dans ce cas, viens avec moi, le professeur aimerait te faire passer des tests pour voir où se situe ton niveau.

Harry jeta un regard au manoir avant de suivre le fauve. Il rejoignit une salle où le professeur était déjà en attente pour lui. Le jeune homme focalisa aussitôt son attention sur le test, ne pouvant pas regarder le professeur sans sentir cette maudite boule grandir dans son ventre. Il s'assit devant les feuilles et commença à les remplir sous le regard intrigué de Charles qui n'avait pas manqué l'attitude d'Harry à son égard.

Il ne fallut que deux petites heures à Harry pour remplir le test et il s'attendait à ce que le professeur reparte avec les copies pour les corriger au calme, mais à sa grande stupeur ce fut Hank qui s'en empara, laissant le jeune homme seul avec Charles.

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda alors le professeur. Si c'est à cause de mon pouvoir, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent sous la table. Ca sonnait tellement comme son professeur et pourtant, il ne l'était pas, pas encore.

\- Si tu souhaites partir… commença doucement Charles.

\- Non ! Non je…, vous n'avez rien fait de mal. C'est juste…

Harry hésita un cours instant avant de se lever, sa main sortit la montre à gousset et il l'ouvrit pour observer le portait de son père à l'intérieur. Il devait trouver rapidement un moyen de se justifier auprès du jeune professeur.

\- Mon… mon mentor était comme vous, un télépathe et nous étions très proches. Vous me faites un peu penser à lui.

\- Est-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai… disons que j'ai été enlevé et je ne sais pas si je pourrais rentrer à la maison… et… ma famille me manque. Cet endroit me fait penser à eux et c'est douloureux.

\- Mais tu ne souhaites pas partir.

\- Mon mentor m'a dit qu'ici, je serais en sécurité.

\- Je peux, peut-être t'aider à les retrouver, proposa Charles.

\- Non, je ne doute pas de votre puissance professeur, mais je sais qu'ils sont hors de votre portée, ils sont hors de portée de n'importe quel télépathe.

Harry referma la montre et fit face au professeur. Il l'observa avec tristesse et sa main se referma sur son cœur. Aussitôt une lueur d'inquiétude brilla dans le regard de Charles.

\- J'aimerais que Hank t'examine.

\- Je vais bien, assura aussitôt Harry.

\- Harry si tu as des problèmes cardiaques, tu dois nous en faire part, remarqua doucement le professeur.

Harry sentit alors un nouveau pique de douleur et il sentit deux bras l'attraper, par réflexe, il usa d'un peu de magie pour repousser la personne avant de s'effondrer. Sans lié pour absorber l'excès de magie cette dernière se retournait contre lui. Quand tout cela avait commencé à foirer dans sa vie ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir un peu de bonheur durable ? Il avait été bien avec le professeur, puis les sorciers avaient débarqué. Il avait trouvé un autre moyen de faire de la magie et maintenant elle se retournait contre lui. Il avait mis sa famille en sécurité et il l'avait perdue.

Harry tomba à genoux, ne prêtant pas attention à Hank qu'il avait envoyé voler d'une décharge magique, ni au professeur qui observait avec inquiétude son nouvel élève s'effondrer. Charles fit alors ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre l'un de ses élèves, il utilisa son pouvoir.

 _\- Met ton esprit en paix, Harry. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité._

Harry secoua doucement la tête, mais il n'arrivait pas à calmer ses larmes, ni la douleur. Tout était tellement foiré dans sa vie. Le destin n'avait de cesse que de s'acharner contre lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente deux bras l'entourer et aussitôt la douleur se calma et il se sentit en sécurité à nouveau. Levant les yeux ce fut pour voir qu'il était contre le torse du professeur. L'homme était descendu de son fauteuil et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

 _\- Tout ira bien, Harry._

 _\- Non, tout n'ira pas bien, je suis coincé ici et je ne sais pas si ma famille va bien, je ne sais pas si je peux rentrer et… et j'ai peur._

Harry sentit les larmes couler le long de son visage. En à peine quelques jours, il avait brisé la confiance de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus, il avait pactisé avec leur plus grand ennemi, tout ça pour échouer à sauver un enfant. Puis il avait été attaqué par Mystique et le voilà piégé à une autre époque où le professeur ne le connaissait pas encore et avec un lien brisé douloureux. C'était tout simplement trop pour lui. Il sentit la main du professeur passer dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser un peu plus puis il sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil, la tension des derniers jours le rattrapant finalement.

Jetant un regard triste sur l'enfant, Charles reporta son attention sur Hank.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, même si je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui vient de se passer.

Hank s'avança et prudemment souleva le corps du plus jeune pour le porter dans sa chambre.

\- Nous en discuterons lorsqu'il sera réveillé, offrit le professeur.

Le fauve acquiesça avant de sortir de la salle pendant que Charles remontait sur son fauteuil à la force des bras. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son bureau lorsque son regard fut attiré par un objet sous la table. Approchant son fauteuil et se penchant prudemment, il reconnut la montre d'Harry. Le jeune homme semblait y tenir beaucoup. L'attrapant, il songea qu'il pourrait lui rendre lorsqu'ils discuteraient plus tard. Presque par reflexe, il ouvrit la montre et se figea en voyant l'image à l'intérieur. Il avait déjà vu cet homme, il y a longtemps, dans le futur.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans le bureau du professeur et qu'il vit sa montre sur la table d'échec, il se tendit, mais ne se faisait pas d'illusion, le professeur l'avait sans doute ouverte et vu l'image à l'intérieur. Et si ce que son professeur lui avait dit été vrai alors…

\- Comment te sens-tu, Harry ?

\- Mieux, merci.

\- Tu as encore des douleurs au cœur ? demanda Charles avec préoccupation.

\- Ce… ça n'était pas au cœur, répondit Harry, c'est compliqué et Hank ne peut rien faire pour m'aider à ce niveau.

Charles acquiesça doucement avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et de mettre son menton sur ses mains croisées, observant Harry avec insistance mais sans jamais essayer d'entrer dans son esprit. Et pour cela le jeune homme lui était reconnaissant. Harry s'avança et prit place dans un fauteuil en face de la table d'échec derrière laquelle Charles était assis.

\- Joues-tu ? demanda alors le professeur.

\- Un peu, mais pas très bien, je perds toujours.

Harry tendit alors la main pour s'emparer de la montre et la glisser avec précaution dans sa poche.

\- Vous l'avez ouverte n'est-ce pas ? demanda le jeune homme sans oser regarder son aîné.

\- Oui, mais en aucun cas je ne voulais, ni ne pensais que j'empiéterais à ce point sur ta vie privée.

\- Le temps est une chose avec laquelle il ne faut pas jouer, remarqua doucement Harry, c'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas vous laisser l'accès à mes pensées ou mes souvenirs.

Charles acquiesça doucement avant de poser son regard sur le plateau devant lui.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai protégé notre famille d'une manière que vous n'appréciez pas, j'ai réussi à neutraliser deux menaces et elle est entrée à l'institut par effraction avec une autre personne. Ils m'ont attaqué par surprise et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais ici.

\- Qui elle ? demanda Charles avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Aucune importance, répondit précipitamment Harry. Une ennemie qui ne m'aura pas deux fois.

Le professeur l'observa un instant avant de décider de laisser cela de côté pour le moment. Il devait d'abord gagner la confiance d'Harry. Après seulement, il pourrait offrir au jeune homme une oreille attentive à laquelle il se confiera.

\- Hank m'a parlé de tes résultats, ils nous semblent un peu justes, remarqua Charles.

\- La seule école normale que j'ai connu, c'était l'institut et je n'y suis resté que quelques mois.

\- Nous allons devoir mettre en place des cours particuliers pour toi.

\- Ca me va, c'était ce qui était prévu à l'origine, répondit Harry en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, soudainement plus détendu face au changement de sujet.

Charles l'observa un instant, notant avec surprise la décontraction du jeune homme. La plupart des personnes qui le rencontrait et qui connaissait son pouvoir était toujours un peu tendue mais Harry semblait déjà lui faire confiance inconsciemment. Ou bien il se sentait en parfaite sécurité dans cette pièce.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, professeur ?

\- Hum ? Oui, juste une dernière. J'aimerais que tu laisses Hank t'examiner juste pour être sûr.

Harry l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer doucement, puis il se leva et rejoignit la porte, l'ouvrant il s'arrêta un instant.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui, Harry.

\- Il y longtemps, je vous ai fait la promesse de toujours veiller sur cet endroit et sur ses habitants, que j'ai changé d'époque ne change rien à cette promesse et croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que je sais me battre et que je n'hésiterais pas à le faire pour protéger ma famille.

Puis il quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui sous le regard stupéfait puis tendre du professeur. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi son vieux lui s'était pris d'affection pour le jeune homme.

X

Harry profitait du calme des couloirs du sous-sol du manoir pour faire un peu le point. Il ne pensait pas que le professeur découvrirait aussi vite sa provenance et pas de cette manière-là. Mais le mal était fait, Harry espérait juste que les choses n'auraient pas trop changé s'il réussissait à rentrer chez lui.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie où Hank l'attendait déjà, puis il suivit les instructions de ce dernier, ne manquant pas son hésitation lorsqu'il vit toutes les cicatrices qui couvraient son corps.

\- Tu es en parfaite santé, remarqua alors Hank avec un froncement de sourcils. Est-ce que tu as mal au cœur parfois ?

\- Pas au cœur et cela n'est pas dangereux pour moi, juste douloureux. Et vous ne pouvez rien faire pour ça.

Hank acquiesça doucement, puis il lui donna les conseils que tout médecin donne ("s'il y a quoique ce soit n'hésite pas à revenir me voir", "mange équilibré et a tous les repas"…) et laissa Harry partir. Ce dernier rejoignit donc sa chambre. Il savait qu'il allait encore avoir du mal, mais maintenant il avait un allié.

X

Les jours suivants devinrent une routine, Harry allait en cours, mangeait avec tout le monde (c'était toujours bizarre pour lui de voir Jean aussi jeune) et s'amusait avec les autres, jusqu'à un cours d'histoire parlant de l'attaque de Washington par Magneto. Harry écouta la professeur parler de Mystique et la louer comme une héroïne et se fut trop pour Harry. Il quitta violement le court et même le manoir. Une héroïne ? Mystique n'était qu'une meurtrière, une ennemie.

Le jeune homme fit les cent pas alors qu'il sentait son sang bouillir de rage. Il sentait la magie répondre à sa colère et il savait qu'il devait se calmer car sans le lien, il pouvait se blesser ou pire blesser les autres. Prenant sa forme d'aigle, il s'envola le plus haut possible, le vol l'avait toujours détendu. Il fit plusieurs acrobaties avant de reprendre de l'altitude et une fois arrivé au plus haut, il reprit forme humaine, tombant en chute libre. Il ferma les yeux et profita du souffle du vent contre son visage, il resta ainsi de longues secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux et de reprendre sa forme d'aigle, redressant de justesse pour éviter de percuter le lac de plein fouet, battant des ailes, il remarque que le professeur l'observait depuis la rive et le rejoignit. Reprenant une nouvelle fois, forme humaine lorsqu'il atterrit.

\- Je sais que je ne suis plus tout jeune, remarqua le professeur, mais j'aimerais vraiment éviter l'arrêt cardiaque pendant encore de longues années.

\- Je ne crains rien dans les airs, rassura Harry en s'asseyant à côté du fauteuil du professeur.

Ils restèrent côte à côte en silence pendant un moment, puis Charles se tourna vers lui.

\- Pourquoi as-tu quitté le cours ?

Harry haussa simplement les épaules avant de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

\- Est-ce à cause du contenu ? Harry, qu'est-ce que Mystique a fait pour que tu réagisses comme ça ?

\- C'est une ennemie, elle a attaqué le professeur plusieurs fois et c'est à cause d'elle que je suis ici. Elle ne mérite pas d'être traitée comme une héroïne, elle n'est qu'une meurtrière.

La rage et la haine dans les paroles d'Harry surprirent fortement le professeur. Il ne pensait pas les trouver en Harry. Ainsi Raven s'était détournée de lui au point de l'avoir attaqué. Qu'elle n'ait pas les mêmes opinions que lui sur certains points n'était pas nouveau, mais Charles ne pensait pas qu'elle serait en colère contre lui au point de l'attaquer ouvertement. Mais peut-être que les choses pouvaient être changées.

\- La famille semble être importante pour toi, remarqua alors Charles.

Harry leva la tête surpris par le changement de sujet.

\- Oui, elle l'est.

\- Et je fais partie de ta famille.

\- Bien sûr, vous et tous les élèves de l'institut.

\- Et est-ce que ma famille fait aussi partie de la tienne ?

Harry acquiesça doucement, ne voyant pas vraiment où le professeur voulait en venir.

\- Imaginons qu'un membre de ma famille fasse une erreur, pourrais-tu lui pardonner ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'imagine oui.

\- Harry, je connais Mystique depuis très longtemps maintenant, depuis que nous sommes enfants en fait.

Charles remarqua tout de suite la tension dans les épaules d'Harry.

\- Mystique était connue autrefois sous le nom de Raven et c'est ma sœur.

\- Votre sœur, murmura Harry.

\- Oui, nous nous sommes un peu éloignés ces derniers temps…

Harry se leva alors, interrompant le professeur, avant de se rapprocher du lac.

\- Harry, écoute-moi.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta.

\- J'aime Raven, elle est ma sœur et toi, tu as le pouvoir de changer les choses. S'il te plait, aide-moi.

Harry ferma les yeux avant de soupirer, les épaules tombantes. Il n'aimait peut être pas Mystique, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non au professeur lorsque ce dernier lui demandait son aide. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Charles, ce dernier l'observait avec attention, attendant de toute évidence une réponse.

\- Je vais essayer, soupira Harry, mais je ne promets pas d'être aimable avec elle si je la rencontre.

\- Merci.

Harry l'observa un instant avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Vous l'aimez vraiment, hein ?

\- C'est ma sœur, répondit Charles au haussant les épaules, elle est ma famille.

Harry acquiesça, comprenant le sentiment. Puis il retourna auprès du professeur.

\- Est-ce que je vais avoir des ennuis pour avoir quitté la classe ?

\- Non, certains de mes élèves ont eu des réactions bien plus extrêmes que toi. Ça ira, mais j'aimerais quand même que tu ailles t'excuser auprès de ton professeur.

\- Je le ferais, assura Harry.

Ils rejoignirent le manoir côte à côte, avant de se séparer dans l'entrée, Charles rejoignant son bureau pour finir sa paperasse et Harry rejoignant sa salle de classe pour présenter des excuses.

X

Harry était en train de réviser son cours lorsque des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Il invita alors la personne à entrer sans lâcher son livre des yeux.

\- Harry ? appela Jean, on va faire un tour en ville, tu veux venir ?

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers sa camarade.

\- Non, merci, c'est gentil, mais j'ai encore du travail.

\- Tu travailles trop, remarqua Jean en s'avançant dans la chambre.

Elle s'arrêta devant Harry et croisa les bras sous le regard amusé de ce dernier.

\- Viens avec nous, offrit la jeune femme.

Harry jeta un dernier regard à son livre de cours, avant de le fermer, de toute façon on était vendredi soir et il aurait encore tout le week end pour faire ses devoirs. Il suivit donc Jean vers le garage où quatre autres mutants les attendaient et ils empruntèrent l'une des voitures du professeur.

\- Est-ce que le professeur est d'accord ? demanda Harry juste pour être sûr.

\- Oui, maintenant viens.

Harry monta pendant qu'un mutant à la peau écailleuse verte (Nathan si ses souvenirs étaient exactes) mettait le contact. Ils rejoignirent le centre commercial le plus proche avant de se diriger vers le cinéma. Harry s'installa entre Jean et Jubilee et décida qu'il allait simplement profiter de sa première séance de cinéma.

X

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de là deux heures plus tard, les filles ne parlaient plus que de l'acteur principal alors que les garçons discutaient surtout des voitures vues dans le film. Alors qu'ils s'avancèrent sur le trottoir, Harry remarqua une bande de jeunes hommes qui semblaient vouloir chercher les ennuis. Ces derniers les avaient vu aussi et apparemment avaient trouvé leur nouvelle cible puisqu'ils s'approchèrent deux.

\- Vous auriez une cigarette ? demanda un jeune aux cheveux blond platine plaqués sur sa tête.

\- Désolé, on ne fume pas, répondit Nathan.

\- Toi le monstre, on ne t'a rien demandé.

Harry sut alors que les choses allaient s'envenimer et il savait que les enfants de l'institut ne savaient pas se battre. Il devait détourner leur attention et vite.

\- Personnellement, je préfère être un monstre qu'un abruti comme toi.

Aussi le jeune homme repoussa Nathan avant de porter sa pleine attention sur Harry. Ce dernier recula pour s'éloigner de ses amis et il s'assura d'avoir un mur dans le dos.

\- T'as un truc à dire, merdeux ?

Harry eut un reniflement moqueur face à l'attitude menaçante du caïd devant lui.

\- Ouais, tu n'es qu'un imbécile aveugle et stupide et tes petits copains ne valent pas mieux.

Le coup partit, mais Harry était prêt, il esquiva le poing contrattaquant aussi en visant le nez. Le blond recula en tenant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Espèce de …

Le blond sortit alors un couteau de la poche de sa veste.

\- Harry ! Appela Jean.

\- Je m'en occupe, assura le jeune homme.

Le blond attaqua alors, Harry esquiva avec facilité et le désarma d'une clef de bras avant de placer son propre couteau sous sa gorge. Les autres de la bande échangèrent un regard, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Harry repoussa alors le blond avant de faire tourner le couteau dans sa main.

\- Ta lame n'est même pas équilibrée, commenta Harry avec un sourire glacial.

\- Des… Descendez-le, ordonna le chef.

Harry eut un rictus avant de jeter le couteau dans une bouche d'égout et de s'élancer vers la petite bande. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps, Harry réussit à les assommer rapidement. Ne prenant que deux coups, un dans l'estomac et un dans l'arcade. Harry s'éloigna de la bande pour rejoindre le groupe des mutants.

\- Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda Jean.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ça va. Nathan ? Ça va ?

Le mutant tressaillit doucement avec d'acquiescer, remontant sa capuche sur son visage. Mais Harry s'approcha et dévoila le visage du jeune mutant.

\- Ne laisse pas des imbéciles te dicter ta conduite. Tu es tel que tu es. Tu es un mutant de l'institut Xavier et tu n'as pas à en avoir honte.

Nathan acquiesça doucement. Au même moment des voitures de police s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Des agents sortirent des voitures et alors que certains s'engagèrent dans la ruelle, d'autre les entourèrent. Harry se tendit, ne faisant pas confiance à la police.

\- Restez groupé, ne vous montrez pas menaçant et surtout ne dites rien, ils ne peuvent pas vous obliger à parler, ordonna Harry dans un murmure.

Ils furent alors emmenés au poste le plus proche et mis dans une cellule.

\- Et les autres ? demanda Jubilee, pourquoi le groupe qui nous a attaqués n'est pas là aussi ?

\- Parce que nous sommes des mutants et qu'ils sont humains, répondit Harry, habitué à cette mentalité.

Ils durent attendre une heure avant d'avoir la visite d'un officier. L'homme s'arrêta devant leur cellule et les observa un instant. Harry s'avança alors vers les barreaux de la cellule et observa l'homme devant lui.

\- Vous avez fait un sacré gâchis, remarqua l'homme.

\- Ils nous ont attaqués, je n'ai fait que me défendre, répondit Harry.

\- Te défendre ? Tu te fous de moi, mon garçon, l'un d'entre eux a le nez cassé et un autre à des côtes fracturées.

\- Le blond a sorti un couteau et avec le monde qui nous entourait je suis sûr que vous n'auriez aucun mal à trouver des témoins.

\- Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, s'exclama alors Jean.

Les autres approuvèrent bruyamment, l'homme les observa un instant avant de partir. Harry, lui était tendu mais pas surpris.

\- Jean, tu penses pouvoir contacter le professeur d'ici ? demanda alors Harry.

\- Inutile, l'officier l'a déjà appelé, répondit Jean.

Harry acquiesça avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le banc de la cellule. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre le professeur.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Lorsque Charles reçu un coup de fil du commissariat, il sentit son cœur raté un battement, avant d'appeler Hank pour qu'il l'emmène en ville. Est-ce que ses élèves allaient bien ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'ils avaient été arrêtés suite à une bagarre. Ils arrivèrent en ville une petite demi-heure plus tard et rapidement Hank aida le professeur à sortir de la voiture et ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment à l'aspect officiel. Charles fit signe à Hank d'avancer vers l'accueil.

\- Bonjour, nous avons reçu un appel nous disant que certains de nos élèves étaient ici.

La femme qui avait jusqu'à présent une attitude avenante, eut un regard froid avant de les guider en direction d'un bureau. Hank guida alors Charles. Dans ce genre d'endroit mieux valait que le professeur soit sous-estimé. Il frappa à la porte indiquée et entra lorsqu'on l'invita. De l'autre côté de la porte, un homme à l'allure antipathique les attendait.

\- Bonjour, je suis le professeur Charles Xavier, vous m'avez appelé concernant certains de mes élèves.

\- Ces monstres délinquants sont donc vos élèves.

Charles et Hank se tendirent en entendant cela. Ça commençait mal.

\- Mes élèves ne sont ni des monstres, ni des délinquants, remarqua Charles d'une voix plus froide, et je suis sûr que si vous vous montrez objectif, vous remarquerez que mes élèves n'ont rien fait de mal.

Charles essaya d'entrer dans son esprit, mais ce qu'il vit le dégouta au plus haut point. C'était pour cela qu'il recommandait la plus grande prudence à ses élèves. Parce que même dans les forces de l'ordre il y avait des gens qui haïssaient les mutants.

\- Puis-je les voir ? demanda le professeur.

Il usa d'un peu de ses pouvoirs pour inciter l'homme à le faire. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les cellules, ses élèves étaient assis dans l'une d'entre elles et semblaient inquiets. Jean le vit en premier.

\- Professeur !

Aussitôt les autres s'approchèrent des barreaux.

\- On a rien fait de mal !

\- C'est eux qui nous ont attaqués en premier.

\- C'est vrai on est innocent.

Le professeur les fit taire en levant la main avant de porter son attention sur Harry, ce dernier n'avait pas bougé et n'avait pas dit un mot.

\- Harry, pourquoi ne me raconterais-tu pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On sortait du centre commercial et on allait rentrer, lorsque j'ai vu cette bande de jeunes. Ils semblaient vouloir chercher les ennuis et ils ont vu Nathan. Je savais en les voyant approcher qu'ils cherchaient à se battre et qu'ils avaient trouvé leur cible, alors je les ai insultés pour détourner leur attention du groupe. Et lorsqu'ils m'ont attaqué, je me suis défendu. Ils étaient cinq et l'un d'entre eux avait un couteau, j'étais seul et sans arme. C'était de la légitime défense. Et il y a suffisamment de témoins pour en attester.

Le professeur acquiesça doucement avant de se tourner vers l'inspecteur.

\- Je pense que la situation est claire, remarqua l'homme, à moins que vous ne teniez à ce que j'appelle mes avocats, vous ne pouvez pas garder mes élèves sans raison valable.

Usant d'un peu de ses pouvoirs, le professeur s'assura que l'officier se montre un peu plus coopératif et rapidement ses élèves furent sortis de leur cellule. Hank déposa Scott et Jean à la voiture qu'ils avaient utilisé pour venir avec ordre strict du professeur pour rentrer directement au manoir. Harry et les autres restèrent avec le professeur.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence lourd qui ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'ils furent rentrés et que le professeur les convoqua dans son bureau.

\- Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ne doit pas se reproduire, commença le professeur. Je ne veux pas recevoir de nouveau un appel de la police parce que mes élèves se sont fait arrêter.

Harry eut un reniflement moqueur.

\- Tu as quelque chose à ajouter, Harry ? demanda Charles.

\- Est-ce que vous allez nous punir ?

\- Oui, je pense…

Il ne put finir sa phrase alors qu'un vase se bisa sur son bureau. Harry lui l'observa avec colère.

\- J'aurais dû les laisser faire, c'est ça, hein. J'aurais dû les laisser insulter Nathan et les laisser me planter.

\- Harry…

\- Non ! Vous avez toujours… vous…

Et Charles sut que la seule raison pour laquelle Harry butait sur les mots était parce qu'il ne voulait dévoiler sa provenance aux autres mutants.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile naïf à toujours tout voir en rose. Réveillez-vous, parce que le monde n'était pas aussi enchanteur que vous voulez bien le croire. Ici les mutants sont protégés mais ça n'est pas le cas partout. Et il n'y aura jamais de paix entre les mutants et les humains, parce que la stupidité est le propre de l'homme et qu'ils ne nous accepteront jamais tel que nous sommes. Et vous êtes aussi stupide qu'eux pour penser…

\- Ca suffit !

Un silence stupéfait accompagna l'exclamation du professeur, jamais il n'avait élevé la voix sur un élève.

\- Si ma manière de voir les choses, si mes préceptes d'enseignement ne te conviennent pas, alors tu peux partir. Je n'ai jamais retenu l'un de mes élèves s'il ne voulait pas rester.

Harry l'observa un instant avant détourner les talons, quittant le bureau en claquant la porte violemment. Charles relâcha alors un souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu.

\- Professeur ? Appela doucement Hank.

Charles lâcha alors un profond soupir avant de reporter son attention sur ses autres élèves.

\- Je vous demande de me pardonner, je ne prends pas la défense des humains et en aucun cas je n'ai dit que vous deviez vous laisser faire, mais il faut vous montrer prudent sinon la prochaine fois il se pourrait que je ne puisse pas vous sortir de là.

\- On sait, professeur et je suis sûr qu'Harry le sais aussi. Il est juste en colère.

Charles acquiesça doucement.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est toujours puni ? demanda doucement Nathan.

\- Oui, mais je veux que vous compreniez une chose, je ne vous punis pas parce que vous avez fait quelques chose de mal, je vous punis parce que vous devez vous montrer plus prudents.

Les élèves acquiescèrent doucement.

\- Bien ! Et donc vous êtes consignés dans vos chambres jusqu'à dimanche prochain, vous n'en sortirez que pour vos cours, pour manger, étudier dans la bibliothèque et seulement la bibliothèque et utiliser la salle de bain.

Les jeunes mutants acquiescèrent et Charles les renvoya doucement vers les chambres respectives.

\- Professeur ! Appela de nouveau Hank, qui avait bien senti le trouble de son mentor.

\- On aurait dit lui, ça façon de parler. On aurait dit Erik. Je dois lui parler, lui faire comprendre…

Hank l'observa quitter son bureau avec tristesse. Certaines blessures mettaient du temps à guérir et d'autres ne cicatrisaient jamais.

X

Harry entra dans sa chambre en coup de vent, il fit les cent pas pendant un instant essayant de se calmer alors qu'une vague de douleur du au lien brisé le traversait. Bordel, il savait que s'opposer aussi ouvertement au professeur allait être douloureux, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce point-là. Puis soudainement, il s'arrêta. Parce que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, parce qu'il savait qu'avant jamais il n'aurait agi de la sorte. Il était plus virulent depuis quelques temps, plus bagarreur, plus "mauvais". Et cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Il y avait quelque chose de mal avec lui et s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de régler le problème alors il pourrait finir par blesser les gens qui l'entourent. Il ne devait pas rester là. Attrapant son sac, il y mit quelques affaires, des vêtements, un nécessaire de toilette et il prit un peu d'argent. Puis, ouvrant la fenêtre, il observa autour de lui une dernière fois avec une impression de déjà-vu qui le blessa plus qu'il ne le reconnut. Puis il prit sa forme d'aigle, son sac disparaissant avec sa transformation et s'envola.

X

Lorsque le professeur frappa à la porte de sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, il ne reçut pas de réponse et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il sût qu'il n'en aurait jamais.

X

(Et là j'ai bien envie de couper à ce moment-là, mais vous avez de la chance, le chapitre est trop court je vais donc être obligée de continuer un peu)

X

Harry vola sans vraiment faire attention à sa destination, il ne se posa qu'à la tombée de la nuit dans un petit village paumé au Canada. Reprenant forme humaine, il observa autour de lui les maisons encore illuminées et le petit bar qui semblait ouvert. Le jeune homme hésita un instant, après tout il avait un peu d'argent, mais peut être devrait-il mieux le garder en cas d'urgence. Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

\- Tu t'es perdu, mon garçon.

C'était une veille femme qui l'observait depuis le perron. Elle nota rapidement la tenue du jeune homme pas vraiment adéquate pour le temps.

\- Allez viens te réchauffer à l'intérieur, invita la vieille dame.

Harry s'approcha jusqu'en bas des marches menant au perron et il hésita un instant. Il n'allait plus se cacher.

\- Et bien ! Je ne mords pas tu sais, avec mon dentier tu ne risques rien.

\- Je suis un mutant, annonça Harry de but en blanc.

La vieille femme l'observa un instant.

\- Ma petite fille aussi, maintenant rentre avant d'attraper la mort.

La vieille femme rentra alors cher elle, Harry la suivant. Elle lui offrit un bol de soupe devant la cheminée et lui parla de sa petite fille et de son étrange pouvoir. Pouvoir qu'elle cachait à ses parents. Et Harry l'écouta un instant avant de lui parler de l'institut et du professeur et de comment elle serait bien accueillie là-bas.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? s'étonna la vieille femme.

\- Je… quelque chose ne va pas avec moi, je suis tout le temps en colère et… Mes pouvoirs… je devais partir avant de blesser quelqu'un.

\- Tu es comme n'importe quel adolescent, remarqua la vieille femme.

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris qui fit glousser son hôte.

\- Arrivés à un certain âge, les adolescents se rebellent contre l'autorité parce qu'ils pensent mieux savoir les choses. C'est un moment normal dans la vie d'un jeune homme.

\- J'ai déjà vu ça dans mon ancienne école, se souvint Harry, mais ça n'était jamais aussi violent que ce que je récents.

\- J'imagine que ça doit être à cause de ta mutation, offrit la vieille dame, tu es rejeté de tous les cotés et tu en veux à la terre entière. Les injustices qui se passent pour toi ou pour tes proches renforcent cette colère. Mais ça n'est qu'un état provisoire, ça va passer.

Harry l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer, pensif. Il ne devait pas y avoir que ça. Sa main se glissa dans sa poche et Harry en sortit sa montre, l'ouvrant pour observer le portrait à l'intérieur. Son professeur lui manquait, lui il aurait compris pourquoi Harry agissait si bizarrement. Finissant sa soupe dans un silence apaisant, Harry apprécia le calme de la maison.

Il s'était dit au début qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps pour ne pas embêter la vieille femme, qui s'appelait Marie, mais ce "pas longtemps" se transforma rapidement en plusieurs jours et même en plusieurs semaines.

Plusieurs fois au cours de ces semaines, il avait senti l'esprit du professeur frôler le sien sans jamais le trouver, encore en colère contre l'autre homme. Mais finalement, la colère d'Harry s'apaisa quelque peu et lorsqu'il sentit l'esprit du professeur le frôler de nouveau, il lui permit l'accès.

 _\- Harry !_

Le soulagement du professeur était parfaitement audible dans ce simple mot.

 _\- Dieu merci, j'arrive enfin à te trouver. J'étais inquiet._

 _\- Je sais, je vous ai senti mais je vous ai bloqué à chaque fois, je suis désolé._

 _\- Pourquoi ? demanda doucement Charles._

 _\- Je ne suis pas parti à cause de vous enfin pas entièrement, mais il y a quelques choses qui ne va pas avec moi et je devais quitter l'institut avant de blesser quelqu'un._

 _\- Je peux t'aider, dit moi quel est le problème._

Harry hésita un instant avant de pousser un soupir mental.

 _\- Je suis en colère, beaucoup trop pour que ce soit normal et je n'arrive pas à la contrôler._

 _\- Tout les adolescents passent par cette période._

 _\- Tout les adolescents n'ont pas connu la guerre et la perte, je sais contrôler mes émotions mais là c'est trop fort. Et je suis désolé de vous avoir crié dessus._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, tu n'es pas le premier à le faire, je suis entouré d'adolescents du matin au soir. Est-ce que tu vas rentrer ?_

Le "à la maison" n'avait pas été prononcé mais Harry l'entendait parfaitement.

 _\- Non, pas tout de suite. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas compris comment contrôler ma colère. Je vous ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne veux prendre aucun risque._

 _\- Très bien, dans ce cas permet moi de t'aider du mieux que je le peux. Où te trouves-tu ? Je peux me connecter avec ton esprit mais je n'arrive pas à te localiser._

 _Le jeune homme hésita un instant._

 _\- Harry, je ne vais pas chercher à te ramener de force, mais je ne peux pas non plus te laisser te promener seul et sans argent dieu sait où. Demain j'irais à ma banque pour t'ouvrir un compte et je pensais te faire parvenir ta carte par la poste._

 _\- Professeur vous n'êtes pas…_

 _\- Laisse-moi t'aider Harry, j'aurais déjà dû voir plus tôt que tu n'étais pas bien._

 _\- Je ne suis pas votre seul élève professeur, je comprends et j'accepte avec plaisir la carte de crédit. Combien allez-vous me mettre dessus ?_

Là c'était plus une attitude d'ado qui fit doucement rire Charles. Il nota consciencieusement l'adresse qu'Harry lui donna. Le jeune homme lui indiqua qu'il resterait là jusqu'à ce que la carte arrive mais qu'après il reprendrait sans doute son voyage.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry rejoignit Marie, cette dernière l'attendait avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

\- Ma petite fille vient ce week end, annonça-t-elle. J'aimerais qu'elle te rencontre si tu le veux bien.

\- J'attends un colis et je prévoyais de partir dès sa réception, mais j'imagine que je peux bien rester jusqu'au week end.

\- Donc tu t'en vas, commenta-t-elle son sourire disparaissant.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici trop longtemps, je vous l'ai expliqué, tant que je ne contrôlerais pas ma colère je pourrais être une menace pour vous. Et je ne veux pas que du mal vous arrive.

La vielle dame acquiesça doucement avant de se détourner d'Harry pour aller préparer le repas et lorsqu'Harry voulut la rejoindre, il vit une larme couler le long de son visage et il comprit. S'avançant dans la cuisine, il ne manqua pas le mouvement de son hôte pour sécher ses larmes, mais il n'y prit pas garde. Au lieu de cela, il s'approcha pour l'étreindre doucement.

\- Je garderais le contact, mais pour le moment, je ne peux vraiment pas rester. Vous avez été bonne pour moi, si je venais à vous blesser je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

\- Bien, répondit Marie avec un léger sourire, dans ce cas faisons en sorte que tes derniers jours ici soient les meilleurs.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que l'avion atterrissait à l'aéroport de Tokyo. Après avoir reçu la carte bancaire du professeur, il s'était décidé à rejoindre le Japon. Il avait entendu dire que les gens de ce pays connaissaient toutes sortes de méthodes pour contrôler leurs émotions et surtout leur colère. Il chercha aussitôt un hôtel où séjourner et par chance il réussit à en trouver un rapidement. C'était un petit hôtel pas cher mais les employés parlaient un peu anglais et une fois qu'Harry fut installé, il demanda au personnel où il pourrait trouver une personne capable de l'aider. On le guida alors vers un temple dans la forêt attenante à la ville, mais on lui précisa bien que les moines ne parlaient pas un mot d'anglais.

Préparant rapidement un sac au cas où et s'emparant d'un dictionnaire bilingue, Harry héla un taxi et lui donna l'adresse du temple. Il savait que ça allait être difficile pour lui de vivre ici à cause de la langue et de la culture, mais il était prêt à faire tous les efforts possibles pour pouvoir maitriser sa colère et rentrer chez lui.

Le temple en question était perdu au beau milieu de la forêt mais le calme environnent était apaisant. Harry arriva à la porte du temple et hésita un instant à frapper.

\- あなたがここに恐れることは何もありません

Le jeune homme sursauta vivement en entendant la voix derrière lui. Se retournant il avisa un moine l'observant paisiblement. Harry hésita un instant avant de s'approcher, son dictionnaire à la main, mais le bonze lui fit un signe de la tête avant de s'approcher de lui, il l'observa un instant et Harry eut l'impression d'avoir son âme mise à nu. Puis le moine lui fit signe de le suivre avant de le guider à l'intérieur du temple. L'homme l'amena ensuite dans une petite pièce nue et lui fit signe de rester là.

Harry était complétement perdu, l'homme ne lui avait rien dit d'autre depuis leur entrée dans le temple et Harry n'avait pas osé poser de question, respectant le silence du lieu. Rapidement un autre moine entra dans la pièce et Harry s'inclina aussitôt devant lui, ayant appris un minimum de coutumes de cet étrange pays. Le premier moine ferma alors la porte les laissant seuls tous les deux.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide, remarqua le bonze restant en anglais.

Harry sursauta doucement surpris de voir que l'un d'entre eux parlait sa langue. Il se reprit cependant rapidement.

\- Oui, bōzu-sama. J'ai cette colère en moi et je n'arrive pas à la calmer. Je suis venu ici dans l'espoir d'obtenir votre aide.

\- Nous pouvons t'enseigner comment garder ta colère sous ton contrôle, mais tu dois trouver toi-même son origine.

Harry acquiesça doucement, soudainement libéré à l'idée d'avoir trouvé de l'aide.

\- Merci, bōzu-sama, remercia le jeune homme en s'inclinant de nouveau.

Le moine passa alors le reste de l'après-midi à lui expliquer les règles du temple, ainsi que la manière dont allaient se dérouler ses journées et lorsqu'Harry lui demanda pourquoi le bonze avait accepté de l'aider aussi rapidement, l'homme se contenta de sourire doucement.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par l'un des moines, il le suivit jusqu'à un puit et lui fit signe de se laver. Harry n'hésita pas, malgré l'eau glaciale, il avait connu ça chez les Dursley alors ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Puis, il eut droit à un repas simple, qui ne le gêna pas non plus, sous le regard approbateur des moines, ensuite vint une séance de méditation qui dura jusqu'à midi, entrecoupée par des prières, puis le repas de midi et de nouveau de la méditation et des prières. Le premier jour se passa sans trop de problème pour Harry, bien qu'il eut l'impression de ne pas avoir atteint le même état de méditation que les autres moines. Mais il se dit qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas y arriver en un jour.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que les choses se compliquèrent. Harry était en pleine méditation lorsqu'il sentit sa colère enfler. C'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver ici et puis il commençait à l'agacer ces moines…

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la magie commença à s'agiter et un vent se mit à souffler dans la salle de méditation. Harry ouvrit les yeux en sentant une puissante douleur au niveau de son cœur comme celle de son lien brisé. Le vent prit de l'ampleur, Harry se leva alors avant de tituber en dehors de la salle, il devait s'éloigner des moines, il ne voulait pas les blesser. Un nouveau pique de douleur le fit s'effondrer dans la cours alors que la magie qu'il avait réussie à accumuler depuis son arrivée s'échappait de son corps. Concentré sur l'idée d'avoir sa magie sous contrôle et essayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait d'ignorer la douleur, Harry ne remarqua pas que les moines l'observaient depuis l'entrée de la salle avec inquiétude.

Lorsque finalement la magie se calma, Harry était allongé sur le sol, haletant alors que la douleur diminuait petit à petit.

\- Deshi, appela l'un des moines en s'approchant.

Harry tressaillit et lorsqu'il posa son regard trouble sur le bonze, ce dernier y vit de l'inquiétude, de la peur et surtout de la fatigue.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que quelqu'un est blessé ?

Le moine se tourna vers ses frères et leur parla un instant mais les signes de négation fut leur seule réponse.

\- Non, Deshi tout va bien.

Harry se détendit alors, laissant les ténèbres l'emporter.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry était de retour dans la petite pièce qui lui était attribuée. Une fois de plus sa colère avait influencé ses pouvoirs. Il était venu ici pour obtenir de l'aide et les bonzes la lui avaient offerte sans hésitation et maintenant ils les mettaient en danger. Le panneau de sa chambre coulissa dévoilant un bonze qui posa un plateau avec une tasse de thé devant lui. Harry se redressa rapidement et le remercia d'un murmure en s'inclinant. Le thé était fort, suffisamment pour le réveiller. Puis le moine le guida jusqu'au puit avant de l'emmener voir le bonze qui avait accepté de l'aider.

\- Ton cœur est troublé, nota le bonze. Quelque chose t'empêche d'atteindre la sérénité. Quelque chose en toi.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette remarque avant d'y réfléchir franchement. Quelque chose de mauvais en lui. Aussitôt, Harry pensa à l'horcruxe de Voldemort, mais c'était impossible, il avait été détruit.

\- Tu es un sorcier, remarqua le moine. Mais ta magie semble étrange.

\- C'est parce que ce n'est pas la mienne, soupira Harry. J'ai été victime d'un rituel qui a vidé mon cœur magique. J'aurais du mourir, mais je suis toujours là. Et j'ai découvert il y a quelques temps maintenant que je pouvais utiliser la magie environnante.

Le moine fronça les sourcils.

\- La magie de ce monde est changeante, elle peut être calme et féroce.

\- Vous pensez que c'est la magie qui me rend aussi… Colérique ?

Le bonze l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer.

\- Le magie de ce monde à son propre esprit et cet esprit est en colère parfois et tu ressens cela.

Harry baissa alors le regard sur ses mains. Il savait bien sûr que la magie avait une conscience, elle lui avait déjà parlé à une ou deux reprises, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait éprouver des sentiments tels que la colère.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que je dois renoncer à la magie ? demanda Harry doucement.

\- Le feras-tu ?

\- Je ne veux blesser personne et encore moins les êtres que j'aime. Et si je dois renoncer à la magie pour cela alors oui, je le ferais.

\- Protéger ce qui nous est cher est une bonne raison, approuva le moine. Mais, tu n'auras pas à aller jusque-là.

Harry sursauta et releva le regard sur le bonze.

\- Tu dois juste apprendre à différencier tes émotions de celles de la magie, mais tu dois aussi l'écouter.

\- Comment ?

\- Avec de la méditation.

Harry acquiesça doucement avec un léger sourire. Il avait bien fait de venir ici.

X

Les jours et les semaines passèrent sans qu'Harry ne le remarque vraiment, il pouvait maintenant entrer dans une phase de méditation profonde pendant laquelle il "réorganisait" son cœur magique. Il apprit à mieux parler la langue, ainsi que les légendes de cette région du monde et la vie simple du temple lui plaisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Ce fut au bout de deux mois que les moines l'initièrent à la discipline du Taikiken. Un art martial composé d'une série d'exercices avec des mouvements lents et qui permettait une meilleure circulation de l'énergie dans le corps. Et Harry fut surpris de mieux sentir son pouvoir et surtout d'être plus calme, ajouté à cela la méditation et il n'eut plus aucune crise. Si ce n'était la douleur du lien brisé de temps en temps, mais ça, il n'y avait qu'une chose pour le réparer. Que le professeur accepte le lien et Harry ne lui en avait pas encore parlé.

Après six mois passés dans le temple, Harry fut confié à l'un des bonzes qui lui enseigna l'Aïkido, un art martial qui utilisait la force et la colère des autres contre eux. Cet art était principalement de la légitime défense. Ces techniques n'étaient pas utilisées pour vaincre son adversaire mais pour faire cesser ses attaques. En bref, c'était un art martial visant à restaurer la paix entre les hommes. Et lorsqu'il avait entendu cette description, Harry avait aussitôt pensé à Charles.

Parlant du professeur, il gardait le contact avec Harry, "l'appelant" une fois par semaine. Et il fut plus que ravi de savoir que son élève avait enfin trouvé une solution à son problème. Et Harry sentait bien que le professeur était impatient de le voir rentrer à la maison. Mais je jeune homme ne voulait pas, pas tout de suite, il avait encore tellement à apprendre ici avec les bonzes. Le jeune homme était en train de balayer la cours lorsqu'il sentit l'esprit du professeur frôler le sien. Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils, habituellement le professeur le contactait plutôt en soirée. Il ouvrit aussitôt son esprit, inquiet que quelque chose soit arrivé.

 _\- Bonjour Harry._

 _\- Professeur, est-ce qu'il y a un problème, vous n'appelez jamais aussi tôt._

 _\- Et bien, j'ai une conférence plus tard dans la soirée alors j'ai pensé… je ne te dérange pas n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Non, rassura aussitôt Harry._

Le jeune homme avisa du coin de l'œil que l'un des bonzes l'observait avec curiosité et Harry leva la main à sa tempe. Il avait expliqué aux moines que son professeur usait de son pouvoir de mutant pour le contacter. Le bonze acquiesça doucement avant de faire demi-tour retournant dans la salle de prière et laissant Harry continuer sa tache.

 _\- Harry ?_

 _\- Désolé, pas évident d'interagir sur le plan spirituel et physique en même temps. Donc, tout va bien ?_

 _\- Si ce n'est que Jean me demande de plus en plus souvent de tes nouvelles, ça va._

 _\- Elle sait qu'une utilisation trop fréquente du Cérébro vous rend malade ?_

 _\- Non, mais toi comment tu…_

 _\- Vous me l'avez déjà dit, enfin pas vous mais mon professeur._

 _\- Je vois._

 _\- Vous devriez lui dire, nota Harry, elle vous laisserait surement tranquille après._

 _\- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Charles. Maintenant parles moi de toi, comment avance ton entrainement ?_

 _Harry lui parla alors de ses nouvelles leçons d'Aïkido et il pouvait sentir l'amusement et la fierté du professeur._

 _\- Et donc, quand penses-tu rentrer ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je vais rester encore un peu, au moins jusqu'à ce que mon sensei estime que je maitrise assez bien son art et après… je ne pense pas rentrer tout de suite._

 _\- Ah, pourquoi ?_

 _Harry se sentit alors soulagé de ne pas ressentir de déception ou de colère à travers le lien mental que le professeur avait créé. Il n'y avait que de la curiosité._

 _\- Et bien, pendant mon temps ici j'ai appris à me servir de ma magie, alors j'aimerais en profiter un peu pour faire un petit tour et essayer d'entrainer un peu plus mes pouvoirs mutants._

 _\- Tu ne vas pas faire le tour du monde sous forme animale quand même ? s'inquiéta le professeur._

 _\- Non, juste traverser le continent asiatique et européen, après je vais prendre un avion pour New York._

 _Harry entendit à ce moment-là le soupir mental du professeur._

 _\- Très bien, mais je continuerais à garder un œil sur toi et surtout tu ne dois pas hésiter à te servir de ta carte. Je dois dire que je m'attendais à ce qu'un adolescent s'en serve plus que ça._

 _\- Je vis dans un temple depuis six mois, rappela Harry._

 _\- C'est vrai, s'amusa Charles, peut être que je devrais y envoyer certains de mes élèves._

 _\- Je pense qu'ils prendraient leurs jambes à leur cou dès qu'ils se rendraient compte de la première règle du temple "il n'y a pas d'électricité ici"._

Un rire venant du professeur le fit doucement sourire. Les deux hommes discutèrent encore un instant et Charles lui donna les dernières recommandations avant de couper doucement le lien mental entre eux deux. Harry reprit alors son travail avant de se figer en prenant conscience d'une chose, le lien brisé ne lui avait pas fait mal. Habituellement, à chaque fois que Charles le contactait, il y avait toujours une douleur, minime certes mais bien présente et aujourd'hui, il n'y en avait pas eu, pourquoi ? Harry passa le reste de la journée à se poser cette question et puis il se dit qu'il verrait bien lorsqu'il rentrerait à l'institut. Pour le moment, l'absence de douleur était une amélioration. Alors il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

X

Charles retira son casque avec un léger sourire avant de quitter le Cérébro. Puis, il rejoignit l'ascenseur pour retourner à son bureau et ne fut pas surpris de voir Jean l'attendre devant. Le professeur lui offrit un sourire amusé avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

Une fois arrivé dans son bureau, Charles demanda à Jean de s'asseoir.

\- Est-ce que j'ai des ennuis ? demanda l'adolescente avec inquiétude.

Si le professeur était toujours disponible pour ses élèves, rares étaient ceux qui étaient convoqués dans son bureau.

\- Non, Jean, rassure-toi, mais nous devons quand même parler. Harry va bien, mais il ne va pas rentrer tout de suite. Il a encore besoin de temps pour lui.

Charles observa la jeune femme devant lui semblant énormément déçue.

\- Je sais qu'Harry te manque, mais il est libre de faire ses propres choix et je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il fera les bons.

\- Je sais, c'est juste… mon pouvoir est de plus en plus incontrôlable et Harry était le seul à rester avec moi pendant… mes crises.

\- Je suis là aussi, remarqua doucement le professeur, tu sais que tu peux venir me voir m'importe quand, même en pleine nuit.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil, vous êtes le professeur. Vous êtes un peu obligé, Harry lui n'était pas obligé de rester avec moi.

Charles fit alors le tour de son bureau pour faire directement face à Jean, puis il posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

\- C'est vrai qu'en tant que ton professeur j'ai des responsabilités vis-à-vis de toi, comme de mes autres étudiants. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne me soucie pas réellement de toi. Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas d'affection pour toi. Etre l'une de mes élèves ne veut pas dire la même chose qu'être l'élève de n'importe quel autre professeur.

\- Je sais, assura Jean, nous le savons tous et vous êtes plus qu'un simple professeur pour nous aussi. Je suis désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être et ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, il rentrera à la maison lorsqu'il sera prêt.

Jean acquiesça doucement avec un léger sourire.

\- Mais je voulais te parler d'autre chose. Tu sais comment je contacte Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous utilisez le Cérébro, acquiesça la jeune femme.

\- C'est exact, malheureusement son utilisation n'est pas sans risque pour moi. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne l'utilise qu'une fois par semaine.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez mourir ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Jean.

\- Non, non, rien d'aussi drastique, mais je pourrais devenir très malade et nous savons tous les deux ce que donne un télépathe malade.

Un télépathe malade était un télépathe incapable de contrôler son don et ça pouvait vraiment être problématique.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa de nouveau la jeune femme.

\- Je ne dis pas cela pour te faire culpabiliser Jean, juste pour que tu comprennes bien pourquoi je ne contacte pas Harry plus souvent. Si je le pouvais, crois-moi, je le ferais. Il me manque aussi.

Jean offrit alors un sourire à son professeur avant de lever la main pour attraper celle qui était encore sur son épaule. Puis elle offrit une pression qui se voulait réconfortante.

\- Merci professeur.

L'homme se contenta d'acquiescer avant de libérer Jean. Cette dernière ne perdit alors pas de temps à rejoindre ses camarades pour leur annoncer les dernières nouvelles concernant Harry.

X

NdA :

bōzu-sama : Terme respectueux qui désigne le Bonze soit le prêtre d'un temple

Deshi : Disciple


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Ce ne fut qu'un an après son entrée au temple qu'Harry le quitta. Il avait passé son dernier soir à remercier les bonzes et à leur promettre de revenir les voir de temps en temps. Puis le matin à l'aube, Harry partit sans se retourner. Le retour à la vie urbaine fut un peu délicat, mais Harry en profita pour reprendre un peu ses repères et surtout pour appeler l'institut.

\- Institut Xavier, répondit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Bonjour, je voudrais parler à Jean Grey, s'il vous plait.

\- Oui, un instant…

Harry eut un sourire en espérant ne pas avoir appelé au milieu des cours… ou de la nuit.

\- Allo ?

\- Salut, Jean.

\- Harry !

Le jeune homme du écarter le combiner de son oreille avec un léger rire.

\- Moins fort, tu vas me rendre sourd.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Comment était le temple ? Et les Moines ? Le professeur m'a dit que tu ne rentrais pas tout de suite, que tu allais continuer à voyager. Où vas-tu aller en premier ?

\- Jean.

La jeune femme sursauta doucement avant de se tourner pour voir que le professeur était derrière elle et qu'il l'observait avec un léger sourire.

\- Laisse-lui le temps de te répondre.

\- Oui, désolée, professeur. Et désolée Harry.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, assura le jeune homme. Et pour répondre à tes question : je vais bien, le temple était magnifique, les moines étaient géniaux et je compte rejoindre Paris en passant par la Chine, puis la Russie et enfin l'Europe. Ensuite je prendrais l'avion jusqu'à New York.

\- Ca va te prendre longtemps, remarqua Jean avec une moue.

\- Je te manque déjà, taquina le jeune homme.

\- Oui, avoua la jeune femme avec sérieux, et je sais que tu manques à d'autres personnes ici. En particulier au professeur.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier pour le voir observer le téléphone avec un léger sourire triste.

\- Vous me manquez aussi, mais je devais vraiment partir.

\- Oui, je sais le professeur nous l'a expliqué. Mais ça va mieux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux.

\- Bien.

\- Et toi, Jean. Le professeur m'a dit que tu avais des problèmes avec ton pouvoir.

\- Je…

Jean jeta un regard autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne hormis le professeur et elle rapprocha de combiner de sa bouche.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose en moi qui veut faire le mal, quelque chose de puissant qui est en train de détraquer mes pouvoirs et j'ai peur de blesser quelqu'un sans le vouloir.

\- Nous travaillerons la dessus lorsque je rentrerais, je te le promets Jean, mais en attendant écoute ce que le professeur a à te dire, crois moi, il peut t'aider.

\- Je sais mais… j'ai peur.

\- Oui et c'est normal, tu fais face à quelque chose que tu ne connais, mais souviens toi de ceci. Tu n'es pas seule, le professeur est là et si tu as vraiment besoin de moi, je rentrerais. Peu importe ce que tu affronteras dans le futur, souviens toi que tu es une mutante de l'institut Xavier et donc que tu auras toujours une famille là-bas, d'accord ?

\- Oui, d'accord. Merci Harry.

\- Est-ce que je peux parler au professeur maintenant ?

\- Tu ne lui parles pas assez souvent comme ça, taquina la jeune femme.

\- Tu plaisantes, c'est un vrai papa poule et crois moi lorsque je te dis que tu ne voudrais pas être du mauvais côté.

\- Hum hum.

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry.

Jean jeta un regard au professeur avant de tourner le dos.

\- Il y a des rumeurs vous concernant tous les deux.

\- On vit dans une école, il y a toujours des rumeurs.

\- Je sais, si tu savais toutes les rumeurs qu'il y a sur moi, soupira la jeune femme. Certains pensent que tu serais le fils caché du professeur.

Harry eut un ricanement à cette remarque.

\- Il y en a d'autres qui trouvent que ta loyauté vis-à-vis du professeur et de l'institut… enfin ils pensent que tu aurais le béguin pour le professeur.

Harry se tu alors qu'une légère douleur se faisait ressentir à travers son lien brisé, la première depuis six mois.

\- Harry ?

\- C'est compliqué, Jean, bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer.

\- Mais tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- J'ai… une profonde affection pour lui mais pour le moment je ne sais pas encore quel … genre d'affection. Et ma loyauté vis-à-vis de lui ne vient pas que de là. Le professeur est quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui mérite que l'on se batte pour lui. Rare sont les hommes aussi altruistes, ouverts d'esprit et généreux que lui.

\- D'accord, accepta la jeune femme. Essaye quand même de rentrer le plus vite possible, tu nous manques.

\- Toi aussi tu me manques.

Jean se détacha alors du combiné avant de le tendre en direction du professeur. Ce dernier le prit mais ne le plaça pas tout de suite près de son oreille, au lieu de quoi, il posa sa main sur le bras de Jean.

\- Si tu le souhaites, les prochaines fois que j'utiliserais le Cérébro pour lui parler, tu pourras venir.

La jeune femme lui offrit alors un sourire éblouissant avant de regagner sa chambre. Charles l'observa un instant puis il approcha le combiné de son oreille.

\- Harry ?

\- Comment va-t-elle, réellement ?

\- Pas aussi bien qu'elle voudrait nous le faire croire.

\- Voulez-vous que je rentre ? demanda alors Harry.

\- Non, pas pour le moment, je pense que je peux encore gérer la situation.

\- Très bien, mais au moindre problème grave, je rentre. Professeur soyez prudent, Jean est très puissante, plus que vous.

\- Je sais, rassura Charles, je te propose un marché, je serais prudent si tu l'es.

\- Ça ne marchera pas, soupira Harry.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je suis un véritable aimant à problème. Mais je vais faire attention.

\- C'est tout ce que je te demande, assura Charles, et si tu as besoin que l'on vienne te chercher surtout n'hésite pas. Hank n'attend qu'une bonne raison pour sortir le jet de son hangar.

\- D'accord… je n'ai plus de monnaie. Je vais devoir y aller, je vous rappelle dès que je peux, sinon on se parlera à votre prochain passage dans Cérébro.

\- Dans ce cas, bon courage Harry, à bientôt.

\- Au revoir, professeur.

Harry raccrocha alors le combiner du téléphone avant de s'en éloigner pour chercher un hôtel, ce soir il dormirait dans un bon lit et dès demain il partirait en direction de la Chine.

X

Six mois étaient passés depuis son départ du temple, Harry avait eu le temps de visiter la Chine et la Russie et maintenant il faisait une petite halte… Il devait être en Pologne. Pas évidant à dire, les frontières n'existaient pas pour les animaux et Harry avait passé la majorité de son temps sous forme animale.

Il se promenait dans les bois près d'une petite ville, lorsqu'il entendit un cri. Celui d'une enfant. N'hésitant pas un instant, Harry s'élança pour trouver dans une clairière un peu plus loin une petite fille acculée par un ours brun qui semblait avoir la rage. Prenant sa forme de Grizzli, Harry se jeta sur l'ours et le combattit de toutes ses forces, s'assurant en même temps que son adversaire ne s'approcherait pas de la jeune fille. Harry lâcha un rugissement en sentant les griffes de son adversaire déchirer son torse. Il l'attrapa alors par la nuque et la lui brisa d'un mouvement sec.

Puis, il s'écarta retombant lourdement sur ses quatre pattes alors que la perte de sang commençait à se faire sentir. Harry jeta un regard à la jeune fille pour voir qu'elle avait été rejointe par ses parents (ou du moins il pensait que c'était ses parents). Rassuré, le grizzli se laissa tomber sur le côté alors que ses forces diminuaient avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

X

Erik venait de rentrer du travail et il avait salué sa femme comme il se devait lorsqu'il avait entendu le cri de sa fille. Sentant son cœur rater un battement, il s'était précipité dans les bois, sa femme le suivant de près. Il avait entendu le combat bien avant de le voir, mais avait été rapidement rassuré lorsqu'il avait vu sa fille en vie et indemne, pressée contre un arbre.

Le combat se termina rapidement et l'ours vainqueur les observa. Erik pensait alors à faire usage de ses pouvoirs pour le chasser sans le blesser (après tout il avait sauvé la vie de Nina) mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement l'ours s'effondra et reprit forme humaine. Il avait à faire à un mutant.

Erik hésita alors, le jeune homme devant lui pouvait être une menace pour lui et sa famille et en même temps il avait sauvé sa fille. Prenant une décision et priant pour ne pas faire d'erreur, l'homme s'approcha du plus jeune pour le prendre dans ses bras.

X

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il vit le visage de la petite fille penché au-dessus de lui l'observant avec un léger sourire. Glissant doucement sa main sur son torse, il sentit les bandages le recouvrant. Un rire attira son attention et la jeune fille lui parla dans une langue qu'Harry n'arriva pas à comprendre.

\- Je suis désolé, princesse, mais je ne comprends pas, murmura Harry.

\- Tu es un magicien comme moi, répéta l'enfant avec un léger accent.

\- Un magicien ?

\- Hum hum.

Comprenant qu'elle devait parler de sa mutation, le jeune homme fut tout d'un coup curieux.

\- Et quel est ton pouvoir ?

\- Je parle aux animaux.

\- C'est un pouvoir génial, assura Harry, digne d'une grande princesse.

\- Je ne suis pas une princesse, rit la jeune fille.

\- Je suis sûr que pour ton père tu l'es. Je m'appelle Harry et toi ?

\- Nina.

La jeune fille questionna alors Harry sur ses pouvoirs et ensuite sur ses voyages. Ils parlèrent un long moment de tout et de rien et Harry fut soulagé de découvrir que la jeune fille était bien acceptée par ses parents malgré sa différence. Harry était en train de lui parler de son temps comme panda quand il était en Chine lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Un homme entra avec un soupir exaspéré.

\- Nina, je croyais t'avoir dit de le laisser tranquille.

\- Je ne l'ai pas réveillé, répondit aussitôt la petite fille avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Elle ne me dérange pas, assura alors Harry avec un léger sourire, vous avez une fille remarquable.

\- Elle l'est, approuva l'homme, va voir ta mère, ajouta-t-il ensuite en direction de la jeune fille.

Il l'observa quitter la pièce avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme couché devant lui.

\- Je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir sauvé Nina.

\- Elle était en danger, j'ai fait ce qui devait être fait, répondit simplement Harry avec un léger sourire. Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ?

\- Trois jours.

Harry se figea alors en se rendant compte qu'il avait raté l'heure à laquelle il devait appeler Jean. Elle allait le tuer.

\- Est-ce que vous auriez le téléphone, je paierais pour la communication, assura Harry.

\- Oui, répondit prudemment l'homme.

\- Je pourrais vous l'emprunter, je paierais pour la communication, mais si je n'appelle pas à la maison, je vais me faire tuer en rentrant.

Erik l'observa encore un instant avant de s'approcher pour aider le jeune homme à quitter le lit. Le soulevant délicatement, il l'emmena dans le salon où un téléphone à cadran attendait.

\- Merci, fit Harry en s'emparant du combiné.

Il composa rapidement le numéro et attendit que l'on décroche.

\- Institut Xavier, répondit une voix de l'autre côté.

\- Hank, c'est Harry. Est-ce que Jean est dans les parages ?

\- Oui et elle est furieuse.

\- C'est pas de ma faute, j'ai été attaqué par un ours.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda aussitôt Hank avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Elle est là, je te la passe.

Harry entendit Hank parler à Jean sans doute pour la prévenir des raisons de son retard car aussitôt qu'elle eut le combiner en main elle demanda à Harry s'il allait bien. Ce dernier la rassura patiemment. Oui, il allait bien, ça n'était qu'une griffure. Oui, il avait eu des soins. Oui, il était en sécurité. Au bout de quinze minutes, Harry entendit une autre voix, nettement amusée. Lorsque le professeur reprit le téléphone à Jean, Harry était soulagé, sa blessure était toujours douloureuse et il avait peu de patience.

\- Professeur, soupira Harry.

Il ne remarqua pas que dans un coin de la pièce, Erik, qui était resté pour s'assurer que le jeune homme ne le dénoncerait pas, se tendit.

\- Je vous assure ça va, c'est douloureux, mais j'ai toujours très bien cicatrisé. Le seul problème c'est que pour le moment je suis coincé sous forme humaine… Non, les gens chez qui je suis sont très gentils… j'ai sauvé leur fille…

La conversation continua un moment et lorsqu'Harry raccrocha, il posa son regard sur son hôte. Il nota alors la tension dans les épaules de ce dernier mais n'en était pas surpris.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ? demanda alors Erik.

\- Je l'ai su dès le moment où j'ai vu votre visage pour la première fois.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Je suis recherché par les polices du monde entier.

\- Magnéto est recherché par les polices du monde entier, je ne vois devant moi qu'un père de famille qui n'a pour unique préoccupation que le bien être de celle-ci. Je suis un élève de l'institut Xavier, il ne faut pas oublier qui a été mon professeur, remarqua Harry avec un léger sourire amusé.

Sourire que lui retourna Erik.

\- Vous avez pris des vies, remarqua alors Harry avec un air soudainement plus sombre, et connaissant votre passé je peux comprendre votre colère. D'autres ont fait bien pire que vous. Mais, j'ai appris du meilleur que tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance tant qu'ils montrent leur volonté de changer. On a tous un passé, certains en ont des plus troubles que d'autres. Mais je tiens malgré tout à vous signaler ceci. Contrairement au professeur, je sais qu'il y a des moments où la solution la plus rapide et efficace est la violence. Si vous touchez à l'institut, aux élèves ou pire, au professeur, vous aurez affaire à moi. Et croyez-moi, je ne suis pas un adversaire qu'il faut négliger.

Erik l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer. Au même moment, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Nina entra avec un large sourire qui se fana un peu en voyant la mine sombre de son père.

\- Papa ?

\- Tout va bien ma puce, assura alors l'homme avec un sourire rassurant, j'ai juste eux une discussion avec ton nouvel ami.

La jeune fille l'observa, ne semblant pas convaincue. Elle s'approcha d'Harry, qui était toujours assis dans le fauteuil à côté du téléphone et l'observa avec une moue mécontente.

\- Tu n'embêtes pas mon papa, fit la jeune fille.

Harry eut un léger rire avant d'attirer l'enfant sur ses genoux faisant crier de surprise et de joie Nina.

\- Je ne l'embête pas, promis, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu vas rester ? demanda alors Nina.

\- Ca ne dépend pas de moi, princesse. Nous sommes chez ton père, c'est lui qui décide.

La jeune fille descendit alors des genoux d'Harry pour s'approcher de son père.

\- Il peut rester, papa ? S'il te plait.

Face aux yeux de chien battu de sa fille, Erik ne put que soupirer.

\- Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri, nous verrons après.

L'exclamation de joie de la jeune fille fit sourire Harry et grimacer Erik. Puis Nina annonça que le diner était prêt et elle attrapa la main du jeune homme. Harry se leva doucement, faisant attention à ne pas tirer sur ses blessures. Erik, lui, observa le "couple" avec un froncement de sourcil, il y avait bien longtemps que Nina ne s'était pas montrée aussi ravie et excitée pour quelque chose ou quelqu'un.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

La promesse pour qu'Harry reste quelque jours, se transforma en semaine, puis en mois. Nina ne quittait plus son grand frère et Harry passait beaucoup de temps avec la jeune fille, prenant les formes les plus exotiques de son répertoire pour le plus grand amusement de Nina. Harry prenait aussi le temps d'appeler régulièrement à l'institut et bien que le professeur ignorait toujours où et avec qui il se trouvait, Harry lui parlait toujours de Nina et lui assurait qu'il était en sécurité.

Erik avait également pris l'habitude d'avoir le jeune homme à la maison et il avait pris le temps de montrer à Harry comment s'occuper de la ferme. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux devant un feu de camp dans le jardin, Harry s'allongea de tout son long dans l'herbe, jouant avec sa montre qui ne l'avait jamais quitté.

\- La maison me manque, remarqua alors le jeune homme dans la noirceur de la nuit.

\- Pourquoi avoir quitté l'institut ? demanda Erik avec curiosité.

\- Ma transformation en animal n'est pas mon seul pouvoir, répondit Harry après un instant de réflexion. Et mon second pouvoir commençait à être hors de mon contrôle. J'ai dû partir parce qu'à l'époque j'étais une menace pour mon entourage. Mais ça va maintenant, tout va pour le mieux.

Erik prit une gorgée de sa bière sans quitter du regard le jeune homme.

\- Charles ne sait toujours pas que tu es avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry se redressa alors reposant son regard sur le feu.

\- Parce que cela le blesserait plus qu'autre chose. Il ne le dira jamais à voix haute, mais la vérité, c'est qu'il ne souhaite que ton retour à la maison. Le tien et celui de Raven.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Je sais et c'est pour ça que je ne lui ai rien dit.

\- Tu sembles très proche de lui, plus qu'un professeur et un élève, nota Erik.

Harry poussa alors un soupir avant de se laisser retomber dans l'herbe son regard porté sur les étoiles.

\- C'est compliqué entre le professeur et moi. Il y a comme un lien qui nous unis et pourtant il n'est pas… C'est… J'aime cet homme, de toute mon âme, mais je ne saurais pas dire de quelle façon je l'aime, est-il pour moi comme un père, un frère, … un compagnon ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais le sentiment est là et je dois faire avec. Et toi ? Avec le professeur ?

\- Charles était un ami autrefois.

\- Il l'ait toujours pour lui du moins, remarqua Harry.

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Charles et son foutu espoir, grommela Erik.

\- Je pense que je vais bientôt rentrer à la maison, l'institut me manque.

Erik ne dit rien pendant un temps mais son visage s'était fermé. Harry le remarqua tout de suite et il eut un sourire triste.

\- Nina serait en sécurité à l'institut, vous le seriez tous les trois. Tu le sais, le professeur ne te dénoncerait pas.

\- Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

Moi, je peux apparemment songea Harry. Son regard se posa sur Erik et il l'observa comme cherchant à l'évaluer du regard.

\- Quoi ? demanda le contrôleur de métal.

Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis il se redressa à nouveau, sa main jouant avec sa montre.

\- Je suis né en 1980 en Angleterre, commença Harry en fixant les flammes. Lorsque j'avais un an, mes parents sont morts tués par un homme qui pensait mieux valoir que les autres. J'ai vécu toute mon enfance chez mon oncle et ma tante et je n'étais pas mieux traité qu'un esclave. A cause de ce que j'étais, du don que j'avais. Lorsque j'ai eu onze ans, j'ai intégré une école semblable à l'institut où on nous apprenait à contrôler notre don. Mais cet homme, celui qui a tué mes parents, il est revenu et a déclenché une guerre. J'ai risqué ma vie un nombre incalculable de fois pendant ma scolarité parce qu'il voulait finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Je me suis battu et je l'ai tué. Pas pour venger mes parents, mais parce que tant qu'il restait en vie d'autres étaient en danger.

Harry baissa son regard sur sa montre et il l'ouvrit observant la photo à l'intérieur.

\- J'ai gagné la guerre, continua Harry, et j'ai été trahi par ceux que j'avais sauvés. J'aurais pu me sentir en colère, vouloir ma revanche sur eux, mais à quoi bon. J'étais trop fatigué par les combats pour encore vouloir me battre. C'est quelques mois après que le professeur m'a trouvé. Ma mutation s'était activée pendant la trahison et j'étais coincé sous forme animale. Mais le professeur a su lire en moi, il a trouvé le pauvre chaton blessé que j'étais et il m'a aidé plus qu'aucun autre ne l'avait fait. Il m'a appris à me servir de mon pouvoir sans pour autant me contraindre à reprendre forme humaine, il respectait mes choix et était toujours là pour me soutenir en cas de besoin. Le vieil homme ! murmura Harry avec un sourire tendre.

Erik l'observa un instant essayant de comprendre ce que Harry venait de lui dire. Donc il avait devant lui un autre voyageur du temps. Quelqu'un qui de toute évidence n'avait pas envie de quitter son vieux professeur, alors Pourquoi ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Erik.

\- Magnéto.

Ce mot avait été dit avec tellement de rage, de haine qu'on aurait pu prendre le mot comme une insulte.

\- Lui et sa fraternité… ils étaient une menace pour le professeur et l'institut. Alors je l'ai piégé, du moins j'ai essayé, ce vieux renard a réussi à fuir. Mais pas indemne apparemment. Mystique est venue me trouver à l'institut et c'est en partie à cause d'elle que j'ai atterri ici.

\- Les hais-tu ? demanda alors doucement Erik.

Les épaules d'Harry tombèrent alors que son regard se posait de nouveau sur sa montre.

\- Je suis en colère contre eux à cause de ce qu'ils ont fait au professeur, mais… je ne sais pas. Je veux dire je suis en colère contre Magnéto, mais pas contre toi alors… Ne devient pas comme lui, Erik. Ne devient pas cet être de haine et de vengeance. Ou tu auras affaire à moi.

L'homme acquiesça doucement avant de reporter son regard sur le feu, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur son jeune ami. Puis, il se souvint de ce qu'Harry avait dit au début.

\- Quand comptes-tu partir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pas tout de suite. Mais si tu le veux bien, je viendrais vous rendre visite.

\- Pour t'assurer que je ne redevienne pas Magnéto ?

\- Surtout pour m'assurer que Nina ne manquera pas de sucre, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Erik eut un sourire à son tour, mais il ne dit rien.

X

La journée avait pourtant commencé de manière totalement normale, il s'était levé, avait retrouvé Nina endormie dans le lit d'Harry (malgré le nombre de fois où il lui avait dit de ne pas le faire) et il avait rejoint son travail. Mais tout avait dérapé lorsqu'il y avait eu le tremblement de terre et qu'il avait dû faire usage de son pouvoir pour sauver l'un de ses collègues. Il ignorait si on l'avait vu mais il n'allait certainement pas prendre de risque. Finissant son quart de travail, Erik rejoignit rapidement la ferme. Il expliqua à sa femme ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'ils devaient absolument partir.

\- Je vais chercher Nina, annonça-t-elle alors.

\- Où est Harry ? demanda Erik.

\- Parti faire une course au village, répondit Magda.

La femme se figea en entrant dans la chambre de sa fille pour la trouver vide.

\- Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre et je ne la vois pas dehors.

Le cœur d'Erik rata un battement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'extérieur. Un bruit attira son attention dans les bois et il s'y précipita. Il se figea un peu plus loin lorsqu'il vit sa fille entourée de policiers. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait de métal sur eux.

\- Nina, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Nous ne lui avons pas fait de mal, assura le chef de brigade. Nous voulons juste discuter.

\- Vous n'avez pas vos insignes, remarqua Erik d'une voix blanche.

\- Pas de métal, répondit l'homme.

Il leva alors une page de journal sur laquelle une photo de lui prise en 1973 à Washington était visible.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi ? Es-tu Magnéto ?

Erik sentit à ce moment-là une boule grandir dans son estomac. C'était terminé, cette vie qu'il avait appris à aimer était terminée. Sa femme et sa fille ne connaitraient plus la paix.

\- Papa, gémit Nina doucement.

Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, mais il pouvait limiter les dégâts.

\- Vous pouvez m'arrêter, mais, s'il vous plait, laissez la partir.

Le chef de brigade hésita et pendant un instant Erik eut peur qu'il ne se serve d'elle pour le rendre plus docile. Mais finalement, il poussa doucement l'épaule de la jeune fille, l'autorisant à partir. Nina s'avança, les larmes aux yeux, vers son père.

\- Va voir ta mère, ordonna doucement l'homme.

Nina rejoignit Magda alors qu'Erik s'avançait vers les policiers. Leur tournant le dos, il plaça ses mains derrière lui et laissa l'un des policiers commencer à les lui attacher sans opposer de résistance. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le don de Nina s'active à ce moment-là. Des oiseaux arrivèrent par milliers alors que Nina suppliait pour qu'on ne lui prenne pas son père, comme lui-même avait supplié lorsqu'il n'était qu'un garçon. Erik voyait bien que Magda essayait d'aider sa fille à se contrôler mais avant qu'elle n'y arrive, l'un des policiers relâcha la corde de son arc et la flèche transperça les corps de la mère et de la fille.

Le cri de désespoir qui s'échappa d'Erik alors qu'il courait vers elle fut tel que pour un temps la forêt fut silencieuse. Il attrapa ses deux trésors et les serra contre lui, pleurant et suppliant pour qu'on les lui rende. Sans même prêter attention, il s'empara du médaillon de sa fille et utilisa son pouvoir pour tuer les policiers. Il resta là pour ce qui lui sembla être des heures et la seule pensée qu'il eut fut qu'on lui avait de nouveau pris sa famille. Il sentit alors le serpent de la vengeance se dresser dans son cœur et avant qu'il ne le sache vraiment, il était de retour à l'usine, prêt à se venger de ceux qui lui avait pris sa famille.

X

Lorsqu'Harry revint à la ferme, la nuit était déjà bien entamée, ainsi fut-il surpris de voir la lumière et la porte arrière ouverte. Nina était encore partie en vadrouille songea le jeune homme avec tendresse. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, un sac était posé en vrac sur le canapé. Harry fouilla alors toute la maison, inquiet de ne trouver aucun des occupants de la maison et soudainement, il le sentit, le sang.

S'élançant dans les bois, Harry se figea en trouvant la clairière. Il se précipita sur les corps de Magda et Nina. Un gémissement le fit haleter de soulagement, alors qu'il retourna les corps, brisant la flèche au centre pour pouvoir les séparer. Sa main vola aussitôt au cou de Nina et il lâcha un soupir en sentant un poux faible mais bien là. Sa main se posa ensuite sur le cou de Magda avant que la tristesse ne l'envahisse, c'était fini pour elle. Fermant les yeux de cette femme formidable, Harry se tourna ensuite vers Nina. Il fit alors appelle à la magie ambiante pour la stabiliser, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de se téléporter à l'hôpital le plus proche. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque avec la vie de Nina.

S'installant sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente, il lâcha un soupir. Il ne savait pas où était Erik mais il espérait franchement qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide. Et maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que sa petite sœur de cœur sorte du bloc opératoire.

\- Excusez-moi, appela une voix douce près de lui.

Harry sursauta et ouvrit ses yeux, qu'il ne pensait pas avoir fermés, pour regarder l'infirmière devant lui. Ce souvenant de la raison de sa présence.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle va bien, rassura L'infirmière, elle est toujours endormie mais vous pouvez la voir si vous le voulez.

\- Merci, répondit Harry en la suivant.

Il entra dans une chambre où Nina était allongée dans un lit trop grand pour elle. Avec calme, Harry, s'assit sur la chaise placée à côté du lit et il prit la main de sa sœur dans la sienne. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et dès que Nina serait transportable, il rejoindrait l'institut et de là, Harry savait que le professeur pourrait retrouver Erik.

Lorsque le lendemain, Nina ouvrit les yeux, elle demanda aussitôt après son père.

\- Il n'est pas là, princesse, annonça Harry attirant son attention sur lui. Mais dès que tu iras mieux, on ira voir un ami à moi et il pourra trouver ton papa, d'accord ?

La jeune fille acquiesça doucement et se remit à somnoler, elle ne fut stabilisée que deux jours plus tard et Harry savait qu'elle pourrait passer le reste de sa convalescence à l'institut, ainsi signa-t-il une décharge et, portant sa sœur dans ses bras, il se téléporta aux portes de l'institut… pour ne trouver qu'un ruine.

Harry pâlit brusquement en comprenant ce qu'il avait devant lui. Il haleta et sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux. Non. Non !

\- Harry !

Se tournant le jeune homme remarqua alors plusieurs de ses camarades, il sentit alors la boule de peur diminuer.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ici ?

\- On ne sait pas, juste que le manoir a explosé, expliqua une mutante. Et puis un hélicoptère est arrivé, on a été mis KO et lorsqu'on s'est réveillé, plusieurs personnes avaient disparu.

\- Qui ?

\- Le professeur McCoy, une femme, un mutant… un rapide, Mystique, Jean et deux nouveaux. Et on n'a aucune nouvelle du professeur. Et on a retrouvé un blessé dans les décombres.

\- Montrez-moi.

La mutante (Jubilee) le guida vers un groupement d'arbres où des tentes étaient plantées.

\- On les a retrouvés dans un vieil abri de jardin, explique Nathan.

Harry s'arrêta devant la tente qu'on lui désigna et il posa délicatement Nina sur le sol, s'allongeant sur l'herbe.

\- Attends-moi, ordonna-t-il doucement en Polonais.

La jeune fille acquiesça et l'observa entrer dans la tente, à l'intérieur un mutant gisait couvert presque entièrement de brulures.

\- On a essayé de le nettoyer le plus souvent possible pour éviter les infections, mais…

\- Je vais m'en occuper, Nina aussi est blessée assurez-vous qu'elle ne bouge pas.

Jubilee acquiesça avant de sortir. Harry remonta alors ses manches. Des brulures étaient moins graves qu'une flèche qui vous traverse de part en part. Appelant la magie ambiante, il se mit à guérir les blessures, se demandant comment le jeune homme avait pu survivre à une explosion qui avait complétement détruit le manoir. Il remarqua alors une petite chaine autour du cou du jeune homme. Harry le reconnut comme l'un des talismans qu'il avait donné au professeur quelques temps après son arrivée. De toute évidence, le télépathe avait dû lui en faire cadeau. Parfois la vie ne tenait qu'à un gros coup de chance.

Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour le soigner et lorsqu'il ressortit, il était épuisé. Jetant un regard sur Nina, il eut un sourire en voyant que cette dernière avait été installée sur un lit de camp, près du feu. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit au bord du lit avec précaution.

\- Est-ce qu'on va trouver papa, maintenant ? demanda la jeune fille en anglais.

\- Non, ma puce, pas tout de suite, il faut d'abord que je retrouve mon ami, tu te souviens je t'en ai parlé. Je vais devoir partir pour aller le chercher, mais tu vas rester ici avec mes autres amis, tu veux bien ?

\- Tu reviens vite, hein ?

\- Oui, princesse aussi vite que possible, je te le promets.

La jeune fille acquiesça doucement, Harry se pencha alors sur elle et embrassa doucement son front.

\- Tu vas chercher le professeur ? demanda alors Nathan, on ne sait même pas où il est.

\- Je vais le retrouver et vous le ramener. Ecoutez, le jeune homme dans la tente…

\- Il s'appelle Alex, fit doucement Jubilee.

\- Alex, je l'ai soigné, mais il va quand même falloir garder un œil sur lui. Concernant Nina sa blessure était trop grande j'ai dû l'emmener dans un hôpital et elle n'est pas complètement guérie.

\- On va s'en occuper, assura la jeune mutante, va chercher le professeur.

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant d'acquiescer. Il se concentra ensuite sur le professeur et il sentit sans mal la douleur du lien, mais au lieu de la combattre, il l'accepta et réussit à savoir où était le professeur. Ne perdant pas de temps, il se téléporta.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Lorsqu'Harry arriva au Caire, il se figea face à la désolation qui s'affichait devant lui. Il remarqua sans mal un combat un peu plus loin et Harry s'élança, mobilisant déjà ses pouvoirs. Devant lui, Erik et Jean était en train de combattre un mutant bleu, il pouvait voir un autre mutant lancer des lasers avec ses yeux et Hank essayait de mettre Mystique et un autre garçon en lieu sûr. Le regard d'Harry fut alors concentré sur Jean lorsqu'elle essaya d'utiliser les pouvoirs du phénix, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas pleinement développés et elle perdit prise. Harry se téléporta alors à ses côtés et remarqua le professeur allongé dans un coin de la pièce. Il se précipita aussitôt à ses côtés.

\- Professeur ? appela Harry.

Mais seul un gémissement de douleur lui répondit. Le jeune homme se releva et s'approcha de Jean pour voir que cette dernière commençait réellement à perdre pied et se faisait lentement consumer par le Phénix noir. Hors de question, songea Harry. Usant de ses pouvoirs, il assomma Jean avant d'envoyer une vague de magie pour piéger le mutant bleu, ça ne durerait pas longtemps, mais cela permettrait aux autres de souffler un peu.

\- Harry ? Appela doucement Erik en se posant près de lui.

\- Pas maintenant, répondit le jeune homme en retournant près du professeur.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, le pauvre homme semblait mal en point. Harry effleura la coupure qu'il avait sur sa tempe. Avant de jeter un regard en direction de l'endroit où était confiné le mutant bleu. Le professeur était épuisé, les autres mutants l'étaient aussi et ils avaient deux blessés avec eux. Il ne fallait pas compter sur Jean qui, pour le moment, était hors-jeu. Et si tous ces mutants n'avaient pas réussi à vaincre leur adversaire alors à lui seul ce serait impossible. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, il ne pouvait redonner de l'énergie qu'à l'un d'entre eux.

\- Fais le, murmura Charles, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui.

Harry se figea un instant avant de comprendre ce que le professeur acceptait.

\- Vous savez qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, ni pour vous, ni pour moi.

\- C'est le seul moyen, il est bien trop puissant.

\- J'aurais préféré que cela se passe dans d'autres circonstances, soupira Harry. Je suis désolé, mais je ne connais pas d'autre moyen d'activer le lien.

Puis le jeune homme se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Charles. Il sentit alors le lien s'activer et étrangement, il réussit à mieux entendre la magie qui l'entourait. Se redressant, il eut un sourire en voyant que les cheveux du professeur étaient en train de repousser. Un bruit de verre brisé attira alors son attention. Le mutant bleu était sorti de sa prison. Harry se redressa alors, s'avançant vers la façade détruite, en contre bas, le mutant (En Sabah Nur, offrit Charles par la pensée) l'observait d'un œil mauvais.

\- Relâche ta puissance Harry, ordonna alors doucement le professeur, je suis là.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et une aura de puissance échappa de son corps alors que la poussière fut soufflée par cette dernière. Charles sentit à ce moment ses forces revenir de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre un niveau qu'il n'avait jamais atteint jusque-là.

\- Je vais l'attaquer psychiquement, expliqua Charles, Erik, toi, Harry et Scott l'attaquerez physiquement. On ne peut pas le laisser gagner.

\- Si cela peut vous motiver messieurs, sachez que la personne à laquelle vous tenez le plus et que vous pensiez perdue vous attends au manoir, blessée mais en vie.

\- Mon frère est vivant ? demanda Scott.

\- Pas pour longtemps si on n'arrête pas ce monstre, remarqua Harry.

Le jeune homme pouvait sentir le regard d'Erik sur lui mais il ne dit rien, concentré sur le combat à venir. Puis il s'élança, sautant du premier étage pour atterrir souplement dans la poussière avant de s'élancer vers le mutant bleu. Une boule de feu apparut dans sa main et Harry essaya de frapper son adversaire avec, pour être arrêté par un bouclier, ne perdant pas de temps, Harry remit aussitôt une distance de sécurité entre En Sabah Nur et lui. A ce moment-là, des morceaux de métal de différentes tailles et formes s'abattirent sur le mutant bleu alors qu'un rayon laser le frappait, là encore sans succès.

\- Vous êtes faibles, railla-t-il en continuant à s'avancer vers la maison en ruine où Charles avec trouvé refuge.

Harry changea de tactique, puisque le feu ne l'arrêtait pas. Un puissant jet d'eau s'échappa de ses mains et frappa le bouclier, forçant son utilisateur à reculer. Le jeune mutant sentit l'attaque venir avant même de la voir et il esquiva d'un flip arrière, contrains d'arrêter le jet d'eau. En Sabah Nur l'observa un instant avec curiosité, avant qu'une étincelle de convoitise malsaine n'apparaisse dans son regard.

Décidant d'employer les grands moyens, une sphère de lumière verte apparut dans la main d'Harry et il l'envoya de toutes ses forces sur le mutant avant de se figer en voyant qu'un autre bouclier avait arrêté son attaque. Harry se figea, comment était-ce possible ? La magie n'avait rien à voir avec les pouvoirs mutants, il n'aurait jamais du pouvoir stopper son attaque.

 _\- Il a du se réincarner dans le corps d'un sorcier, supposa la voix du professeur._

Esquivant une nouvelle attaque, Harry essaya de réfléchir à un plan pour mettre son adversaire hors d'état de nuire et rapidement. Un cri provenant de l'appartement détourna son attention, le professeur était lui aussi en difficulté. Pris d'un accès de rage qu'Harry savait en partie venir de lui, il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois lorsqu'il prit la force la plus grosse et la plus dangereuse qu'il connaissait (sans pour autant avoir eu l'occasion de s'entrainer avec). Sous le regard stupéfait, tant de ses alliés que de son ennemi, un puissant dragon s'éleva au-dessus d'eux avant de cracher un torrent de flammes sur le mutant bleu.

Harry maintint son attaque le plus longtemps possible et lorsqu'il referma sa gueule et se posa il ne restait plus qu'un tas de cendre là où était En Sabah Nur. Le dragon se posa avant de s'effondrer reprenant lentement et douloureusement l'apparence d'Harry. Ce dernier essaya d'ailleurs de se lever, mais fut arrêté par Magnéto.

\- Doucement, recommanda le contrôleur de métal en l'aidant à se relever.

Erik s'effondra alors à son tour lorsqu'Harry le frappa de toutes ses forces.

\- Espère d'abruti, lâcha alors Harry furieux.

Et lorsqu'Erik leva les yeux vers lui, il fut surpris de voir des larmes coulant le long de son visage.

\- Espère de… Tu m'avais promis de ne plus jamais… Est-ce que au moins tu as pensé à Nina lorsque tu es parti ? Même pas, j'en suis sûr. Si tu avais pris la peine de vérifier tu aurais vu qu'elle était toujours en vie. Mais tu as laissé ta colère t'aveugler. Comment as-tu pu trahir le professeur, comment as-tu pus me trahir moi, après tout ce que je t'ai raconté ?

Erik détourna alors le regard et Harry soupira de lassitude. Il s'éloigna alors de l'autre homme et se dirigea vers la maison en ruine, claquant une main sur l'épaule de Scott au passage pour le féliciter. Il remonta rapidement et fut soulagé de voir que le professeur était conscient. Harry s'approcha aussitôt de lui et s'agenouilla à ses cotés.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste fatigué.

C'était une preuve de la difficulté du combat que Charles avait dut mener.

\- Je vais nous ramener à la maison, assura Harry avec un léger sourire.

\- Et Jean ?

Harry tourna vers Scott qui était au côté de sa camarade.

\- Jean a perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir, j'ai dû la neutraliser temporairement. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, heu… ? C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

\- Scott, Scott Summer.

\- Harry Potter.

Erik entra alors dans la pièce, jetant un regard incertain en direction de Charles. Ce dernier ne se posa pas de question lorsqu'il tendit la main vers son vieil ami pour l'inviter à s'approcher.

\- Charles… La voix d'Erik était nouée de larmes et de remord.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien, mon vieil ami et je suis désolé pour ta perte.

Erik enleva son casque et Charles savait que c'était une façon pour lui de s'excuser. Il se contenta de lever la main et de la poser sur la nuque d'Erik.

\- Tout va bien, assura le professeur avec un léger sourire.

\- Attention !

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Diablo qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? demanda ce dernier en regardant autour de lui perdu.

Harry et le professeur partagèrent un sourire amusé. Scott s'approcha alors de Diablo pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Harry lui, rejoignit Peter et Hank. Il jeta un regard à la blessure, fracture ouverte.

\- Si tu arrives à replacer l'os, je pourrais surement la soigner, fit Harry.

\- Replacer quoi ? Gémit alors Peter.

Hank attrapa la jambe cassée et remit l'os en place arrachant un gémissement de douleur à son patient.

\- T'es sur que tu es médecin ? demanda-t-il. Ça fait mal.

\- Plus pour longtemps, rassura Harry.

Il posa ses mains sur la plaie et appela la magie alentour. Il sentit aussitôt la colère venir à lui, mais cela ne l'étonna pas, il y avait eu un combat plutôt violent ici et la ville était pratiquement détruite. La magie des lieux était furieuse. Reculant ses mains de la blessure le temps de reprendre le contrôle, Harry prit plusieurs inspirations.

\- Ca va ? demanda Peter.

\- Oui, mon pouvoir est juste un peu capricieux, laisse-moi encore quelques secondes et je te soigne cette jambe, par contre il faudra être prudent, ne pas forcer dessus pendant au moins une semaine.

\- Je tiens jamais en place, bougonna le jeune homme.

\- Si tu te recasses la jambe pendant la semaine c'est Hank qui te soignera et tu auras droit au plâtre et aux béquilles.

Harry reposa ses mains sur la blessure et une légère lueur bleue s'en échappa. Peu à peu, la douleur disparut et Peter lâcha un soupir de soulagement en voyant sa jambe libre de toute blessure. Harry se redressa alors avant de s'avancer vers Jean.

\- Est-ce que tu peux l'aider ? demanda Scott alors que Diablo l'observait avec une certain crainte.

Harry s'accroupit devant elle et l'observa un instant.

\- Moi, non. Mais maintenant le professeur devrait pouvoir.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda alors Erik, ce lien.

\- Mon pouvoir, pas mon pouvoir mutant, mon autre pouvoir. Il est extrêmement puissant, si puissant que je n'arrive pas totalement à le contrôler, une partie m'échappe et peut détruire ou blesser ceux qui m'entourent. Le lien qui me lie au professeur lui permet d'absorber le surplus de puissance qui s'échappe de moi, ça ne le blesse pas et ça évite que cela blesse d'autres personnes. Mais une fois le lien mis en place, on ne peut pas le briser sans risque. Le lien… Il a déjà été brisé une fois et la douleur…

\- C'est pour ça que tu te tenais la poitrine, comprit Hank.

Harry acquiesça doucement.

\- Et maintenant ? Ça va ?

\- Mieux, approuva Harry, mais ça ira encore mieux lorsqu'on sera rentré à la maison.

Se penchant, il prit Jean dans ses bras, alors qu'Erik soulevait le professeur avec une douceur surprenante.

\- Et comment on va faire ? demanda Diablo. Je ne pourrais pas transporter tout le monde et l'avion est cassé.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul téléporteur, s'amusa Harry. On s'accroche.

Erik s'approcha posant les jambes de Charles tout en le soutenant de son autre bras pour pouvoir poser sa main de libre sur l'épaule d'Harry, Charles posant sa main juste à côté. Diablo et Scott prirent son autre épaule. Hank et Peter agrippèrent un coude et Raven s'approcha pour prendre l'autre avec Moira. Le regard d'Harry se posa alors sur la dernière mutante qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Tu peux venir avec nous ou tu peux rester ici, le choix t'appartient.

\- Je… je vous ai attaqué, bredouilla la jeune femme.

Charles jeta un regard à Erik et ce dernier s'écarta d'Harry, entrainant Charles avec lui.

\- Nous faisons tous des erreurs, assura le professeur, certains en font des plus graves que d'autres. Mais le plus important c'est d'en tirer une leçon et de ne plus les faire. Je dirige une école pour les mutants aux Etats-Unis. Un refuge pour les nôtres. Si tu souhaites venir tu y es la bienvenue. Je suis Charles Xavier.

\- Ororo… Ororo Monroe, mais mes amis m'appellent Tempête.

Erik sentit Charles se tendre légèrement contre lui, mais il ne dit rien. Charles tendit simplement la main vers la jeune femme, il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien qui la retenait ici. Tempête hésita un court instant, jetant un regard à Raven qui acquiesça doucement. Elle s'approcha alors et posa sa main sur le torse d'Harry alors qu'Erik et Charles reprenaient leurs places.

\- C'est parti, lâcha Harry avec un grand sourire.

X

Ils apparurent devant le manoir en ruine, Harry se dirigea aussitôt vers les tentes un peu plus loin alors que les élèves s'approchèrent avec prudence. Charles, lui, s'était tendu dans les bras d'Erik en voyant l'état de son école, sa maison. Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage à cette vue, il se détourna alors, son esprit parcourant son domaine pour trouver ses élèves, il se détendit légèrement en sentant qu'ils allaient bien, excepté Alex. Un simple regard en direction d'Erik fit bouger ce dernier vers les tentes un peu plus loin. Un murmure parcourut les élèves lorsqu'ils virent leur professeur dans les bras de Magnéto, mais ce dernier n'en tint pas compte. Il s'avança vers un rondin de bois posé près d'un feu de camp et se baissa pour poser doucement Charles au sol, le dos appuyé sur le rondin.

\- Ca va ? demanda doucement le contrôleur de métal.

\- Je suis juste fatigué, assura Charles.

\- Et ta tête ?

\- Un léger mal de crâne, rien dont tu ne doives t'inquiéter, mon vieil ami.

Erik acquiesça doucement avant de s'écarter et d'user de son pouvoir pour enlever l'armure qu'En Sabah Nur lui avait donné.

\- Papa ?

L'homme lâcha le dernier morceau d'armure qu'il venait d'enlever et se retourna vers la voix. Sa petite-fille l'observait avec des larmes aux yeux.

\- Nina, souffla Erik en s'avançant vers elle.

L'enfant se précipita alors vers son père, Erik s'agenouillant pour la recevoir contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura l'homme, je suis désolé.

Puis, il souleva Nina et l'emmena un peu à l'écart, il avait des choses à lui dire. Beaucoup de choses.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol à coté de Charles, après qu'il ait déposé Jean dans une grande tente qu'il fit apparaitre, alors que Raven s'installait de l'autre côté. Charles, lui, observait son vieil ami avec un léger sourire. Puis il reporta son attention sur le manoir.

\- Je m'en occuperais, assura Harry doucement.

Charles acquiesça, il savait que les pouvoirs d'Harry étaient énormes et si le jeune homme disait pouvoir s'occuper du manoir alors il lui faisait confiance.

\- Mais pas maintenant, nous avons tous besoin de repos.

Harry acquiesça, il se pencha ensuite vers le professeur et ce dernier passa son bras autour des épaules d'Harry et laissa ce dernier le soulever.

\- Hank, Scott, Kurt, Peter et Ororo, reposez-vous vous aussi, ordonna doucement le professeur.

\- Et pour Jean ? demanda Scott.

\- Je l'examinerais après, assura Charles, dans mon état de fatigue, je pourrais lui faire plus de mal que de bien.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, suivant le groupe qui s'engouffrait dans la tente. Harry posa le professeur sur l'un des lits de camp et se laissa tomber sur celui d'à côté. Scott jeta un regard sur Jean qui avait été installée sur un autre lit.

\- Ça ira pour elle, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Harry en enlevant ses chaussures.

\- Comment tu le sais, grommela Scott en s'approchant de son lit entre Jean et Diablo.

\- Parce que c'est le professeur qui va l'aider, vint la réponse fatiguée d'Harry.

\- Maintenant, tout le monde s'allonge et se tait, fit alors Charles.

Harry s'allongea en passant une main derrière sa tête, il pouvait sentir l'esprit du professeur qui doucement le faisait glisser dans un sommeil bienfaisant. Tous étaient endormis, lorsqu'Erik vint les rejoindre avec Nina dans ses bras, il prit le lit à côté d'Harry, plaçant Nina contre lui et il s'endormit en sentant lui aussi l'esprit de Charles dans sa tête.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Le Lendemain, lorsque Charles ouvrit les yeux, il sentit rapidement que Raven, Erik, Hank et Harry n'étaient plus dans la tente. Se redressant rapidement, il nota qu'un fauteuil roulant avait été placé près de son lit. Se redressant, il grimaça doucement en nota sa tenue sale et en sentant le sable et la poussière sur ses bras et son visage. Il avait besoin d'une douche.

\- Professeur.

Jetant un regard à l'entrée de la tente, Charles eut un sourire en voyant Harry s'avancer.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ? demanda le jeune homme en se baissant à côté de son lit.

\- Encore un peu fatigué et… sale…

 _Et j'ai vraiment besoin d'utiliser les toilettes, songea le professeur._ Harry acquiesça doucement.

\- Je vais vous emmener dehors, vous allez pouvoir vous laver… et autres.

Charles acquiesça doucement et, à sa grande surprise, Harry utilisa son pouvoir pour le soulever en position debout et l'emmener dehors. Rapidement, plusieurs élèves s'approchèrent d'eux, inquiets pour leur professeur. Charles les rassura avec un léger sourire, avant de laisser Harry l'emmener un peu plus loin. Une fois sûr d'être au calme, Harry invoqua un mur de feuilles et de branches autour de lui et du professeur.

\- Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide pour… ? demanda Harry en désignant les vêtements du professeur.

\- Non, je te remercie.

Harry acquiesça puis fit léviter le professeur un peu plus loin pour le laisser répondre à l'appel de la nature avant de le ramener un peu vers lui. Charles vit alors une balle d'eau flotter paresseusement à deux mètres du sol. Comprenant que ça devait être la douche qu'Harry avait créé pour lui, il leva les mains vers sa chemise avant d'hésiter un court instant. Son regard balaya les alentours, mais il était bien à l'abri des regards derrière le mur de feuilles qu'Harry avait créé.

Puis Charles reporta son attention sur Harry, le jeune homme était appuyé contre un arbre les yeux fermés. Etrangement la présence du jeune homme ne le dérangeait pas, comme si c'était normal et cela le perturba au plus haut point. Harry était l'un de ses étudiants et même s'il avait une vingtaine d'années, lui en avait quarante.

\- Professeur ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Harry, inquiet de ne pas l'entendre bouger.

\- Non, rassura Charles.

Il enleva sa chemise et essaya de se pencher pour enlever ses chaussures pour voir à sa grande stupéfaction des lianes quitter le sol pour venir les enlever pour lui, ses chaussettes furent enlevées de la même manière et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Harry ce fut pour voir celui-ci sourire avec amusement. Levant les yeux au ciel, Charles défit sa ceinture et laissa son pantalon et son caleçon tomber à ses chevilles pour être aussitôt enlevés par les lianes.

Il fut ensuite placé sous le ballon et fut agréablement surpris de sentir de l'eau chaude couler sur lui. Il remarqua alors du coin de l'œil, un savon porté par une liane, il s'en empara et se lava rapidement, son corps se courbant sous le commandement d'Harry (bien que Charles se demande comment le jeune homme pouvait savoir quand il avait besoin de se plier alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés) pour lui permettre de se laver complètement. Puis une serviette apparut devant lui et Charles se sécha rapidement. Les lianes revinrent vers lui avec ses vêtements et l'aidèrent à s'habiller. Puis Harry rapprocha Charles de lui et le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, son regard se posant sur le jeans et la chemise blanche du professeur. Il eut alors un léger sourire appréciateur.

\- Harry ?

\- Humm ?

\- Est-ce que le lien peut modifier des sentiments ?

\- Non, rassura Harry avec un sourire triste, il ne fait que renforcer ce qui était déjà là. Je vous aime, nota Harry d'une voix absente, le lien n'a fait que renforcer cela, il n'a en aucun cas modifié mes sentiments pour vous, ils ont évolué d'eux même.

\- Harry, j'ai deux fois ton âge, nota Charles et je suis ton professeur.

\- L'âge n'a aucune importance pour moi et… et bien, il me suffit de changer de professeur.

\- Harry…

\- Non, l'interrompit le jeune homme doucement. Je n'attends rien de votre part et j'accepterais tout ce que vous voudrez bien m'offrir, tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir rester à vos côtés que ce soit en temps qu'amant ou en temps qu'élève, je veux juste… je veux juste que vous sachiez que je suis prêt à faire des sacrifices si besoin.

Le professeur observa le jeune homme devant lui, il connaissait la vie d'Harry, il savait que le jeune homme était en manque d'une réelle affection. Mais Harry était un jeune homme merveilleux qui pouvait se trouver une jolie femme et… une main posée sur sa joue l'arrêta.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une jeune femme ou même d'un jeune homme. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre. La magie a créé ce lien entre nous pour une bonne raison.

\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps, demanda doucement le professeur.

Harry s'écarta alors d'un pas.

\- Tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin, promit le jeune homme.

Puis, il déposa le professeur sur un fauteuil qu'il fit apparaitre et l'aida à rejoindre le campement des mutants.

X

Plus tard dans la journée, le professeur entra dans leur tente pour voir Scott assis à coté de Jean et l'observant avec inquiétude.

\- Scott.

\- Professeur.

Le jeune homme se redressa avant de se lever pour faire face à Charles.

\- Je sais que tu es inquiet pour Jean, mais je te promets de faire mon maximum pour l'aider à contrôler son pouvoir.

Scott acquiesça doucement avant de s'écarter pour laisser la place au professeur. Charles posa doucement ses mains sur les tempes de Jean et plongea aussitôt dans son esprit.

Il trouva la jeune femme recroquevillée près d'une cage où une version plus sombre d'elle essayait de sortir. Charles jeta un coup d'œil à la cage et admira le travail d'Harry pendant un instant. Puis, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son épaule. Jean sursauta vivement avant de poser son regard sur son visiteur.

\- Professeur ?

\- Je suis là, Jean, je vais t'aider, rassura Charles.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, gémit la jeune femme.

Charles l'observa un instant avant de l'attirer contre lui. Jean se coula aussitôt dans son étreinte.

\- Je ne le pouvais pas c'est vrai, mais la seule autre solution que j'avais été de brider tes pouvoirs et ils auraient fini par ressortir. Et je voulais éviter ça. Je suis désolé si j'ai fait le mauvais choix.

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête, puis se blottit contre le professeur. Puis finalement, elle s'écarta avant de sécher ses larmes.

\- Vous pensez que vous pourrez m'aider ?

\- Oui, mais seul je ne peux rien faire, c'est ton combat. C'est à toi de la vaincre et de la soumettre.

Jean acquiesça doucement avant de se tourner vers la cage, elle entendit alors la créature qui se trouvait à l'intérieur lui chuchoter ses pires craintes. Jean se remit doucement à trembler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente les mains du professeur sur ses épaules. Jean se tendit, habituellement le phénix noir ne laissait pas le professeur rester aussi longtemps, elle le repoussait toujours.

Le pouvoir du phénix enfla et s'échappa de la cage, pareil à un puissant vent, mais à la surprise de Jean, le professeur ne bougeait pas. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant la silhouette d'un dragon chinois qui s'enroulait autour du torse du professeur.

\- Tu ne me repousseras pas cette fois, prévint l'homme, je suis plus fort que toi.

Et jean croisa à ce moment là le regard du dragon, un regard aussi doux que celui du professeur, elle sentit sa peur se dissiper alors que le pouvoir du professeur la recouvrait comme une couverture.

\- Tout ira bien, assura le professeur avec un léger sourire.

Jean ferma alors les yeux se concentrant sur cette puissance qu'était devenu le professeur, il avait changé depuis le combat contre Apocalypse. Pourquoi ?

\- Scott t'en parla surement si tu lui demandes, assura Charles.

Jean ouvrit les yeux et s'avança se libérant de l'étreinte du professeur, elle s'approcha de la cage et figea l'ombre à l'intérieur. Le phénix se déchaina alors mais Jean ne se laissa pas impressionner. C'était un combat de volonté et Charles le savait. Le phénix et Jeans crièrent alors en même temps alors que leur pouvoir se manifestait. Un mur de flammes s'éleva autour des deux, Charles se tendit mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre.

Finalement le mur s'éteignit et le professeur se précipita auprès de Jean la soutenant alors que ses jambes lâchaient sous son poids, il s'agenouilla alors entrainant Jean au sol.

\- Je l'ai fait professeur, je l'ai fait.

\- Je savais que tu en étais capable Jean, je suis fier de toi, murmura le professeur en embrassant doucement sa tempe.

\- Je n'y serais pas arrivée sans vous.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi et pour tes camarades, assura Charles, c'est mon rôle en temps que professeur de vous soutenir dans toutes les batailles que vous aurez à mener.

Jean secoua alors doucement la tête.

\- Pour beaucoup vous êtes plus qu'un simple professeur, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Et vous êtes pour moi plus que des élèves, assura Charles.

Il ferma alors les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était de retour dans la tente, Jean l'observait doucement avec des larmes aux yeux.

 _\- Merci, papa, souffla mentalement la jeune femme._

Charles lui offrit un sourire alors que sa main caressait doucement la tempe de Jean.

\- Essaye de te reposer encore un peu.

Jean acquiesça doucement avant de refermer les yeux, son combat contre le phénix l'avait vraiment épuisée. Le professeur sortit, entrainant un Scott hésitant avec lui. Son regard parcourut ses élèves avec une certaine joie.

Harry s'était installé sur la table pour préparer le repas avec l'aide de plusieurs de ses camarades. Il remarqua tout de suite que Charles était sorti, il reposa alors son couteau et s'essuya les mains sur un torchon avant de s'approcher.

\- Comment va Jean ?

Le professeur eut la surprise de voir que tous les autres élèves semblaient aussi attendre sa réponse avec inquiétude. Depuis que le pouvoir de Jean était devenu hors de contrôle, ses camarades s'étaient peu à peu éloignés d'elle. Mais ça ne semblait plus être le cas.

\- Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, mais elle ira bien.

Harry acquiesça avec un léger sourire avant de retourner à sa cuisson. Les élèves reprirent leur activité alors que Scott rejoignait la tente où son frère se reposait encore. Alex n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, mais Harry l'avait prévenu de cela, les brulures étaient graves et même si Harry avait soigné le plus gros, il allait avoir besoin d'énormément de repos.

Scott s'assit sur la chaise qu'il occupait lorsqu'il n'était pas auprès de Jean. Il ne remercierait jamais assez le professeur pour avoir donnée à son frère le pendentif qui l'avait protégé, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment un simple collier pouvait protéger quelqu'un d'une explosion.

\- Scott.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le professeur qui tenait une assiette sur ses genoux, il était déjà l'heure de manger ? Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester là, nota doucement le professeur. Je pourrais te prévenir lorsqu'Alex se réveillera mais il faut que tu prennes un peu le soleil.

Scott ne dit rien, mais accepta l'assiette que le professeur lui tendait. Il mangea sans rien dire, mais s'arrêta au milieu de son assiette. Le professeur pouvait parfaitement sentir les questions que Scott se posait dans son esprit, en particulier sur son frère. Charles se fit alors un plaisir de lui parler d'Alex et du temps qu'il avait passé en tant que son élève.

X

Erik s'était installé un peu à l'écart, il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour expliquer à Nina que sa mère était morte, après quoi sa petite fille avait pleuré contre lui jusqu'à ce que Harry n'arrive avec trois assiettes. Il en tendit une à Erik et l'autre à Nina, mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas.

Harry posa alors l'assiette par terre avant de tendre les bras vers sa petite sœur de cœur. Nina vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui. Harry la réconforta doucement, lui murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête. Puis, ils restèrent un instant ainsi la jeune fille blottie contre lui. Harry pouvait sentir les regards des autres sur lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Ma maman et mon papa sont morts aussi, murmura doucement Harry, je suis sûr qu'ils ont attendu ta maman au paradis et qu'ils sont tous en train de nous observer depuis là-haut.

\- Tu crois ? demanda doucement la jeune fille.

\- J'en suis sûr, acquiesça Harry avec un léger sourire. Est-ce que tu veux manger, maintenant ? C'est moi qui l'ai fait.

La petite fille fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant d'acquiescer vivement, Harry lui remit alors son assiette et la jeune fille mangea avec appétit. Erik lui s'éloigna doucement laissant Harry le rejoindre.

\- N'y pense même pas prévint, Harry, tu ne laisses pas ta fille seule ici.

\- Elle ne sera pas seule, tu seras là.

\- Ce n'est pas de moi dont elle a besoin mais de son père.

\- Je mets l'école en danger en restant ici, Charles et ses enfants. Je lui ai déjà bien trop pris, je ne lui prendrais pas ça.

\- Alors tu préfères abandonner ta fille ?

\- Je la mets en sécurité.

\- Vous le serez tous les deux ici, nota une troisième voix.

Erik se figea avant de se tourner vers Charles qui les avaient rejoints. Il s'aperçut également que les autres élèves écoutaient plus ou moins discrètement.

\- Charles… commença doucement Erik.

\- J'aimerais que tu restes, Harry a raison, tu ne peux pas abandonner Nina alors qu'elle n'a plus que toi. Erik…

\- Je suis probablement l'homme le plus recherché au monde, Charles.

\- J'en ai conscience et je te demande de rester mon ami.

\- Papa, appela Nina en le rejoignant, on peut rester, s'il te plait ?

Erik jeta un regard à sa fille avant de le poser sur Charles qui l'observait avec amusement. Harry l'observait aussi avec un léger sourire. Et lorsqu'il posa son regard sur les enfants de Charles, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver de haine dans leur regard.

 _\- J'accepte de rester, mais je veux ta parole mon ami, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne laisseras aucun de tes élèves s'attaquer à Nina pour se venger de moi._

Charles acquiesça doucement, Erik se tourna alors vers sa fille.

\- Très bien, on reste, soupira le mutant.

Nina éclata alors de joie appelant après son grand frère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, Harry l'accueillit dans ses bras avec un large sourire. Mais du coin de l'oeil Harry pouvait voir les murmures des autres élèves, il allait devoir leur parler et vite.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Ce soir-là, Harry rejoignit ses camarades autour du feu. Il devait leur parler de Nina et s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne ferait de bêtise vis-à-vis de la jeune fille et au vu de l'air sombre du professeur, il devait penser pareil. Harry prit alors place à côté du fauteuil alors que Charles attirait l'attention de tous.

\- Les enfants, j'aimerais vous parler d'Erik et de sa fille.

\- Il ne devrait pas pouvoir rester ici, c'est Magnéto, commença aussitôt l'un des élèves.

Plusieurs autres approuvèrent avec lui et le professeur les laissa faire pendant un temps avant de lever la main.

\- Vous avez raison, Erik est un criminel, mais je sais une chose à son sujet, c'est qu'il ne vous fera aucun mal, il ne fera rien qui pourra vous nuire ou me nuire. Sauf, si l'un d'entre vous à la folie de s'attaquer à sa fille.

Un silence lourd tomba sur le groupe et le professeur fronça les sourcils en entendant certaines pensées.

\- J'ai vécu avec Erik pendant des mois, fit Harry en s'avançant, j'ai appris à connaitre l'homme et croyez-le ou non, mais il n'est pas si mauvais que ça.

\- C'est un terroriste !

\- C'est un homme à qui on a tout pris parce qu'il était différent, répliqua Harry. Sa mère et son père lui ont été enlevés dans les camps de la mort, où il a lui-même été torturé à cause de ses pouvoirs. Et dernièrement sa femme a été tuée. Erik est un homme plein de colère et de rancœur pour ce que les humains lui ont fait. Mais ce qu'il a fait ne vous donne pas le droit de vous attaquer à une innocente. Je vais être très clair avec chacun d'entre vous, si vous vous attaquez à Nina que ce soit avec des gestes ou avec des mots, vous aurez affaire à moi.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? demanda alors un élève qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

\- Pour ce qu'il est, répondit Charles, c'est-à-dire le frère de cœur de Nina. Et je rejoins son avis sur la question. Que vous vous en preniez à Erik peut être compréhensible même si je n'approuve pas, mais sa fille ne doit pas être blessée. Est-ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde ?

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Bien. Je sais que la présence d'Erik vous effraye, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il ne vous fera aucun mal.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment amis ? demanda Jubilee.

\- Oui, je crois que nous le sommes, fit doucement Charles. Bien que nous ayons des points de vue différents sur bien des sujets, je sais qu'Erik viendra à mon aide si je lui en fais la demande.

\- Il vous a quand même attaqué, remarqua un autre élève.

\- Oui, mais nous faisons tous des erreurs et Erik a su voir la sienne à temps pour nous aider.

\- Vous êtes trop gentil, bougonna Jubilee.

\- Oh, peut être devrais-je être plus sévère, mais dans ce cas je devrais être plus sévère avec tout le monde.

\- Heu… non ça ira, bafouilla la jeune femme faisant doucement rire Charles. Professeur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que Jean va vraiment bien ?

\- Oui, elle ira bien. Son pouvoir… Le pouvoir de Jean était le plus fort que j'ai rencontré avant de faire la connaissance d'Harry. Et elle n'arrivait pas bien à le maitriser.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Scott.

\- Tu as déjà essayé de maitriser un cheval sauvage ? demanda Harry. Le pouvoir de Jean était pareil, aussi fort et fougueux qu'un cheval.

\- Mais la question est réglée maintenant et vous n'avez plus à vous en faire, assura doucement le professeur. Je reprendrais l'entrainement avec Jean et elle devrait retrouver le plein contrôle de ses pouvoirs d'ici peu.

Les élèves acquiescèrent avant de se mettre à discuter entre eux. Harry les observa un instant avant de s'éloigner. Il rejoignit le manoir en ruine et l'observa avec tristesse.

\- Harry, appela doucement le professeur.

\- Ca va, assura le jeune homme en se tournant vers son aîné, c'est juste. Je n'ai jamais considéré que deux endroits comme étant mes véritables maisons et j'ai vu les deux finir en ruine. Mais ça sera réparé demain. Je me suis assez reposé, il est temps que l'on remette un peu d'ordre.

Charles s'avança et posa doucement sa main dans le creux du dos d'Harry.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe, nota Charles.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses qui me perturbent, répondit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire, mais… c'est juste que d'entendre les élèves parler de Magnéto… vous savez que je haïssais Magnéto et pourtant je suis là à le soutenir et le protéger.

\- Erik n'était pas encore le Magnéto que tu as connu, répondit Charles, il y a encore du bon en lui et il y a aussi le fait que tu es différent du garçon de l'époque. Ton voyage t'as fait du bien.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, approuva doucement Harry avec un fin sourire. Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, je vais avoir du travail demain.

\- Bonne nuit Harry.

\- Bonne nuit professeur.

Charles l'observa s'éloigner pour rejoindre leur tente avec un léger sourire, puis il reporta son attention sur les ruines devant lui. Si Peter n'avait pas été là, il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de victimes, il allait devoir discuter avec Hank à ce sujet. Une main posée sur son épaule le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Un simple regard sur la peau bleue lui apprit qui était venue le trouver.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda doucement le télépathe.

\- C'est étrange, murmura Raven, je ne pensais pas que je serais triste de voir cette maison en miette, mais c'est le cas.

\- C'est parce que nous avons passé de bons moments ici, répondit Charles.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un temps. Puis Charles attira sa sœur sur ses genoux et cette dernière se laissa faire après quelques secondes de résistance. Le professeur l'installa contre son torse.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire mais je pense que c'est le bon moment. Je suis désolé, Raven.

\- De quoi ? demanda la jeune femme avec surprise.

\- De ne pas t'avoir soutenue lorsque tu en avais le plus besoin. Je n'ai jamais été horrifié de ta peau bleue, bien au contraire.

\- Alors pourquoi insister pour que je me transforme en blonde ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Lorsque tu avais onze ans, tu es tombée malade et tu as perdu le contrôle de ton pouvoir devant l'un des domestiques.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, murmura Raven.

\- Tu étais fiévreuse, répondit Charles. Bref, je suis arrivé à ce moment-là et j'ai entendu les pensées de cet homme. Et elles m'ont terrifié à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Ce qu'il voulait te faire… ce jour-là est la seule fois où j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir pour faire intentionnellement du mal à quelqu'un. Et depuis j'étais terrorisé à l'idée que d'autres te voient et aient les mêmes idées que lui. J'étais ton grand frère c'était à moi de te protéger et je pensais bien faire en te poussant à te dissimuler. Je suis désolé.

Raven l'avait écouté sans rien dire, mais à la fin de son récit, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolée aussi, pour tout ce que je t'ai dit depuis Cuba, je ne le pensais pas quand je disais que ça n'était pas chez moi et que je sous-entendais que tu n'étais pas mon frère. J'essayais juste… je voulais juste te prouver que je pouvais m'en sortir seule.

\- Oh, tu le peux très certainement, assura Charles avec un léger sourire. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Et il y a une chose dont tu ne dois pas douter non plus.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Mmhmm, c'est de mon amour pour toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu seras toujours ma petite sœur.

\- Une vraie sœur ne t'aurait pas laissé sur une plage avec une blessure par balle, répondit Raven en glissant son visage dans le cou de son frère.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais partir, remarqua Charles. C'est du passé et on ne pourra pas le changer.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi jusqu'à ce que Charles ne sente la respiration de sa sœur se faire plus lente, baissant les yeux, il eut un sourire en la voyant endormie dans ses bras. L'étreignant un peu plus il se dirigea vers leur tente pour prendre un peu de repos, bien mérité après la soirée des plus animées. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle des X-men demain matin, il était plus que temps qu'ils soient recréés.

x

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il se sentait étrangement reposé, son regard se posa sur le lit d'à côté et il haussa un sourcil en voyant que Raven était blottie conte son frère. Etrangement, il ne ressentait aucune haine pour la jeune femme non plus, malgré ce que Mystique lui avait fait. Se redressant doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres occupants de la tente, Harry enfila rapidement un pantalon avant de sortir pieds nus et torse nu. Il s'étira une fois dehors et profita du silence autour de lui. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour que ses camarades se réveillent.

Il s'avança alors profitant de la fraicheur matinale et de l'herbe douce sous ses pieds. Il raviva le feu d'une pensée et s'avança dans les bois pour répondre à l'appel de la nature. Lorsqu'il revint près du feu Raven s'était réveillée et était assise, observant les flammes. Harry se figea un instant avant de la rejoindre. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle en silence. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant jusqu'à ce que Mystique ne prenne la parole.

\- Donc… toi et mon frère ?

\- Est-il encore votre frère ?

Mystique se tendit au ton froid du jeune homme.

\- Après le mal que vous lui avez fait, continua Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi, claqua Raven en se levant.

\- Vous êtes toujours sa sœur, nota Harry, peu importe ce que vous lui faites. Il vous pardonnera toujours et c'est pour ça que je dois me montrer prudent.

\- Je sais que je l'ai blessé par le passé, mais nous avons parlé et…

\- Juste… ne le blessez plus, parce qu'il n'est pas aussi invincible qu'on pourrait le croire et je sais que votre départ à Cuba l'a énormément blessé.

Raven l'observa un instant avant de retourner s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

\- Et donc, entre Charles et toi ? Redemanda Raven.

Harry soupira alors avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe.

\- J'aime le professeur, mais il est trop… il a trop de principes, il n'acceptera jamais que nous… Aucune importance, de toute façon je l'ai toujours su, alors… Est-ce que ça vous choque ? demanda finalement Harry, je veux dire deux hommes.

\- J'ai vu beaucoup de choses pendant mes voyages, alors non, répondit Raven en haussant les épaules. Tu sembles être également proche d'Erik.

\- J'ai sauvé sa fille d'une attaque d'ours, expliqua le jeune homme avec un léger sourire. Et j'ai été blessé, Erik m'a recueilli et m'a soigné. Et je suis rapidement devenu proche de Nina. J'imagine que je fais maintenant partie de la famille.

Harry se leva alors soudainement, il s'étira.

\- P'tit déj ?

Raven acquiesça avec un léger sourire avant de suivre Harry vers le coin cuisine de leur campement. Rapidement, une odeur de café, de chocolat chaud et de viennoiserie (grâce à un aller-retour en France via téléportation) flotta sur les tentes. Harry se dépêcha de déjeuner avant de retourner dans la tente, croisant les premiers élèves levés, pour s'habiller et une fois fait il rejoignit le manoir. Il pouvait sentir le regard curieux des élèves sur lui, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Prenant une grand inspiration, Harry mobilisa la magie alentour, il sentit aussitôt la colère de celle-ci, ainsi prit-il le temps de la calmer. La magie des lieux aimait beaucoup les enfants et elle était furieuse qu'ils aient failli être tués. Harry l'apaisa, lui chuchotant que les enfants allaient bien, qu'ils étaient saufs. Puis, une fois la magie calmée, Harry lui donna ses instructions. Il voulait que le manoir soit reconstruit à l'identique de ce qu'il était avant l'explosion, jusqu'au plus petit détail, excepté pour un bouclier de protection autour du hangar du jet.

Les yeux clos, il ne remarqua pas que les décombres se désagrégeaient en une fine poussière dorée et que cette poussière se regroupait pour reformer le manoir. Concentré sur sa tâche, Harry ne se rendit pas compte du temps que passait.

Les élèves assistant à ce spectacle observèrent le manoir reprendre forme, lentement mais surement. Charles qui les avait rejoint sentit le surplus de puissance et se tendit inquiet à l'idée qu'Harry puisse manipuler une telle puissance et finisse par se blesser. Il était tellement concentré sur le jeune homme qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que la puissance qui le parcourait avait un autre effet. Jusqu'à ce que la main ne se pose sur sa jambe et qu'il ne la sente.

Haletant, Charles baissa les yeux sur cette dernière et testa les sensations nouvelles. Erik qui l'avait entendu s'approcha.

\- Charles ?

\- Mes jambes, murmura le télépathe. Je peux les sentir.

\- Comment ? demanda le contrôleur de métal.

\- Le lien, le surplus de puissance que j'absorbe. Ça doit être la raison.

Charles essaya alors de faire bouger ses jambes et fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il arrivait à les commander après avoir passé autant de temps dans un fauteuil. Posant ses pieds sur le sol, le télépathe, essaya de se lever. Prenant appui sur les bras du fauteuil, il se redressa pour pratiquement s'effondrer au sol. Seuls les réflexes d'Erik l'avaient sauvé d'une rencontre douloureuse avec le sol. Les contrôleurs de métal soutint son ami et l'aida à se redresser.

\- Doucement, Charles.

Mais l'autre homme l'écoutait à peine, bien trop concentré sur le fait d'être debout. Il s'agrippa à Erik et essaya de faire quelques pas, sans remarquer que certains de ses élèves, ainsi que Hank et Raven l'avaient remarqué et l'observaient avec surprise et espoir. La jeune polymorphe s'approcha de son frère alors que ce dernier avait un large sourire sur son visage. Raven ne l'avait plus vu comme ça depuis sa première utilisation du Cérébro.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que c'est permanant ? demanda Erik.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais au moins le temps qu'Harry utilise ses pouvoirs, répondit Charles.

Il essaya de faire quelques pas sans l'aide d'Erik et y réussit sans trop de mal, maintenant qu'il se souvenait de comment utiliser ses jambes. Le professeur s'avança alors parmi ses élèves, s'appuyant sur certains d'entre eux alors qu'il pouvait entendre et sentir leur joie à la vue de leur protecteur debout.

La matinée se déroula calmement, la plupart des élèves s'étaient répartie sur l'herbe autour du manoir en reconstruction et discutaient entre eux. Jean s'était réveillée et avait rejoint Scott, Kurt et Ororo et les trois étaient en train de comparer leurs expériences et de se raconter des anecdotes, entrainant plusieurs rires.

Finalement l'heure de déjeuner arriva. Les élèves les plus âgés avaient fait à manger, aidés de Charles, alors que les plus jeunes seraient chargés de faire la vaisselle. Charles était installé sur un banc en pierre avec son assiette et il observait avec inquiétude Harry qui continuait son œuvre. Cela faisait des heures maintenant que le jeune homme était debout et s'il n'utilisait pas sa propre puissance pour reconstruire le bâtiment, contrôler la puissance ambiante était malgré tout éprouvant. Et Charles arrivait à le sentir à travers le lien.

\- Charles, tu sembles préoccupé, mon ami, remarqua Erik.

\- Harry s'épuise, soupira le télépathe.

\- Il ne peut pas arrêter en plein milieu n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

Les deux hommes regardèrent leur cadet travailler. Ce ne fut que dans la soirée alors que le soleil venait de se coucher, que Charles sentit un changement chez Harry, comprenant que le jeune homme avait presque fini, il retourna dans son fauteuil, ignorant s'il garderait l'usage de ses jambes ou non. Erik et Hank, sur un signe de Charles, s'étaient approchés d'Harry.

Tout d'un coup le manteau d'or qui recouvrait le manoir s'estompa en des milliers d'étincelles et Harry s'effondra dans les bras d'Erik. Aussitôt Hank s'approcha pour l'examiner mais il ne détecta chez le jeune homme qu'une immense fatigue. Charles se détendit en entendant les pensées de Hank. Il posa alors son regard sur le manoir identique à ses souvenirs. Rassuré la dessus aussi, Charles posa ensuite sa main sur l'une de ses jambes et il eut un sourire triste, c'était parti, la sensation dans ses jambes avait disparu. Raven qui avait bien vu le trouble de son frère, décida d'intervenir, elle se tourna vers les élèves et leur ordonna de ranger le campement.

Charles, pendant ce temps s'était approché de la porte d'entrée. Hank et Erik le suivant lorsqu'il passa devant eux. Il observa la porte avec une certaine émotion. La dernière fois qu'il était entré ici de manière aussi solennelle c'était pour mettre en place les premiers X-men. Le professeur s'avança jusqu'à la porte, il l'ouvrit et hésita un instant avant de franchir le seuil. Il était de retour chez lui.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

L'école se remit rapidement en route, les étudiants et les professeurs retrouvant rapidement leurs marques. Jean put reprendre l'école en même temps que les autres, même si elle avait des sessions supplémentaires avec le professeur. Alex put lui aussi sortir de l'infirmerie, même s'il devait rendre visite à Hank une heure par jour. Harry lui resta une semaine entière endormi dans un lit de l'infirmerie et il lui fallut une autre semaine de repos (dans sa chambre, il ne supportait vraiment plus les infirmeries) pour reprendre du poil de la bête.

X

Nina était entrée dans la chambre sombre et s'était avancée jusqu'au lit. Elle savait qu'il était tard mais elle voulait être sûre que son frère allait bien. Elle s'approcha un plus pour voir le visage d'Harry lorsqu'elle sentit un bras l'agripper et dans un cri de surprise rapidement suivi par un rire, elle se retrouva sur le lit, allongée à côté d'Harry.

\- Moins fort, Nina. Tu vas réveiller les autres, murmura Harry avec un sourire un peu fatigué.

La jeune fille posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

\- Tu devrais être au lit, remarqua Harry avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Je suis au lit.

\- Dans ton lit, soupira Harry, en se rallongeant convenablement.

\- Je peux rester ici ? demanda Nina.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard et lâcha un soupir en voyant le regard de chien battu de la jeune fille. Même Erik n'arrivait pas à dire non à ce regard alors lui n'avait aucune chance.

\- Très bien, soupira Harry.

Nina se glissa alors sous les couvertures et se blottit contre Harry avant de se rendormir. Harry poussa un nouveau soupir avant de faire de même.

X

Un peu plus loin dans l'étude du professeur, Charles et Erik étaient en train de faire une partie d'échec, discutant de la suite des évènements.

\- Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir rester ici bien longtemps, soupira Erik.

\- Aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, mon ami, nota Charles, tu sais que tu es en sécurité.

\- Charles, cette école est le premier endroit qu'ils vérifieront lorsqu'ils se seront remis de leurs émotions.

\- Je pourrais parfaitement cacher ta présence et celle de Nina, remarqua distraitement Charles alors qu'il bougeait une pièce du l'échiquier.

\- Ils savent que tu es télépathe, ils doivent aussi savoir ce que tu peux faire. S'ils ont le moindre doute, ils surveilleront cet endroit en permanence et tes élèves pourront dire adieux à leur tranquillité.

Ils jouèrent plusieurs coups en silence, lorsque Charles eut un léger sourire.

\- Quoi ? demanda Erik.

\- Nina est partie dormir avec son frère.

Erik acquiesça, appréciant d'avoir l'information.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'effraye vraiment Erik ? demanda finalement Charles.

L'homme devant lui se tendit, incertain. Et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Charles ce dernier put y voir de la peur enfouie profondément, mais pas assez pour que lui ne le remarque pas.

\- J'ai perdu ma famille par deux fois, je ne veux pas la perdre une troisième fois, répondit alors Erik avant de se lever.

Le contrôleur de métal se plaça devant la fenêtre, observant dehors sans le voir, surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il avait avoué ses pensées. Mais avec Charles ça avait toujours été si facile. Le professeur fit alors pivoter son fauteuil vers son ami. Une partie de lui savait qu'Erik avait raison, mais une autre, plus grande, voulait que son ami reste ici en sécurité à ses côtés. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ainsi poussa-t-il un léger soupir attirant l'attention d'Erik.

\- Reste aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, mon ami et surtout souviens toi que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

Le contrôleur de métal acquiesça doucement avant de se tourner complètement vers le télépathe, une question en tête.

\- Nina… ?

\- Elle peut rester ici, assura Charles, elle sera en sécurité, je la protégerai.

Le ton sur lequel Charles avait fait sa promesse fit comprendre qu'il était sérieux et qu'il risquerait sa vie si cela était nécessaire. Erik retourna s'asseoir et ils reprirent tous deux leur partie d'échec dans un silence apaisant.

X

Comme Erik l'avait prédit des hommes du gouvernement arrivèrent deux jours plus tard, mais ça n'était pas le gouvernement moldu. Harry en entendit parler au petit déjeuner et il comprit qu'il avait affaire à des sorciers grâce à la description des deux jeunes mutants qui les avaient vus à la lisière du bois bordant le domaine. Charles comprit lui aussi à qui ils avaient à faire lorsqu'Harry se leva pour partir.

\- Harry, appela le professeur.

\- C'est pour moi qu'ils sont là, je vais m'en occuper.

\- J'aimerais t'accompagner.

Harry hésita un instant. Amener le professeur avec lui était risqué, mais d'un autre coté le fait qu'ils partagent un lien d'âme sœur lui garantissait une sécurité presque parfaite vis-à-vis des sorciers, s'attaquer à des âmes sœurs était un crime très grave tellement ces êtres étaient rares. Il acquiesça alors et attendit que le professeur le rejoigne avant de quitter la salle ensemble sous les regards inquiet des élèves. Le jeune sorcier prévint alors Jean grâce à la télépathie de cette dernière.

 _\- Garde un œil sur nos amis, je n'ai aucune confiance envers les gens qui ont approché le manoir._

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement.

Harry et le professeur s'approchèrent de la lisière, le plus jeune s'assurant d'être en permanence à côté du fauteuil de Charles. Les deux sorciers sortirent rapidement du bois.

\- Avant que vous ne tentiez quoi que ce soit, prévint Harry, sachez que l'homme à mes cotés est mon âme sœur. Si vous le touchez…

Le ton menaçant et le regard furieux d'Harry fit frissonner les sorciers alors qu'étrangement le professeur sentit un sentiment de bien-être se répandre dans son cœur.

\- Vous avez violé les lois de ce pays en faisant ainsi usage de la magie devant des moldus.

\- Ce sont des mutants, répliqua Harry d'une voix calme, et vous ne les toucherez pas.

L'homme qui avait parlé fronça les sourcils face à l'attitude clairement arrogante du jeune homme devant lui. Son collègue lui observait le jeune homme avec un froncement de sourcil qui se transforma en peur et en stupeur. Il était d'origine indienne et son peuple avait pris pour habitude de sonder les cœurs magiques des sorciers qu'il rencontrait pour estimer la puissance de leur potentiel ennemi et pour déterminer s'il était une menace ou pas. Mais là… il n'y avait rien, pas de cœur magique. Et une drôle de trace magique qui semblait étranger à ce corps et qui le parcourait encore signe qu'un puissant sortilège avait touché le jeune homme. Mais il s'attarda surtout sur le premier point.

\- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il stupéfait.

\- Quoi ? grogna son collègue.

\- Il n'a pas de cœur magique, souffla l'indien.

Le premier homme se figea avant de pâlir en jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme devant lui.

\- Tu es sûr ?

L'indien acquiesça doucement de plus en plus pâle. L'homme jeta alors un regard à Harry avant de dégainer sa baguette d'un mouvement vif et de se figer en voyant la boule de feu qui venait d'apparaitre dans la main du jeune homme alors que ce dernier s'était placé devant le fauteuil de son lié. Il avait de bons réflexes le gamin et il pouvait faire de la magie.

\- Comment ? demanda l'Indien avec stupeur, la peur soudainement remplacée par l'émerveillement.

\- Vous avez vos méthodes, j'ai les miennes, répondit Harry faisant sourire Charles.

Les deux sorciers l'observèrent un instant, hésitant sur la marche à suivre, ils étaient venus ici à l'origine pour régler un problème commun de sorcier usant de magie devant des moldus, mais ils avaient hésité en découvrant que le sorcier se trouvait dans l'institut Xavier, tous les sorciers du gouvernement savaient qui était Charles Xavier et ce qu'il était et personne n'aurait la folie de l'attaquer. Et maintenant ils apprenaient que le sorcier n'avait pas de cœur magique mais qu'en plus il était lié avec le professeur Xavier. Les deux sorciers étaient perdus quant à ce qu'ils devaient faire.

\- Vous allez devoir nous suivre au ministère, annonça l'indien.

\- Non, répondit Harry, je n'ai aucune confiance en vous et je ne laisserais pas ma famille sans protection.

Harry sentit alors la main du professeur se poser sur le bas de son dos. Les deux sorciers eux échangèrent un regard ne sachant pas quoi faire dans la situation actuelle. Cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre ils auraient fait leur travail sans se poser de question, mais là c'était un protégé du professeur Xavier et son pouvoir était aussi efficace contre les sorciers, même ceux qui pratiquaient l'occlumencie. La théorie à ce sujet était que le pouvoir des télépathes était différent des pouvoirs d'un legilimens et que la manière de s'en protéger était donc différente elle aussi.

Finalement les deux hommes décidèrent de retourner au ministère pour avoir d'autres instructions, ils transplantèrent donc, non sans lâcher un "ne quittez pas la ville". Harry eut un reniflement moqueur à cela et ne se détendit qu'une fois sûr que les sorciers ne reviendraient pas.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? demanda doucement Charles.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry, ici je n'ai aucune existence légale et ça risque de poser des problèmes si le ministère et ses sorciers viennent mettre leurs nez dans mes affaires. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, Harry. Tout ira bien, tu n'es plus seul maintenant.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avec un froncement de sourcil, inquiet malgré tout.

X

Ce jour-là, Charles réunit ceux qui étaient présents pour combattre En Sabah Nur dans son bureau. Raven, Erik, Hank et Harry comprirent tout de suite de quoi il retournait mais ça n'était pas le cas des autres.

\- Avons-nous fait quelque chose de mal, professeur ? demanda avec hésitation Kurt.

\- Non, rassura immédiatement Charles, bien au contraire. C'est moi qui ai échoué vis-à-vis de vous. Raven et Erik avaient raison, je me suis montré trop optimiste en ne vous préparant pas comme il convenait. Si je vous avais enseigné comment vous battre…

\- Vous êtes un professeur, pas un guerrier, remarqua Harry.

\- C'est vrai, mais lorsque je vous ai pris comme élèves, je vous ai promis que vous seriez préparé à faire face au monde et il y a une partie de votre éducation que j'ai négligée et je m'en excuse.

Les élèves échangèrent un regard avant que Jean ne s'approche du professeur, elle s'accroupit devant lui et posa, après un bref moment d'hésitation, sa main sur celle du professeur.

\- Vous gardiez espoir qu'un jour nous serions acceptés, nota la jeune femme, vous ne nous avez pas enseigné à nous battre avec nos pouvoirs parce que dans votre cœur vous espériez que nous n'en aurions pas besoin.

\- Mais, malheureusement vous allez en avoir besoin, remarqua Charles, c'est pourquoi je vous ai réuni ici. Pendant notre combat vous m'avez montré que vous étiez capables de faire face à des situations à risque sans faillir. Alors j'ai décidé de recréer les X-men et vous en serez les premiers éléments. Si vous acceptez, une nouvelle formation sera ajoutée en plus de vos cours, donnée par Raven et par Erik, s'ils acceptent.

Les deux adultes acquiescèrent avec un léger sourire pour Raven.

\- Je ne participerais pas, annonça Harry à la surprise de tous sauf de Charles.

\- Non, bien sûr, acquiesça le professeur.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Scott.

Le jeune homme était stupéfait, il avait bien vu Harry se battre et il était doué alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas les aider ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre, Scott. Ce que j'ai fait au Caire était exceptionnel et je n'ai pas envie que cela se renouvelle.

\- Alors quoi, t'as la trouille, c'est ça ? demanda Scott. Tu vas nous laisser tomber ?

Harry retint un soupir, bon sang un Scott adolescent était vraiment une plaie, il préférait encore la version adulte silencieuse.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche.

La magie se déchaina alors, plaquant Scott contre le mur le plus proche et le maintenant là.

\- Harry ! s'écria alors Charles, relâche le.

Le jeune métamorphe prit plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de relâcher le jeune homme.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur, répondit Harry d'une voix froide.

Puis, il reporta son attention sur Scott qui se relevait doucement, aidé de Jean.

\- Un lâche, tu dis ? répéta Harry d'une voix glaciale. Tu ignores tout du véritable courage et tu te permets de me traiter de lâche. Je vais te montrer quelque chose Scott, et une fois que tu l'auras vu tu me diras si je suis toujours un lâche.

Harry ôta alors son pull et commença à déboutonner la chemise qu'il portait en dessus.

\- Harry, appela doucement Charles avec inquiétude, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

\- Si, je le suis.

Il ôta ensuite sa chemise et put entendre les brusques inspirations prises par la majorité des personnes présentes lorsqu'ils virent les nombreuses cicatrises qui parcouraient le torse et le dos d'Harry. Le jeune homme leva les bras, les poings serrés, et se tourna pour montrer à Scott l'étendue de ses cicatrices. Et lorsqu'il lui fit face de nouveau, Scott avait pali dangereusement et Jean avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Comment ? souffla la jeune femme.

\- Il y a eu une guerre et j'ai été obligé d'y participer. J'avais onze ans lorsque j'ai risqué ma vie pour la première fois. Et jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans j'ai risqué ma vie régulièrement dans un conflit duquel j'aurais dû être protégé. J'ai été obligé de combattre un homme dont même le gouvernement avait peur. J'ai vu ma famille et certains de mes amis mourir sans que je ne puisse rien faire. J'ai été capturé et torturé pendant des mois et lorsque j'ai finalement mis fin à cette maudite guerre, le gouvernement pour lequel j'avais combattu ainsi que mes amis restant se sont retournés contre moi. Je refuse de me battre, non pas par crainte ou pas lâcheté, mais parce que j'estime m'être suffisamment battu comme ça. Si je dois intervenir ça ne sera qu'en tout dernier recours.

Harry jeta alors un regard en direction du professeur, lui demandant silencieusement la permission de partir et lorsque le professeur lui accorda, il se rhabilla rapidement et quitta la pièce. Scott lui était resté figé, pale et ne sachant pas quoi dire. Puis il sembla reprendre ses esprits.

\- Professeur, je…

\- Nous faisons tous nos choix, Scott, remarqua le professeur d'une voix calme bien que légèrement froide, et il serait bien que tu acceptes les choix de tes camarades sans les juger. Si j'ai accepté la décision d'Harry, c'était que j'avais une bonne raison. Tu aurais dû comprendre cela et me faire confiance.

\- Je sais, professeur. Je suis désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

Charles fit alors avancer son fauteuil devant son jeune élève, puis il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

\- On a tous un passé Scott et pour certains d'entre nous, ce passé ressemble plus à un cauchemar qu'à un rêve. Essaye de ne pas l'oublier, d'accord.

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement, se sentant mal d'avoir obligé Harry à dévoiler son passé et pour avoir déçu le professeur.

\- Bien, nous disions donc que les X-men allaient être reformés. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous souhaiterait ne pas en faire partie ?

Les autres échangèrent un regard avant de secouer doucement la tête.

\- Parfais, assura le professeur.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi, après avoir discuté de la mise en place des formations et des nouveaux emplois du temps que les élèves purent quitter le bureau du professeur. Aussitôt Jean leva les yeux en direction des chambres, cherchant Harry avec son esprit et entrainant Scott avec elle lorsqu'elle le trouva. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, bien qu'il fût tendu lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre de leur camarade. Jean frappa alors à la porte et attendit qu'Harry les autorise à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit alors bien que personne n'était derrière.

Jean entra alors doucement, entrainant Scott avec elle. Harry était assis en tailleur sur le sol et semblait être en pleine méditation. La jeune femme regarda son ami et remarqua rapidement qu'une tension apparut dans les épaules d'Harry peu de temps avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

\- Harry ? Appela doucement Jean.

Le jeune homme se leva alors pour faire face à ses camarades.

\- Je suis désolé, fit alors Scott, je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Non en effet, répondit froidement Harry. C'était stupide et arrogant de ta part… mais il parait que c'est ce que les jeunes sont de nos jours alors j'imagine que je ne peux pas t'en tenir rigueur.

Les trois mutants échangèrent un sourire et ce fut comme si la dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu, bien que ni Jean ni Scott n'oublieront de sitôt les cicatrices de leur camarade.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Les jours suivants furent stressants pour Erik qui passait la majeur partie de sa journée à se demander quand le gouvernement allait envoyer des soldats pour le cueillir. Mais aucun ne vint et lorsqu'Erik posa la question à Charles ce dernier se contenta de sourire mystérieusement. Qu'est-ce que son ami avait encore fait… il n'aurait pas… non impossible qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs sur des "innocents". Et pourtant…

On était un vendredi soir, lorsqu'ils eurent de nouveau de la visite et, une fois encore, de la part des sorciers. Un petit groupe s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et frappa calmement. Hank fut celui qui ouvrit la porte.

\- Oui ?

\- Nous souhaiterions parler au professeur Charles Xavier, c'est important.

Le mutant les avait laissé entrer après avoir reçu l'aval mental du professeur et les avait conduits jusqu'au bureau de ce dernier.

Charles était en train de remplir quelques papiers lorsque Hank entra dans son bureau. Aussitôt l'un des hommes baissa la capuche de sa cape et s'avança.

\- Professeur Xavier ? Je me présente, ministre Amarok.

Charles serra la main devant lui avec un léger sourire. L'homme était clairement amérindien et semblait avoir dans la quarantaine.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur le ministre, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda le professeur en invitant le sorcier à s'asseoir.

\- Vous connaissez notre monde.

\- Les bases uniquement je le crains, Harry n'est pas très bavard concernant votre monde.

\- Mais vous savez qu'il y a des lois et que certains d'entre elles concernent la restriction de l'utilisation de la magie.

\- Oui, Harry m'en a parlé.

\- Bien, donc vous pouvez comprendre que ce que votre lié a fait était illégal. D'autant que nous savons qu'il a également usé de sa magie en Egypte.

Le professeur l'observa un instant sans rien.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé en Egypte, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sorcier en face de lui acquiesça doucement.

\- Dans ce cas vous savez aussi qu'Harry a contribué à sauver le monde. Vous ne pouvez décemment pas le condamner pour cela. D'autre part, il a utilisé sa magie ici, dans le but de reconstruire le manoir et étant entouré de mutants, la majorité d'entre eux pense qu'il n'a fait qu'utiliser un autre pouvoir mutant. Donc votre secret est sauf. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, monsieur le ministre, c'est ce que vous cherchez réellement en venant ici ?

Le ministre l'observa un instant.

\- Je viens chercher l'impossible, professeur Xavier. L'un de mes hommes m'a dit ce qu'il avait vu en… Harry. Or c'est impossible et plus impossible encore son utilisation de la magie. Je dois comprendre comment il fait et m'assurer qu'il n'est pas une menace pour notre monde.

Charles acquiesça doucement, comprenant le ministre. Puis il fit le tour de son bureau et fit signe a ses invités de le suivre. Utilisant l'ascenseur, ils rejoignirent l'étage des chambres pour entendre un bruit s'agitation. Tournant dans le couloir où était la chambre d'Harry le professeur se figea et haussa un sourcil en voyant l'ensemble de ses élèves faire une bataille de polochon endiablée, semblait-il au vu des plumes qui volaient partout.

Les sorciers eux échangèrent un regard surpris de voir un tel désordre dans une école. Et ils furent encore plus surpris lorsqu'un simple raclement de gorge les fit tous se figer, certains lâchant leurs "armes" pour ne pas être pris avec.

\- Harry, pourrais-tu venir un instant ? demanda Charles.

Le jeune homme repoussa Scott qui était installé sur sa taille, l'oreiller levé, avant de se redresser. Il épousseta les quelques plumes qui étaient accrochées à ses vêtements avant de s'avancer. Le professeur jeta alors un regard en direction de ses élèves.

\- Dans une heure je veux tout le monde au lit et le couloir impeccable, prévint Charles.

\- Sous-entendu, remarqua Harry avec un large sourire, vous pouvez continuer mais vous rangez après.

Charles fit faire demi-tour à son fauteuil et retourna dans le premier couloir. A peine avait-il passé l'angle que le bruit de la bataille recommençait.

\- Je leur ai dit que je réparerais les oreillers, assura alors Harry.

\- Je sais.

Le professeur les guida alors vers son bureau où Harry s'installa aussitôt dans l'un des canapés.

\- Et donc ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Cet homme est le ministre Amarok, je pense qu'il a des questions pour toi.

Le ministre jeta un regard à Charles avant de prendre place sur le canapé en face d'Harry. Il l'observa un instant et du se rendre à l'évidence, ses aurors n'avaient pas menti.

\- Quel est votre nom, mon garçon ?

\- Harry.

Le ministre attendit un instant pour connaitre le nom de famille mais le jeune homme devant lui ne le précisa pas.

\- Comment Harry ? Comment pouvez-vous êtes encore en vie et être encore capable de vous servir de la magie dans votre état ?

Harry jeta un regard en direction du professeur avant de soupirer doucement.

\- J'ai été victime d'un rituel qui a vidé mon cœur magique, répondit Harry alors que les souvenirs de ce jour le fit se tendre.

Voyant cela, Charles rejoignit le canapé et d'une simple pensée, Harry le souleva et le fit asseoir à ses cotés sous le regard stupéfait du ministre et l'agitation des aurors. Le professeur posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Le jeune homme le remercia d'un sourire.

\- Ce que mes bourreaux n'avaient pas prévu c'était le fait que j'étais devenu immortel. Mon cœur était vide, mais je ne mourrais pas. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et j'ai trouvé refuge… chez un vieil ami. L'avantage, c'est que grâce à ce rituel, j'ai pu découvrir mes pouvoirs mutants et je suis donc venu ici.

\- Comment ça immortel ? demanda le ministre en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules sans répondre faisant se tendre les aurors accompagnant le ministre, mais ce dernier les calma d'un geste. Amarok n'était pas stupide, malgré la décontraction apparente du jeune homme devant lui, il était évidant qu'il restait sur ses gardes et était prêt à intervenir et à se battre à la moindre menace, d'autant que son lié était avec lui. Il décida donc de laisser l'immortalité du jeune homme de côté.

\- Comment réussissez-vous à faire de la magie avec un cœur vide ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira Harry, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'utilise la magie environnante. Mais je ne saurais pas vous dire comment je fais… je le fais juste. Sur cette question je suis aussi dans le flou que vous.

Le ministre acquiesça en observant le jeune homme. Ce dernier semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, il suffisait de croiser son regard pour comprendre qu'il avait déjà vu beaucoup, ce fut cela qui avait empêché le ministre de trop le pousser à bout et étrangement il sentait sa magie s'agiter en lui. Il avait… comme la sensation… la certitude, que s'il cherchait à attaquer le jeune homme, sa magie ne le laisserait pas faire et c'était étonnant pour le moins. Son peuple avait toujours été très proche de leur magie et il avait appris à l'écouter avec soin. Et le fait que le jeune homme semblait protéger par la magie l'intriguait. Il comprenait maintenant le trouble des aurors qu'il avait envoyé auparavant. Le ministre l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer.

\- Vos récents actes de magie devant des moldus passeront en commission, annonça alors le ministre, et il est possible que vous ayez à payer une amende.

Harry jeta un regard au professeur, ce dernier posa alors ses coudes sur ses genoux et se pencha doucement, sentant qu'Harry était prêt à le rattraper s'il basculait.

\- L'amende sera payée, si besoin est. Mais si l'un de vos hommes s'approche de mes élèves pour leur nuire d'une façon ou d'une autre, sachez qu'ils ne seront pas bien accueilli. Je ne veux pas que la mémoire de mes élèves soit affectée de quelques manières que ce soit.

Le ministre acquiesça doucement avant de reporter son regard sur le jeune homme devant lui, celui-ci avait baissé la tête et semblait épuisé et tendu bien qu'il se penchait légèrement vers le professeur.

\- Y-a-t-il autre chose ? demanda Charles, la semaine a été longue pour tout le monde.

\- Oui, une dernière chose, Harry, vous êtes un sorcier mais vous êtes également un mutant. J'aimerais savoir dans quel monde vous allez vivre.

\- Je connais votre monde, remarqua Harry d'une voix froide, j'y ai vécu pendant sept ans et plus jamais je ne veux y retourner.

\- Bien dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Juste une chose, Harry, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer une trace de magie qui de toute évidence appartenait à un autre sorcier sur vous. Et je suis assez curieux, pour que cela laisse une telle marque, le sort a dû être puissant.

Harry fronça les sourcils, le seul sort puissant qu'il avait reçu était l'avada mais depuis le temps les résidus de ce sort auraient dû se dissiper. A moins… il y a autre chose… après tout il ne savait toujours pas comment il était arrivé à cette époque, ni s'il pouvait "inverser" son voyage. Mais le voulait-il vraiment ? Son vieux professeur lui manquait c'était vrai, mais il avait trouvé sa place ici et il était lié avec le professeur de cette époque. Il avait des amis… une famille.

\- Je…, commença Harry incertain pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, je pense savoir de quel sort il s'agit ou du moins les effets de celui-ci. Ca n'est pas dangereux.

Le ministre acquiesça doucement avant de se lever.

\- Vous êtes une énigme, Harry, nota l'homme avec un froncement de sourcils. Vous recevrez bientôt le compte rendu de l'audience concernant votre utilisation illégale de la magie.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, ça n'est pas la première fois que j'utilise la magie devant témoin, nota Harry, alors pourquoi vous y intéresser maintenant ?

Le vieil amérindien se contenta de sourire mystérieusement avant de saluer le professeur et de transplaner avec ses aurors.

\- Et bien ! C'était pour le moins étrange, nota Charles.

\- Il n'était pas ici pour me parler de l'audience ou pour me sermonner sur l'utilisation de ma magie, fit calmement Harry, il était là pour m'évaluer, évaluer la menace que je pourrais représenter pour son monde. Et également pour vous évaluer vous.

\- Le monde sait qui je suis et ce dont je suis capable, Harry.

\- Avez-vous pu entrer dans leurs esprits ?

\- Oui, leur défense n'était pas aussi parfaite qu'ils voulaient le croire.

\- Je suis désolé, soupira alors le jeune homme.

\- Pour quoi ? s'étonna Charles.

\- Pour les soucis que je vous crée… et je vous promets que je vous rembourserai pour l'amende.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, assura le professeur avec un léger sourire.

L'homme posa sa main sur la tête d'Harry pour doucement commencer à lui caresser les cheveux. Ce dernier se laissa faire avec plaisir, appréciant le contact et sans même s'en rendre compte, il se blottit contre le professeur, puissant dans sa chaleur le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Charles l'observa avec un léger sourire, depuis que le lien était mis en place il appréciait de plus en plus d'avoir Harry à ses côtés et une part de lui s'en inquiéta. Mais à cet instant la seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit était le fait qu'il n'avait plus été touché comme ça depuis longtemps et que cela faisait étrangement du bien.

X

Les jours suivants furent tendus pour Harry mais également pour Erik qui s'inquiétait toujours de voir des soldats débarquer. Mais il n'y avait toujours rien. Un soir Erik décida de confronter le télépathe, il se rendit dans son bureau et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Et ce qu'il vit le fit se figer un instant, Charles était assis dans l'un de ses canapés et Harry était installé contre ses jambes en train de faire ses devoirs.

\- Erik ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Charles doucement.

\- J'aimerais te parler, mon ami, seul à seul.

Harry se releva alors et rassembla ses affaires.

\- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai prévu d'aider Nina à faire ses devoirs de toute façon.

\- Merci, murmura Erik lorsqu'Harry passa à côté de lui.

Il attendit que la porte se ferme derrière lui avant d'user de son pouvoir pour la verrouiller, puis il s'avança vers le canapé en face de Charles et s'y assit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe, mon ami ? demanda Charles.

\- Tu sembles être de plus en plus proche d'Harry, nota le contrôleur de métal.

\- Oui, c'est quelqu'un de remarquable, mais ça n'est pas pour ça que tu es venu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi le gouvernement n'a pas encore envoyé l'armée entière ici, fit Erik. Qu'as-tu fait, mon ami ?

Charles l'observa un instant, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne remonte dans son fauteuil et se dirige vers son bureau, faisant signe à Erik de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils. Il déverrouilla ensuite l'un de ses tiroirs et en sortit une bouteille de bourbon et deux verres.

\- Tu es en train de m'inquiéter de plus en plus, Charles.

Ce dernier lui tendit alors un verre.

\- J'ai utilisé le Cérébro pour implanter dans l'esprit des généraux et autres décideurs que tu n'étais pas ici. Tant que tu restes à l'école, ils ne pourront pas te voir.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? demanda Erik complètement abasourdi.

\- Erik, il est vrai que tu as causé beaucoup de tort autour de toi, mais par trois fois tu as aidé à sauver ce monde et je sais qu'il y a du bon en toi. Ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger notre… famille.

Le contrôleur de métal vida alors son verre cul sec avant de le reposer sur le bureau. Puis soudainement il eut un léger rire, entrainant celui de Charles.

\- Mon ami ! J'ignorais que tu avais ça en toi, remarqua Erik.

\- Tu étais trop sévère et moi pas assez, Erik. Il fallait changer cela.

\- Et ça n'est pas dû à un certain lien et un certain jeune homme ? taquina le contrôleur de métal.

Charles rougit alors légèrement.

\- Cela ne semble pas te gêner outre mesure, remarqua le télépathe avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Je vous connais tous les deux Charles, même si je dois dire que le fait que tu aies deux fois son âge soit… perturbant, presque autant que le fait que vous soyez deux hommes. Je sais que tu ne feras rien qu'il ne veuille pas et je sais qu'il est capable de se défendre en cas de besoin. Et puis d'après ce que j'ai compris à tout ça vous étiez destiné l'un à l'autre et ce genre de chose très fleurs bleues.

Charles eut un reniflement amusé avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mon ami, soupira-t-il finalement.

\- C'est une première, s'amusa Erik. Ton problème, Charles, c'est que tu réfléchis trop. Tu te poses trop de question.

\- Je dois me poser des questions, Erik, et peser chaque décision que je prends. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il n'y a pas que moi que cela concerne, il y a l'école également et mes élèves. Sans tenir compte de l'âge d'Harry, si nous avions une relation et que cela venait à se savoir, combien de parents accepteraient que leurs enfants viennent ici et combien de temps avant que le gouvernement ne ferme mon école ? J'ai une responsabilité envers mes élèves Erik, je ne dois pas l'oublier.

\- Mais tu l'aimes, nota le contrôleur de métal.

\- Je… J'ai une forte affection pour lui, avoua le télépathe, mais je n'arrive pas encore à savoir si c'est de l'amour.

\- Tu peux te mentir Charles et mentir aux autres, mais pas à moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas télépathe, mais je te connais assez pour voir que tu l'aimes. Et que cette distance que tu t'obliges à avoir avec lui te blesse autant que ça le blesse lui.

\- L'école est importante… commença le professeur.

\- Ton bonheur l'est tout autant Charles, il l'est pour tes élèves, pour Raven, Hank, Alex. Il l'est pour moi.

\- Je dois y réfléchir.

Les deux hommes finirent alors de siroter leurs verres dans un silence pensif.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

\- Une visite dans un musée ? demanda Harry en levant les yeux de son livre.

Il était assis au pied d'un arbre dans le parc de l'institut. Jean, Scott, Peter, Ororo et Kurt étaient avec lui.

\- Oui, répondit Jean. Le professeur a mis ça en place l'année dernière, tous les ans on aura droit à un voyage scolaire. L'année dernière c'était dans un zoo et cette année c'est dans un musée.

\- La barbe, grommela Scott.

\- C'est dommage que tu n'étais pas là, l'année dernière soupira le rouquine.

Harry eut un reniflement amusé à cette remarque.

\- Je peux prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel animal, crois moi je n'ai pas besoin d'une visite dans un zoo. Par contre, je ne suis jamais allé dans un musée.

\- T'en as de la chance, soupira Scott, nous on y avait droit tous les ans dans mon ancienne école.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal avec les musée ? demanda Kurt.

\- C'est barbant !

\- Scott !

\- Quoi ! C'est vrai !

Harry eut un léger sourire en observant les deux amis se disputer gentiment.

\- Est-ce que le professeur vient avec nous ? demanda le métamorphe.

\- Normalement oui. En tout cas il est venu avec nous lorsque nous étions au zoo.

Jean l'observa un instant avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Harry, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu viens de la faire, mais tu peux recommencer si tu veux, s'amusa Harry.

La jeune femme se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Toi et le professeur… enfin je veux dire par rapport au lien… parce qu'en général des âmes sœurs…

\- Je suis ouvert à tout ce que le professeur acceptera de me proposer. Est-ce que ça te choque ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Jean, c'est juste que deux hommes ensemble…

\- C'est contre nature, remarqua timidement Kurt.

Harry referma son livre d'un mouvement sec faisant sursauter le jeune téléporteur devant lui.

\- Pourquoi, Kurt ? Si nous nous aimons, en quoi le fait que nous soyons ensemble serait mal ?

\- Je… je…

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Kurt, rassura Harry en le voyant tendu, je veux juste comprendre ton point de vue.

\- Deux hommes ensemble ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant.

\- Et selon toi on ne devrait être en couple que pour cela ?

\- La bible, bafouilla le jeune allemand.

Harry acquiesça doucement, il savait que les relations gays allaient connaitre des jours difficiles à cause de la bible et des croyances de certains.

\- Kurt, regarde-moi, demanda doucement Harry.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de lever les yeux vers son camarade.

\- Dis moi, tu sais que la bible a été écrite par des hommes et que certains d'entre eux ne se sont pas gênés pour modifier certaines choses ? Ne te fit pas toujours à la bible, fit toi en ce que tu crois, toi. Dis moi, selon toi, est-ce que Dieu condamne l'amour véritable ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi condamnerait-il deux hommes qui s'aiment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, bafouilla le téléporteur en baissant la tête.

\- Croire en Dieu est bien, mais tu ne dois pas toujours croire en ce que l'homme dit ou écrit. Crois par toi-même.

Kurt acquiesça doucement avec un léger sourire.

\- Et donc toi et le professeur ? reprit Jean.

\- A ton avis ?

\- Il n'a rien fait.

\- Bien sûr que non, soupira le jeune homme en se laissant tomber allongé. Et il ne fera rien, il y a bien trop d'obstacle pour lui pour s'engager dans une relation. Il y a la loi, l'école, ses élèves…

\- Et toi ça va ?

Harry se redressa à cette question, alors que son regard se posa sur ses mains placées sur ses genoux.

\- Ça ira, répondit le jeune homme, tant que je n'y pense pas ça va.

Puis, il se leva et laissa ses amis au pied de l'arbre, alors qu'il commençait une promenade autour du parc du domaine. Bien sûr que non que ça n'allait pas, il aimait le professeur de toute son âme et d'être si proche de lui et en même temps si loin était devenu physiquement douloureux pour lui. Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé s'il était resté à son époque, où les relations entre hommes étaient plus tolérées. Mais il mit bien vite cette pensée de côté, il était ici maintenant et il allait devoir faire avec.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard du professeur sur lui alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction du lac.

X

Le jour de la sortie était finalement arrivé et Harry n'avait plus vraiment envie de la faire. Depuis sa discussion avec les autres, il n'avait plus envie de rien.

\- Harry ?

Hank passa la tête par la porte et observa le jeune homme couché dans son lit.

\- On part dans cinq minutes.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien, répondit Harry, je pense que je vais rester ici.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, merci.

Le fauve l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer, puis il ordonna à Harry de se reposer avant de refermer la porte. Le jeune homme entendit plusieurs de ses camarades passer devant sa chambre et en moins de dix minutes le calme était revenu dans le manoir. Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Enfin seul. Il allait pouvoir réfléchir au calme. Depuis quelques temps la traction du lien qui le poussait à s'approcher du professeur était de plus en plus forte. Si bien qu'en sa présence, il lui était maintenant impossible de ne pas le toucher. Et il était sûr que le professeur et l'ensemble du personnel et des élèves l'avaient remarqué. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas partir, il n'abandonnerait pas sa famille, mais rester mettait en danger les gens qu'il aimait. Maintenant, il comprenait le malaise d'Erik lorsqu'il était venu s'installer ici.

Ce fut des coups frappés à la porte une petite heure plus tard qui le sortirent de ses pensées. Sursautant légèrement, Harry se redressa avant d'autoriser la personne à entrer. Il se figea alors, stupéfait de voir le professeur entrer dans la salle.

\- Hank m'a dit que tu n'étais pas bien.

\- Je…

Harry sentit alors sa main le démanger pour toucher le professeur qui était juste en face de lui à portée de main. Serrant les poings, Harry se concentra un instant pour contrôler ses pulsions, mais une main posée sur la sienne les calma instantanément.

\- J'aimerais te parler si tu te sens suffisamment en forme pour cela, commença Charles d'une voix sérieuse.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, professeur ? demanda Harry tout en pensant " _pourvu qu'il ne me demande pas de partir"._

\- C'est au sujet du lien, annonça Charles en rougissant légèrement.

Harry se tendit à cette remarque, effrayé à l'idée que le professeur ne le rejette.

\- J'aimerais que l'on essaie, continua l'aîné avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

Quoi ! Attendez, Quoi ! Harry s'était figé, complétement stupéfait par ce que le professeur venait de dire.

\- Harry ?

\- Heu… Vous… Je…

Charles eut un sourire en voyant la surprise d'Harry.

\- J'aimerais que l'on essaye, mais nous allons devoir être très prudents.

Harry acquiesça alors qu'un sourire commençait à se former au coin de ses lèvres. Ca y était, le professeur acceptait et le lien allait pouvoir être complet. Harry sentit une vague de chaleur le parcourir, alors que son regard se faisait plus tendre.

\- Vous êtes sur de vous ? demanda doucement Harry, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de le faire… ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Je suis sûr de vouloir essayer, malgré tous les… problèmes que cela pourrait engendrer surtout qu'il faut ajouter mes jambes à cela.

Il se sentit alors soulevé de son fauteuil par le pouvoir d'Harry alors que celui-ci se levait. Le jeune homme avait un léger sourire.

\- Vos jambes n'ont jamais été un problème pour moi, bien au contraire, votre handicap ne vous a jamais arrêté, vous avez continué à avancer jusqu'à concrétiser vos rêves. Je vous admire pour cela.

Charles sentit alors des larmes se former dans ses yeux, mais il se força à les retenir, offrant un large sourire à la place.

\- Merci.

\- A chaque fois, professeur.

\- Charles. Si nous allons plus loin dans cette relation, mieux vaut que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

\- Ca va me faire drôle, s'amusa Harry, je vous ai toujours connu comme étant le professeur. Mais Charles c'est bien aussi.

Le professeur acquiesça doucement puis il tendit la main et la posa sur la joue d'Harry. Il s'émerveilla de voir à quel point le jeune homme recherchait son contact… comme s'il en était dépendant. Et si…? Poussé par une étrange curiosité face à la réaction de son lié, Charles se pencha doucement vers Harry et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme répondit aussitôt au baiser tout en passant ses bras autour de la taille du professeur pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le manque d'oxygène se fit ressentir.

Puis Harry le rabaissa dans son fauteuil avant de se rasseoir sur son lit.

\- Merci, murmura doucement Harry, merci de nous offrir cette chance.

Charles se contenta d'acquiescer doucement avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Alors, que fait-on ensuite ?

\- Nous irons à ton rythme, assura Harry, pas que je sois plus expérimenté que toi dans ce domaine.

\- Il est bon de savoir que je ne serais pas un idiot complet lorsque nous irons plus loin.

Harry eut un sourire amusé avant de se relever.

\- On va faire un tour, offrit-il.

Le professeur acquiesça et sortit de la chambre suivi d'Harry.

X

Lorsque Raven rentra de leur visite au musée, elle sentit que quelque chose avait changé et au vu du rictus satisfait d'Erik, ce dernier ne devait y être étranger. Elle agrippa le contrôleur de métal par le bras et le tira à l'écart.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Soupira la jeune femme.

\- J'ai convaincu Charles, annonça fièrement Erik.

\- Convaincu de quoi ? s'énerva doucement Raven.

\- De sortir avec Harry.

La colère de la jeune femme se calma d'un coup.

\- Quoi ? Souffla-t-elle stupéfaite.

Erik se contenta de sourire comme un requin sans lâcher la jeune femme des yeux.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Je l'ai vu se diriger vers le lac avec Harry il y a quelques heures.

Raven ne posa pas plus de question et quitta la pièce, où elle s'était réfugiée avec Erik, pour prendre la direction du lac. Elle se figea en arrivant près de celui-ci. Charles était bien là, allongé sur une couverture au pied d'un arbre, la tête posée sur la jambe d'Harry, ce dernier était assis contre l'arbre et semblait lire. Harry leva les yeux en entendant quelqu'un approcher. Raven s'avança et observa son frère dormir sereinement.

\- Ca n'est pas une bonne idée, nota la jeune femme.

\- Je protégerais Charles et cette école, envers et contre tous, assura Harry.

\- Et sa réputation ? Comment comptes-tu la protéger ?

Harry l'observa un instant avant d'avoir un léger rire.

\- Mon pouvoir dépasse tout ce que vous pourriez imaginer Raven, remarqua doucement Harry. Parce que je tire mon énergie de ce qui m'entoure je n'ai que peu de limite. Et si je dois modifier les souvenirs de quelques personnes je le ferais sans la moindre hésitation.

Ce fut au tour de Raven de l'observer avec attention avant de s'asseoir près de Charles.

\- Il a souffert par le passé, remarqua la jeune femme.

\- Jamais je ne lui ferais de mal, pas intentionnellement en tout cas. Pas comme si je pouvais même si je le voulais, le lien m'empêcherait de lui faire du mal.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre à cette histoire de lien, nota la jeune femme.

\- C'est compliqué, répondit Harry, même moi je ne connais pas encore l'étendue des pouvoirs du lien. Mais je sais que j'aimerais toujours Charles et que je le protégerais toujours.

\- Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que mon frère soit heureux.

\- Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour cela, assura le jeune homme.

Raven acquiesça alors doucement avant de reporter son attention sur Charles. Son frère semblait tellement paisible, c'était rare de le voir comme ça pendant son sommeil. En général, il était agité, son esprit assailli par les pensées et les cauchemars des autres.

X

Au loin, près du manoir, les élèves s'étaient regroupés et observèrent la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

\- Donc le professeur et Harry, c'est du sérieux ? demanda Jubilee.

\- Il semblerait, répondit Scott.

\- C'est bien, fit alors Jean à la surprise de tous, le professeur a le droit à un peu de bonheur et si Harry peut lui apporter alors… c'est bien, même si ce sont deux hommes.

\- L'amour véritable n'a pas de genre, remarqua Kurt en se souvenant de sa discussion avec Harry.

\- Et puis avec tout ce que le professeur a fait pour nous, on peut bien lui permettre un peu de bonheur, remarqua Alex.

La plupart des élèves acquiescèrent alors que ceux restant semblaient incertains. Une relation entre deux hommes les dégoutait, mais en même temps si le professeur devait fermer son école à cause de ça… ils ne sauraient pas où aller. Erik, qui avait bien vu que certains d'entre eux semblaient en désaccord, décida de garder un œil sur certains des élèves de Charles, juste pour s'assurer que son ami n'aurait pas de problème. Avec le nombre de fois où Charles l'avait aidé sans rien attendre en retour, il lui devait bien ça.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Charles était en train de donner un cours lorsque Hank arriva, accompagné par des militaires. Instinctivement le télépathe prévint Erik de rester hors de vue et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans l'esprit de ses messieurs avant de soupirer de lassitude.

\- Professeur Xavier, commença l'un des hommes, un capitaine d'après ses galons, le pays a besoin de vous. Votre présence est requise.

Charles referma calmement son livre et pendant un temps il pensa à congédier ses élèves, mais la majorité d'entre eux refuserait sans doute de le laisser seul avec des militaires.

\- Non, répondit simplement le télépathe.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama le capitaine.

\- Je viens de vous dire que je n'acceptais pas de vous suivre.

\- Professeur…

\- La dernière fois que j'ai travaillé pour la CIA, mon équipe et moi-même avons fini sur une plage de Cuba avec des missiles Russes ET américains qui se dirigeaient vers nous. Vous comprendrez certainement, capitaine, que je n'ai pas envie de retenter l'expérience.

Un murmure enthousiaste parcourut alors la salle lorsque les élèves comprirent que leur professeur avait travaillé pour la CIA. Le capitaine lui était furieux que le mutant refuse leur offre. Pour qui se prenait-il ce monstre ? Furieux et sans penser à son geste il dégaina son arme de service et tira sur le mutant. Mais la balle n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Harry qui était dans la salle s'était interposé, la balle se logeant dans l'un de ses flans.

Il y eut alors un silence lourd rompu uniquement par le bruit des gouttes de sang tombant sur le sol. Puis aussitôt qu'ils eurent compris que l'un des leurs été blessé, tous les jeunes mutants se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

\- Du calme !

L'ordre était venu d'une voix parfaitement calme, Harry se tourna pour observer le professeur qui avait parlé. L'homme avait les yeux levés sur son compagnon.

 _\- Harry ? Ca va ?_

 _\- Une égratignure, rien de sérieux, rassura le jeune homme._

\- Scott ! appela alors Charles sans quitter Harry des yeux, veux-tu bien accompagner ton camarade à l'infirmerie, s'il te plait.

\- Oui, professeur.

Les deux étudiants quittèrent alors la salle non sans qu'Harry ait détruit d'une pensée et d'un claquement de doigt les armes des militaires.

\- Vous avez blessé l'un de mes étudiants, nota d'une voix dangereusement calme le professeur Xavier.

Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard du capitaine et ce dernier se figea. Et lorsqu'il reprise ses esprits, il regarda autour de lui avant de se mettre à pleurer, sous le regard du général qui l'avait accompagné et qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? exigea-t-il de savoir.

\- Je lui ai donné la mentalité d'un enfant de six ans. Ca n'est que temporaire pour cette fois, mais si je revois l'un de vos hommes entrer dans mon école avec une arme, ça sera définitif.

Le général se tendit parce que quelque chose lui disait que cette menace était très sérieuse. Puis se souvenant de qui il était et de la raison de sa présence, il se redressa quelque peu.

\- Professeur, puisque vous avez refusé de donner assistance à votre pays

\- Si vous avez lu mon dossier, Général, vous savez que j'ai fait ma part pour ce pays, remarqua le professeur. D'autre part vous comprendrez que j'ai d'autre engagement.

L'officier ne répliqua pas à cela et décida de passer à la suite de sa mission.

\- D'autre part, nous avons reçu ordre de faire un recensement de tous les mutants présents dans cette école, ainsi qu'une liste de leurs pouvoirs.

Charles sentait parfaitement que la patience de la plupart de ses élèves était à bout.

 _\- Mettez votre esprit en paix, ordonna doucement le professeur._

\- Jean ?

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Saurais-tu me dire quand était la dernière fois qu'une minorité a été recensée de cette manière ?

Jean réfléchit un instant avant de pâlir brusquement.

\- C'était en Allemagne, peu avant la seconde guerre mondiale et les personnes recensées étaient des juifs.

Les autres mutants murmurèrent entre eux avec inquiétude et appréhension.

\- C'est exacte, Jean et nous savons tous comment ça a fini.

\- Suite à l'attaque du mutant prénommé En Sabah Nur, des mesures doivent être prises, commenta simplement le général.

\- Je vais être très clair avec vous général, je ne vous permettrais pas d'enregistrer mes élèves comme de la simple marchandise et je ne vous laisserais pas non plus leur faire du mal.

D'un coup le professeur avenant était devenu incroyablement menaçant avec une aura de puissance qui semblait l'entourer. Le général eut un mouvement de recul en comprenant que l'homme devant lui était très dangereux.

\- Comment osez-vous ?

\- C'est justement la question que je me posais, remarqua le professeur, le gouvernement de ce pays à la mémoire bien courte pour oublier que certains de mes élèves ainsi que moi-même avons combattu En Sabah Nur. Vous avez semble-t-il oublié qui l'a vaincu.

La tension dans les épaules du général était à son comble, mais il releva la tête et fit demi-tour, de toute évidence il n'obtiendrait rien ici.

\- Général ?

L'officier se figea.

\- J'aimerais que vous transmettiez un message à vos supérieurs et à vos collègues. Je suis un simple enseignant pas un guerrier, cependant si vous vous attaquez à mon école où a mes élèves alors rien, ni personne ne pourra m'arrêter. Et tous soldats surpris sur le domaine avec des armes finiront avec l'esprit d'une fillette de six ans. Transmettez leur bien ce message.

Le général reprit alors sa route et quitta le domaine assez rapidement avec un capitaine, pleurant toujours, sur les talons.

\- Professeur, appela alors doucement Jean, ils ne peuvent pas nous obliger à nous enregistrer n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, il doit y avoir des lois pour les empêcher de faire ça.

\- Malheureusement Jean, il y a de forte chance pour qu'une loi passe nous obligeant à nous inscrire, soupira Charles, mais pour le moment vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour cela. Je ne vous demanderais qu'une chose, limitez vos sorties à l'extérieur et si vous sortez, je vous interdis de vous servir de vos pouvoirs. Nous allons tous devoir faire preuve de prudence à l'avenir.

Les étudiants acquiescèrent alors avant que le professeur ne les renvoie, mettant fin à la classe. Harry, qui était remonté de l'infirmerie l'observait depuis le chambranle de la porte. Puis, une fois le dernier élève sorti, il entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui et s'assurant d'insonoriser la pièce d'une pensée. Charles avait plongé son visage dans ses mains et semblait défait. Harry s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit devant le fauteuil du professeur.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda Harry.

\- Je savais que cela pouvait arriver, soupira l'aîné, mais j'avais gardé espoir que nos actions en Égypte auraient des répercussions positives sur les mutants.

\- Les hommes ont pour habitude de voir le pire avant le meilleur, soupira Harry. Dans certaines situations, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, mais dans d'autre…

Charles acquiesça doucement avant de tendre une main pour caresser doucement la joue d'Harry. Il était toujours surpris de voir à quel point le jeune homme acceptait son contact.

\- Ils vont revenir, remarqua Harry, les yeux fermés par la sensation des doigts de son lié sur lui.

\- Je sais, je les attends de pied ferme, répondit Charles attirant un léger rire d'Harry.

\- Tu ne seras pas le seul, Erik ne peut peut-être pas se montrer mais les élèves eux, n'hésiteront pas à protéger cet endroit. Je protégerais cet endroit.

\- Je sais et je t'en remercie.

Puis Charles posa sa main sous le menton d'Harry pour doucement lui faire lever la tête avec de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet chastement. Harry lui rendit son baiser aussitôt que Charles s'écarta et il avait l'intention de continuer un tout petit peu plus loin lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte. Avec un grondement sourd, Harry s'écarta de son lié et foudroya la porte du regard, mais l'ouvrit quand même d'un mouvement de la main.

Erik entra dans la pièce la mine sombre.

\- Les élèves m'ont raconté, commenta-t-il.

\- Ils t'ont raconté ou tu les as questionné, mon ami, taquina Charles.

\- L'heure est grave Charles, ça n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, cracha Erik.

\- Crois-tu que je ne le sais pas, répliqua aussitôt le télépathe. Me penses-tu naïf à ce point ?

Erik ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il la ferma aussitôt et Charles n'eut pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir ce que son ami avait dans la tête.

\- Tu penses que mon pouvoir m'offre la vision d'un spectateur, que je regarde les souvenirs de l'extérieur, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se tendit à son tour avant de se relever pour faire face à Erik avec un regard noir.

\- Ca n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, remarqua Harry d'une voix froide, lorsqu'il sonde les souvenirs, Charles vit tout de l'intérieur, il ressent tout, comme si c'était lui qui l'avait vécu. Crois-tu réellement qu'il n'a pas compris, entièrement compris, ton passé, Erik ?

L'homme devant lui s'était figé et avait pali, il connaissait ses souvenirs et certains d'entre eux le maintenaient encore éveillé certains soirs et l'idée que son ami ait réellement "vécu" ces souvenirs était… inquiétant et perturbant pour lui. Combien de fois son ami s'était-il réveillé en pleine nuit d'un cauchemar qui ne le concernait pas ?

\- Trop souvent, remarqua alors calmement Charles. Mais si cela peut te rassurer mon ami, les cauchemars que je fais ne sont pas que les tiens. L'inconvénient d'être télépathe. Et pour en revenir à ce qui nous préoccupe… Je sais que la situation est grave, mais nous précipiter n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire, une guerre ouverte ne réglera pas ça.

\- Que proposes-tu alors ?

\- Pour le moment, le gouvernement n'a pas voté de loi obligeant l'enregistrement des mutants…

\- Donc tu vas faire le mort, ragea Erik. Alors que nos frères vont sans doute être marqués comme du bétail et enfermés.

\- Non, j'ai l'intention d'utiliser le Cérébro et les X-men pour sauver et protéger le plus de gens possible.

Erik se figea en entendant cela, son ami, si pacifique, avait l'intention de réagir par les actes et non plus par les mots. C'était pour le moins surprenant.

\- Mais avant que nous en arrivions là, Erik, il faut que les X-men soient prêts et parfaitement entrainés. Je vais aider nos frères, mais la sécurité de mes élèves passe avant tout.

\- Dans ce cas, remarqua calmement le contrôleur de métal, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Puis Erik quitta la pièce en coup de vent, sous le regard mi- amusé, mi- inquiet du professeur.

\- Tu sais qu'il risque de se montrer plus dure avec les X-men, pour qu'ils soient prêts plus vite, remarqua Harry.

\- Je sais. Mais mes X-men devront faire face à des dangers pires que cela dans l'avenir. N'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de soupirer, les choses se mettaient en place bien trop vite et l'avenir des mutants commençait déjà à se ternir. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rester loin des combats bien longtemps.

\- Et toi Harry, comment prends-tu les nouvelles ? demanda Charles avec inquiétude.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris, soupira Harry, juste un peu agacé qu'ils aient pris ce genre de mesure aussi rapidement. Je pensais que nous aurions encore quelques années avant qu'ils ne décident d'enregistrer les mutants.

Harry soupira alors avant de s'appuyer contre l'un des bureaux de la salle de classe, son regard perdu dans le lointain.

\- As-tu peur ?

\- Non, oui. Pas pour moi. Je sais que je peux m'échapper de presque tout grâce à mes autres pouvoirs, mais ça n'est pas le cas des autres élèves. Et ils vont essayer de s'en prendre aux autres élèves pour pouvoir vous atteindre à travers eux. Je… je dois réfléchir… trouver un moyen efficace de protéger cet endroit.

\- Tu l'as déjà trouvé non, dans ton ancienne époque.

\- Une barrière de protection, oui. Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à la mettre en place seul et je ne sais pas non plus si le monde magique acceptera de m'aider. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis la visite du ministre. Pour ce que j'en sais nous pourrions avoir un second gouvernement contre nous.

Le jeune homme soupira intérieurement. Décidemment, jamais il n'aurait la vie calme et heureuse qu'il voulait. Etait-il destiné à se battre et à souffrir toute sa vie ? A regarder les brefs instants de bonheur être submergés par des instants de malheur ?

Une main posée sur son genou le sortit de ses pensées. Levant les yeux, ce fut pour plonger dans ceux inquiets de son lié.

\- Harry ?

\- J'ai déjà vécu ça, Charles. Une guerre où l'un des camps se disait meilleur que l'autre, une guerre de race. Je ne veux plus jamais en vivre une autre.

\- Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour empêcher le gouvernement de prendre des décisions aussi stupides soient-elles.

\- Tu les empêches de trouver Erik.

\- Uniquement lorsqu'il est ici, rappela Charles. Tu sais que je n'aime pas me servir de mes pouvoirs ainsi.

\- Oui, Désolé.

Charles l'observa un instant avant de tendre la main vers son lié. Harry l'attrapa sans attendre et fut surpris de sentir Charles le tirer vers lui. Avec hésitation, le jeune homme prit place sur les genoux de son aîné, l'étreignant doucement pour ne pas tomber. Harry se blottit finalement contre lui, glissant son visage dans le cou de Charles.

\- J'ai l'impression que dans les années à venir nous allons tous les deux devoir faire des choix et des choses que nous ne voulons pas faire, soupira Charles.

\- Je ferais ce qui doit être fait pour protéger l'école, les élèves et surtout toi, répondit Harry dans un murmure.

\- Je sais. Je t'aime.

Harry se figea alors que Charles rougit vivement. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avouait de vive voix. Le jeune homme eut un large sourire avant de resserrer doucement son étreinte puis il lui murmura un "je t'aime" dans son oreille qui fit rougir un peu plus le professeur. Quand il pensait qu'il était plutôt dragueur dans sa jeunesse, le voilà qu'il rougissait comme une jeune fille. Puis, il sursauta doucement en sentant les lèvres de son compagnon dans son cou.

\- Harry ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tes camarades ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Comprenant la demande, le jeune homme descendit des jambes de son aîné.

\- Ais-je fais ou dit quelque chose qui t'aurait mis mal à l'aise ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

\- Non, rassura Charles, tu m'as juste pris par surprise, rien de mauvais.

A ce moment-là, Harry entendit les autres élèves approcher et se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son lié avant de quitter la salle sous le regard rêveur de ce dernier.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

La tension dans les jours qui suivirent la visite du général était palpable parmi les élèves et tous étaient incroyablement tendus au point où plus personne ne sortait du manoir. Les X-men avaient même pris sur eux de faire des rondes le soir, accompagnés généralement par Erik. Jusqu'au jour où Harry en eut assez. Une fois déjà, il avait laissé la peur guider ses actes, aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas recommencer. Il prit sa décision un matin et se dirigea vers le bureau de Charles où ce dernier et Raven étaient en pleine conversation.

\- Je sors, annonça Harry, il est plus que temps que quelque chose soit fait.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire ? demanda doucement Charles.

\- Demander de l'aide.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Charles comprenne qu'Harry retournait dans son ancien monde et il en fut inquiet. Et en même temps, il savait que s'il y avait une chance pour qu'Harry obtienne de l'aide, alors il ne devait pas l'arrêter.

\- Très bien, mais soit prudent.

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement avant de quitter le bureau sous le regard inquiet du professeur et celui curieux de Raven. Rejoignant le hall, Harry se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu sors ? demanda Jean depuis l'escalier qui se trouvait en face de la porte d'entrée.

\- On ne peut pas rester éternellement enfermé Jean, alors je vais essayer de trouver de l'aide pour protéger l'ensemble du domaine.

\- Et tu ne peux pas le faire d'ici ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Si seulement c'était aussi simple, soupira Harry.

\- Laisse au moins l'un d'entre nous t'accompagner, remarqua Scott avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Non, je dois faire ça seul.

Il se détourna mais fut rapidement arrêté par une main sur son bras.

\- Non, je t'accompagne, fit Scott d'un ton sans réplique. Je suis le leader des x-men…

\- Et je ne suis pas un x-men, Scott. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle je n'ai pas voulu devenir un x-men. Je travaille mieux sans que l'on me dise sans cesse ce que je dois faire.

\- Je suis chargé de la protection de tous les mutants.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Harry avec amusement.

Il appréciait Scott, mais parfois c'était vraiment un con arrogant.

\- Ne te prend pas pour ce que tu n'es pas, Summer. Tu es peut-être le leader de votre petite équipe mais vous n'êtes pas encore prêts pour la guerre qui s'annonce. Retourne donc dans ta salle t'entrainement à jouer à la guerre et laisse ceux qui l'ont vraiment connue faire ce qu'ils ont à faire.

D'un mouvement vif, Harry se dégagea de la prise de Scott. Des fois, il y avait vraiment des baffes qui se perdaient. Parce qu'il a été nommé chef de leur petite bande, Scott se pensait vraiment plus fort que tout le monde. Ca allait lui faire tout drôle lorsque l'un de ses hommes (ou femme) allait être blessé à cause de son arrogance. Scott se pensait invincible, mais s'il continuait sur cette voie, il allait comprendre de la pire manière possible qu'il ne l'était pas.

Quittant le manoir, Harry ne vit pas que Scott était furieux et qu'il était retenu par Jean. Il se concentra plutôt sur le flux de magie qui l'entourait pour essayer de trouver un nœud de magie indiquant l'emplacement de la communauté magique la plus proche et avec un peu de chance le lieu où se trouvait le ministère. Il trouva rapidement un lieu dans New York et sans perdre de temps il se transforma en aigle et prit son envol. Il savait qu'ainsi, il ne serait pas suivi à son insu par Peter ou par Kurt.

Il rejoignit New York en une petite heure et se glissa dans une ruelle pour reprendre forme humaine avant de se diriger vers une librairie. Il avait été surpris de voir que l'entrée du monde magique à cette époque était différente de celle de son époque. Entrant dans le magasin, Harry eut un léger sourire en voyant le bazar qu'il y avait. Les livres étaient empilés partout, les rayons et les étagères débordaient et l'odeur de vieux papier et de poussière agressait tout de suite les sens. Mais cela n'arrêta pas Harry. Il s'enfonça dans les rayonnages cherchant une autre sortie.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Harry sursauta doucement avant de se tourner vers une vieille sorcière qui l'observait avec suspicion.

\- Oui, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire, je cherche le ministère de la magie. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer où il se trouver ?

La vieille femme l'observa un instant avant de lui offrir un doux sourire.

\- Par ici, jeune homme.

Harry se laissa alors guider vers l'arrière de la boutique.

\- Vous êtes étranger ?

\- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, j'habite depuis quelques temps près de New York, mais je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de visiter le monde magique de ce pays.

\- Le ministère est le grand bâtiment juste en face de la banque, vous ne pouvez pas le rater.

\- Merci.

Puis, le jeune homme sortit par une porte dérobée et entra dans une allée magique qui était plus moderne qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Harry s'avança, regardant autour de lui avec une boule dans la gorge alors que les souvenirs de sa dernière visite ici lui revinrent en mémoire. Il était avec le vieux professeur à l'époque. Refusant de laisser des souvenir douloureux remonter à la surface, Harry se mit une claque mentale et avança dans l'allée. Il était ici pour une raison et il n'allait pas repartir sans une réponse claire.

Il repéra sans mal les deux bâtiments blancs qui se faisaient face et se dirigea aussitôt vers celui qui n'était pas gardé par des gobelins. Ouvrant la porte, il entra dans un hall d'accueil blanc, des plantes dispersées un peu partout le rendant moins "stérile" et plus accueillant. Il s'approcha ensuite du comptoir où une secrétaire était en train de répondre à un autre sorcier. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne reparte en claquant la porte, de toute évidence peu ravi de la réponse qu'il avait reçue. Harry s'avança alors.

\- Bienvenu au ministère américain de la magie, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Fit la secrétaire avec un sourire.

\- J'aurais besoin de mettre en place des barrières de protection autour de ma maison et du domaine qui l'entoure mais je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les barrières. Et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, ni à qui je dois m'adresser.

\- Et bien, il faut faire une demande écrite auprès du service de protection magique, annonça la jeune femme en posant un formulaire sur le comptoir.

Harry y jeta un coup d'œil et grimaça intérieurement à certaines des questions posées dans le formulaire.

\- Ensuite votre demande passera en commission et si tout est complet et que les critères sont remplis, une équipe passera pour poser les barrières.

\- Et… combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ?

\- Il faut compte deux à trois mois.

\- C'est trop long soupira Harry.

\- Je suis désolée mais nous ne pouvons pas réduire le délai, s'excusa la jeune femme avec une certaine tension dans les épaules, s'attendant sans doute à une nouvelle engeulade.

Mais Harry se contenta de soupirer en passant une main dans ses cheveux. En trois mois, l'armée avait le temps d'attaquer l'école et de tuer ou torturer tous les élèves. Il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen, parce que si Charles était blessé… Mais peut être que cela pourra lui servir, peut-être que les anciennes lois...

\- Et si je vous disais que mon âme sœur était en danger immédiat et qu'il avait besoin de protection ?

La secrétaire se figea un instant bouche bée.

\- Vous… vous êtes… vous avez…

\- J'ai un compagnon d'âme qui est menacé, acquiesça Harry.

\- Alors ça change tout, fit la jeune femme et se reprenant, il est de notre devoir de protéger les compagnons d'âme, ils sont trop rares pour qu'on ne les protège pas.

Elle se leva aussitôt et guida Harry vers un petit salon d'attente.

\- Je reviens dans un instant.

Harry acquiesça et l'observa partir avec un léger sourire amusé. Il se doutait que son lien ferait l'objet d'une attention particulière chez les autres sorciers, parce que les liés étaient un peu les choisis de la magie et on disait aussi qu'un couple lié apportait la prospérité à un pays, d'où le fait qu'ils étaient en permanence surprotégés par leur gouvernement. Mais Harry pensait que ça n'était que des rumeurs, du moins le dernier point. Il semblerait qu'il ait tort.

Faisant face à la fenêtre pour observer la rue devant lui, Harry n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, trop pris dans ses pensées et la magie ne lui indiquant pas de danger.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir, nota une voix masculine derrière lui.

Harry se retourna pour faire face au ministre en personne.

\- Monsieur le ministre, salua le jeune homme.

\- Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu, mon garçon ?

\- Bien, étant donné les circonstances.

\- Oui, Janine m'a appris pour ta demande, annonça gravement le ministre. C'est compliqué.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'un oui ou d'un non, remarqua Harry d'une voix calme.

Le ministre s'avança alors et prit place dans l'un des fauteuils, invitant Harry à faire de même d'un simple mouvement de la main.

\- Nos relations avec le gouvernement moldu sont délicates depuis l'attaque d'En Sabah Nur et ton intervention. Nous ne pouvons pas empiéter sur leur juridiction sans que cela ne cause des conflits, politique ou autre.

\- Donc c'est un non, constata platement Harry.

\- Nous sommes comme qui dirait entre le marteau et l'enclume, soupira le vieil homme. Notre devoir vis-à-vis de la magie nous pousse à te protéger toi et ton lié, mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire sans prendre le risque que le gouvernement moldu se retourne contre nous.

\- Vous savez ce qu'ils veulent faire, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne s'arrêtera pas au simple enregistrement des mutants, bientôt il y aura des camps et des laboratoires où les mutants seront torturés. Et peut-être qu'ils ouvriront des chambres à gaz. Les hommes oublient bien facilement leur passé. Avez-vous oublié que les américains ont combattu contre cela il n'y a pas si longtemps en Allemagne ?

Le ministre était figé de stupeur avant de soupirer doucement.

\- Tu as raison, approuva le vieil homme.

\- Et ça ne s'arrêtera pas aux mutants et je suis sûr qu'au fond de vous vous le savez. Ne vous mettez pas des œillères en vous disant que ça ne vous concerne pas, parce que c'est faux. Les mutants ne possèdent qu'un ou deux pouvoirs alors que les sorciers en possèdent bien plus. Si rien n'est fait maintenant alors vous serez leur prochaine cible. Et là, il sera trop tard.

Le ministre observa le jeune homme devant lui avant de se lever sans un mot, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa l'allée marchande juste devant lui.

\- J'en parlerais avec notre gouvernement et avec le leur, fit alors le ministre, tu as raison, nous ne pouvons pas laisser les moldus refaire les erreurs du passé, nous devons agir avant, mais nous devons le faire avec prudence.

Harry observa l'homme devant lui avec une certaine stupeur, il s'était laissé emporter dans sa colère à l'idée que son lié et sa famille soit blessés, mais il ne pensait vraiment pas que le ministre en personne l'écouterait et prendrait son avis en compte alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et un étranger. Etait-ce à cause de son lien ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda alors Harry. Pourquoi m'écoutez-vous ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Surpris par le soudain changement de sujet, le ministre se retourna pour voir un jeune homme suspicieux et tendu. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, mais après coup, elle lui semblait logique.

\- Je n'attends rien de toi, ça serais de la folie de ma part. J'imagine que tu connais les rumeurs et les légendes concernant les âmes sœurs. Vous êtes des êtres bénis par la plus puissante magie qui soit et ceux qui abritent un couple d'âme sœur voient leur vie prospérer. Ce ne sont pas que de simples rumeurs, la magie bénit aussi ceux qui protègent ses élus. Ceci est l'une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à vous placer, toi et ton lié sous ma protection.

\- Je ne demandais aussi pourquoi je n'avais pas reçu de lettre après mon utilisation de la magie devant témoin.

\- L'autre raison, continua le ministre imperturbable, est due à ton cœur magique vide. La magie t'a béni mais de toute évidence tu n'as pas eu une vie des plus faciles. Je veux faire en sorte que tu aies la vie que tu veux ici.

\- Pourquoi ? redemanda Harry.

\- Appelle ça un instinct magique, j'ignore pourquoi ton bien être m'importe, mais c'est le cas.

Le ministre observa le jeune homme devant lui et pendant un bref instant il vit un enfant abusé qui n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à un adulte.

\- Très bien, fit finalement le ministre, une équipe viendra demain à l'institut pour discuter du type de barrière que toi et le professeur voulez, après il le faudra un peu de temps pour se préparer mais je pense que d'ici une semaine, des barrières seront mises en place autour du domaine.

\- Et combien cela va-t-il couter ? demanda Harry.

Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que le service était gratuit.

\- Deux promesses, pour le bien de mon pays. La première : que vous ne nous attaquiez pas.

\- Mais cette promesse ne m'empêchera pas de me défendre, ni de me venger, prévint Harry.

\- Et la seconde, que vous restiez dans notre pays. Vous pouvez partir pour des vacances, mais nous aimerions que votre lieu de résidence reste dans notre pays.

Harry l'observa un instant avant de se lever et de tendre la main vers le ministre.

\- Marché conclu, accepta Harry.

Le ministre lui serra la main et s'excusa auprès d'Harry, laissant ce dernier seul avec la secrétaire.

\- Si vous le voulez bien, je vais prendre votre adresse, monsieur… ?

\- Xavier, Harry Xavier, répondit-il après un léger temps d'hésitation.

La secrétaire prit son adresse et Harry put quitter le ministère sans avoir croisé plus de sorciers que cela, mais ils devaient travailler hors de vu à l'arrière et dans les étages.

Avec un sourire, Harry observa autour de lui, il avait encore du temps à tuer et il aurait bien fait un peu de shopping, mais il n'avait pas une noise sur lui. Un léger rire venant de partout autour de lui et un poids dans sa poche le firent sursauter. Glissant sa main dans cette dernière, Harry en sortit à sa grande stupéfaction une bourse qui semblait bien pleine.

\- J'espère que cet or n'est pas volé, grommela le jeune homme.

 _\- Cet or est à toi, tout comme l'or qui se trouve dans ton coffre à Gringotts, répondit la magie. Nous te l'avons amené._

Comment ça "amené", la magie aurait transféré son or depuis le futur ? C'était possible ça ? Pris d'une soudaine curiosité, Harry se dirigea vers le bâtiment juste en face. Il y avait plus de monde aux différents guichets, mais Harry n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps.

\- Bonjours, je voudrais connaître l'état de mon compte, s'il vous plait, demanda Harry au gobelin qui lui faisait face.

\- Clé, s'il vous plait.

\- Je ne l'ai pas, répondit Harry, mon compte vient d'être transféré.

\- Votre nom ?

\- Heu… Harry Xavier.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons vous faire une nouvelle clé, un instant s'il vous plait.

Le gobelin quitta alors sa chaise et s'éloigna dans un couloir sombre. Harry réfléchissait aux possibilités que cette nouvelle lui apportait. Pas que dépendre financièrement de Charles soit une mauvaise chose en soit, après tout il n'était pas le seul, mais cela le gênait au-delà du possible. Et en plus maintenant, il avait un certain poids, il pouvait aider bien mieux avec son héritage que sans un sous.

\- Monsieur Xavier ?

Harry sursauta, ne s'étant pas aperçu du retour du gobelin.

\- Voici votre clé, ainsi qu'un relevé de votre compte.

\- Merci, répondit Harry en empochant le tout avant de remercier le gobelin et de quitter le bâtiment.

Il passa quelques heures à flâner dans l'allée marchande avant de rentrer avec un poids en moins sur les épaules, avec la promesse qu'une barrière serait mise en place et son or retrouvé, il se sentait bien moins démuni d'un coup.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Dans la semaine qui suivit la visite d'Harry au ministère, une puissante barrière fut placée autour du domaine. Les élèves ayant eu l'explication officielle qu'un vieil ami du professeur avait utilisé ses pouvoirs mutants pour les poser. Et maintenant, on pouvait voir les élèves profiter pleinement du soleil en cette fin d'année scolaire. Et rapidement, un autre problème arriva. Avec la fin de l'année, la majorité des élèves allaient rentrer chez eux et là-bas, il n'y aurait personne pour les protéger.

Ainsi Charles avait réuni Erik, Raven et Harry dans son bureau pour en parler.

\- On ne peut pas les laisser partir, remarqua Raven en faisant les cent pas devant le bureau de son frère.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus les garder contre leur volonté, répliqua le professeur.

\- Charles a raison, approuva Erik, les parents pourraient voir ça comme un enlèvement et le gouvernement n'attend qu'une infraction de notre part pour nous tomber dessus.

\- Et si ce sont les élèves qui demandent à rester ? proposa la métamorphe.

\- Non, certains élèves comprendront pourquoi nous voulons qu'ils restent mais d'autre voudront retrouver leur famille. Et même si nous réussissons à convaincre les élèves de rester, le gouvernement nous accusera quand même de les contraindre.

\- Mais on ne peut pas les laisser quitter le domaine, l'armée va leur tomber dessus, répliqua Raven.

\- Pas sans protection en tout cas, remarqua calmement Harry.

\- Que proposes-tu ? demanda le professeur.

\- Tu te souviens du médaillon que tu as donné à Alex et qui l'a protégé de l'explosion ? Je peux peut être en faire d'autres dans le même style. Les élèves seraient protégés par un bouclier en cas de menace et le bouclier ne tomberait qu'une fois la menace écartée.

\- Il faudrait alors dire aux élèves de ne les enlever sous aucun prétexte, nota Charles, et je suis sûr que certains d'entre eux le feront malgré tout.

\- Et bien je pourrais faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas enlever les colliers ou bien faire en sorte qu'ils "oublient" la présence du pendentif en le rendant léger et discret.

Raven fut alors plus calme à l'annonce qu'ils avaient un moyen de protéger les étudiants. Qui aurait dit qu'elle s'attacherait autant à eux ? Ils discutèrent encore un instant sur la manière de procéder, puis Harry et Erik quittèrent le bureau, laissant le frère et la sœur profiter d'un moment seuls tous les deux.

\- Donc, fit Erik alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre d'Harry, tu as une idée sur la forme que vont prendre les pendentifs et leur matière ?

\- De l'argent serait le mieux, remarqua Harry, quant à leur forme j'avais pensé à un X dans un cercle, mais il faudrait que le pendentif ait un fond plein pour que je puisse jeter mes sorts dessus.

Erik acquiesça doucement, il allait pouvoir les façonner, c'était assez simple, le problème allait être de trouver la matière. L'argent ne court pas les rues.

\- Et où comptes-tu trouver l'argent pour façonner les pendentifs? demanda le contrôleur de métal.

Harry eut un sourire avant de lancer quelque chose à Erik. Ce dernier le rattrapa sans mal et observa la pièce en argent qui était dans sa main.

\- On appelle ça une mornille, c'est une pièce de monnaie sorcière et c'est en argent pur. Je passerais en prendre plus à la banque demain et tu pourras les façonner dans l'après-midi.

\- Tu auras le temps pour mettre en place tes sorts ? demanda Erik à voix basse.

La magie d'Harry était toujours un secret que seuls Charles, Erik et bien sûr Harry, partageaient. Ils se montraient donc tous très prudents lorsqu'ils en parlaient dans l'école.

\- Oui, ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problème, j'espère juste que la magie sera de bonne humeur. Il est plus difficile de faire appel à elle si elle est en colère ou triste.

\- On dirait une femme, remarqua Erik avec un reniflement amusé.

\- Difficile à dire, la magie n'a pas de corps à proprement parlé, et parfois sa présence me semble féminine alors que d'autres fois elle me semble masculine. J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas vraiment donner de genre à une énergie, qu'elle ait une âme ou non.

Erik acquiesça avant de laisser Harry entrer dans sa chambre pour prendre un peu de repos. La fin de la semaine allait être chargée.

X

Le jour était finalement arrivé et Harry attendait dans le hall avec les professeurs, Erik et Raven. Les étudiants arrivèrent au compte-goutte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement l'heure de l'ouverture de la grille. Charles s'avança alors dans l'espace laissé libre par ses élèves.

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plait. Je sais que certains d'entre vous êtes effrayés par ce qu'il risque d'y avoir derrière les grilles du domaine. Nous en avons longuement parlé avec Erik, Raven et Harry. Nous avons pendant un temps pensé à vous demander de rester à l'institut, puis nous avons réalisé que nous ne pouvions pas vous priver de vos familles. Alors nous avons dû trouver une autre solution.

Harry s'avança alors pour se tenir aux côtés du professeur.

\- Vous savez tous qu'Harry est particulier, reprit Charles, il a un pouvoir autre que la métamorphose. Et il a utilisé ce pouvoir pour assurer votre protection à tous, même en dehors de ces murs. Lorsque vous quitterez le manoir, vous le ferez en file indien pour qu'Harry vous donne un médaillon.

A ce moment-là, Harry tira l'un des médaillons du sac qu'il tenait et le tendit au professeur qui le leva pour que tous puissent le voir.

\- Vous devrez en tout temps le garder sur vous, sur ou sous vos vêtements, ils ne craignent pas l'eau donc vous pouvez vous baigner avec. Ces pendentifs vont vous protéger jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté et si le danger persiste, vous serez directement renvoyé ici.

Un murmure parcourut les élèves alors que tous observaient le médaillon et/ou Harry. Puis les élèves commencèrent à se placer en ligne alors que les portes du hall furent ouvertes par Hank. Chacun passa près d'Harry pour prendre un pendentif et même si certains jetèrent un regard incertain ou dédaigneux dessus, tous le mirent avant de rejoindre les grilles accompagnés du professeur.

Rapidement, les élèves furent inquiets en voyant les militaires et même des journalistes qui attendaient de l'autre côté de la grille.

\- Tout ira bien, rassura Charles, et en cas de problème, vous n'avez qu'à appeler et nous viendrons vous chercher.

Les élèves acquiescèrent mais aucun ne voulut passer la grille en premier. Alors le professeur s'avança et quitta le domaine sous le regard apeuré de ses élèves et tendu de ses x-men.

\- Messieurs, appela le professeur en direction des militaires, vous êtes en train d'effrayer mes élèves, je vous demanderais de partir.

Mais les militaires ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, certains d'entre eux voulurent même s'approcher de lui. Voyant cela, Scott sortit à son tour pour se tenir aux côtés du professeur, vite suivit par le reste des x-men et par certains élèves.

\- Bas les pattes, cracha Scott, la main posée sur ses lunettes.

\- Du calmes Scott, ordonna doucement Charles.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard avant de laisser tomber son bras.

\- Rejoignez vos familles et profitez de vos vacances, annonça-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers ses élèves. Nous nous reverrons en septembre.

Mais aucun de bougeait, tous avaient le regard figé sur les militaires, jusqu'à ce que Jean ne fasse le premier pas, elle s'approcha de son père, pour être aussitôt arrêtée par un militaire. L'homme eut à peine le temps de l'effleurer avant qu'un bouclier n'entoure Jean projetant le soldat dix mètres plus loin. La mutante observa le tout bouche bée.

\- Il est bon de voir que les protections que j'ai mises en place fonctionnent, nota Harry depuis la grille du domaine.

Les militaires avaient tous agrippé leurs armes et les avaient pointées sur les élèves. Charles se tendit à cela et se redressa un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

\- Baissez vos armes, messieurs, ou je serais contraint d'intervenir et vous n'allez pas aimer cela, prévint le professeur.

Les mutants eux s'étaient regroupés, les plus âgés protégeant les plus jeunes. La tension venait de remonter d'un coup. Harry observait la scène avec ce qui semblait être de la lassitude, lorsqu'il remarqua du coin de l'œil que les journalistes étaient en train de tout filmer. Et bien, pour une fois que les médiats allaient lui être utile.

Harry sortit du domaine s'avança vers les militaires, leur faisant face sans crainte.

\- Vous avez conscience, messieurs que vous pointer vos armes sur des enfants ?

\- Ce sont des mutants, répliqua l'un des militaires.

\- Oui, et… ? Ca n'en reste pas moins des enfants vous savez.

\- Nous avons reçu ordre de ne laisser aucun mutant partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas été enregistré.

D'accord songea Harry, dire ça devant des journalistes, soit ils ont oublié leur présence, soit ils sont vraiment cons.

\- Pour la sécurité du peuple américain, compléta le soldat.

\- Ah, Parce que les enfants devant vous et que vous menacez ne sont pas Américains ? Bientôt, vous allez dire que les noirs ne sont pas américains et d'ici à ce que vous disiez que les blonds ou les roux ne sont pas américains, il n'y a qu'un pas.

\- Ne confonds pas petit… commença l'un des soldats avec colère.

\- Je ne confonds pas ! Rugit Harry. Je constate simplement que vous condamnez une minorité pour quelque chose sur lequel ils n'ont pas de contrôle : leur gène. On ne choisit pas d'être mutant, pas plus que l'on choisit d'être noir ou d'avoir une certaine couleur de cheveux. Et pourtant vous êtes là à pointer des armes sur des enfants qui sont plus terrifiés que vous. Vous croyez sincèrement que ça leur a fait plaisir à ces enfants d'être mutants ? Ils étaient terrifiés, nous l'avons tous été au début, lorsque nous ne comprenions pas ce qui nous arrivait, lorsque l'on n'arrivait pas à contrôler nos pouvoirs. Vous êtes terrifiés par nous et en colère contre nous, mais à aucun moment vous n'avez essayé de vous mettre à notre place. A aucun moment vous ne vous êtes dit que nos pouvoirs nous terrifiaient bien plus qu'ils ne vous terrifiaient vous. Vous nous traitez comme des monstres mais regardez-vous un peu ! A pointer vos armes sur des gosses terrifiés ! A ordonner que nous soyons enregistrés et peut être même marqués comme de vulgaires animaux. Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes que vous pouvez amener à l'abattoir quand ça vous chante. Nous sommes des fils, des filles, des frères, des sœurs, des coussins, des cousines, des amis, des voisins. Nous sommes beaucoup de choses, mais nous ne sommes pas des monstres… Nous sommes des mutants de l'institut Xavier.

Suite à cette longue tirade, Harry se tu en foudroyant les militaires du regard, mais il pouvait entendre le murmure des parents et il pouvait voir l'inconfort des soldats qui venaient soudainement de se rendre compte que c'était effectivement sur des enfants qu'ils pointaient leurs armes, certains les avaient même baissées. Un bruit de roue attira cependant l'attention d'Harry sur le professeur alors que ce dernier s'avançait à sa hauteur pour faire face aux militaires.

\- Messieurs, baissez vos armes et laissez mes élèves rentrer chez eux, ordonna doucement Charles.

\- Nous avons reçu des ordres, se reprit le capitaine de l'escouade.

\- Je vois, murmura Charles, dans ce cas vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Aussitôt, la tension remonta parmi les militaires, mais aucun n'eut le temps de faire un geste lorsque l'ordre de Charles raisonna.

\- Dormez !

Les soldats s'effondrèrent alors d'un coup.

\- Rejoigniez vos parents maintenant, ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Les élèves se pressèrent près de lui pour lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances et certains des plus jeunes lui firent même un bisou sur la joue. Et finalement, il ne resta plus que les quelques mutants qui restaient pour l'été et le professeur.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Peter en observant les hommes effondrés.

\- J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas laisser des armes trainer dans la rue, répondit Charles.

\- On en fait quoi alors ? demanda le speeder.

\- Je peux m'en occuper, offrit Harry en ramassant un fusil d'assaut pour l'observer d'un peu plus près.

\- Si tu te sens suffisamment en forme pour cela, répondit le professeur.

\- Bien sûr ! Eh, Quicksilver, tu m'aides à les rassembler ?

Aussitôt, une pile d'armes apparut devant lui. Harry eut un sourire avant d'appeler la magie pour un coup de main. Une boule de feu se format alors autour des armes et lorsqu'elle disparut, une statuette de dragon tenant un X stylisé était à la place des armes.

\- Joli ! Offrit Peter avec un léger sourire.

\- On pourrait la mettre sur la fontaine, à la place de la statue qui a été brisée la semaine dernière, remarqua l'un des mutants.

Les autres approuvèrent rapidement et l'un des mutants particulièrement forts voulut la porter mais il fut arrêté par Harry.

\- Faut qu'elle refroidisse, elle doit être brulante.

Aussitôt un courant d'air, suivit du bruit du métal chauffé à blanc et soudainement plongé dans l'eau attira l'attention d'Harry sur Peter qui faisait des allers-retours à grande vitesse pour transporter de l'eau jusqu'à la nouvelle statue. Le jeune métamorphe haussa un sourcil, décidément son ami n'avait aucune patience. Puis la statue fut soulevée et le mutant retourna lentement dans le domaine.

\- Allez, jeunes gens, il est temps de rentrer, annonça Charles.

Les élèves jetèrent un dernier regard aux journalistes qui continuaient de filmer la scène, avant d'obéir au professeur. Charles les observa un instant avant de reporter son attention sur les soldats.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Harry.

\- Rentre avec les autres, ordonna doucement Charles, j'arrive dans un instant.

\- Je ne vous laisse pas seul avec eux, s'exclama Harry.

\- Approche, ordonna doucement Charles.

Harry obéit, s'agenouillant devant le fauteuil du professeur.

 _\- Tout ira bien, rassura mentalement le professeur._

 _\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en eux._

 _\- Mais tu as confiance en moi, remarqua Charles avec un léger sourire._

Harry soupira finalement avant de se relever et de marcher en direction des grilles. Charles l'observa avant de reporter son attention sur les hommes endormis devant lui. Son expression se fit alors plus sévère.

\- Réveillez vous !

Aussitôt les soldats ouvrirent les yeux avant d'observer autour d'eux, essayant sans doute de se rappeler des derniers évènements. Ils se relevèrent un par un avant que l'un d'entre eux s'aperçoive qu'il n'avait plus son arme. Les autres le remarquèrent rapidement à leur tour.

\- Que… qu'avez-vous fait de nos armes ? demanda le capitaine de l'escouade.

\- Et bien, elles ont été recyclées. Je suis professeur, je ne pouvais pas décemment laisser des armes trainer là où des enfants pouvaient les trouver, remarqua froidement Charles. D'autre part, je tenais à vous informer que mes élèves étaient hors de votre portée et que si vous essayez de les blesser de quelque manière que ce soit, alors c'est à moi que vous aurez affaire.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, s'amusa le professeur avant de reprendre son sérieux, c'est une promesse. Je tiens aussi à vous signaler que si je vous revois ici le jour de la rentrée, si j'apprends que vous avez empêché mes élèves de revenir à l'école, le résultat sera le même. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres obligations à remplir.

Il fit faire demi-tour à son fauteuil et s'apprêta à regagner la sécurité de son domaine lorsqu'il entendit un cri de rage et un bruit de course. Sans même se retourner, Charles figea le soldat qui l'attaquait sans s'arrêter, plusieurs autres voulurent tenter de l'attaquer, mais tous étaient arrêtés par le pouvoir du professeur et les soldats ne purent retrouver leur mobilité qu'une fois que Charles fut en sécurité derrière les grilles. Les journalistes eux, rangèrent rapidement leur matériel, ils avaient un scoop à préparer et avec un peu de chance ils passeraient au journal de ce soir sur leur chaine respective.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

Dans les jours qui suivirent l'intervention ratée des militaires, plusieurs vidéos pouvaient être vues montrant tour à tour, les soldats menacer des enfants et le professeur neutraliser les soldats sans violence. Et si certains parents affirmaient qu'il fallait fermer une école de mutants, d'autres louaient le professionnalisme du professeur et sa volonté à vouloir protéger ses élèves. Bien sûr les divers reportages n'empêchèrent pas les militaires d'envoyer régulièrement des hommes pour surveiller la maison.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas les mutants restant de profiter du soleil et surtout de la piscine. Charles eut un léger sourire ravi de voir que ses élèves (ses enfants, même s'il ne l'avouait jamais à voix haute) étaient plus détendus et moins effrayés. Il observa avec un sourire amusé, Harry faire une bombe éclaboussant tout autour de lui. Son compagnon aussi était plus détendu, plus joueur et certainement plus enfantin lorsqu'il était avec ses camarades. Et Charles pouvait sentir sa joie à travers le lien.

\- Professeur ! Appela un élève depuis la piscine, venez ! Elle est bonne !

Harry eut un sourire avant de sortir de l'eau et de rejoindre Charles.

\- Viens te baigner avec nous.

\- Avec mes jambes, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, remarqua doucement le professeur.

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien, assura Harry, allez viens.

\- Ca n'est pas que ça, Harry, je suis leur professeur, il y a des choses que je peux faire et d'autres que je ne peux pas. Et me déshabiller devant mes élèves n'est certainement pas une chose que je peux décemment faire.

\- Charles, écoute-moi. Nous sommes en plein pendant les vacances d'été. Tu n'es pas professeur pendant cette période. Allez viens, s'il te plait. Même Erik a accepté de venir faire un plongeon dans la piscine. Allez !

Charles l'observa un instant avant de soupirer, son compagnon était plus têtu que lui.

\- Très bien, répondit Charles.

Harry eut un large sourire et d'un mouvement de la main, il transforma les habits de Charles en un short de bain avant de le soulever dans ses bras.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Charles en voyant le jeune homme s'approcher un peu trop vite à son gout du bord.

\- Je t'emmène à la piscine, répondit Harry avant de sauter à l'eau.

Charles se sentit aussitôt entrainé vers le fond alors qu'il était incapable d'utiliser ses jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente comme une pression sur son dos qui le poussait vers la surface. Lorsqu'il creva la surface, il prit une grande inspiration avant de chercher Harry du regard, mais le jeune homme s'était déjà éloigné avec un grand sourire. Et rapidement les autres élèves jouèrent avec Charles sous le regard amusé d'Erik qui était resté près de Nina pour lui apprendre à nager.

Et Charles aurait pu profiter pleinement de ses élèves s'il n'avait pas reçu une visite.

\- Charles ?!

L'homme leva les yeux vers cette voix qu'il connaissait bien, levant les yeux vers la femme brune qui s'avançait à grand pas, il remarqua tout de suite la tension dans les épaules de son amie.

\- Bonjour, Moira, salua le professeur.

Usant de la force de ses bras, Charles s'assit sur le bord de la piscine alors qu'Harry se rapprocha de lui avec un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Il faut que nous parlions Charles, c'est important.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça ce dernier. Harry, tu pourrais…?

Le jeune homme utilisa ses pouvoirs pour réinstaller le professeur dans son fauteuil, puis il sortit de l'eau et attrapa deux serviettes. Il n'allait pas laisser Charles seul avec cette femme, pas alors qu'il avait un tel mauvais pressentiment. Il tendit l'une des serviettes à Charles et utilisa la sienne pour se sécher un peu.

\- Allons dans mon bureau, annonça le télépathe après s'être séché un minimum.

Par chance l'un des élèves avait eu la bonne idée de placer une serviette sur son fauteuil de ce fait ce dernier n'était pas trempé. Charles guida Moira à l'intérieur et la jeune femme jeta un regard incertain en direction d'Harry qui les suivait.

\- C'est une conversation privée, remarqua l'agent de la CIA.

Mais Harry se contenta d'hausser un sourcil provocateur, il ne la sentait pas cette femme, pas du tout même.

\- Harry ? demanda doucement Charles.

 _\- Je n'aime pas ça, répondit Harry avec son esprit._

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec elle._

 _\- Très bien, alors reste dans le coin. Je doute qu'elle me dise quoi que ce soit temps qu'il y aura des oreilles indiscrètes._

Harry acquiesça doucement, sous le regard intrigué et en colère de l'agent de la CIA, avant de ressortir du manoir. Charles put alors rejoindre son bureau (où l'une des fenêtres était ouverte) et invita Moira à prendre place.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, Moira ? Nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelle de vous depuis le Caire.

\- Oui, beaucoup de choses se sont passées et ont dû être mises en place, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre que l'armée avait de nouveaux objectifs, remarqua le professeur d'une voix acerbe.

\- Charles, il faut vous montrer raisonnable.

Il eut alors un rire sans joie, maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Harry avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait pas dit ça par jalousie, mais bien parce qu'il y avait quelque chose.

\- Raisonnable ? Je dois me montrer raisonnable… donc pour vous il est raisonnable de lister ces enfants.

\- Ce n'est qu'une liste Charles !

\- Bien sûr, ça commence toujours par une liste. Peut-être devrions nous consulter Erik, lui pourra sans doute nous éclairer sur ce qui arrive après la liste.

\- Charles…

\- Sortez de chez moi, Moira. Vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue ici. Ni vous, ni personne de l'armée ou de la CIA.

\- Charles… tenta une dernière fois la jeune femme.

\- Dehors ! ordonna l'homme d'une voix plus forte.

\- Très bien, répondit Moira en se levant, mais vous ne viendrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu.

\- C'est une menace ? demanda Charles d'une voix froide.

Moira observa l'homme devant elle avec une certaine frayeur, elle avait vu le coté doux de Charles, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son côté menaçant. L'agent de la CIA préféra battre en retraite et quitta le bureau la tête haute.

Elle sortit rapidement du domaine et rejoignit la voiture aux vitres teintées qui l'attendait devant la grille. A l'intérieur, son supérieur l'attendait.

\- Alors ?

\- Il n'a rien voulu entendre, je suis désolée, Monsieur.

\- Nous aurons essayé, agent MacTaggart. J'aurais pensé qu'un homme aussi intelligent que le professeur Charles Xavier aurait su se montrer raisonnable. De toute évidence je l'ai surestimé.

La voiture démarra alors sous le regard d'un aigle posé sur un arbre près de là. L'oiseau observa un instant la voiture avant de prendre son envol pour rejoindre le bureau de Charles. Ce dernier l'attendait avec Erik, Raven et Hank. Il reprit forme humaine rapidement.

\- Alors ? demanda Hank.

\- Je n'ai pas plus d'informations que l'on pouvait deviner avec ses paroles, déplora Harry.

\- Les choses échappent à notre contrôle, remarqua Erik.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? soupira Hank. On ne peut pas lutter contre le gouvernement. Pas sans créer plus de problème en tout cas.

\- Et j'ai bien peur que cette fois, tes mots ne soient plus suffisent, mon ami, remarqua le contrôleur de métal en direction de Charles.

Le télépathe acquiesça doucement, plongé dans ses pensées, avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction d'Harry. Mais le jeune homme avait une mine sombre et les poings serrés de rage.

\- On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire, remarqua Raven, dès que la loi sera passée, nous serons coincés. On ne peut rien faire contre les lois sans envenimer la situation, nous devons agir avant.

Et cela fit tilt dans la tête d'Harry. Sans rien dire, il quitta précipitamment le bureau pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Dans le bureau, Charles avait un léger sourire qui commençait à se former alors que les autres étaient clairement surpris.

\- Nous ferions mieux de le suivre, nota Charles.

Ils arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque pour voir qu'Harry s'était déjà plongé dans un livre de droit.

\- Harry que fais-tu ? demanda Hank.

\- Personne n'est au-dessus des lois en théorie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, c'est vrai.

\- Et il doit bien y avoir des lois pour protéger les minorités du pays, non ? Et nous sommes une minorité, les mutants peuvent être considérés comme une minorité, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne réglera pas tous nos problèmes, mais si le gouvernement n'est pas sur notre dos officiellement, ça sera déjà ça.

Les autres échangèrent des regards alors que Charles eut un sourire en observant Raven et Hank s'emparer d'un livre chacun pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait les aider.

\- Charles ? appela Raven en le voyant faire demi-tour.

\- Je pense qu'il est plus que temps que je contacte les avocats de notre famille.

Raven acquiesça doucement avant de se replonger dans son livre. Charles n'avait pas appelé les avocats de la famille Xavier, depuis la mort de leur beau-père, lorsqu'il avait compris que ceux qui étaient censés les protéger avait surtout cherché à protéger un salop qui prenait un malin plaisir à les brutaliser. Les avocats avaient bien entendu voulu se justifier auprès de Charles, mais le jeune homme avait refusé de les écouter et la seule raison pour laquelle Charles ne les avaient pas viré était parce que c'était l'une des dernières volontés de leur père.

Le professeur entra dans son bureau et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, puis il s'empara du téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il pensait pourtant avoir oublié depuis longtemps.

\- Cabinet Johnson, Marie à votre écoute.

\- Bonjour, je suis Charles Xavier et j'aimerais parler à Maître Johnson.

\- C'est à quel sujet ? demanda la secrétaire.

\- Dites lui juste que Charles Xavier aimerait lui parler.

Il pouvait sentir l'hésitation de la jeune femme, mais finalement il fut mis en attente. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps d'ailleurs lorsqu'une voix qu'il ne pensait plus entendre raisonna dans le combiné.

\- Charles, ça faisait longtemps, commenta le vieil avocat.

\- Un peu plus de trente ans, nota le professeur.

\- Oui, j'ai vu que tu t'en étais bien sorti, félicitation pour ton école.

\- Merci.

\- Alors, j'imagine que tu ne m'appelles pas pour avoir de mes nouvelles, surtout après ce que tu m'as dit à l'enterrement de ton beau-père. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

\- Si vous avez suivi mon parcourt alors vous savez pour les nouvelles lois qui s'apprêtent à passer.

\- Concernant les mutants ? Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Mais le gouvernement semble déterminé cette fois-ci.

\- Il existe des lois pour protéger les minorités dans ce pays, non ?

L'avocat se tut un instant, réfléchissant à ce que Charles venait de lui dire et de ce qui pourrait changer s'il l'aidait. Lorsque Charles était plus jeune, son père et lui étaient de bons amis. Ce cher Brian et lui avaient passé de bons moments ensemble et naturellement, il avait offert à son ami d'être son avocats et Brian avait accepté. Et il avait accompli sa tâche avec le plus grand soin, jusqu'à la mort de Brian et l'arrivée de Kurt Marko. Il avait ensuite fait tout son possible pour préserver le patrimoine de Brian, mais ça n'avait pas eu de bonnes répercussions sur Charles et sa sœur et depuis le jeune homme avait coupé les ponts, peut être que maintenant, il pouvait réparer cela.

\- Maitre Johnson ?

\- Il fut un temps où tu m'appelais Oncle Mark, nota doucement l'avocat.

\- J'ai grandi, vint la réponse courte du professeur.

\- Concernant ta question, j'aimerais venir pour que nous puissions en discuter de vive voix, la loi n'est pas un sujet facile et ça risque de prendre du temps. Charles, ce que j'ai fait par le passé…

\- Vous nous avez trahis, Raven et moi, répondit Charles.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'estimais nécessaire pour protéger l'héritage de Brian…

\- Nous sommes l'héritage de mon père, rugit alors Charles, Raven et moi, nous sommes son héritage, c'est nous qui aurions dû être protégés. Mais vous refusiez de m'écouter et à chaque fois que vous réussissiez à mettre de l'argent hors de portée de Kurt, il se défoulait sur moi. Et il se serait aussi attaqué à Raven si je ne l'avais pas convaincu de ne pas le faire.

Le souffle rapide de Charles raisonna dans la pièce. Il ne se mettait que très rarement en colère, mais rien que le fait de penser à son beau-père… Il prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer.

\- Ca n'a aucune importance maintenant, il ne s'agit pas de moi, ni de l'héritage de la famille Xavier. Il s'agit des mutants, de mes élèves et d'un grand nombre d'inconnus qui n'ont rien demandé de plus que de pouvoir vivre tranquillement leur vie. Et leur vie ne sera jamais normale si cette maudite loi passe.

\- Je sais et je vais t'aider Charles, dis moi juste quand je peux passer pour que nous puissions en parler.

Charles réfléchit un instant avant de fixer le rendez-vous au lendemain après-midi, puis il raccrocha. Et avec un soupir il posa sa tête dans ses mains, essayant de calmer sa colère et de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Charles ?

Une main posée sur son épaule le sortit de ses réflexions, levant les yeux il posa son regard sur son compagnon.

\- J'ai senti ta colère, est-ce que ça va ?

Charles ne dit rien mais il agrippa la taille d'Harry pour l'approcher du fauteuil et enfouit son visage dans le ventre du jeune homme. Harry le laissa faire sans rien dire, caressant doucement ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

\- Cet avocat… Raven m'a dit que vous étiez proches et que vous vous étiez disputés. Tu veux en parler ?

\- Mon père et lui étaient amis, à sa mort Johnson, c'est le nom de l'avocat, a tout fait pour protéger la fortune de mon père, mais il n'a jamais rien fait pour nous protéger Raven et moi.

\- Peut être parce qu'il ne savait pas que vous étiez en danger, remarqua Harry, et qu'il ne pensait qu'a votre avenir, vos études, un logement, ça coute pas mal tout ça tu sais. L'ignorance n'excuse pas tout mais peut être que si tu lui laisses la chance de s'expliquer alors tu pourras un jour lui pardonner.

Charles attira Harry sur ses genoux pour le tenir plus près de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi tactile mais les souvenirs qui venaient de lui remonter à la gorge étaient loin d'être facile à traiter.

\- Quand es-tu devenu aussi sage ? nota Charles avec un léger sourire.

\- Il m'est moi aussi arrivé de juger les gens trop hâtivement et de le regretter ensuite, je ne veux pas que tu aies de regret.

Charles acquiesça doucement, les mains posées sur les hanches d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ne remonte l'une d'entre elles vers sa nuque pour attirer le jeune homme vers le bas et l'embrasser chastement. Harry eut un léger sourire en notant la légère, mais bien présente rougeur sur les joues de son compagnon, avant de se pencher et de ravir ses lèvres à nouveau avec un peu plus de fougue cependant. Et il fut plus que ravi de voir que Charles répondait à son baiser avec autant d'enthousiasme.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Lorsque Mark Johnson arriva devant l'école, il eut un sourire fier en voyant la pancarte à l'entrée. Le tout jeune garçon qu'il avait connu était devenu un homme bien. Entrant dans la propriété qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis longtemps, il fut stupéfait de voir les changements opérés sur la propriété et surtout de voir les jeunes mutants s'amusant sur cette propriété. Ils avaient l'air tellement différent des portraits que le gouvernement peignait d'eux, tellement innocents. L'avocat eut un léger rire en voyant l'un des jeunes tomber à l'eau dans l'un des bassins de la propriété en essayant de rattraper une balle.

Puis, il arriva finalement au porche et son sourire s'efface un peu en voyant Charles assis dans un fauteuil roulant avec Raven debout derrière lui. Les deux avaient la mine un peu sombre.

\- Charles, Raven, je suis ravi de vous revoir, salua Mark.

\- Allons dans mon bureau, fit Charles avant de faire faire demi-tour à son fauteuil.

L'avocat grimaça une fois que ses deux hôtes ne pouvaient plus le voir. Ça commençait mal. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et Mark se figea en voyant les deux hommes qui attendaient. Il reconnaissait sans mal l'un d'entre eux pour être un terroriste mutant reconnu. Incertain, il jeta un regard en direction de Charles pour voir que celui-ci semblait parfaitement à l'aise.

\- J'imagine que vous connaissez Erik, remarqua Charles en l'observant avec attention, et voici Harry.

Ce dernier salua l'avocat d'un signe de la tête alors qu'Erik se contenta de l'observer avec intensité.

\- Bien, si vous êtes là, c'est parce qu'il est grand temps que l'on mette un frein aux agissements du gouvernement et Harry a eu une idée la dessus. Harry ?

Le jeune homme s'avança alors pour se tenir près de Charles.

\- Oui. Après un commentaire sur le fait que personne n'était au-dessus des lois je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se servir de ça à notre avantage. Il y a des lois dans ce pays qui protègent les minorités et donc j'ai pensé que si on arrivait à faire reconnaitre à un tribunal que les mutants étaient classés comme une minorité, nous serions protégés par les lois de ce pays. Enfin c'est ce que je pense…

Johnson observa avec une bonne surprise le jeune homme devant lui, de toute évidence il était remarquable. Il nota ensuite avec une certaine gêne, le fait que pendant son discours, Harry s'était assis sur l'accoudoir de Charles et que ce dernier avait posé sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme, presque comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

\- Est-ce que c'est possible ? demanda alors Harry. Je ne connais pas bien les lois de ce pays, même si j'ai fait des recherches.

\- En théorie c'est possible, je dois revoir certains critères, mais c'est possible. Malheureusement, en pratique ça va être une autre paire de manches, soupira Mark. Surtout après l'attaque du Caire. Mais nous n'allons pas baisser les bras avant même d'avoir commencé, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça avec un léger sourire, alors que Johnson reportait son attention sur Charles. L'homme semblait s'être détendu.

\- Ce que tu as fait de cet endroit est remarquable, Charles, commenta ensuite Mark.

\- Merci.

\- Je suis sûr que ton père serait fier de toi.

Charles se tendit légèrement à cette remarque, mais la main d'Harry posée soudainement sur la sienne l'empêcha de faire la moindre remarque.

\- Bien dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser, annonça l'avocat en se levant. Je vais préparer notre stratégie et je reviendrais vous l'exposer.

Jonson jeta un dernier regard sur Lehnsherr avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Maître Johnson ? appela le professeur. Il est bien entendu évident que la présence d'Erik ici ne doit pas s'ébruiter.

\- Bien sûr, répondit l'avocat en sortant.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Erik ne le brise.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi simple, ni qu'il accepterait de taire ma présence.

\- Il essaye de se racheter pour les erreurs qu'il a commises dans le passé, répondit Raven.

Charles n'avait pas quitté des yeux la porte, il avait jeté un léger coup d'œil dans l'esprit de Johnson avant qu'il ne parte, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne parlerait pas d'Erik. Et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait perturbé pour le moins. L'homme semblait sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir pu les protéger lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Et Charles en était troublé.

X

Ce soir-là, Harry s'assura que Nina était bien endormie avant de quitter la chambre de cette dernière pour rejoindre la sienne. Il fut surpris de voir que Charles l'y attendait. Il était assis sur le lit et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Harry ferma rapidement la porte et la verrouilla avant d'insonoriser la pièce.

\- Charles, que se passe-t-il ? demanda le jeune homme avec inquiétude en s'agenouillant devant lui.

\- Juste de vieux souvenirs qui remontent, répondit Charles, j'avais besoin… je ne sais pas…

\- Mais le lien savait, remarqua doucement Harry, il t'a poussé à venir ici.

\- Oui et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Charles. Nous sommes liés parce que nous nous correspondons parfaitement. Je peux t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin autant que tu peux le faire pour moi. Et même si tu n'en as pas conscience, le lien sait ce dont tu as besoin et il te l'indiquera, mais il ne t'obligera jamais à rien faire. Tu n'es pas prisonnier de notre lien si c'est ça qui t'effraye.

Harry s'assit à coté de Charles et le laissa poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Ton esprit est agité, remarqua doucement le jeune homme.

\- Je n'ai pas que de bons souvenirs dans mon enfance. Je ne suis pas à plaindre, je sais que d'autres ont connu pire. Toi ou Erik. Mais…

\- Tout t'est revenu d'un coup. Je suis désolé Charles c'est moi qui ai eu cette idée.

\- C'est moi qui ai pris la décision de contacter Johnson, répliqua aussitôt le télépathe.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, profitant du calme de la chambre, puis Charles soupira avant de se redresser.

\- Je ferais mieux de te laisser te reposer.

\- Tu pourrais rester ici cette nuit, remarqua doucement Harry.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, hésita Charles.

\- La porte est verrouillée, nota Harry. Et puis ça n'est pas comme si j'allais te sauter dessus à la seconde où tu te seras glissé sous mes draps, taquina-t-il, sauf si c'est ce que tu veux.

Charles rougissait doucement avant de sourire.

\- Non, pas pour le moment.

\- Allez, encouragea Harry allonge toi, tu sembles épuisé.

Le jeune homme aida son lié à se changer dans un pyjama grâce à un peu de magie puis il l'installa sous les couvertures. Il se déshabilla à son tour et enfila un bas de pyjama avant de se glisser aux cotés de Charles. Puis d'un mouvement de la main, il éteignit les lumières. Charles resta un long moment tendu dans le lit, jusqu'à ce que Harry n'eut un léger rire avant de se blottir contre le coté de Charles.

\- Détends-toi, Charles. Tout va bien, rassura Harry.

Le télépathe se détendit finalement avant de passer son bras autour des épaules d'Harry pour le rapprocher de lui. Ce dernier eut un sourire tendre. Il comprenait l'hésitation de Charles à faire certains gestes avec lui. Il était un professeur respecté par ses élèves et il ne voulait pas perdre ça. Et ça ne serait pas le seul problème qu'une relation au grand jour causerait. Mais pour l'heure, Harry appréciait que Charles accepte ces petits moments entre eux et surtout qu'il accepte de donner une chance à leur relation.

X

Ce fut des coups rapides frappés à la porte qui réveillèrent Harry. Le jeune homme jeta ensuite un regard à côté de lui et eut un léger sourire en voyant Charles encore endormi. Se dégageant de l'étreinte de son lié, Harry se leva et se rendit à sa porte qu'il entrouvrit, s'assurant que son visiteur ne pourrait pas voir l'intérieur de sa chambre. Jubilee attendait de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le jeune homme en baillant.

\- On pensait aller faire un tour en ville, avoua la jeune femme. Certains d'entre nous commencent à en avoir marre d'être coincés au manoir alors on s'était dit qu'en y allant à plusieurs… enfin…

\- Et qui est au courant pour votre petite escapade ? demanda Harry avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Euh… personne, mais il est tôt et en général on n'est pas levés avant 11h donc il suffira de dire qu'on était partis se promener dans les bois du domaine et…

\- Mentir à un télépathe, quelle brillante idée, remarqua Harry.

\- Harry ! Allez ! On étouffe ici !

\- Tu sais pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas sortir, Jub'. Le professeur fait ça pour notre sécurité à tous.

\- Donc on est prisonniers ! s'exclama la jeune femme avant de grimacer au ton un peu trop fort qu'elle avait utilisé.

\- Le professeur a été très clair, personne ne sort du domaine, encore moins sans prévenir de leur départ, alors retourne te coucher.

Jubilee l'observa un instant avec une moue, puis elle soupira avant de faire demi-tour en trainant les pieds. Harry secoua doucement la tête avant de retourner dans sa chambre, il connaissait ce sentiment d'être enfermé quelque part et de se dire que ça n'était pas juste. Mais il savait aussi les risques que les mutants de l'institut encouraient à se balader hors de la protection du manoir. Un risque dont Jubilee ne semblait pas avoir conscience.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et jeta un coup d'œil à Charles. Devait-il le réveiller pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Harry hésita un court instant avant de décider que non. Charles dormait trop peu pour le priver du peu de vrai sommeil qu'il pouvait avoir. Se relevant, il attrapa un sweat et quitta la chambre s'assurant de bien verrouiller la porte avant de se rendre à l'étage du dessus où les professeurs avaient leurs quartiers. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers la porte voisine à celle du professeur et frappa deux coups. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, preuve qu'Erik était déjà réveillé malgré l'heure matinale.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il Harry ?

\- Juste pour te prévenir que certains élèves ont pensé à quitter le domaine ce matin pour aller en ville.

\- Et tu me dis ça à moi parce que …

\- Charles dort, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Ca j'en doute, je ne l'ai pas entendu ren…

Erik se figea alors avant de vriller Harry du regard avec un froncement de sourcils. Le jeune homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules en rougissant et se fut tout ce dont Erik avait besoin pour comprendre où était Charles.

\- Très bien, retourne te coucher, je vais garder un œil sur ceux qui voudraient faire le mur.

\- Merci Erik.

Le contrôleur de métal observa le jeune homme repartir en direction des escaliers avec une certaine stupeur dans le regard, il savait que Charles et Harry avaient progressé dans leur lien, mais connaissant Charles, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils seraient allés aussi loin. Secouant la tête avec un léger sourire, ravi pour son vieil ami, Erik enfila ses chaussures de sport et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre le hall, où il pourrait intercepter les mutants fugueurs.

Harry entra dans sa chambre et se glissa de nouveau sous les couvertures avant de se blottir contre Charles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda celui-ci d'une voix endormie.

\- Certains élèves pensaient aller faire un tour en ville, alors j'ai prévenu Erik qu'il garde un œil sur eux.

Charles se tendit légèrement avant de tendre son esprit vers ses élèves, il les trouva rapidement dans la cuisine et Erik n'était pas loin les écoutant. Il se détendit légèrement en entendant que la majorité d'entre eux était hésitant à quitter le domaine, seuls quatre voulaient vraiment partir en ville. Avec un soupir, Charles se redressa dans le lit.

\- Erik s'en occupe Charles, tu as besoin de te reposer un peu plus.

\- Non, je suis leur professeur, je dois leur faire comprendre…

Il tendit la main pour essayer d'attraper le bras de son fauteuil, mais Harry ne le laissa pas faire. D'un mouvement vif, il prit Charles dans ses bras, le tenant serré contre lui.

\- Harry !

Mais le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, installant confortablement son lié dans son fauteuil avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il, Harry ?

\- Je n'y avais jamais vraiment repensé, ses derniers mois ont été bien remplis, mais le vieux professeur avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes après le lien, il ne marchait pas très bien mais… Pourquoi, tu n'as pas retrouvé de sensation dans tes jambes ?

Mettant de côté le problème de ses élèves, sachant qu'Erik gardait un œil sur eux, il se concentra sur ce que Harry venait de lui dire.

\- Peut-être parce que la liaison ne s'est pas fait de la même façon, nota Charles. Tu ne m'as pas dit que la première liaison s'était établie grâce à un rituel mené par d'autres sorciers ? La nôtre a été mise en place par un baiser. Peut-être que cela a rendu le lien moins fort.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- J'aimerais te rendre tes jambes.

\- J'ai pris l'habitude du fauteuil, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- Je m'inquiète justement, si un conflit approche, tu seras une cible vulnérable.

Charles grimaça doucement à cette remarque certes juste, mais un peu brusque.

\- J'aurais dû m'en préoccuper avant, soupira Harry en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Je suis ton compagnon, je dois m'assurer de ton bien être et…

\- Et le fauteuil n'est pas un problème, Harry. Je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise dedans, enfin plus depuis un moment en tout cas.

Harry garda la tête basse mais il ne put retenir un soupir qui lui échappait en sentant une certaine honte dans le lien avec Charles.

\- Ca n'est pas un problème pour moi non plus. Tes jambes, je veux dire. D'un point de vu relationnel tes jambes ne sont pas un obstacle pour moi. Mais par rapport à ta sécurité, ça serait mieux si tu pouvais te tenir debout.

Charles posa une main sur la tête d'Harry pour la caresser doucement avant de descendre dans sa nuque pour attirer le jeune homme vers lui et l'embrasser doucement. Harry se laissa faire et s'installa même sur les genoux de son aîné pour avoir un meilleur accès. Lorsque finalement, le manque d'air se fit sentir, Harry relâcha les lèvres de Charles et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je trouverais un moyen, je te le promets. Il doit y avoir quelque chose, j'ai du rater un truc avec notre lien, mais je te rendrais tes jambes, assura Harry dans un murmure essoufflé. Je te le promets.

Charles eut un léger sourire avant d'attirer Harry contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que des coups soient frappés à la porte.

\- Harry, ouvre ! Je sais que c'est toi qui as cafardé à Magneto ! Ouvre où je défonce cette maudite porte ! Ragea Jubilee.

Harry ce figea un instant avant de sentir un élan de colère l'étreindre. Il se leva des genoux de Charles furieux et ouvrit la porte à la volée avec un regard meurtrier, faisant sursauter la bande de mutants qui se trouvait derrière.

 _\- Harry ! Calme-toi! Ordonna mentalement Charles._

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, il foudroyait du regard la jeune femme, qui n'osait plus faire un geste.

\- Oui, lâcha Harry d'une voix froide, c'est moi qui ai prévenu Erik de votre escapade suicidaire.

\- Ce n'est pas …

\- As-tu déjà vu la mort en face, Jubilee ? As-tu déjà vu tes camarades mourir devant toi ou être torturés ? Non, je ne pense pas. Mais moi je l'ai vu. J'ai vu des gens que j'aimais profondément mourir devant moi, être torturés devant moi à cause des choix que j'ai fait. Tu ignores tout des sentiments que l'on peut ressentir dans ces moment-là et crois-moi lorsque je dis que je souhaite de toute mon âme que tu ne les connaisses jamais. Vous êtes fatigués d'être enfermés ici. Mais croyez mois, ici vaut largement mieux que dans les laboratoires de l'état. Mais peut être que c'est ce que tu veux, hum ?

\- Ca suffit Harry ! ordonna Charles faisant sursauter les élèves.

Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur leur camarade qu'ils n'avaient pas vu que le professeur était là aussi. Harry se contenta de rentrer dans sa chambre et de s'asseoir sur son lit, prenant aussitôt une position de méditation pour calmer sa colère. Charles l'observa faire avec un regard triste. Il savait par quoi Harry était passé et il savait que le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment en colère contre ses camarades, il avait juste peur pour eux, peur de perdre encore une personne qu'il aimait.

\- Professeur, appela doucement Jubilee.

\- Je sais que ça doit être dur pour vous, mais essayez de comprendre, nous voulons simplement vous garder en sécurité.

\- Les autres avaient un moyen de protection et je suis sûre qu'ils ne sortiront pas beaucoup pendant les congés. Ecoutez, je sais que c'est dur pour vous, croyez moi. Mais si vous sortez sans protection, comme vous avez voulu le faire ce matin, il y a de fortes chances pour que vous soyez capturés et c'est une chose que personne ne veut ici. Si vous voulez vraiment sortir, alors attendez qu'Harry vous crée des médaillons de protection et qu'il soit d'accord pour vous accompagner.

\- Est-ce qu'il est en colère contre nous ? demanda un jeune mutant.

\- Non, rassura Charles, il a juste peur. Harry… Harry a déjà tellement perdu, qu'il a peur de vous perdre vous aussi. Mais il n'est pas en colère contre vous, pas trop en tout cas.

Les mutants réfléchirent à ses paroles et certains échangèrent des regards avant que Jubilee ne pose une question que tous se posaient.

\- Heu, professeur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la chambre d'Harry ?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Charles se figea et rougit abondamment à la question que l'on venait de lui poser, alors qu'il pouvait sans mal deviner le sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il savait, bien sûr, qu'il y avait des rumeurs sur lui et Harry. Et bien elles allaient repartir de plus belle. Le professeur cherchait encore une réponse adéquate lorsqu'Harry le devança.

\- On a couché ensemble et comme il est encore tôt, c'est normal qu'il soit encore là.

Les étudiants étaient bouche bée par l'aveu d'Harry, bien sûr il y avait des rumeurs et des non-dits mais personne ne s'attendait à un tel aveu. Harry les observa un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Vos têtes, s'esclaffa le jeune homme, vous devriez voir vos têtes.

\- Crétin, lâcha Jubilee en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

 _\- Imbécile, reprocha mentalement Charles avec un certain soulagement._

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et le professeur non plus, alors on a passé une bonne partit de la nuit à discuter.

\- De quoi ? demanda Jub'

\- Harry me disait qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen pour que je retrouve un usage permanent de mes jambes, explique Charles.

\- Comment ? demanda un autre mutant avec enthousiasme.

\- Grâce au lien, répondit Harry, je ne sais pas encore comment exactement, mais… Eh bien, le professeur a pu remarcher lorsque j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir pour réparer le manoir alors il doit bien y avoir un moyen de faire que ce soit permanent.

\- Et pour les pendentifs de protection ? demanda doucement Jubilee, tu accepterais de nous en faire ?

Harry jeta un regard sur ses camarades. Il hésitait sérieusement, il ne voulait vraiment pas que ses amis soient attaqués ou blessés et aucun système n'était infaillible. Jubilee et les autres étaient bien plus en sécurité ici.

\- Harry.

Une main posée sur son épaule le sortit de ses réflexions et il croisa le regard de Charles, lui aussi avait peur pour ses élèves et il était inquiet. Mais Charles savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours les garder enfermés dans son école. Le jeune homme soupira doucement avant d'acquiescer, puis il reporta son attention sur ses camarades.

\- Très bien, je m'en occuperais aujourd'hui, soupira Harry. Mais si je vous reprends à vouloir quitter le domaine sans prévenir le professeur ou Erik, vous ne pourrez même plus sortir de votre chambre. Est-ce clair ?

Les jeune mutants acquiescèrent, peu désireux de se mettre à dos quelqu'un d'aussi puissant. Puis, ils quittèrent la pièce, chacun rejoignant sa chambre. Harry referma alors la porte avec un léger sourire et s'assura de la verrouiller avant de se tourner vers Charles avec un léger sourire.

\- Alors ? demanda Harry, amusé. Qu'est-ce que tes élèves ont pensé ?

\- Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Juste un moyen pour que tu sois rassuré, répondit Harry en se rasseyant sur le lit. Je sais que l'opinion que tes élèves ont de toi t'importe beaucoup.

\- Aucun n'a été totalement réfractaire à l'idée, même si certains avaient une trace de dégout en eux.

\- Compréhensible quand on pense que certains d'entre eux voient en toi une figure paternelle.

\- Certains semblaient être affreusement protecteurs, remarqua tendrement Charles.

\- Pour la majorité des élèves, tu es quelqu'un de précieux Charles et ils ne souhaitent que ton bonheur et si tu es heureux avec moi alors, ils ne chercheront pas plus loin.

Charles acquiesça doucement avant de tendre la main vers Harry pour la poser sur sa joue, le jeune homme pencha la main vers le contact avec un léger soupir de soulagement. Il profita un instant du calme de la pièce avant de se lever vivement.

\- P'tit déj' ?

Charles acquiesça et observa, amusé, son compagnon s'habiller, s'emparer des poignées du fauteuil pour le sortir de la chambre et se diriger vers la cuisine.

Dans l'après-midi ce jour-là, Harry enchanta de nouveaux médaillons et donna les recommandations aux étudiant avant de les laisser partir avec Raven. Puis, il se prépara lui-même. Il devait faire une petite visite dans le monde magique pour trouver des informations sur le lien d'âme sœur et comprendre comment rendre ses jambes à Charles.

\- Tu sors ? demanda Erik depuis l'entrée de sa chambre.

\- Oui, je dois retourner dans le monde magique pour trouver des informations sur le lien, répondit Harry en finissant de boutonner sa chemise, laissant les deux premiers boutons ouverts.

\- Je viens avec toi, annonça Erik d'une voix calme.

\- Avec ta tête mise à prix, je ne pense pas, non.

\- Je suis aussi recherché dans le monde magique ? Je croyais qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire des histoires du monde normal.

\- C'est le cas, la plupart du temps, mais le gouvernement magique ne manquera pas l'occasion de se faire bien voir par son homologue normal. Le plus sûr pour toi c'est de rester ici.

Erik eut un reniflement à cette remarque.

\- Je sais me défendre, Harry. Ou bien aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ?

\- Non, je n'oublie pas, Magneto, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton sec. Crois-moi, s'il y a bien une chose que je n'oublie pas c'est ce dont tu es capable avec tes pouvoirs.

Erik se tendit alors, comprenant qu'il avait commis une erreur en parlant de ça. Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre son calme et lorsqu'il les rouvrit la flamme de rage à l'intérieur semblait s'être apaisée.

\- Excuse-moi, fit alors Harry dans un murmure. Parfois j'ai du mal à me rappeler que tu n'es pas lui, malgré tes ressemblances à certains moments. Tu as choisi de rester.

Puis Harry secoua la tête.

\- Je ne risque rien dans le monde magique, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque te concernant, alors reste ici, s'il te plait.

Erik hésita un instant avant de secouer la tête et de soupirer.

\- Toi et Charles… j'ai vraiment l'impression parfois d'être votre prisonnier.

\- Charles et toi êtes amis depuis longtemps maintenant et j'ai appris à te voir comme un membre de ma famille, c'est normal que nous nous inquiétons.

\- Je suis l'aîné, c'est à moi de m'inquiéter pour vous, grommela Erik.

Harry se contenta de secouer doucement la tête avant de saluer son ami et de transplaner dans l'allée marchande. Il savait que sa soudaine disparition allait énerver Erik et il aimait le taquiner doucement.

Le jeune homme resta un instant immobile, profitant de sentir la magie calme autour de lui. Puis il se dirigea vers la librairie la plus proche. C'était une petite boutique avec des étagères encombrées et de la poussière partout. Harry s'avança dans les rayons essayant de trouver des livres susceptibles de l'aider, mais avec le capharnaüm qu'il y avait c'était presque impossible.

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Harry se tourna vers un vieil homme qui l'observait à travers son monocle avec un regard vif.

\- Oui, je cherche un renseignement sur le lien d'âme sœur, répondit Harry.

\- Le lien d'âme sœur ? Etes-vous concerné par ce lien ? demanda le vieil homme.

Harry se tendit à cette question, demander à un sorcier s'il était lié de cette manière était très indiscret. Il fronça les sourcils et le gérant du se rendre compte du malaise que sa question avait créé car il s'excusa aussitôt avant de guider docilement Harry vers une section de sa petite boutique. Harry le remercia d'un murmure avant de se mettre à feuilleter un livre au hasard.

Il était tellement plongé dans sa lecture qu'il ne remarqua pas le temps qui passait, pas plus qu'il ne vit les autres clients entrer et ressortir. Il était tard lorsqu'il finit par trouver les réponses à ses questions. Se frottant les yeux, Harry s'étira avant de prendre les trois livres qui l'avaient interpellé et de rejoindre la caisse pour payer ses achats. Puis il sortit du magasin profitant de l'air plus frais et surtout moins poussiéreux. Il avait trouvé des réponses mais il ne savait pas comment Charles réagirait à celles-ci.

Avec un soupir, il transplana dans le hall de l'institut pour être aussitôt assailli par Nina, enveloppée dans une petite sortie de bain, qui se cacha derrière lui pour éviter semble-t-il son père couvert d'eau et de mousse. Harry haussa un sourcil amusé en voyant cela.

\- Nina ? Dit moi c'est toi ou c'est ton père qui prenait un bain ?

La jeune fille gloussa alors qu'Erik fronçait les sourcils avant de soupirer dans la défaite. Harry eut un sourire amusé avant de se pencher vers Nina pour embrasser doucement son front, puis il se dirigea vers le bureau de Charles espérant le trouver là. Derrière lui, il entendait Erik gronder Nina, qui elle était morte de rire.

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau et attendit que Charles l'invite à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il verrouilla la porte derrière lui et insonorisa la pièce, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil au professeur. Puis il se laissa tomber dans l'un des canapés.

\- J'imagine que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais et que cela ne te plait pas.

\- Ca n'est pas… commença Harry avant de soupirer. Oui, j'ai trouvé des réponses, mais ça n'est pas à moi qu'elles ne vont pas plaire.

Charles approcha son fauteuil du canapé et se hissa sur ce dernier, s'installant aux côtés d'Harry.

\- Explique-moi.

Harry prit alors une profonde respiration.

\- Lors de la première liaison, un rituel a été utilisé pour "forcer" le lien à se mettre en place. Et le lien mis en place était un lien complet. Lorsque l'on a mis en place notre lien, je ne savais pas comment faire, alors j'ai suivi mon instinct et depuis, je le refreine pour… pour ne pas t'effrayer et pour te laisser aller à ton rythme.

\- Donc notre lien est incomplet ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Et que doit-on faire pour le compléter ? demanda Charles.

Harry rougit vivement à cette question et il sentit son cœur battre vite, de peur ou d'excitation, il ne saurait pas le dire.

\- On doit..., commença Harry avant de se racler la gorge, on doit avoir des relations sexuelles.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui en plaisantait il n'y a pas si longtemps, je te trouve bien rouge, remarqua pensivement Charles.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je… en plaisanter c'est rien. Mais, je n'ai jamais… là c'est réel.

\- Oui, ça l'est, approuva Charles la mine grave.

Un silence tendu s'installa alors entre eux, Harry était effrayé que Charles ne décide de reculer. Passer d'une relation platonique à une relation charnelle pourrait causer plus de problème à l'école et à ses élèves.

\- Charles, tu sais que je ne t'oblige à rien. Si tu ne veux pas, on n'est pas obligés…

\- Je dois y réfléchir, répondit Charles.

Harry acquiesça avant de sortir les livres qu'il avait achetés et de les poser sur la table basse devant lui.

\- J'ai trouvé ça, je pense que ça pourrait t'intéresser, ils parlent de notre lien à l'intérieur.

Le télépathe jeta un coup d'œil aux livres mais ne dit rien, ni ne fit de mouvement pour les prendre. Harry se leva alors avec un léger soupire avant de quitter le bureau pour rejoindre sa chambre et se reposer un peu, la journée avait été fatigante à tout point de vue.

X

Lorsqu'Erik entra dans le bureau de son ami après diner ce jour-là (diner que Charles avait raté d'ailleurs) il trouva celui-ci assis dans son fauteuil face à l'une des fenêtres avec un verre de bourbon à la main. Charles, même s'il tenait bien l'alcool, évitait de boire lorsqu'il y avait un risque qu'il soit surpris par ses élèves. Il le faisait en général tard le soir.

\- Harry n'a rien trouvé, cru deviner Erik.

\- Si, il l'a fait, répondit Charles. Il nous suffit de compléter le lien qui nous unis.

\- Alors où est le problème ? demanda Erik avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Le problème vient de la manière dont nous devons compléter le lien, soupira Charles avant de prendre une gorgée de bourbon. Nous devons… il faut que l'on ait des rapports… disons plus physiques pour compléter le lien.

Erik haussa un sourcil de surprise.

\- Bon sang ! Charles ! Tu en parles comme si tu allais au-devant de ta mort. Ca n'est que du sexe et d'après ce que je sais sur toi, ça n'est pas une chose nouvelle pour toi.

\- Quoi !?

\- Raven m'a parlé de la période où tu étudiais à Oxford, en fait elle m'a surtout parlé des pubs que vous visitiez.

\- La question n'est pas là Erik.

\- Oui, je sais, ton école. Charles, je vais être franc avec toi. Il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de te cacher derrière ton école et que tu vives un peu pour toi. Harry t'aime. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, bafouilla le professeur.

\- Alors c'est tout ce qui doit t'importer. Raven est inquiète mais tout comme moi, elle ne veut que ton bonheur. Et je suis sûr que c'est ce que veulent aussi tes élèves. Quant aux autres, et bien… on s'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. Je croyais que tu n'étais pas du genre à laisser les autres guider ta conduite. Bon dieu, Charles, je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui te donne des conseils pour ta vie amoureuse.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, Erik attrapa la carafe de bourbon et un verre avant de rejoindre son ami qui s'était installé devant l'échiquier.

\- Tu penses que je devrais sauter le pas, remarqua Charles.

\- Je pense que tu devrais vraiment écouter un peu plus ton cœur… Bon sang ! Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour m'obliger à parler comme ça.

Ce qui déclencha de nouveau rire.

\- Je suis sérieux, fit alors Erik en reprenant son calme, il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie. J'en ai pris avec ma femme. Et j'ai été heureux, vraiment heureux. Et toi plus qu'aucun autre mérite le bonheur, mon ami.

Charles acquiesça doucement non sans un reniflement amusé. Lui, prenait des conseils pour sa vie "amoureuse" auprès de Magnéto. Le monde ne tournait décidément plus rond… et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Très bien, il allait se laisser aller et profiter un peu de la vie. Et ça allait commencer par une petite visite à son compagnon. Il n'allait plus se cacher (mais il allait y aller en douceur quand même).


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

Charles observa avec une certaine inquiétude la porte fermée devant lui. Il pouvait sentir d'ici la tension d'Harry. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on l'autorise à entrer puis il s'avança dans la pièce. Harry était allongé sur son lit le regard fixé au plafond avant qu'il ne se redresse lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui était son visiteur.

\- Charles ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

Mais ce dernier se contenta de tendre la main vers son compagnon, Harry se redressa et s'approcha de Charles suffisamment pour que celui-ci attrape sa nuque et le tire vers lui pour un baiser. Harry se détendit aussitôt et répondit avec autant de fougue et d'amour que son lié. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir.

\- Charles ?

\- Tu sais que j'ai des responsabilités, beaucoup de responsabilités.

\- Oui, Charles, je ne t'oblige à rien…

\- Je sais. Tout comme je sais que peu importe mes choix, tu seras avec moi, avec nous pour y faire face. C'est pourquoi, j'accepte que l'on complète le lien. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à me décider, mais… par les temps qui courent…

\- Tu avais peur, acquiesça Harry, pas seulement pour toi, mais aussi et surtout pour tes élèves.

\- Ils sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux, ma famille.

\- Je sais, ils sont ma famille aussi.

\- Et tu as raison, avec la tempête qui se rapproche de nous, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde si je pouvais de nouveau me déplacer.

\- Ta sécurité et celle ne notre famille est la seule raison pour laquelle je veux que tu retrouves tes jambes, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire pour notre relation…

\- Je sais et je t'en remercie. Maintenant, si tu m'aidais à monter dans ton lit.

\- C'est une demande des plus alléchantes.

Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de Charles et l'autre sous ses genoux avant de le poser avec douceur sur son lit. Puis il verrouilla la porte et insonorisa la pièce. Charles l'observa faire avec un léger sourire amoureux alors qu'il s'était redressé sur ses coudes.

\- Allons-y professeur, fit alors Harry avec un sourire taquin.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gémit Charles en rougissant.

Harry eut un sourire amusé avant de commencer à se déshabiller lentement sous le regard désireux de Charles. Puis une fois qu'il ne lui resta que son boxer il s'avança vers Charles avec un regard de prédateur. S'installant au-dessus de lui, Harry posa sa main sur son torse pour l'obliger à se rallonger avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser doucement. Puis il descendit, embrassant la gorge alors que les mains de Charles parcouraient son dos. Se redressant Harry commença doucement à défaire les boutons de la chemise de son compagnon, embrassant la peau découverte et tirant un doux gémissement de Charles.

\- Tu peux te laisser aller, Charles, personne ne t'entendra, murmura Harry.

\- Ma voix ne peut peut être pas quitter cette chambre, mais ma télépathie… haleta-t-il.

Harry eut un sourire amusé avant d'écarter les pans de la chemise qu'il venait de défaire. Puis il s'attaqua à la ceinture de son lié, effleurant la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon. Charles gémissait à chaque passage de la main d'Harry sur son entrejambe. Finalement le métamorphe enleva le pantalon du télépathe et son boxer par la même occasion avant de se redresser. Son regard parcourut le corps de Charles avec tendresse, l'homme sous lui était parfait pour lui, des bras et un torse puissant et des jambes encore relativement musclées. Harry posa ses mains dessus et les parcourut avec douceur, comme par crainte de les blesser.

\- Je ne sens rien tu sais, murmura Charles.

\- Pas encore, assura Harry avant de l'embrasser. Mais bientôt tu seras capable de sentir chacune de mes caresses sur ton corps, promit-il ensuite dans un murmure.

Charles frissonna de plaisir alors qu'il sentait la main d'Harry glisser de son cou vers son sexe qu'il prit délicatement dans sa main. Avant d'écarter doucement les jambes de Charles de son autre main.

\- Pour la première fois, il faut que ce soit moi qui…

\- D'accord.

\- Bien.

Harry lubrifia ses doigts d'un murmure avant de doucement les glisser vers le bas de son entrejambe et vers son entrée. Délicatement, il glissa un premier doigt. Bon sang, Charles allait être serré, il allait devoir faire très attention. Charles profitait de cette sensation qu'il ressentait pour la première fois, c'était étrange mais pas désagréable. Puis il sentit un deuxième doigt le pénétrer pour mieux le préparer. Il sentit à ce moment-là Harry toucher un point particulier à l'intérieur de lui, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Le jeune homme observa son lié sous lui avec un sourire taquin alors qu'il frôla de nouveau sa prostate, envoyant Charles sur le bord.

\- Harry, haleta le télépathe, s'il te plait.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

\- Tu ne m'en feras pas, s'il te plait.

Harry l'observa un instant avant d'enlever ses doigts tirant un gémissement à son compagnon. Il se positionna et entra doucement. Il remarqua aussitôt la tension chez Charles alors il se pencha pour l'embrasser et le caresser doucement, espérant le distraire et le détendre. Dès que le télépathe fut suffisamment détendu, la suite ne fut plus que gémissements et suppliques pour aller plus vite et plus fort. Jusqu'à l'apogée qui laissa Charles et Harry haletants et couverts de transpiration.

Harry, que ses avant-bras ne pouvaient plus soutenir, s'était allongé sur Charles alors que ce dernier lui caressait doucement les cheveux, essayant de reprendre lui aussi son souffle. Après quelques minutes, Harry se redressa et observa son compagnon avec inquiétude. Est-ce que Charles avait mal ? Avait-il aimé ? C'était sa première fois et Harry était inquiet, mais un sourire fatigué de Charles le détendit légèrement.

\- Ca va ? demanda le métamorphe.

\- Très bien, assura Charles, quoi qu'un peu fatigué, je ne pense pas être d'attaque pour un second round.

Harry eut un léger rire avant de se laisser tomber à coté de Charles. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi puis finalement le jeune homme ne tint plus.

\- Tu sens quelque chose ?

\- Non, répondit Charles après un instant de réflexion, pas dans mes jambes en tout cas, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire mi- amusé, mi- charmeur.

Harry eut un reniflement à cette remarque avant de se lever pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Il remplit rapidement la baignoire avant de rejoindre Charles.

\- Je ne regrette rien, tu sais, annonça le télépathe, que j'ai retrouvé mes jambes ou non, je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

Harry eut un sourire un peu triste avant de se pencher pour prendre Charles dans ses bras. Puis il l'emmena dans la salle de bain, les plongeant tous les deux dans l'eau chaude. Charles lâcha un soupir de bien être, se reposant contre Harry et en profitant pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans l'esprit de ses élèves pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien perçu de leur soirée. Rassuré, Charles se détendit dans les bras d'Harry.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura le jeune homme derrière lui. J'étais sûr que… je pensais vraiment que si on… que tu retrouverais tes jambes.

\- Je n'ai pas accepté de faire ça pour mes jambes, Harry. Mes jambes étaient juste un bonus. Je l'ai accepté parce que je le voulais depuis un moment et que j'ai décidé de ne plus me voiler la face. Je t'aime et il était plus que temps que je l'accepte et que je le reconnaisse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? demanda Harry après un silence.

\- Erik, renifla Charles.

\- Erik !

\- Oui, il semble déterminé à nous mettre ensemble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? demanda Harry en frottant son nez dans la nuque de Charles.

\- Non.

\- Il se sent coupable, Charles. Coupable pour tes jambes et pour ce que le Erik de mon présent m'avait fait.

\- Il n'a pas à l'être pourtant, je lui ai pardonné depuis longtemps ses erreurs et le Erik de ton présent n'est pas lui.

\- Je sais et il le sait, mais je suppose qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Tout à fait d'accord. J'irais lui parler demain.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de prendre le savon et de laver Charles devant lui, ce dernier se sentant durcir aussitôt ce qui entraina un second round dans la baignoire. Lorsqu'Harry déposa finalement Charles dans son lit, après avoir changé les draps par magie, tous deux étaient épuisés et s'endormirent rapidement, Harry blotti contre le torse de Charles.

X

Le lendemain, Charles fut le premier à se réveiller. Avec un sourire, il sentit une légère douleur dans le bas de son dos des plus appréciée. Puis il se figea, parce qu'il ne sentait pas que ça dans le bas de son corps. Haletant, il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser, réveillant Harry en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? marmonna le jeune homme.

Mais Charles ne répondait pas, au lieu de cela, il tendit la main vers sa jambe droite et la poser dessus. Une larme lui échappa lorsqu'il la sentit, lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur de sa main et le contact de sa peau. Une seconde main posée sur sa cuisse gauche lui fit lever les yeux vers Harry. Ce dernier l'observait avec un sourire tendre avant de tendre la main pour essuyer une larme.

\- Ça a marché, sourit Harry.

Puis, le jeune homme se leva d'un bond.

\- Il faut que Hank t'examine et qu'il contacte un kinésithérapeute, tu vas devoir faire de la rééducation et…

\- Harry ! Appela Charles, arrêtant le jeune homme dans sa frénésie. Approche.

Le jeune homme s'empressa d'obéir et ne le regretta pas lorsque Charles l'embrassa et l'attira sur lui. Harry répondit à son baiser avec férocité, jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à la porte. Le jeune homme se retint alors de crier. Mais bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'on venait toujours le déranger ! Décidant d'ignorer la personne derrière la porte, Harry se baissa un peu plus pour pouvoir atteindre le cou de Charles qu'il mordit doucement.

\- Harry, attends, demanda le télépathe en comprenant qui était derrière la porte.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas et glissa sa main sur son torse, caressant doucement Charles. Il ne remarqua pas la porte s'ouvrir pour dévoiler Erik. Ce dernier s'était figé en comprenant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Puis il eut un rictus amusé en voyant la gêne de Charles qui essayait de faire stopper Harry. Décidant de l'aider, Erik referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui (les élèves n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de voir ça) avant de se racler la gorge. Harry se figea alors.

\- Je dérange ? demanda Erik clairement amusé.

Harry descendit de Charles les joues rouges et foudroya Erik du regard, essayant de ne pas paraitre trop gêné.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Erik ? demanda Charles essayant de se sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

\- Il est 10 heures passé et tes élèves commencent à s'inquiéter.

\- Quoi ! s'exclama Charles avant de jeter un coup d'œil au réveil d'Harry. Bon sang, c'est pas vrai, j'avais promis à mes élèves de leur donner un cours de rattrapage ce matin.

Charles se redressa et regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver ses affaires, mais la main d'Harry posée sur son torse le calma légèrement. D'une pensée, le jeune homme fit apparaitre des vêtements propres sur le corps de son compagnon. Avant de le porter pour le mettre sur sa chaise.

\- Vas-y avant qu'ils ne se démotivent, des élèves qui demandent des cours en plus pendant les vacances c'est suffisamment rare comme ça.

\- Merci, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Puis sans hésitation, Charles attira Harry vers le bas pour l'embrasser doucement avant de quitter la pièce. Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

\- Et donc ? demanda Erik avant d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il reçut un oreiller dans la tête.

\- Crétin, grommela Harry avant de se relever et de commencer à s'habiller.

\- Ça a marché ? demanda sérieusement Erik.

\- Oui, il a retrouvé des sensations dans ses jambes, mais il va lui falloir une bonne rééducation. Je dois voir Hank à ce sujet.

Erik acquiesça doucement.

\- Tu sais qu'il t'a pardonné, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ce qui est arrivé sur la plage.

\- Bien sûr qu'il m'a pardonné, soupira Erik, c'est de Charles dont on parle. Mais son pardon ne change rien à ce que je lui ai fait.

\- Et bien ton erreur va bientôt être réparée, répondit Harry. Tache juste de ne pas en faire d'autre.

Erik acquiesça alors qu'Harry quittait la pièce, puis il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et aérer la pièce et ce faisant, il avait une magnifique vue sur le jardin et sur Charles installé au pied d'un arbre entouré d'élèves. Oui, son erreur allait bientôt être réparée et il ferait tout pour ne pas en commettre d'autre avec Charles.

x

Harry pénétra dans le laboratoire de Hank pour voir celui-ci travailler sur le jet.

\- Hank, appela Harry, tu as une minute ?

\- Bien sûr, assura le fauve en sautant de son échelle.

Il atterrit souplement sur le sol et s'avança vers Harry avec un léger sourire timide.

\- En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

\- Le professeur a retrouvé des sensations dans ses jambes, ça serait bien si tu pouvais y jeter un œil et faire le nécessaire pour sa rééducation.

\- Le professeur a… comment ?

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire mystérieux qui fit froncer les sourcils du Fauve.

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais t'en occuper rapidement ? demanda Harry en jetant un regard en direction du jet.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je sais que le professeur donnait un cours ce matin, mais je pourrais l'examiner cette après-midi.

\- Merci Hank, répondit Harry en faisant demi-tour.

\- Non ! Merci à toi.

Harry se figea avant de se tourner légèrement vers Hank.

\- Je sais que c'est grâce à toi s'il a retrouvé des sensations dans ses jambes. Tu sais, j'étais là lorsqu'il les a perdues et… ça n'a pas été facile pour lui. Devoir arrêter la course, devoir dépendre de quelqu'un pour beaucoup trop de choses à son goût. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais je suis heureux que tu l'ais fait. Le professeur mérite largement le bonheur et en lui rendant ses jambes, tu l'as rendu heureux, j'en suis sûr.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de reprendre sa marche. Il avait encore les remerciements de Hank dans son esprit lorsqu'il rejoignit le professeur et ses camarades au pied de l'arbre choisi pour faire cours. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux, écoutant la voix apaisante de Charles et regardant les rayons du soleil passer entre les feuilles et les branches. Hank et Erik avait tous deux raison, Charles méritait tout le bonheur du monde et il ferait tout pour le lui apporter.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

Cette après-midi-là, Hank examina le professeur et fut surpris de voir qu'il était un peu plus musclé au niveau des jambes qu'auparavant.

\- Probablement une conséquence du lien, nota Charles en jetant un regard à Harry.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules, malgré les livres qu'il avait achetés, il n'en savait gère plus sur le lien qui l'unissait à Charles. De ce fait il tâtonnait dans le noir à chaque nouvelle chose.

\- C'est plutôt bien, non ? demanda Raven en s'approchant de Charles. Cela veut dire que tu vas pouvoir remarcher plus vite.

Charles acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui, enfin. Concernant la kinésithérapeute, on va avoir un problème, j'ai appelé toutes celles de la région et personne ne veut travailler ici.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, nota Harry avec un froncement de sourcil, le gouvernement cherche par tous les moyens à nous faire passer pour les méchants alors les gens normaux ont peur.

\- Il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution, avant que cela ne devienne invivable pour les mutants, remarqua Erik qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à présent.

\- Faire changer l'opinion des gens ne sera pas une chose facile, soupira Charles, mais nous devons essayer. Même si je ne sais pas très bien comment.

\- Lorsque les mots ne suffisent pas, il faut passer à l'acte, remarqua doucement Harry.

Charles lui jeta un regard surpris alors qu'Erik le fixait avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le télépathe.

\- Je pense que parler ne servira à rien, la peur est trop encrée chez les gens. Il faut leur prouver par des actes qu'on ne veut pas leur nuire.

\- Comment ? demanda Erik, si on se sert de nos pouvoirs pour empêcher une catastrophe, le gouvernement s'empressera de dire que nous l'avions créée en premier lieu et que nous cherchons à tromper leur vigilance.

Harry acquiesça doucement en réfléchissant avant de secouer la tête. La première chose à faire pour le moment était de s'occuper des jambes de Charles. Une fois sa rééducation lancée, ils auraient bien le temps de penser à un moyen de changer l'opinion publique.

\- Pour en revenir à notre discussion précédente, qui va s'occuper de la rééducation de Charles ?

\- Moi, je suppose, même si je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire, il va falloir que je me documente un peu.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

\- Harry.

\- De nous tous, commença Harry lentement, je suis le plus puissant, ça pourrait nous servir.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs sans risque, remarqua Charles en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil. Tu vas avoir des problèmes avec le gouvernement magique.

\- Et bien, en théorie, je ne suis pas placé sous leur juridiction. Pour être considéré comme une créature magique, il faut, en théorie, posséder un cœur magique. Et comme je n'en ai pas…

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire ? demanda Erik.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry, mais à nous cinq on va bien trouver.

X

Dans les jours qui suivirent les élèves purent voir avec joie, leur professeur réapprendre à marcher et remuscler ses jambes. A la stupéfaction de Hank, il regagnait des forces à une vitesse impossible pour quelqu'un de paralysé depuis vingt ans. L'hypothèse étant que la magie dans le lien permettait à Charles de récupérer plus vite que la normale. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux autres occupants du manoir, ravis de voir leur professeur sur ses deux jambes.

Charles était dans son bureau, il venait de finir l'une de ses séances de rééducation lorsque le téléphone sonna.

\- Institue Xavier, en quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ? demanda Charles distraitement.

\- Professeur, vint la voix effrayée de Scott, professeur il faut venir nous chercher, s'il vous plait, il faut…

\- Scott calme toi, ordonna doucement Charles, où es-tu ?

\- Chez moi, on est encerclé par l'armée et… Alex et moi on arrive à les repousser mais on ne tiendra pas longtemps. S'il vous plait.

\- Très bien, Scott, écoute-moi, on va venir vous chercher le plus vite possible, mais il faut que tu me promettes de faire attention à ne tuer personne. Je sais que tu peux le faire avec ton pouvoir si tu ne fais pas attention et si tu prends une vie, les militaires vont donner l'assaut sans hésiter. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Oui, s'il vous plait, professeur.

\- Tenez bon, on arrive.

Aussitôt qu'il eut raccroché, Charles se dirigea vers le sous-sol et plus particulièrement vers le Blackbird en convoquant Hank et Harry. Il prévint également Erik et Raven leur demandant de rester pour protéger les autres élèves en cas de problème.

Le jet décolla sous le regard inquiet des habitants du manoir. Hank était aux commandes alors que Charles avait pris place comme co-pilote et qu'Harry était à l'arrière. Le Fauve poussa à fond les moteurs et ils arrivèrent au-dessus de la maison de Scott en une demi-heure. Juste à temps pour voir que les soldats s'apprêtaient à donner l'assaut. Aussitôt Charles usa de son pouvoir pour les figer pendant que Hank posait l'appareil dans la rue devant la maison.

La porte du jet s'ouvrit et aussitôt, Harry en jaillit pour se précipiter dans la maison, il trouva Scott agenouillé à côté d'une femme alors qu'Alex essayait de contenir l'hémorragie.

\- Harry, appela Scott.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry en s'approchant.

\- Elle a reçu une balle, répondit Alex sans quitter sa mère des yeux.

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose ? demanda Scott.

\- Je ne sais pas, laisse-moi voir, répondit Harry.

Alex s'écarta rapidement, permettant à Harry de prendre sa place. Il observa alors la blessure un instant avant de faire un scan avec sa magie. Il fut rapidement rassuré, aucun organe vital n'avait été touché, juste la rate.

\- Ca va aller, ce n'est pas grave, assura Harry.

\- Alors pourquoi, elle perd autant de sang ? demanda Alex.

\- La rate a été touchée, répondit Harry, c'est un peu comme une grosse poche de sang mais c'est assez facile à soigner. Je m'en occupe pendant que vous allez chercher vos affaires.

Il activa ensuite son pouvoir et rapidement l'écoulement du sang diminua jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

\- J'ai stoppé l'hémorragie, mais il faudra quand même l'emmener à l'hôpital, annonça calmement Harry. Le professeur a figé les soldats, je vous conseille d'en profiter pour y aller.

L'homme acquiesça doucement alors qu'Alex descendait avec deux sacs, Harry le rejoignit aussitôt.

\- Aide ton père à mettre ta mère dans la voiture, je m'occupe de ça.

Alex acquiesça avant de se pencher pour soulever sa mère, Harry se dirigea vers le bas des escaliers.

\- Scott, dépêche-toi, le professeur ne tiendra pas éternellement.

\- J'arrive !

Harry quitta la maison, pour déposer les baguages dans le jet. Alex finissait d'installer sa mère, la rassurant de quelques murmures, alors que Scott arrivait finalement portant lui aussi deux sacs qu'il monta dans le jet.

\- Encore combien de temps ? demanda Harry en direction du professeur.

\- Cinq minutes, répondit Charles.

\- Summers, cinq minutes avant le décollage, annonça Harry.

Scott se dépêcha d'aller embrasser sa mère avant de rejoindre le jet avec son frère. Les frères Summers observèrent leur père quitter l'allée de leur maison en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche. Harry lui jeta un regard en direction des soldats qui étaient figés.

\- Harry, monte, ordonna Charles.

\- Hank ! Décolle ! Je vous rejoins après !

Le fauve hésita, jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Charles. Ce dernier ne quittait pas Harry du regard avant d'acquiescer, faisant signe à Hank de décoller. Le jet venait de s'éloigner lorsque les soldats furent relâchés du pouvoir de Charles.

Les militaires regardèrent autour d'eux avant de remarquer que le jet avait disparu et que la voiture qui était dans l'allée avait disparu aussi. Le capitaine d'escouade remarqua alors Harry et aussitôt il le braqua de son arme.

\- Identifiez-vous, ordonna le soldat alors que les autres pointaient également leurs armes sur Harry.

Ce dernier se contenta de soupirer avant de claquer des doigts détruisant en même temps toutes les armes des militaires. Ces derniers se figèrent un instant lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils étaient désarmés devant un mutant.

\- Bien ! annonça Harry, maintenant nous allons pouvoir discuter. Parce que j'aurais une question à poser à l'armée de ce pays. Dans ce pays, il y a un homme, un mutant qui ne s'attaquera jamais à des humains innocents, un homme qui ne cherchera jamais à prendre l'ascendant sur l'humanité et qui au contraire cherche à créer une entente entre les humains et les mutants. Et ma question est la suivante : pourquoi cherchez-vous à vous mettre à dos le seul mutant qui ne vous attaquera jamais ? Un mutant qui est parmi les plus puissants au monde en plus de ça. Est-ce que l'armée est stupide à ce point là ? Ou peut-être qu'elle trouve que les Etats-Unis n'ont pas assez d'ennemis comme ça ?

\- Le professeur Xavier a eu la chance de faire les choses en douceur, remarqua le capitaine en jetant un coup d'œil prudent aux journalistes présents.

Il n'avait pas oublié que les précédents soldats qui avaient eu affaire au professeur devant les journalistes avaient fini en cours martial.

\- Non, répondit Harry, vous avez proposé au professeur une "Identification" de ses élèves. Et contrairement à bon nombre de personnes dans ce pays, le professeur se souvient de ses cours d'histoire et de ce qui suit inévitablement "l'Identification". Le professeur a des responsabilités envers chacun de ses élèves. Si vous croyez qu'il va vous laisser nous blesser sans rien dire vous vous trompez. Il n'attaquera peut être jamais, mais il se défendra, il nous défendra sans aucun doute. Et chacun d'entre nous sera derrière lui pour l'aider.

Puis, Harry fit un vif mouvement comme s'il jetait quelque chose au sol et aussitôt une fumée opaque aveugla les militaires et une partie de l'assistance. Lorsque la fumée retomba, Harry était parti, tout comme l'uniforme des soldats remplacé par de saillantes robes à paillettes et décolletés plongeants, le tout sous l'objectif des journalistes qui s'en donnèrent à cœur joie.

Harry se basa sur le lien pour se téléporter juste à côté du professeur. Ce dernier était passé à l'arrière de l'appareil et essayait de calmer Scott. Alex était à l'avant et discutait avec Hank. Charles jeta un regard en direction d'Harry avant de reporter son attention sur Scott. Le jeune homme était encore perturbé par la blessure de sa mère. Harry s'approcha alors et s'agenouilla devant son ami.

\- Elle ira bien Scott, je t'assure. J'ai refermé la blessure, elle ira bien, elle va juste avoir besoin d'une transfusion et d'un peu de repos, d'accord ?

Scott acquiesça doucement avant de se dégager de l'étreinte du professeur.

\- Comment tu fais… il y avait tellement de sang…

\- J'ai connu la guerre, Scott. Le sang ne me fait plus rien depuis un moment déjà. On s'habitue à tout j'imagine.

Scott secoua doucement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le professeur.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais lui rendre visite ?

\- Oui, rassura Charles, demain Harry vous emmènera voir votre mère. Tout ira bien Scott.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de nouveau avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils de l'appareil. Harry réinstalla le professeur dans son propre fauteuil et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Il va falloir prévenir les autres, remarqua Harry, doucement, et s'assurer qu'aucun n'est en danger.

\- Je descendrais au Cérébro dès notre arrivée, répondit Charles, la mine sombre.

Depuis le début des vacances, Charles allait une fois par semaine au Cérébro pour s'assurer que ses élèves allaient bien et la dernière fois datait de quatre jours.

Le jet atterrit dans le hangar et aussitôt, Charles quitta l'habitacle suivi par Harry, Alex et Scott, tandis que Hank finissait d'étreindre les moteurs. Charles roula jusqu'à la porte circulaire au bout du couloir et jeta un regard à Scott, la majorité des élèves avait entendu des rumeurs sur cet endroit, mais seule Jean avait pu un jour y entrer et maintenant ça allait être au tour de Scott.

La porte s'ouvrit et Charles avança.

\- Vous voulez qu'on attende dehors ? demanda Alex.

\- Non, répondit Charles, vous pouvez venir, essayez juste de rester le plus immobile possible lorsque le Cérébro sera activé.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au poste au bout de la rampe où un casque d'argent les attendait. Charles s'en empara et l'enfila aussitôt pendant que Hank, qui les avait rejoints, allumait la machine. Scott sursauta lorsque le Cérébro se mit en route et qu'une mappemonde apparut comportant des silhouettes blanches.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Ca, Scott, ce sont tous les humains de la terre.

Puis les silhouettes devinrent rouges.

\- Et ça se sont les mutants. Et grâce au Cérébro, je suis connecté à chacun d'entre eux.

\- Flippant, remarqua le jeune homme.

\- Oui, j'imagine que oui, acquiesça le professeur avec un léger rire.

Puis il se concentra et rapidement il entra en contact avec le premier de ses élèves, s'assurant qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis, ni menacés d'aucun sorte. Il s'inquiéta un bref instant lorsque Jean entra en contact avec lui, mais il fut rassuré en ne sentant rien de mal chez la jeune femme.

 _\- Devons-nous rentrer, professeur ? demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Pas pour le moment, si tu ne le veux pas, Jean._

 _\- Est-ce que Scott va bien ? J'ai vu l'attaque aux infos._

 _\- Oui, Scott va bien, il est avec moi dans le Cérébro. Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas._

 _\- D'accord. Soyez prudent._

 _\- Toi aussi Jean, fait attention à toi._

Puis Charles frôla une nouvelle fois l'esprit de tous ses élèves, leur rappelant qu'au moindre problème, ils pouvaient revenir à l'institut ou l'appeler pour qu'il vienne les chercher. Puis, il se déconnecta du Cérébro.

\- Tout le monde va bien, annonça Charles au soulagement de tous.

Puis, il fit faire demi-tour à son fauteuil et tous sortirent de la pièce avant de remonter dans le manoir. Charles invita Scott à rejoindre sa chambre pour se reposer, demandant mentalement à Alex de venir avec lui dans son bureau. Une fois-là, le professeur fit signe au jeune homme de s'asseoir devant lui.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Alex ?

\- On était en train de prendre notre petit déjeuner lorsqu'on a entendu le crissement des pneus. Les militaire ont encerclé la maison et lorsque mon père a essayé de sortir pour discuter, ils ont braqué une arme sur lui. J'ai utilisé mon pouvoir pour lui permettre de rentrer en toute sécurité. Ecoutez, professeur, je sais que les médaillons pouvaient nous protéger mais il ne pouvait pas protéger notre famille alors…

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Alex, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le jeune homme se détendit légèrement avant de reprendre son récit, expliquant comment ils s'étaient barricadés dans la maison et comment ils s'étaient défendus.

Plus tard ce soir-là, la chaine d'information montra l'attaque, le journaliste expliquant que de jeunes mutants s'étaient rebellés contre l'autorité de l'armée et qu'ils avaient causé beaucoup de dégât à l'escouade venue pour les maitriser. Ce que craignait le professeur était en train de se mettre en place, le gouvernement détournait la vérité pour montrer les mutants sous un mauvais jour. Et il ne savait pas comment faire pour régler ce problème.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

Dans les jours qui suivirent l'attaque de la famille Summers, plusieurs mutants regagnèrent l'institut, inquiets à l'idée que l'armée ne débarque chez eux et le professeur les accueillit avec des paroles rassurantes. Les jeunes mutants retrouvèrent alors un certain calme et étrangement ils se sentaient d'autant plus en sécurité que Magnéto était toujours là. Charles perçut cela dans les pensées de ses élèves et en fit part, amusé, à Erik.

Finalement, une semaine après l'attaque de Scott, la majorité des élèves était revenue à l'école, excepté Jean et Peter. Les élèves qui venaient de rentrer découvrirent avec joie que le professeur avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes et ils l'encouragèrent par la pensée à chaque séance de rééducation que Charles faisait. Son état s'était grandement amélioré, si bien qu'il n'utilisait plus le fauteuil que s'il était vraiment fatigué. A présent, Charles se baladait dans le manoir en s'appuyant sur une canne. Et il ne cachait plus sa relation avec Harry aux yeux des élèves, même si ça n'allait jamais plus loin qu'un chaste baiser échangé rapidement, il avait encore une réputation à tenir.

Un soir, Charles entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Avec un froncement de sourcil et se demandant qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à deux heures du matin, le professeur se leva en s'appuyant sur sa canne et se dirigea vers la porte principale. Il l'ouvrit et se figea en voyant Peter juste derrière avec sa famille. Aussitôt, Charles s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

\- Je suis désolé, professeur, mais je ne savais pas où aller et… ils sont apparus de nul part et…

\- Peter, calme toi, ordonna doucement Charles en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son protégé. Respire, tout va bien. Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici.

Le mutant acquiesça doucement avant de prendre de grandes respirations.

\- Allons dans mon bureau, offrit doucement Charles.

Il passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Peter et le guida vers son étude. Arrivés là, il fit asseoir le jeune homme dans l'un des canapés, invitant la mère de Peter et sa sœur à faire de même. Puis il prit place à côté du speeder, écoutant celui-ci lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

Marya Maximoff, la mère de Peter, observa son fils. Depuis le début de la journée, elle voyait son enfant sous un tout autre jour. Son petit garçon qui était devenu un adolescent turbulent et kleptomane, avait fait preuve d'une grande maturité aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il avait vu les soldats, Peter avait immédiatement fait usage de ses pouvoirs pour évacuer sa mère et sa sœur plusieurs pâtés de maison plus loin avant de revenir rapidement à la maison pour prendre quelques affaires, puis il avait appelé un taxi et donné un adresse que Marya ne connaissait pas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le taxi s'arrêter devant une grande grille en fer forgé. Elle avait regardé autour d'elle, se demandant si le taxi ne s'était pas trompé, mais Peter avait ouvert la grille, tenant les deux sacs qu'il avait préparé dans une main et attrapant la main de sa sœur dans l'autre. Il leur avait fallu quelques minutes avant de voir le grand manoir devant eux et une fois encore elle avait hésité, son fils ne pouvait pas connaitre la personne qui habitait là, il n'était pas… Mais Peter avait frappé à la porte et un homme, le même homme qui était venu chercher son fils il y a une dizaine d'années, leur ouvrit. Et elle était là, observant son enfant finir de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à cet homme qui l'écoutait avec tellement d'attention.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir amené ma famille, professeur mais je…

\- Tout va bien, Peter, tu as bien fait, assura l'homme.

Et Marya fut surprise d'entendre le respect dans la voix de Peter, lui qui avait toujours dénigré l'autorité des hommes. Tout autant qu'elle fut surprise de voir la réelle inquiétude dans le regard du professeur.

\- Mme Maximoff, commença doucement Charles en se tournant vers la mère de Peter, vous êtes la bienvenue ici, vous et votre famille et sachez que vous êtes en sécurité à l'intérieur du domaine. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, je suis le professeur Charles Xavier et cet endroit est l'institut que j'ai créé, une école pour les mutants. Je sais que vous devez avoir des questions et je vous promets de vous donner des réponses, mais pour ce soir le mieux à faire est de vous reposer.

Charles se leva alors, s'appuyant sur sa canne. Il vacilla un instant et Marya fut surprise de voir que Peter fut aussitôt à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

\- Professeur ?

\- Ca va Peter, la journée a juste été longue. Allez, je vais vous montrer où vous pourrez dormir.

Charles quitta le bureau suivit par ses invités.

\- Depuis quand vous pouvez remarcher ? demanda Peter en se plaçant aux côtés du télépathe.

\- Depuis quelques semaines, Harry a trouvé un moyen de me rendre l'usage de mes jambes. Depuis, je fais des séances de rééducation et à la vitesse où je progresse, Hank pense que je pourrais remarcher normalement d'ici la rentrée.

\- Ca serait cool, approuva Peter avant de bailler.

\- Ce qui serait cool, c'est que tu ailles dormir Peter, tu tiens à peine debout.

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre. L'ouvrant, il jeta un regard en direction de sa mère et de sa sœur.

\- Elles sont en sécurité ici, Peter. Je ne laisserais rien leur arriver, assura Charles.

\- Je sais. Bonne nuit, professeur.

\- Bonne nuit Peter.

Charles observa la porte se fermer avant de reprendre sa marche jusqu'au bout du couloir. Il invita ensuite Marya et sa fille à entrer dans une chambre.

\- Celle-ci est libre, j'enverrais Peter vous chercher pour le petit déjeuner demain matin.

\- Merci, fit doucement Marya. Peter… Peter semble vous appréciez beaucoup, remarqua-t-elle alors.

\- Peter est un gentil garçon, approuva Charles, et c'est l'un de mes élèves.

\- Il n'a jamais été très friand de ses professeurs.

\- Ici, Peter est libre d'être lui-même, je lui offre cela comme je l'offre a tous mes élèves. Ici nous n'avons pas à nous cacher, nous sommes une famille.

Marya acquiesça doucement, la fatigue l'empêchant de se pencher plus sur les déclarations du professeur. Elle se prépara et prépara sa fille pour la nuit et s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

X

Le lendemain matin, Peter et sa famille furent bien accueillis par les autres mutants au petit déjeuner, les filles accaparaient aussitôt la petite sœur de Peter alors que ce dernier était entrainé par Scott. La mère de Peter observa autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque une table entièrement composée d'adultes où le professeur siégeait. Elle commença à s'avancer avant de se figer en voyant l'homme à côté du professeur, c'était le père de Peter, qui l'observait de manière indéchiffrable.

\- Marya, venez nous rejoindre, offrit Charles en montrant une chaise vide à l'autre bout de la table, loin d'Erik.

La femme accepta et s'assit à côté d'un jeune homme à l'apparence timide, tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder Erik. Elle se demanda pendant un temps pourquoi un meurtrier tel que lui était ici dans une école, mais elle ne posa pas la question. Le Professeur Xavier l'avait accueilli, elle et sa famille sans hésiter une seconde alors elle ne ferait rien pour le contrarier.

Plus tard dans la journée, Marya se promenait dans le jardin lorsqu'elle vit Erik jouer avec une petite fille, Peter les observant, amusé. La petite fille se jeta au cou de Peter faisant rire celui-ci.

\- Maman, je peux aller voir Peter ? demanda sa fille.

Et sans attendre la réponse la petite se dirigea vers le petit groupe.

\- Eh princesse ! Appela Peter en la voyant approcher. J'aimerais te présenter Nina, Nina c'est ma sœur Lorna.

\- Salut, fit Nina en tendant la main vers la fillette, tu veux jouer avec nous ?

Et sans chercher plus d'explication les deux jeune filles jouèrent à la princesse et au serviteur, le serviteur étant bien sur Peter qui devait ramener aux jeune filles ce qu'elles demandaient (dans la limite du raisonnable). Erik s'était un peu éloigné pour les laisser jouer tout en gardant un œil sur eux. Marya l'observa un instant avant de se décider à le rejoindre.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

Erik lui jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur avant de répondre.

\- Ma fille, elle a perdu sa mère il y a peu alors je l'ai amenée ici. Charles est un ami je savais que Nina serait en sécurité. Tout comme l'est Peter.

Marya l'observa un instant avant de reporter son attention sur son fils et sa fille.

\- Si j'avais su pour Peter… commença Erik.

\- Quoi ? Tu serais resté ? Tu es un homme dangereux, Erik, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. Je ne voulais pas que Peter grandisse en sachant quel monstre était son père.

Erik se tendit sous les remarques de son ex, mais il ne dit rien, observant en silence les enfants jouer.

X

Charles observa Erik depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Il n'avait pas besoin de son pouvoir pour comprendre que la conversation qu'il avait avec leur nouvelle invitée ne lui plaisait pas, mais Erik ne faisait pas le moindre geste. Alors Charles ne fit rien non plus.

\- Professeur ? appela une voix depuis l'entrée de son bureau.

Charles se tourna pour voir Scott et Jubilee à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Jean ? demanda Scott, tout le monde est rentré sauf elle.

\- Jean est en voyage à l'étranger avec ses parents, expliqua le professeur. Elle va bien.

\- Oh ! D'accord.

Charles eut un léger sourire en voyant la déception chez Scott, il savait que le jeune homme avait le béguin pour sa camarade.

\- La rentrée est pour bientôt Scott, tu reverras Jean bien assez tôt, assura le professeur avec un sourire mi amusé, mi tendre.

Scott acquiesça en rougissant sous le regard moqueur de Jubilee, puis les deux quittèrent le bureau du professeur. Charles rejoignit alors son fauteuil et observa les documents devant lui, dont une lettre officielle lui ordonnant de fermer son école. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas le faire, mais à partir du 1er Septembre, l'institut serait hors la loi. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ?

\- Charles ? appela la voix d'Harry.

Le jeune homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et observait avec inquiétude la mine sombre de son compagnon.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Le gouvernement vient de décider de fermer mon école, répondit Charles la voix nouée.

\- Tu ne vas pas le faire.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, jamais je ne permettrais que mes élèves se retrouvent entre les mains des militaires. Malheureusement, cela veut aussi dire que les élèves ne pourront probablement plus sortir d'ici, avec ou sans tes médaillons.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura alors soudainement Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dans mon futur, les choses n'avaient pas autant évolué vers le bas, l'école était toujours ouverte et les mutants étaient un peu plus libres. Maintenant, une véritable chasse va commencer et plus aucun des nôtres ne sera à l'abri et j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute, ma présence a changé les choses.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, ta présence a changé beaucoup de choses, assura Charles, mais ce sont quand même nos choix qui ont modifié ta ligne temporelle, les nôtres, pas les tiens. Tu nous as influencés par ta présence, mais au final, nous avons fait nos choix librement. Ne te sens pas coupable pour ça, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de s'installer sur les genoux de Charles pour l'embrasser doucement. Charles répondit avec plaisir à son baiser, posant ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry pour le rapprocher de lui. Finalement Harry descendit dans le cou de Charles pour l'embrasser doucement et s'y blottir.

\- Comment allons-nous faire ? demanda Harry.

\- Je vais en parler avec mon avocat, répondit Charles.

\- Ca prendra trop de temps, grommela Harry, il faut agir tout de suite.

\- Comment ? demanda Charles.

\- On va trouver le président et lui parler, fit Harry. On doit lui faire comprendre notre point de vue avant que les humains ne déclarent la guerre aux mutants.

Le professeur l'observa un instant et il vit parfaitement la détermination dans le regard de son compagnon.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Charles, mais tu devras y aller sans moi.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis un télépathe, Harry, si le président change d'avis sur les mutants, si tu arrives à le convaincre et que je suis là, on va accuser les mutants d'avoir manipulé le président.

\- D'accord, j'irais avec Peter et Scott, annonça Harry. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller jeter un œil avec le Cérébro pour savoir quand il sera dans son bureau à Washington ?

\- Je vais m'en occuper, je te laisse prévenir Peter et Scott.

Harry acquiesça avant de se lever des genoux de Charles et de quitter la pièce. Ce dernier poussa alors un profond soupir, bien sûr il avait lui aussi pensé à discuter avec un sénateur ou avec le président. Mais c'était risqué, comme il l'avait souligné à Harry, on aurait pu accuser les mutants de corrompre le gouvernement. Et il n'était toujours pas sûr qu'ils ne soient pas accusés. Mais il faisait confiance à Harry, il savait que le jeune homme ne commettrait pas d'erreur et qu'il ferait en sorte que Peter et Scott n'en commettent pas non plus. Avec un soupir, Charles remit la lettre maudite dans son enveloppe et rangea cette dernière dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

Ce soir là Harry était en train de discuter de la manière dont ils allaient procéder lorsque Charles entra dans la bibliothèque où ils avaient trouvé refuge. Il n'était pas seul, Erik, Raven, Hank, Alex et, aussi surprenant que cela pouvait être, Marya, l'accompagnaient.

Erik s'approcha aussitôt pour observer le plan mis en place et pour essayer de trouver des failles, alors que Marya s'approcha de son fils.

\- Tu comptes vraiment le faire ? Peter, t'introduire dans la Maison Blanche, c'est beaucoup plus grave que tes petits vols à l'étalage habituels.

\- Je sais maman, mais c'est important, répondit Peter, ça concerne mon avenir, notre avenir à tous. Si nous ne faisons rien les mutants serons chassés et tués, nous devons arrêter ça avant que la chasse à l'homme ne commence.

\- Peter, s'il te plait…

\- Non, maman. Ecoute, ici je peux faire partie de quelque chose de plus grand que moi, ce que l'on fait ici est important. Et je dois le faire, je dois me battre.

\- Mais pourquoi toi ?

\- Parce que j'ai le pouvoir de faire une différence, répondit Peter.

Marya l'observa un instant et vit la détermination dans le regard de son fils. Elle se tourna alors vers Harry.

\- S'il vous plait, ramenez moi mon fils en vie.

\- Oui, m'dame, répondit Harry.

Charles s'avança alors et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Demain le président sera dans son bureau à la maison blanche entre 14h et 16h.

\- Deux heures pour une discussion, c'est suffisant, non ? demanda Scott.

\- Nous partirons demain à 13h55, annonça Harry, essayez de bien dormir cette nuit.

\- Et surtout, continua Charles, soyez très prudents, je veux vous voir tous revenir en un seul morceau. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui, professeur ! répondit les jeunes mutants d'une même voix.

\- Bien alors allez-vous coucher.

Charles les observa quitter la pièce, ainsi que Marya. Alors qu'Erik continuait à observer le plan devant lui.

\- Je continue à dire qu'un adulte devrait les accompagner, remarqua Erik.

\- Harry est plus adulte qu'il ne le laisse paraitre, remarqua doucement Charles, et puis tu ne peux pas y aller, pas plus que moi.

\- Moi je pourrais y aller, ou Hank, ou Alex… Erik a raison, on ne devrait pas laisser les élèves faire ça seuls, remarqua Raven.

\- Je sais, répondit Charles, mais nous ne serons pas toujours là pour eux, Raven. Ils doivent apprendre à se débrouiller par eux-mêmes.

\- Cette mission… commença la jeune femme.

\- Cette mission se fait avec Harry, il est puissant Raven et il sait se battre, sans doute mieux qu'aucun d'entre nous. Demain, je serais dans le Cérébro et je garderais un œil sur eux, mais c'est tout ce que je ferais. Laisse leur cette mission Raven, c'est leur première sans adulte.

\- Très bien, soupira la jeune femme. Mais s'il arrive quelque chose, tu vas en entendre parler.

\- Je sais, répondit le télépathe avec un léger sourire.

Charles observa alors les jeunes adultes quitter la pièce pendant qu'Erik rangeait les plans des plus jeunes. Charles n'avait pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir que son ami était aussi tendu, si ce n'est plus que Raven. Après tout, son fils et l'un de ses amis faisaient parti de cette mission. Charles aida son ami à tout ranger dans son bureau avant que son regard ne se perde dans le lointain. Des heures sombres s'annonçaient et ils allaient devoir y faire face avec toute leur détermination et leur force.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

Harry était dans le hall d'entrée, Peter et Scott venaient de le rejoindre alors que l'ensemble de la maison s'était réuni pour observer leur départ. Charles s'approcha il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Scott et de Peter, leur demandant mentalement d'être prudents. Les deux x-men acquiescèrent vivement. Puis Charles se tourna vers Harry qui l'observait d'un regard insondable.

\- Soit prudent, recommanda le télépathe.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller, fit doucement Harry.

Charles hésita un bref instant avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry en un chaste baiser qui attira les murmures amusés ou ravis du reste de la maison. Puis, il recula, c'était l'heure, Harry lui adressa un dernier sourire, avant d'agripper ses deux équipiers et de se téléporter.

X

Ils atterrirent pile au milieu du bureau ovale. Le président sursauta à la soudaine apparition et aussitôt une armée de gardes du corps entra, les braquant de leurs armes.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Peter.

\- Tu peux les désarmer sans les blesser ? demanda Harry.

Le speeder eut un reniflement avant de disparaitre, courant trop vite pour être vu. Il réapparut aux côtés d'Harry, tenant son manteau comme un sac dans lequel il avait mis toutes les armes des gardes. Ces derniers observèrent les mutants avec effarement alors que le président essayait de reprendre contenance. Ronald Reagan observait les jeunes mutants devant lui.

\- Et maintenant j'en fais quoi ? demanda Peter en soulevant son "sac".

Harry observa les gardes un instant avant de toucher le manteau transformant les armes à l'intérieur en du sable. Peter lâcha un juron dans un souffle avant de s'éloigner de ses deux camarades pour essayer de secouer le plus de sable possible. Harry, lui reporta son attention sur le président.

\- Ils faut que nous parlions, monsieur le président, annonça Harry. Parce que votre gouvernement est en train de nous mettre dans une situation des plus inconfortables qui risque de rapidement dégénérer pour nous comme pour vous.

Reagan observa le jeune homme devant lui qui attendait patiemment une réponse, puis il fit signe a ses garde du corps de sortir. Ces derniers hésitèrent un instant avant d'obéir. Harry se détendit alors.

\- Désolé d'avoir débarqué comme ça à l'improviste, monsieur le président, mais nous ne l'aurions pas fait si nous avions eu un autre choix, fit Harry.

\- Bien sûr, répondit prudemment Reagan. De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

\- Des mutants. Et de ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire pour eux. Nous savons que des lois vont être passées pour restreindre nos mouvements dans le but de protéger l'Amérique et je peux comprendre que vous devez protéger vos citoyens, mais vous semblez avoir oublié que les mutants sont aussi des citoyens américains.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide des lois, remarqua le président.

\- Non, mais vous avez le pouvoir d'imposer votre véto, remarqua Harry.

\- Un véto qui peut facilement être brisé par le congrès, remarqua Reagan.

\- Monsieur le président, soupira alors Harry, tout ce que nous demandons c'est d'être écouté, vous êtes apprécié par le peuple et croyez-moi cela vous donne plus de pouvoir que vous ne l'imaginez. Nous ne voulons qu'une chose, que vous nous écoutiez. Que nous puissions discuter et débattre sur les mutants.

Le président les observa un instant avant de prendre son téléphone et d'ordonner à la secrétaire de libérer sa journée, de toute façon, il n'avait rien de très urgent à faire aujourd'hui.

\- Très bien jeune gens je vous écoute.

X

La conversation durait depuis une bonne heure déjà et ils avaient débattu sur la loi d'Identification (pour laquelle le président était bien d'accord avec les mutants, surtout après un rapide rappel d'histoire) et ils étaient en train de débattre sur les mutants fous (là aussi le président eut droit à un petit rappel de qui avait vaincu le dernier). Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se lève d'un bond en fixant la porte l'air furieux.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Scott.

\- On a de la visite, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Qui ?

\- Striker.

Aussitôt les deux autres se levèrent pour faire face à la porte.

\- Vous devriez vous écarter un peu, monsieur le président, remarqua Harry.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur une escouade de militaires. Le président se releva avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Monsieur le président, Commandant Striker, nous sommes ici pour arrêter ces mutants.

\- Pour quel motif ? demanda Reagan.

\- Entrée par effraction dans le bureau ovale, refus de s'enregistrer et refus de se plier à l'autorité de l'état, annonça Striker. A ce que je vois, ce cher professeur a trop peur de sortir de son cher institut pour venir lui-même.

\- Le professeur est un télépathe, répondit Harry, il n'est pas venu par crainte que l'on pense qu'il s'est servi de ses pouvoirs sur le président.

\- Un lâche qui se terre comme un rat, renifla le commandant.

Peter fut le seul à percevoir le mouvement d'Harry. Ce fut pourquoi Striker fut surpris de se retrouver plaquer violemment contre le mur derrière lui alors qu'Harry, furieux, lâcha un rugissement de rage.

\- Le professeur a plus de courage que vous n'en aurez jamais, gronda le jeune homme.

Les autres militaires reprirent leur esprit rapidement et aussitôt braquèrent leurs armes sur Harry avant de s'apercevoir que ces dernières avaient disparu.

\- Harry ? demanda Scott avec hésitation en observant avec attention les autres autour d'eux alors que Peter s'arrêtait près de lui.

Mais le jeune métamorphe ne l'écoutait pas, continuant de gronder doucement à Striker alors que l'autre continuait à insulter le professeur. Harry entendit alors la voix du professeur.

 _\- Met ton esprit en paix, Harry._

 _\- Il t'insulte, répliqua le jeune homme._

 _\- Oui, mais ça n'est pas le premier et ça ne sera pas le dernier à le faire. Relâche-le._

Avec un rugissement de rage, Harry replaqua violemment Striker contre le mur avant de le lâcher et de reculer. Le commandant observa le mutant avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Bien, tu as enfin compris, les monstres dans ton genre doivent se soumettre.

\- Je n'obéis aux ordres que d'un seul homme, répondit Harry, et vous n'arrivez même pas à la cheville de celui-ci.

Striker s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsqu'il fut interrompu.

\- C'est assez, Commandant Striker ! s'exclama Reagan. Vous venez ici pour nous interrompre, puis vous menacez et insultez mes invités ! Où vous croyez vous ? Sécurité !

Des gardes du corps entrèrent dans la pièce et portèrent aussitôt leur attention sur les mutants, d'autant que celui du milieu, avec les cheveux noirs, avait un air de prédateur prêt à tuer sa proie.

\- Raccompagnez le Commandant Striker et ses hommes hors de mon bureau.

\- Monsieur le présidant, commença le commandant.

\- Dehors ! ordonna Reagan.

Les gardes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et agrippèrent les militaires pour les forcer à sortir. Une fois la porte refermée, le président lâcha un soupir avant de se rasseoir.

\- Désolé pour ça les garçons. Bien que je sois curieux, vous semblez connaitre le commandant Striker.

\- Pendant la débâcle avec Apocalypse, l'institut a été attaqué et détruit, raconta Scott, puis Striker est arrivé, il a assommé tous nos amis avec un drôle de fusil et il en a enlevé certains. Il nous a attaqués, il a attaqué notre famille. Et maintenant, il veut recommencer.

\- Pas comme s'il pouvait s'attaquer à notre famille maintenant, nota Harry. La dernière fois, il a pu parce que le professeur n'était pas à la maison.

Scott acquiesça avant de se rasseoir, vite imité par les autres et rapidement la discussion reprit. Il était tard lorsque finalement, on vint frapper à la porte. Une secrétaire entra dans la pièce, demandant au président, s'il souhaitait dîner ici. Reagan jeta un regard vers la fenêtre pour s'apercevoir que la nuit était tombée. Puis il reporta son attention sur les jeunes mutants qui étaient venus le voir, Peter semblait s'être endormi et Scott se frottait de plus en plus les yeux, le seul qui était toujours aussi vif était Harry.

\- Je pense que l'on a fini, remarqua doucement le président. J'ai au moins les grandes lignes de mon prochain discours, s'amusa-t-il.

\- On va vous laisser dans ce cas, annonça Harry en se relevant. On doit nous aussi rentrer ou le professeur va s'inquiéter.

\- Il a l'air d'être un homme bien, remarqua doucement Reagan.

\- Le meilleur des hommes, assura Harry avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme donna ensuite un léger coup sur le genou de Quicksilver, pendant que Scott s'étirait.

\- J'aimerais le rencontrer, remarqua le président d'un air pensif.

Les trois mutants échangèrent un regard et Harry sortit son portefeuille de sa poche pour une prendre une carte de visite et la tendre au président.

\- Si vous voulez le voir passez un coup de téléphone, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de votre visite.

Le président acquiesça en prenant la carte et il observa les trois jeunes disparaitre devant ses yeux. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec eux avait été des plus éclairante et tout trois semblaient être de jeunes hommes très bien avec des principes moraux bien ancrés. Des jeunes gens remarquables. Des jeune gens qui étaient des mutants et qui allaient subir les assauts de tous à cause de leur différence si quelque chose n'était pas fait rapidement. Le président appela alors sa secrétaire et lui demanda d'organiser une conférence de presse au plus vite.

X

Harry, Scott et Peter atterrirent au beau milieu du hall. Le manoir était plutôt calme, ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné l'heure qu'il était. Le jeune métamorphe se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de Charles, suivit par ses deux amis. Il frappa à la porte et entra lorsque la voix du professeur l'y invita. A l'intérieur de la pièce, Charles et Erik étaient devant le plateau d'échec, alors que Hank, Raven et Marya étaient installés dans l'un des canapés, l'autre étant occupé par Jean, Ororo et Kurt.

\- Alors ? demanda Erik.

\- Il nous a écoutés, répondit Harry, et je pense qu'il a compris notre point de vue. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre et voir.

\- Vous avez rencontré des ennuis ? demanda Raven.

Harry s'avança pour s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Charles alors que Scott se laissait tomber entre Jean et Kurt et que Peter s'installait près de sa mère.

\- Et bien, on a du s'occuper des gardes de la sécurité et on a aussi eu la visite de Striker. A part ça, tout va bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Raven avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Les conneries habituelles, répondit Harry dans un soupir.

\- Langage, répliqua aussitôt Charles.

\- Mais le président l'a foutu dehors, compléta Scott.

\- J'adore notre président, grommela Peter en s'installant plus confortablement.

Tous eurent un léger rire à cette remarque.

\- En tout cas, je suis fier de vous trois, peu importe la suite des évènements ce que vous avez fait ce soir était remarquable.

\- J'ai laissé ta carte au président, remarqua Harry, il aimerait te rencontrer.

\- Vraiment ?

Harry acquiesça avec un large sourire.

\- Et bien, voilà une bonne nouvelle, sourit Hank.

\- Il ne faut pas crier victoire trop vite, remarqua platement Erik.

\- Tu as raison, approuva doucement Charles, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas nous réjouir de chaque pas que nous faisons dans la bonne direction. Bien ! J'aimerais pouvoir fêter ça toute la nuit, mais il se fait tard et la journée a été suffisamment riche en émotions comme cela. Allez-vous coucher.

Les élèves obéirent aussitôt, se levant des canapés pour rejoindre leur chambre, Hank et Raven quittant la pièce ensuite, ne laissant plus qu'Erik, Charles et Harry.

\- J'ai jeté un œil dans l'esprit du président, annonça finalement Charles, et il désapprouve le traitement que l'on inflige aux mutants. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas lui qui décide des lois de ce pays, mais j'imagine que d'avoir un président de notre côté ne peut pas faire de mal. Après votre départ, il a demandé à ce qu'une conférence de presse soit organisée rapidement.

\- Tu penses que ça va changer quelque chose ? demanda Erik.

\- Reagan est un président apprécié, il n'a peut-être pas autant de pouvoir qu'on pourrait le croire mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas influent et s'il arrive à changer l'esprit des gens et leur manière de voir les mutants alors le gouvernement n'aura pas d'autre choix que de suivre la tendance ou être lynché.

Erik attrapa son verre de bourbon et le finit d'une traite.

\- Nous verrons bien, lâcha-t-il avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Harry verrouilla alors mentalement la porte avant de se laisser glisser sur les genoux de Charles. Il se pencha vers lui pour embrasser ses lèvres tentatrices qui esquissaient un petit sourire. Et Charles lui rendit son baiser avec bonheur, les mains posées sur les hanches de son compagnon.

\- J'ai eu peur, avoua le télépathe.

\- Je sais me défendre, répondit Harry en mordillant doucement le lobe de l'oreille de Charles.

\- On ne peut pas toujours tout prévoir.

Un gémissement s'échappa du télépathe alors qu'Harry mordait et suçait son cou pour y laisser sa marque. Charles repoussa alors doucement Harry pour pouvoir s'attaquer aux vêtements de ce dernier. Mais le jeune homme, impatient, les fit disparaitre d'une impulsion magique, arrachant un gémissement aux deux amants lorsque leurs corps entrèrent en contact direct. Puis, Charles attrapa les fesses de son compagnon et se leva, tenant Harry dans ses bras, pour ensuite le poser brusquement sur le bureau.

La suite ne fut plus que suppliques et gémissements, jusqu'à ce qu'un râle de plaisir ne raisonne dans la pièce. Charles, épuisé s'effondra sur Harry qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, lui murmurant des mots doux en lui caressant les cheveux le temps que son compagnon reprenne ses esprits. Puis Charles le porta sur le canapé où ils passèrent le reste de la nuit entre caresses amoureuses et étreintes fougueuses.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

Deux jours après leur visite au président, Harry était installé au pied de l'un des arbres du domaine, profitant de la fraicheur de la brise et du calme ambiant. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une bourrasque un peu plus forte lui annonce l'arrivée de Peter.

\- Harry faut que tu viennes, annonça le jeune homme.

\- A moins que ça ne soit pour une urgence…

\- Le président est là.

\- Quoi ?

Harry se redressa vivement.

\- Il est arrivé sans prévenir, annonça Peter.

\- Où ?

\- Dans le bureau du professeur.

Harry se leva alors avant de se téléporter devant la porte de l'étude de Charles. Il remarqua tout de suite les deux gardes du corps qui surveillaient l'entrée, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et s'approcha. Frappant à la porte, il put parfaitement voir la tension chez les deux humains. Le professeur l'autorisa rapidement à entrer et une fois fait, Harry remarqua que deux autres gardes du corps étaient à l'intérieur.

\- Monsieur le président, salua Harry en avisant l'homme assis juste en face du professeur.

\- Ah Harry, justement j'étais impatient de vous revoir, mon garçon.

 _\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda mentalement Harry._

 _\- Oui, vint la réponse simple du professeur._

Le président, s'il remarqua l'échange n'en dit rien.

\- J'ai une conférence de presse qui devrait avoir lieux dans quatre jours et je voulais discuter avec un spécialiste des mutants. J'avais déjà entendu parler de cet endroit mais je ne me doutais pas d'à quel point il serait extraordinaire. Vous avez là une école remarquable professeur.

Charles le remercia d'un sourire et d'un signe de la tête alors que le président reportait son attention sur le jeune homme.

\- Si je suis venu ici aussi vite c'est en fait parce que j'aimerais demander votre concours pour ma conférence de presse. J'aurais besoin d'un mutant pour témoigner si je puis dire.

Harry haussa un sourcil en direction de Charles.

 _\- Je suis le témoin ?_

Le professeur se contenta de sourire.

 _\- De ce que tu m'en as dit, tu as déjà du traiter avec des journalistes, tu seras le plus à l'aise pour "témoigner"_

Le président, qui avait suivi l'échange avec intérêt, se demanda pendant un bref instant quel effet cela faisait d'entendre la voix d'un télépathe dans sa tête. Mais il ne posa pas la question. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée pour dévoiler deux personnes semblant paniquées.

\- Professeur Xavier !

\- Mr et Mme Grey ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est Jean…

Le regard de Charles s'assombrit en comprenant que l'une de ses élèves était manquante. Il jeta alors un regard vers Harry tout en contactant mentalement Hank. Le fauve entra dans la pièce, faisant fi des gardes du corps qui semblaient de plus en plus nerveux de voir autant de mutants avec le président.

\- Hank peux-tu emmener les parents de Jean au salon et rester avec eux ? Mr et Mme Grey, je vais chercher votre fille et je vous promets que nous la ramènerons saine et sauve à la maison.

Les deux parents acquiescèrent et suivirent Hank alors que Charles se levait et quittait le bureau suivi par Harry. Le président leur emboita le pas, les garde du corps pas loin derrière.

\- Ils n'ont pas pu lui faire de mal, remarqua Harry la mine sombre, si l'une de mes protections avait lâché je l'aurais su.

\- Pour le moment nous ne savons pas si Jean a été enlevée et si c'est le cas par qui.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'ascenseur menant au sous-sol et Charles se tourna vers le Reagan.

\- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur le président, mais vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin.

 _\- Ou bien il pourrait venir seul, remarqua mentalement Harry. Il pourrait voir de quoi tu es capable et il comprendrait peut être que de t'avoir pour ennemi serait une mauvaise idée._

 _\- Il n'est pas un ennemi, ça serait même plutôt un allié, remarqua Charles._

 _\- Oui et il est en contact avec nos ennemis, il pourra sans doute les convaincre plus facilement de la bêtise de nous attaquer s'il voyait comment nous pourrions riposter._

Charles réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer et de se tourner vers le président.

\- Vous pouvez venir, si vous le souhaitez, mais les gardes du corps restent ici.

Le président ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra dans l'ascenseur.

\- Monsieur le président, protesta l'un des hommes.

\- Attendez-moi là, je ne serais pas long.

Puis la porte se referma au nez des hommes chargés de sa protection. Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur un couloir lumineux, Reagan eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de son entourage que déjà Charles se dirigeait vers l'une des extrémités du couloir. Il s'arrêta devant une porte ronde et, à la surprise du président, il s'agenouilla devant celle-ci pour laisser le scanner prendre l'empreinte de sa rétine. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'une voix féminine saluait le professeur. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce sphérique, avançant sur une rampe.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Reagan.

\- C'est le Cérébro, expliqua Harry pendant que Charles allumait la machine, elle permet au professeur d'augmenter la portée de son pouvoir télépathique.

\- Essayez de rester le plus immobile possible, recommanda le professeur avant de commencer.

Aussitôt des silhouettes blanches puis rouges firent leur apparition, le tout sous les explications d'Harry pendant que Charles cherchait Jean. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour se rendre à l'évidence.

\- Je ne la trouve pas, annonça Charles.

\- C'est impossible, remarqua Harry en s'approchant, le seule moyen pour que tu ne la trouves pas serait qu'elle soit morte et je l'aurais su, la magie m'aurait averti.

Le président sursauta à cette remarque, il connaissait le monde de la magie, bien sûr, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à trouver un sorcier ici.

\- Sauf s'ils ont trouvé un moyen de me bloquer.

\- La seule chose qui peut te bloquer, c'est le casque d'Erik et il est en lieu sûr, non ?

\- Oui, mais si le casque a été créé alors il peut être reproduit, remarqua Charles en réfléchissant.

\- On pourrait se servir du lien, remarqua Harry, avec ma puissance on pourrait renforcer encore ton pouvoir.

Charles hésita un instant avant de se tourner vers Harry, puis il prit sa décision.

\- Très bien, mais soit prudent, on ne sait pas les effets que ton pouvoir pourrait avoir sur le mien.

Harry acquiesça avant de s'avancer vers Charles pendant que celui-ci refaisait face au Cérébro. Puis Harry posa avec douceur sa main sur le dos de Charles. Il appela ensuite sa magie pour l'aider à renforcer le pouvoir du professeur. Ce dernier haleta soudainement alors que les silhouettes rouges et blanches apparurent en même temps avant de virer à l'or.

\- Charles ? Ca va ? demanda Harry.

Mais le télépathe ne lui répondit pas, bien trop pris avec la sensation de son pouvoir encore décuplé.

\- Charles ?

Le télépathe se secoua alors et reprit ses esprits.

\- Je vais bien, c'est… grisant. Avoir autant de pouvoir, c'est… merveilleux et terrifiant en même temps.

\- Concentre-toi Charles, tu dois trouver Jean.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Peu à peu les silhouettes doré disparurent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une.

X

Jean avait eu un mauvais pressentiment ce matin-là, puis l'armée avait débarqué chez elle et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, ses parents avaient été pris en otage. Et ils ne seraient relâchés que si elle les suivait sans faire d'histoire, alors la jeune femme avait obéi. Les militaires lui avaient tendu un sac en toile de jute lui demandant de se couvrir la tête et lorsqu'elle avait pu l'enlever elle était dans une cellule faite dans un métal qui stoppait sa télépathie.

 _\- Jean._

La jeune femme sursauta soudainement.

 _\- Jean._

 _\- Professeur ? Comment…?_

 _\- Aucune importance pour le moment. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui, mais mes parents…?_

 _\- Ils sont à l'institut. Ils sont en sécurités._

 _\- Professeur, je suis désolée._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te faire sortir de là, rassura Charles. Sois juste un peu patiente et surtout n'enlève sous aucun prétexte le pendentif que tu portes. Ca ne sera pas long je te le promets._

 _Il donna une caresse mentale à la jeune femme pour l'encourager à être forte encore un peu puis il se retira._

\- Charles ?

\- Je sais où elle est, annonça le professeur.

Ils sortirent alors du Cérébro pour rejoindre le laboratoire de Hank. Le président observa, impressionné le jet qui y était avant de rejoindre le professeur et le jeune Harry devant une table sur laquelle était posé des plans.

\- Ici, indiqua Charles en pointant un endroit désert dans les rocheuses. Tu penses pouvoir t'y rendre ?

Harry observa un peu plus la carte, la distance était assez grande mais c'était faisable.

\- Oui, je pense. Le problème ça va surtout être pour entrer dans la base.

\- Ca n'en sera pas un, assura Charles avec détermination.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Puisque les mots ne suffisent plus alors on va agir. Je peux accepter beaucoup de choses de la part de l'humanité, mais pas que l'on touche à mes élèves. Rends-toi là-bas, je m'assurerais que tu puisses entrer.

\- Comment ?

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas accès à Jean sans ton assistance, mais les soldats et les chercheurs qui se trouvent sur le site ne sont pas protégés de mon pouvoir.

Harry leva les yeux surpris vers Charles. Son compagnon devait vraiment être en colère pour envisager d'utiliser sa télépathie sur des êtres humains.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Harry. Dans ce cas j'y vais.

\- Soit prudent, recommanda doucement Charles.

Harry acquiesça avant de disparaitre, Charles fit alors demi-tour pour retourner dans le Cérébro, le président le suivit.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Reagan.

\- Mon pouvoir me permet de lire dans les pensées, mais ça n'est que la surface de l'iceberg. C'est l'esprit qui contrôle le corps et avec ma télépathie je peux parfaitement contrôler l'esprit.

Le président se figea alors en comprenant que l'homme devant lui était probablement le plus dangereux mutant qui soit. Et pourtant, il ne se servait pas de ses pouvoirs pour arranger les choses ou pour contraindre les hommes du gouvernement à passer des lois pour aider les mutants. Le professeur utilisait son pouvoir sur les autres avec parcimonie et respect. Sauf lorsque ses élèves étaient en danger apparemment.

Charles réactiva le Cérébro et se concentra sur l'endroit où était Jean. Des silhouettes blanches apparurent devant eux, puis soudainement une silhouette rouge. Aussitôt Charles prit le contrôle, des gardes de la porte d'entrée pour commencer puis peu à peu de tout le complexe. En quelques minutes, il avait tout le monde sous contrôle. Il ordonna aux gardes de relâcher Jean et de la conduire vers Harry et simultanément il ordonna aux scientifiques présents de détruire tout document ou sauvegarde de leurs travaux sur les mutants.

X

Jean observa avec stupeur le garde ouvrir sa cellule avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. La jeune femme hésita avant de remarquer un détail chez le soldat. Son regard était vide comme si… comme s'il était contrôlé par un télépathe. Jean fut alors soulagée en comprenant que le seul télépathe suffisamment puissant pour faire ça était le professeur. Elle suivit donc le garde, remarquant en passant devant les labos que les scientifiques détruisaient tout leur travail. Rapidement, elle fut rejointe par d'autres mutants adultes eux aussi libérés. Le garde les guida alors vers la sortie et Jean fut soulagée de voir qu'Harry l'attendait, elle se précipita vers lui aussitôt et le jeune homme l'accueillit avec un sourire et une étreinte solide.

\- Harry.

\- Tout va bien, Jean, on va rentrer à la maison. Tout va bien.

Puis, Harry se tourna vers les autres mutants, alors que ces derniers regardaient le garde s'effondrer d'un coup sans connaissance.

\- Je m'appelle Harry et je suis envoyé ici par le professeur Charles Xavier.

Harry put voir de la reconnaissance sur les visages des mutants, tous connaissaient de nom le professeur télépathe.

\- Vous êtes libres à présent, mais si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez m'accompagner jusqu'à l'institut, vous y serez en sécurité.

\- C'est gentil, gamin, remarqua un mutant un peu bourru, et tu pourras remercier le professeur pour moi, mais je dois rentrer. Ma femme va s'inquiéter et mes gosses me manquent.

D'autres mutants approuvèrent la remarque de leur camarade et rapidement l'évacuation s'organisa, certains forçant les voitures garées un peu plus loin alors qu'un téléporteur offrit d'en ramener deux avec lui. Et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Jean et Harry.

\- On rentre, proposa Harry avec un léger sourire.

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de passer ses bras autour du cou d'Harry, le tenant fermement, pendant que celui-ci les téléportait à la maison.

X

Charles sentit ses élèves quitter la base militaire, mais lui n'en avait pas fini. Erik avait raison, s'il ne faisait rien pour arrêter ces hommes alors ils recommenceraient. Mais c'était contre son éthique et sa morale d'user de son pouvoir pour blesser les autres. Alors il avait dû trouver une alternative. Méthodiquement, Charles effaça tout souvenir de l'esprit des scientifiques et des soldats. Il effaça chaque souvenir, chaque connaissance, jusqu'au nom de la personne, ne laissant qu'une chose, la certitude que s'ils avaient tout perdu c'était parce qu'ils avaient attaqué des gens innocents.

Puis Charles se déconnecta du Cérébro et avec un soupir tremblant il ôta le casque et le posa sur la console devant lui. Derrière lui le président l'observait avec une certaine crainte teintée de respect.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda calmement Reagan.

\- J'ai pris leur vie, sans les tuer.

\- Comment ?

\- En effaçant tous leurs souvenirs, répondit Charles. Absolument tous. De cette manière, ils ne représentent plus une menace pour nous. Remontons, offrit Charles ensuite, vos gardes du corps doivent commencer à s'inquiéter et Jean et Harry doivent être rentrés.

L'homme de pouvoir acquiesça avant de suivre le professeur jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'ils remontèrent, les hommes du président l'entourèrent aussitôt tandis que l'un d'entre eux vérifia que tout allait bien. Charles n'attendit pas et se rendit aussitôt vers le salon où il savait qu'il trouverait Jean et ses parents.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

Lorsque Charles entra dans son salon, la première chose qu'il vit fut Jean dans les bras de ses parents et cela le soulagea à un point qu'il n'imaginait même pas. La dernière de ses élèves (de ses enfants) était enfin à la maison. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Jean leva les yeux et le vit. La jeune femme se détacha de ses parents et observa avec surprise l'homme qu'elle voyait comme un mentor, debout sur ses deux jambes. Puis, elle s'écarta de ses parents et s'approcha du professeur.

\- Bon retour, Jean.

Le "à la maison" ne fut pas dit par respect pour les parents de Jean, mais tous l'entendirent sans mal. La jeune femme s'approcha avec un sourire avant de laisser le professeur la tirer doucement dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

\- C'est bon d'être à la maison, murmura Jean pour que seul le professeur l'entende.

Puis, elle s'écarta et observa Charles de haut en bas.

\- Comment ?

\- Harry, il m'a rendu des sensations dans les jambes et avec un peu de rééducation… Je ne suis pas encore au maximum de mes capacités, mais dans un mois ou deux, je pourrais de nouveau courir à travers le domaine.

Jean acquiesça avant de lancer un regard reconnaissant à Harry, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Tous savaient le lien qui l'unissait au professeur et il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Puis, Jean avisa le président et elle se figea de stupeur avant de se tourner vers le professeur.

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas restés sans rien faire, s'amusa Charles mentalement._

Jean acquiesça avant de saluer le président d'un signe de la tête, ce dernier lui répondit avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers Charles.

\- Professeur, je ne vais pas monopoliser votre temps plus longtemps, mais j'aimerais néanmoins une réponse à ma demande. Puis-je vous emprunter l'un de vos élèves pour ma conférence de presse ?

\- Harry ? demanda Charles en se tournant vers lui. Tu pourras t'en occuper ?

\- J'imagine que oui, répondit Harry avec un léger soupire qui fit sourire Charles.

\- Merveilleux, je passerais vous chercher dans quatre jours dans ce cas.

Puis, l'homme quitta la pièce, suivi par ses gardes du corps. Charles s'assura qu'ils quittaient sa priorité avant de reporter son attention sur ses élèves qui fêtaient le retour de Jean. Mr et Mme Grey s'approchèrent alors du professeur.

\- Professeur, merci d'avoir sauvé notre Jean.

\- Je vous en prie, c'est normal. Jean est l'une de mes élèves.

\- Est-ce que… Pourrait-elle rester ici ? Elle y sera sans doute plus en sécurité.

\- Mes élèves sont toujours les bienvenus à l'institut, répondit Charles.

Les parents Grey le remercièrent une dernière fois avant de rejoindre leur fille pour lui dire au revoir. Puis ils quittèrent l'institut. Charles observa Jean avec un léger sourire tendre avant de quitter la pièce, laissant les enfants s'amuser sans la surveillance d'un adulte. Mais il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que Jean le rejoignit. Elle attrapa doucement sa main en rougissant.

\- Restez, professeur.

\- Je pense que vous pourrez vous passer d'un adulte pour la fête que tes camarades préparent, nota Charles avec amusement.

\- Nous sommes une famille, remarqua doucement Jean, je veux juste que toute ma famille soit là, pour mon retour.

Charles l'observa un instant avant de l'attirer contre lui pour l'étreindre doucement, Jean se détendit dans les bras puissants de son mentor, elle s'était toujours sentie en sécurité avec le professeur. Il avait toujours su la guider et la rassurer. Peut-être parce qu'il était passé par des épreuves bien pires que les siennes. Puis le professeur s'écarta doucement, tenant Jean à bout de bras.

\- Je serais ravis de venir, mais j'ai encore des choses à terminer. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne commenceriez pas sans moi ?

Jean hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer et de rejoindre le salon où une musique forte résonnait. Charles secoua doucement la tête d'amusement avant de rejoindre son bureau. Une fois sûr que la porte était bien fermée, il s'empara de la lettre qu'il avait reçue le jour même. Elle venait de son avocat et les nouvelles étaient mitigées. Il avait su trouver des soutiens, mais ces derniers n'étaient pas assez puissants pour faire une différence et faire reconnaitre que les mutants étaient une minorité.

Charles soupira doucement avant de poser la lettre sur son bureau et de s'installer dans le fond de son fauteuil, fermant les yeux sous la fatigue qui l'accablait. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile, mais il avait gardé espoir que tout irait mieux.

\- Charles ? Appela Harry depuis l'entrée du bureau.

Le télépathe fit signe au jeune homme de s'avancer avant de lui tendre la lettre du cabinet d'avocat. Harry la parcourut rapidement des yeux avant de soupirer en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir de Charles.

\- C'était prévisible, nota Harry.

\- Oui, mais pas souhaité, répondit Charles.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que mon intervention pendant la conférence de presse du président change cela en mieux, remarqua le jeune homme.

\- Oui, approuva le professeur avec un léger soupir.

\- Ca va ? demanda alors Harry en avisant la fatigue de son compagnon.

\- Juste fatigué, répondit le télépathe.

\- J'imagine que tu ne viendras pas à la petite fête de prérentrée que l'on est en train de faire.

\- Si, répondit Charles en se levant.

Il passa une main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux avant de s'avancer vers son compagnon qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

\- Cette histoire est en train de t'épuiser, remarqua Harry avec tristesse.

\- Heureusement que j'ai des enfants merveilleux qui me poussent à faire au mieux malgré ma fatigue alors. Allons, avant que Jean ne s'inquiète trop.

Harry acquiesça avant de suivre Charles jusqu'au salon. Le professeur observa un temps ses élèves depuis la porte avant de s'avancer pour prendre place dans le canapé à côté d'Erik. Ce dernier remarqua tout de suite la mine tendue de son ami. Erik posa alors deux doigts sur sa tempe pour faire comprendre à Charles qu'il voulait une conversation privée avec lui.

 _\- Oui ? demanda le télépathe en usant de son pouvoir._

 _\- Il y a un problème._

Ce n'était pas une question.

 _\- Il semble que notre avocat rencontre des difficultés à faire reconnaitre les mutants comme une minorité, répondit Charles._

 _\- Ca ne me surprend pas, répondit Erik en fronçant les sourcils, ils feront tout pour nous détruire Charles. Je t'ai déjà prévenu._

 _\- Je sais, mais leur déclarer la guerre n'est toujours pas une solution. Harry doit participer à une conférence de presse dans quelques jours, nous verrons ce qui en ressortira et nous aviserons à ce moment-là._

Erik acquiesça l'air peu convaincu, mais pour le moment c'était son ami qui tenait les reines alors il allait le laisser faire et voir si la méthode de Charles avait plus de succès que la sienne. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas reprendre son rôle de Magnéto, il avait Nina, Harry, Charles et Raven. Il avait une famille maintenant alors il allait devoir être prudent.

Nina vint les rejoindre à ce moment-là, elle voulait danser avec son père et Charles observa avec amusement son ami être entrainé par sa fille sur la piste de dance improvisée. Il ne resta pas seul bien longtemps, cependant, vite rejoint par Raven.

\- Tu sembles inquiet, remarqua doucement la jeune femme.

\- Juste des choses qui ne se passent pas aussi bien que prévu, répondit le télépathe. Mais rien dont tu ne doives t'inquiéter pour le moment.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant, Charles, ne me traite pas comme telle, s'indigna Raven.

\- Je sais et je ne te traite pas comme une enfant, c'est juste que nous avons essuyé un revers mais que nous avons d'autres recours donc pour le moment, il n'y a pas de raison de s'en faire.

Raven l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer, puis elle s'installa contre Charles comme elle le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient à Oxford, se blottissant contre lui en observant les enfants profiter de la fête improvisée. Elle pouvait sentir la main de Charles sur son bras et son pouce faire de petits cercles apaisants sur sa peau. Elle se détendit et pendant un moment elle eut l'impression d'être revenue à cette époque où ils étaient encore si innocents et si naïfs. Elle regrettait ce temps où elle était si proche de son frère. Maintenant, il y avait toujours comme une barrière entre eux, Charles ne savait pas très bien jusqu'où il pouvait aller sans la repousser et il n'osait plus s'approcher de trop près de crainte de la voir partir.

 _\- Charles, appela mentalement la jeune femme._

 _\- Oui, répondit son frère avec hésitation._

 _\- Ca m'a manqué… nos câlins._

 _\- A moi aussi, assura aussitôt Charles avec un léger sourire._

 _\- Ton compagnon est jaloux, remarqua la métamorphe._

Charles leva les yeux pour voir qu'Harry les observait avec un visage sans expression, mais lui pouvait sentir les émotions qui traversaient son compagnon.

\- Il est heureux pour moi, pour nous, répondit Charles avec un léger sourire.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis sûre qu'il est un peu jaloux.

\- Le lien qu'il y a entre nous nous permet de ressentir les émotions de l'autre. Il n'est pas jaloux parce qu'il sait que je n'ai pour toi qu'un amour fraternel, puissant c'est vrai, mais uniquement fraternel.

Raven acquiesça et resta silencieuse un instant avant de se tourner doucement vers son frère.

\- Est-ce qu'il te rend heureux ? Est-il bon pour toi ?

Charles lui jeta un regard avant de reporter son attention sur Harry qui discutait avec Scott et Kurt.

\- Oui, je suis heureux et oui il est bon pour moi. Il est patient et respectueux de mes peurs et de mes appréhensions.

\- C'est vrai que du temps d'Oxford, tu étais plus attiré par les filles, s'amusa la jeune femme. Je me souviens toujours de ta phrase d'approche.

\- Oui, moi aussi, s'amusa Charles, mais ça marchait à l'époque.

\- Tu parles, répliqua Raven en frappant doucement le torse de Charles, c'était surtout les verres que tu offrais qui les attiraient.

Charles éclata de rire à cette remarque avant d'embrasser la tempe de Raven qui se laissa faire avec plaisir. Elle savait qu'elle était responsable de la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et elle ferait ce qu'il fallait pour combler ce fossé qui les séparait. Charles profitait de la présence de sa sœur contre lui, Raven lui avait tellement manqué ces dernières années, elle avait été pendant longtemps sa seule famille. Bien sûr maintenant, il avait ses élèves, Alex, Hank, Erik et Harry. Mais avant c'était juste lui et Raven.

Le frère et la sœur observèrent les élèves devant eux avec un léger sourire jusqu'à ce que deux verres apparaissent devant eux. Harry se tenait derrière le canapé avec deux verres de limonade dans les mains et un sourire sur les lèvres. Raven raffermit sa prise sur son frère tout en défiant Harry du regard, mais ce dernier se contenta de les observer avec un léger sourire triste.

\- Harry ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Charles. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, ça n'est rien, juste de vieux souvenirs qui refont surface. Rien dont tu ne dois t'inquiéter.

Puis, le jeune homme leur remit les verres, s'excusa et quitta la pièce sous le regard inquiet de Charles et intrigué de Raven. Il sortit alors du manoir, s'éloignant jusqu'au petit étang dans le jardin. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le sol, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions pour ne pas paniquer Charles. La vérité, c'était que de voir Charles et Raven aussi proche lui avait rappelé sa propre situation avec Hermione et que la jeune femme lui manquait terriblement. Est-ce que tout allait bien pour elle ? S'était-elle mise avec Logan ? Il avait oublié pendant un temps d'où il venait, il avait oublié son passé, ses amis, sa famille et tout lui était revenu d'un coup. Harry remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y enfouit son visage. Il n'avait plus pensé à son ancien monde depuis un moment déjà. Pourquoi rien ne pouvait jamais être simple ?

Une main posée sur son épaule le tira de ses réflexions. Relevant la tête, il vit Raven s'asseoir à côté de lui, son regard posé sur l'étang devant eux. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant un moment avant que Raven ne le brise.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Harry resta silencieux un instant avant de se détendre et de s'allonger dans l'herbe, son regard se perdant dans les étoiles.

\- Avant d'arriver ici, j'avais une famille, remarqua Harry, mais je l'ai perdue, je… me suis égaré, j'ignore s'ils sont encore en vie ou s'ils sont morts, j'ignore s'ils sont heureux et s'ils ont pu faire leur deuil. Mais à dire vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé depuis un long moment et je me sens mal pour cela.

\- Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi ? demanda Raven avec curiosité.

\- Non, je suis coincé ici, pas que ce soit mal en soi, c'est juste que ma famille me manque. Ça va aller.

Raven l'observa un instant avant de ramener l'un de ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour poser sa tête dessus.

\- La famille c'est important, remarqua la jeune femme.

\- Très, approuva Harry, à la fin c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste.

\- J'ai mis trop de temps à m'en rendre compte, nous étions proches Charles et moi lorsque nous étions enfants, il veillait sur moi et me protégeait. Mais les choses ont changé et je sais que j'en suis en grande partie responsable.

\- Charles t'aime énormément, remarqua le jeune homme, il n'attend qu'un geste de ta part pour reprendre votre relation, pour se rapprocher de toi. Tu es sa famille, tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours.

Raven l'observa un instant.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà fait quelques choses alors que tu savais que cela blesserait ta famille ?

Harry lui retourna son regard un instant avant de reporter son attention sur les étoiles.

\- Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais enfant, raconta Harry, j'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante, mais ils ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup. Je n'ai découvert la vraie valeur d'une famille qu'à mes douze ans lorsque j'ai rencontré la famille de mon meilleur ami. Ce jour-là, je me suis promis que j'aurais moi aussi ma famille et que je ferais toujours tout pour la protéger. J'avais 18 ans lorsque j'ai finalement trouvé ma famille et j'ai dû faire quelque chose pour la protéger en sachant parfaitement que cela la blesserait.

\- Toi tu as blessé ta famille en voulant la protéger, remarqua Raven, moi j'ai blessé Charles parce que je voulais le blesser.

\- Tu voulais ton indépendance, nota le jeune homme. Charles m'a dit qu'il te couvait un peu trop lorsqu'il étudiait à Oxford.

\- Il avait peur pour moi. Mais j'étais trop stupide pour le comprendre à l'époque et Erik était…

\- Convainquant ?

\- Oui.

\- Erik est un beau parleur, je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque je vivais avec lui, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire amusé. Ecoute Raven, tu étais jeune et, pardonne moi, stupide. Charles l'a compris et il ne t'en veut pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, il ne souhaite qu'une chose, que vous reformiez la famille que vous étiez avant. Alors fonce, va vers lui sans crainte parce que s'il y a bien une personne qui ne te rejettera pas c'est bien lui.

Raven l'observa un instant avant de pencher la tête pensive.

\- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas.

\- Je n'apprécie pas vraiment Mystique, ni le mal qu'elle a fait à Charles, mais Raven est différente, tout comme Erik est différent de Magnéto.

\- Je suis Mystique, remarqua Raven.

\- Vraiment ? Je doute que Mystique serait restée au manoir si Charles le lui avait demandé.

Raven l'observa un instant et devant son silence, Harry plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Nous avons tous une part d'ombre en nous. Le tout est de savoir comment la contrôler lorsqu'elle se montre.

\- Donc, tu en as une toi aussi ?

\- Oui, et crois moi lorsque je te dis que ni Magnéto, ni Mystique n'aimeraient être du mauvais côté de ma part d'ombre.

Raven frissonna à cette menace prononcée d'une voix glaciale et elle crut sans difficulté Harry lorsqu'il lui dit ça. Harry l'observa le visage inexpressif avant de lui tendre la main.

\- Alors dis moi, qui est en face de moi, Raven, la sœur de Charles, ou Mystique, la disciple de Magnéto ?

La jeune femme observa la main tendue et déglutit difficilement. La menace d'Harry était réelle, elle le sentait, mais… Levant les yeux vers le regard du jeune homme, elle sentit soudainement toute peur s'envoler. Oui, la menace d'Harry était réelle, mais elle n'avait rien à craindre, parce qu'elle n'était plus Mystique, du moins plus la Mystique qui désavouait son propre frère, elle était juste Raven. Elle tendit alors la main et s'empara de celle d'Harry. Ce dernier lui sourit largement avant de l'aider à se relever et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le manoir, une paix relative instaurée entre eux.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

Le Grand jour été arrivé, l'ensemble du manoir était debout de bonne heure pour soutenir leur camarade qui allait participer à la conférence de presse du président. Harry, lui, s'était préparé et attendait la voiture qui venait le chercher avec un air blasé, il n'aimait vraiment pas les journalistes mais il allait devoir faire avec pour sa famille. Charles qui suivait le fil de ses pensées eut un léger sourire amusé et tendre.

 _\- Tout va bien se passer, rassura-t-il mentalement._

 _\- On voit que tu ne connais pas les journalistes, si je devais choisir entre eux et Magnéto, je prendrais Magnéto._

Charles eut un reniflement amusé avant de s'approcher d'Harry qui attendait dans le hall entouré de ses camarades. Il brossa un peu les épaules du costume de son compagnon et s'assura qu'il était bien coiffé.

\- La voiture est là, remarqua un jeune mutant avec excitation.

\- C'est l'heure alors, fit Harry la mine sombre.

\- Bonne chance, mec, offrit Peter.

\- On te regardera à la télé, assura Jean avec un léger sourire.

Harry acquiesça, jeta un dernier regard à Charles avant de sortir, la voiture présidentielle l'attendait garée devant. Le jeune homme monta et se laissa conduire. Il leur fallut plusieurs heures pour rejoindre la Maison Blanche où avait lieu la conférence. Harry en profita pour méditer et se calmer au mieux, il savait qu'il allait en avoir besoin.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la petite pièce attenante à la salle de conférence, le président l'attendait avec plusieurs sénateurs et des militaires. Harry se tendit en avisant ces derniers, il sentit alors l'esprit de son compagnon frôler le sien et savait que Charles gardait un œil sur lui.

\- Ah Harry, vous voilà ! s'exclama le président en l'apercevant.

\- Suis-je en retard ?

\- Non, mon garçon, non, rassura Reagan avec un large sourire, nous allons bientôt commencer. Te sens-tu prêt ?

Harry acquiesça bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux militaires présents, tous des officiers. Le président le remarqua et le rassura, ils n'étaient là que pour les apparences.

Finalement un homme s'avança sur l'estrade de l'autre salle et annonça le début de la conférence, le président fut ensuite introduit puis vint Harry. Le jeune homme entra dans la salle, le dos droit et le regard fier, il se tint à gauche du président alors que ce dernier exposait les raisons de cette conférence de presse. Puis les journalistes commencèrent à poser des questions. D'abord au président sur ce qu'il comptait faire pour protéger la population des mutants, si des camps allaient être mis en place et plus les questions fusaient, plus Harry sentait sa patience s'amoindrir. Avait-il conscience de ce qu'ils disaient ? De ce qu'ils sous entendaient ? Harry s'avança alors captant l'attention de tous et interrompant le président.

\- Les mutants sont des monstres ? C'est ce que vous dites ? Des êtres sans âmes qui ne méritent que la mort ou les camps ? Commença d'une voix calme Harry, dans le silence soudain de la pièce. Est-ce que vous vous entendez parler ? Est-ce que vous avez conscience des horreurs que vous venez de dire ? Monsieur le président, si vous le permettez je vais prendre la suite.

\- Bien sûr, Harry, approuva le vieil homme en s'écartant du micro.

Harry prit sa place et vrilla du regard les journalistes présents.

\- Je m'appelle Harry Xavier et je suis un mutant. Et de ce que j'ai entendu ici, les seules monstres qu'il y a c'est vous.

Il y eut à ce moment-là un tôler, les journalistes se levant pour l'insulter, mais Harry resta calme, il avait l'habitude des journalistes et des réactions violentes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait finalement assez, d'une simple pensée et d'un appel à la magie (qui était aussi en colère que lui) il fit taire l'assemblée.

\- Bien, commença Harry, on va pouvoir s'entendre parler maintenant.

Il pouvait voir que les journalistes étaient furieux et du coin de l'œil il voyait l'amusement dans le regard du président.

\- Je vais donc répondre à vos questions et pour se faire, je vais rendre la parole à l'un d'entre vous le temps qu'il pose sa question. Si vous hurlez encore alors vous passerez le reste de la semaine aphone. Alors… allez-vous vous comporter convenablement ?

Il vit alors une jeune journaliste lever la main pour poser sa question, avec un sourire Harry lui rendit la voix et lui fit signe de parler.

\- Vous… Quel… quel effet ça fait d'être un mutant ?

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris que ce soit ça la première question, en fait il s'attendait à avoir un ou deux cris avant d'avoir sa première vraie question.

\- La mutation est un phénomène qui peut arriver à n'importe qui et qui, malheureusement n'est pas bien pris par les humains. Personnellement, j'ai rapidement trouvé le chemin d'un refuge lorsque ma mutation s'est déclarée mais je sais que d'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance. Les mutants sont vus par la majorité de la population comme des monstres et sont traités comme tel. Alors… quel effet cela fait d'être un mutant ?... ça fait peur, nous découvrons nos pouvoirs et la première pensée qui nous vient à l'esprit est que nous sommes des monstres car c'est ainsi que la plupart des gens nous voit. Et cette peur ne fait que s'accroitre lorsque nous comprenons que les pouvoirs que nous ne maitrisons pas pourraient blesser les gens que nous aimons.

Harry glissa sa main dans sa poche pour prendre sa montre à gousset et il sentit l'esprit de Charles frôler le sien pour lui donner du courage.

\- Je viens de l'institut Xavier, et là-bas tous les mutants ayant un pouvoir un tant soit peu destructeur sont tous hantés par la même crainte, celle de ne pas réussir à se contrôler et de blesser des innocents. Alors, il y a d'abord la peur, puis pour certains d'entre nous la colère, parce que… on nous accuse et on nous juge pour une chose sur laquelle on a aucun contrôle. C'est exactement comme si je disais que les blonds sont des monstres ou que les gens avec des yeux marron sont des êtres sans âme. Vous ne semblez pas vous en rendre compte, mais les mutants sont les premières "victimes" de leur mutation. Et, parfois, lorsque l'on a de la chance, nos craintes initiales se transforment en espoir, parce que nous ne sommes pas jugés, parce que nous sommes entourés de personnes pouvant, ou au moins essayant de nous comprendre. C'est le cas pour les élèves de l'institut, mais également pour ceux dont la famille ne leur a pas tourné le dos. Puis cet espoir se transforme en joie, le jour où l'on maitrise totalement nos pouvoirs et où l'on comprend qu'on peut s'en servir, non pas pour blesser les autres, mais pour les sauver. Bien sûr chez certains la colère reste et s'amplifie et vous vous retrouvez avec un Magnéto en puissance.

Harry remarqua à ce moment-là une autre main se lever, d'un signe il indiqua au journaliste de parler.

\- Donc vous dites que c'est à cause des humains si les mutants deviennent bons ou mauvais ?

\- Question intéressante qui implique que vous reconnaissiez le fait qu'il y ait des bons mutants en plus des mauvais, s'amusa Harry. Je pense, et c'est mon avis personnel qu'on ne nait ni bon ni mauvais, mais que les circonstances et les gens que l'on rencontre nous poussent dans une direction ou dans une autre. Bien sûr je sais aussi que certaines personnes sont plus faibles que d'autres et donc seront plus tentées de se laisser aller à la colère, mais ce genre de personne existe aussi chez les humains.

Une nouvelle main se leva et Harry autorisa la personne à parler.

\- Vous dites que les mutants sont comme les humains, mais les humains sont moins dangereux.

\- Un humain peut prendre des vies aussi facilement qu'un mutant.

\- Avec une arme, oui. Mais il suffit de la lui enlever pour le rendre inoffensif. Les mutants… on ne peut pas leur enlever leur pouvoir.

Harry se tendit à cette remarque parce qu'il savait que ça allait forcement donner des idées à certains.

\- Personne n'est totalement inoffensif sans arme, remarqua Harry avec un froncement de sourcils. Mais puisque vous avez soulevé le sujet, venez donc sur l'estrade et je vais vous montrer.

Le journaliste hésita alors, jetant un regard autour de lui, avant de se lever et de rejoindre le jeune mutant sur l'estrade. Harry lui tendit alors la main avec un sourire et le journaliste la regarda, ne sachant que faire. Le mutant haussa alors un sourcil avant de baisser sa main, pour la relever aussi vite vers le journaliste, ne l'arrêtant qu'à un centimètre de sa pomme d'Adam.

\- Vous êtes mort, remarqua Harry. Un coup suffisamment fort à cet endroit et vous mourrez étouffé.

Le journaliste relâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu et observa le mutant devant lui, le visage pale. Harry lui ne perdit pas de temps et "porta" un nouveau coup s'arrêtant juste sous le nez de sa "victime", puis un autre au niveau du sternum expliquant à chaque fois de quelle manière l'homme pouvait mourir.

\- Il ne faut pas être armé pour tuer, ni même avoir des pouvoirs. Le corps humain est fragile et prendre une vie est facile. Et oui, c'est d'autant plus facile pour un mutant. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous allons tuer tout le monde à tout bout de champs. Les mutants sont comme n'importe qui avec des sentiments et un sens moral. Et oui, certains deviennent dangereux, mais ce n'est qu'une minorité, tout comme vous n'avez qu'une minorité de tueurs parmi vous.

Harry pouvait voir que son discours affectait tout le monde, certains acquiesçaient avec un léger sourire (sans doute des gens proches de mutants) et d'autres semblaient furieux. Une nouvelle main se leva.

\- On peut admettre que la majorité des mutants soit pacifique, mais ceux qui ne le sont pas peuvent devenir une menace mondiale. On peut citer Magnéto ou bien le mutant qui a attaqué le Caire.

\- En Sabah Nur, acquiesça Harry. C'est le nom du mutant qui a attaqué le Caire. Et oui, il était dangereux. Il aurait pu détruire le monde, je le reconnais. Mais il ne l'a pas fait et savez-vous pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il a été arrêté, remarqua une autre journaliste.

\- Et par qui ?

\- Des mutants.

\- Ce monde est le nôtre autant qu'il est le vôtre et s'il est vrai qu'il existe des mutants avec la volonté de le détruire, il existe aussi des mutants avec la volonté de le préserver. J'ai fait partie de l'équipe qui a anéanti En Sabah Nur. Plusieurs de mes camarades de l'institut Xavier étaient avec moi et avec l'aide du professeur et de Magnéto, tous ensembles nous avons réussi à le vaincre. Dans ce monde il y aura toujours des êtres, mutants ou humains, qui voudront prendre le pouvoir par la force ou la ruse. Mais nous protègerons ce monde, toujours, car c'est le nôtre.

\- Donc vous dites que les mutants vont se battre pour nous ?

\- Pas si vous continuez à les traiter en paria et en monstre, nota Harry. Non, je pense que la majorité des mutants ne se battra que pour protéger leur famille ou leurs amis. Ce qui est compréhensible. Après tout pourquoi se battre pour un pays qui vous poignardera dans le dos dès qu'il en aura l'occasion ? Pourquoi sauver les vies de personnes qui vous jetteront des pierres dès que le danger sera écarté ? On n'est pas suicidaire.

\- Donc nous devrions faire quoi ? Et pour obtenir quoi ? demanda un autre journaliste un peu agressivement.

\- Je pense que si vous arrêtiez de traiter les mutants comme des monstres, certains seraient moins enclin à vous attaquer, remarqua Harry d'une voix froide. D'autre part, que vous l'acceptiez ou non, nous avons notre place aussi dans ce monde, tout comme vous et tout comme vous nous méritons le même respect et les mêmes droits. Et nous ne devrions pas avoir à faire quelques choses… à payer pour une chose que les humains auraient automatiquement. Nous sommes égaux.

\- Ca n'est pas ce que pense Magnéto.

\- Ca n'est pas ce que vous pensez non plus, remarqua Harry. Des efforts doivent être fournis pour amener une paix durable. Et ils doivent être faits des deux côtés. Mais c'est vous qui avez commencé à nous attaquer, qui avez fait le premier mouvement vers la guerre. Alors c'est également à vous de faire le premier mouvement vers la paix. En empêchant que la loi pour l'enregistrement soit passée, en nous donnant des droits égaux à ceux des humains et nous laissant vivre comme n'importe qui. La balle est dans votre camp, à vous de choisir notre avenir à tous. Cependant avant de faire votre choix, j'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez à une petite chose. Les mutations dont nous faisons l'objet est due à une évolution et l'homme continuera à évoluer, de plus en plus de mutants vont apparaitre, alors je souhaiterais que vous répondiez à cette simple question. Que ferez-vous lorsque votre enfant se révèlera être un mutant, lorsque votre meilleur ami vous parlera de ses pouvoirs ? Que ferez-vous lorsqu'une personne que vous aimez vraiment se révélera être l'un des nôtres ? Aurez-vous la lâcheté de lui tourner le dos, ou bien vous tiendrez vous à ses côtés pour l'aider à affronter l'avenir que le gouvernement nous réserve ?

Harry se tourna alors vers le président, il sentait depuis quelques minutes sa magie s'agiter sous le coup de la colère, elle était très protectrice envers lui. Et Harry savait qu'il devait partir rapidement s'il ne voulait pas que sa magie ne se déchaine.

\- Si vous le permettez, monsieur le président, je vais m'arrêter là. S'il y a d'autres questions, ajouta Harry en se tournant vers les journalistes, envoyez les par la poste à l'institut Xavier. Je ne veux voir aucun journaliste autour ou dans l'école. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres de foire. Pour ceux qui auraient la bêtise de venir malgré tout, je ne garantis pas qu'ils repartiront dans le même état qu'à leur arrivée.

A ce moment-là, Kurt apparut sur l'estrade faisant sursauter les gardes du corps du président. Harry lui adressa un léger sourire en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade et ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée bleue.

X

Harry et Kurt apparurent dans le hall de l'institut où ils furent accueillis par des applaudissements. Au moins son petit speech avait plus à ses camarades. Il les remercia avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers Charles qui l'accueillit avec un regard fier.

\- Tu as bien fait, assura Charles.

\- Nous verrons, répondit Harry.

Rapidement les élèves voulurent faire la fête, mais Harry déclina, il était fatigué. Le professeur le comprit d'un regard et invita ses élèves à profiter du reste de la journée dehors, les autorisant à faire une descente dans le garde-manger pour prendre ce qu'ils voulaient. Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et rapidement, il ne resta dans le hall qu'Harry, Charles, Erik, Raven, Hank et Alex. Le petit groupe se rendit aussitôt dans le bureau de Charles. Aussitôt que ce dernier fut assis derrière son bureau, Harry s'installa sur l'accoudoir.

\- Ca va ? demanda doucement Charles pendant que les autres prenaient place.

\- Je déteste les journalistes, soupira Harry.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé.

\- Non, valait mieux que ce soit moi plutôt qu'un autre. Je sais comment traiter avec les journalistes.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que ça a changé quelque chose ? demanda Hank doucement, je veux dire…

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry, cela pourrait faire changer d'avis certaines personnes et renforcer l'opinion de ceux qui étaient déjà favorables aux mutants, mais je ne pense pas que cela aura un grand impact. Enfin ! Au moins, ils nous ont entendus.

\- Reste à savoir s'ils nous ont écoutés, remarqua Erik.

\- Erik a raison, remarqua Raven.

\- On ne pourra pas changer les choses avec une seule conférence de presse, mais on peut y aller petit à petit, remarqua Alex.

\- Ca n'ira pas assez vite, d'ici là on aura eu le temps de se faire capturer par les militaires, remarqua Raven. L'école est une cible trop évidente et les militaires n'attendent qu'une bonne raison de venir ici et défoncer la porte. Surtout que Charles n'as plus l'autorisation du gouvernement pour continuer, si l'école rouvre ses portes en septembre les soldats vont nous tomber dessus.

Harry écoutait les autres débattre et essayer de trouver une solution à leur problème sans grand résultat. Il était coincé. Harry se leva et rejoignit la fenêtre, observant ses camarades dehors. Il n'avait pas voulu leur donner de faux espoirs, mais de toute évidence la majorité pensait surement que son intervention allait tout changer. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai. Mais depuis le début il avait l'impression de donner des coups dans l'eau. La seule chose qui le consolait était que l'institut était protégé par la magie, du moins pour le moment. Qui sait ce que le gouvernement magique ferait pour rester dans les petits papiers du gouvernement moldu. Même si le ministre assurait qu'il ferait tout pour protéger deux âmes sœurs. Le jeune homme glissa sa main dans la poche de son gilet et en tira sa montre à gousset, son pousse caressant doucement le X qui était gravé dessus.

\- On ne va pas avoir le choix, remarqua Harry.

Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Charles ne le brise avec un soupir.

\- De toute évidence, non.

\- De quoi parles-tu Charles ? demanda doucement Raven en observant son frère et son lié.

Harry se retourna alors vers l'assemblée d'un air sombre.

\- Lorsque les mots ne suffissent plus alors nous devons passer à l'acte.

x


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41

Raven observa avec stupeur le jeune homme devant elle alors que Hank et Alex échangèrent un regard.

\- Comment ça : il faut passer à l'acte ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Raven, remarqua doucement Charles, nous n'avons pas encore couvert toutes les possibilités.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Erik.

Charles jeta un regard à Harry qui l'observait avec résignation.

\- Si le gouvernement refuse de nous écouter, s'il prend la décision de nous déclarer la guerre, alors je vais me battre, annonça Charles.

Cette réponse stupéfia les personnes présentes. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait imaginé entendre ces mots de la bouche du professeur X. Mais, maintenant c'était dit.

\- L'école est protégée, continua Charles, ils ne pourront pas entrer, ni toucher aux élèves, mais d'autres mutants n'auront pas cette chance. C'est pourquoi nous allons agir, mais uniquement si le gouvernement fait le premier pas. Ma priorité c'est mes élèves, tant que l'on reste dans le statut quo actuel alors je ne ferais rien qui pourrait empirer la situation pour eux.

\- Et s'ils décident de faire passer cette loi ? demanda Erik, s'ils ont la stupidité de te déclarer la guerre, que feras-tu ?

\- Pour l'enregistrement ? Rien, tant que ça en reste là. Cependant, dès l'instant où la loi sera passée, j'utiliserais le Cérébro pour trouver les laboratoires clandestins qu'il doit y avoir dans le monde, je libérerais les mutants et ferais en sorte que ceux qui les ont blessés en paient le prix. Si notre pays, non, si le monde, déclare la guerre aux mutants alors je ne resterais pas assis sans rien faire en attendant que l'on vienne nous exterminer.

Erik observa son ami avec un regard neuf, jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais vraiment vu Charles comme une menace sérieuse, mais ces dernières paroles accompagnées d'une impression de puissance, lui indiqua qu'il avait eu tort sur son précédent jugement. Charles était puissant et il était sans doute le mutant le plus dangereux qui soit si on l'avait pour ennemi. Raven observa son frère avec surprise, elle avait pensé Charles naïf et faible, mais il en était tout autre. Hank et Alex, eux observaient le professeur avec une certaine tristesse, ils savaient que Charles haïssait la violence plus que tout et le voilà obligé d'y recourir pour assurer leur survie à tous.

\- Donc, pour le moment on fait quoi ?

\- On attend qu'ils fassent le premier geste, répondit Charles.

Les autres acquiescèrent d'un même geste alors que le regard de Charles se posait sur Harry, ce dernier s'avança alors avant de s'accroupir devant Charles.

\- Nous le savions, Charles, remarqua doucement Harry.

\- Je ne souhaite pas combattre et toi tu n'as que trop combattu, répondit le télépathe.

\- Et je me battrais encore pour notre famille Charles. Tu n'es pas seul, tu ne le seras jamais, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour se battre avec toi, pour toi.

\- Harry a raison, remarqua alors Alex, on ne va pas vous laisser tomber.

Les autres approuvèrent vivement.

\- Nous sommes ensemble dans cette guerre, mon frère, remarqua Erik.

Charles acquiesça doucement avant de se lever, entrainant Harry avec lui.

\- Je dois parler aux élèves, soupira Charles, ils doivent savoir et comprendre.

Charles se dirigea alors vers le réfectoire, appelant mentalement chacun des mutants présents dans le domaine. Les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle par petit groupe, discutant et riant, seule Jean remarqua la tension chez le professeur et les autres adultes. Rapidement le silence se fit dans la salle alors que Charles se tenait debout devant eux.

\- Aujourd'hui, commença-t-il, Harry a eu le courage de parler en notre nom. Et c'est quelque chose d'admirable. Cependant, cela aura des conséquences et elles ne seront pas forcement bonnes pour nous. Dans les semaines, les mois et peut être même les années qui vont venir, notre destin sera mis dans la balance. Nous serons jugés, catalogués et probablement pire. Je me dois d'être sincère avec chacun d'entre vous. J'ai commis une fois l'erreur de penser que rien ne pourrait jamais nous atteindre, que je serais toujours là pour vous protéger et cela a eu pour résultat la destruction du manoir et presque celle du monde. Mais maintenant, il faut ouvrir les yeux et voir la réalité en face, la sécurité n'existe pas pour les mutants en dehors de ces murs.

\- Mais l'institut est protégé, remarqua une jeune mutante.

\- Maintenant il l'est complètement, assura Harry en s'avançant au côté de Charles. Mais vous n'êtes en sécurité que temps que vous restez sur le domaine.

\- Le gouvernement va bientôt prendre plusieurs décisions concernant les mutants, reprit Charles, et en fonction de ces décisions, nous devrons nous aussi faire des choix. Je ne permettrais pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit, mais je ne laisserais pas non plus le gouvernement opprimer les autres mutants. S'il nous déclare ouvertement la guerre alors je me battrais pour protéger les nôtres.

\- Nous aussi, assura Scott.

\- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, fit doucement Charles, j'ai longuement pesé le pour et le contre de votre intervention dans le probable conflit à venir. Et finalement, j'ai pris une décision, je sais que je ne pourrais pas vous empêcher éternellement de vous battre, alors j'ai fait des concessions et vous devrez en faire aussi. En cas de conflit, les seuls qui pourront se battre seront les X-Men et uniquement si Raven et Erik me disent qu'ils sont prêts. Si vous souhaitez rejoindre les X-Men, il faudra venir me voir et je serais le seul à décider si vous êtes prêt ou non.

\- Mais rien n'est sur ? demanda une jeune mutante avec peur.

Charles s'avança alors et s'accroupit devant elle.

\- Rien n'est encore décidé, la balle est dans le camp du gouvernement, c'est à eux de faire le mouvement et nous réagirons en conséquence. Peut-être que l'intervention d'Harry changera tout et que le gouvernement ne fera rien contre les mutants, mais vous devez être informés de ce qu'il se passe, de ce qui pourrait arriver et de la manière dont nous réagirons le cas échéant. Il est important que vous compreniez bien tout ce qui se passe et qui aura des conséquences pour votre avenir. Je veux juste que vous soyez en sécurité et que vous ne fassiez rien de stupide qui pourrait vous faire tuer. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre l'un d'entre vous.

La jeune fille eut alors les larmes aux yeux avant de se jeter dans les bras du professeur, Charles l'entoura de ses bras et se releva, la levant avec lui. Il murmura des paroles rassurantes à la petite mutante et il s'assura que ses autres enfants l'entendent dans leur esprit et qu'ils prennent tous conscience de leur valeur à ses yeux. Rapidement, tous l'entourèrent, les plus jeunes touchant un bras ou agrippant sa chemise pour se rassurer.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, Charles confia la petite à Scott avant d'essuyer doucement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir dû vous annoncer de telles nouvelles un jour comme aujourd'hui.

\- Vous avez bien fait, assura Scott, comme ça on peut commencer à se préparer.

Les autres X-men acquiescèrent vivement alors que certains mutants discutaient entre eux pour savoir s'ils allaient demander à rejoindre les X-men ou non. Harry rejoignit Charles prenant doucement sa main dans la sienne et la pressant en signe de réconfort.

\- Notre famille est forte Charles.

\- Je sais, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de m'inquiéter pour eux.

\- N'est-ce pas là le rôle d'un père ? demanda Harry amusé.

Charles acquiesça et regarda son compagnon rejoindre ses camarades. Les choses étaient finalement dites et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, aussi effrayant que cela soit. Il sentit une présence près de lui, puissante et rassurante.

\- Attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas n'est pas vraiment ma manière de faire, mais j'imagine que je vais devoir faire avec, remarqua Erik. Tu ne seras pas seul Charles, j'ai fait une fois l'erreur de t'abandonner, je ne la ferais pas une seconde.

\- Merci, mon vieil ami.

Erik se contenta d'un léger sourire en coin avant de quitter la salle. Il avait des préparatifs à faire pour s'assurer que les X-men seraient prêts pour les combats à venir. Parce que pour lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute, les humains allaient leur déclarer la guerre.

X

Dans les jours qui suivirent, plusieurs choses furent changées à l'institut. Les élèves s'entrainèrent plus durement avec leurs pouvoirs. Deux mutants ayant des pouvoirs liés à la terre, mirent en place une immense serre, pleine de fruits et de légumes en cas de siège, demandant un coup de main à Harry pour le bâtiment. D'autres mutants allèrent voir le professeur pour demander à intégrer les X-men. Ils ressortirent du bureau du professeur plusieurs heures plus tard, plus pâles qu'avant et surtout plus épuisés. Aucun d'entre eux ne discuta de ce qu'il s'était passé et dans les jours qui suivirent, le professeur fut plus protecteur avec eux. Harry passa beaucoup de temps à renforcer les barrières autour du domaine et il s'assura également que chaque élève avait un pendentif de protection sur lui.

Finalement les choses se tassèrent et la vie reprit son cours à l'institut, l'école rouvrit le premier septembre malgré l'ordre du gouvernement pour qu'elle ferme et Charles ne reçut aucune visite imprévue, si ce n'est pour les quelques parents voulant mettre leur enfant mutant à l'abri.

Les semaines défilèrent et le gouvernement n'avait toujours pas passé de loi opprimant les mutants. Le petit discours d'Harry avait eu pour effet de calmer un peu la foule, ou du moins une partie de celle-ci. De ce fait, maintenant un petit groupe d'humains s'opposait à ceux voulant l'enfermement des mutants. Un groupe qui devenait de plus en plus nombreux à mesure que les semaines passaient, bien que restant malgré tout en minorité.

Le temps défila donc et avant que les habitants du manoir ne s'en rendent compte, Halloween arriva. Harry se leva ce matin-là, un peu tendu, il vérifia rapidement que toutes les barrières entourant la propriété étaient en place. Rassuré sur ce point, il ne se détendit pas pour autant. Il lui était toujours arrivé de mauvaises choses à Halloween, alors il préférait se montrer prudent. Charles fut le premier à remarquer la tension d'Harry, vite suivi par Jean alors qu'ils le rejoignaient pour le petit déjeuner. Le professeur s'approcha alors de son jeune compagnon qui était en train de faire la cuisine.

\- Tu sembles tendu, remarqua Charles en passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Harry.

\- Halloween n'est pas une bonne période pour moi, répondit le jeune homme. Il m'arrive toujours quelque chose de mauvais.

\- L'école est protégée, tout ira bien, rassura Charles.

Harry acquiesça doucement et eut un sourire en sentant Charles embrasser doucement son cou, puis il reprit la cuisson, aujourd'hui, les élèves n'avaient cours que le matin et ils passaient l'après-midi à faire des activités d'halloween et à se goinfrer de bonbons et de gâteaux.

Ce fut vers le milieu de l'après-midi que l'armée se présenta devant les grilles et exigea de parler au professeur Xavier. Charles se rendit donc à l'entrée de son domaine, Raven et Hank le suivant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ce fut pour voir que le commandant Striker et un général les attendaient. Raven se tendit aussitôt alors que Hank lâcha un grondement sourd, mais Charles les calma d'un simple mouvement de la main.

\- Professeur Xavier, commença alors Striker, vous avez reçu des ordres vous interdisant de rouvrir votre école. Nous vous ordonnons de libérer les enfants et de vous rendre.

\- Mes élèves sont ici de leur plein gré, répondit Charles d'une voix calme, je n'ai pas l'intention de les remettre à l'armée et encore moins à vous commandant Striker, pas après ce que vous leur avez fait lors de votre dernière visite.

Le cri d'un aigle qui résonna près d'eux fit alors comprendre à Charles qu'Harry les avait rejoints. Striker l'observa un instant avec un rictus avant de s'avancer pour "prendre à partie" le professeur.

\- La loi va bientôt passer, remarqua l'homme dans un murmure, et bientôt tous les monstres que vous cachez ici seront enfermés dans un endroit d'où ils ne pourront jamais sortir.

Charles l'observa un instant avant de s'approcher du digicode et d'ouvrir la grille. Les militaires braquèrent alors leurs armes sur lui, mais Charles ne sortit pas du domaine et ne semblait pas plus inquiet que cela.

\- Seriez-vous en train de menacer mes élèves, commandant Striker ?

\- Vos élèves ne sont que des abominations et oui je suis en train de les menacer, qu'allez-vous faire contre ça ?

Charles eut un rictus amusé avant de se tourner vers le général qui n'avait encore rien dit.

\- J'enseigne à mes élèves à ne jamais se servir de leur pouvoir contre des innocents et à toujours faire ce qui est juste. Et je suis les mêmes principes. Jamais je n'attaquerais l'humanité parce que je garde encore l'espoir que nos deux races puissent vivre en paix, ensemble. Cependant, si vous décidez de nous déclarer la guerre, si vous nous attaquez alors nous vous repousserons avec toute notre puissance. Aujourd'hui, vous avez menacé mes élèves, faisant miroiter ce que vous prévoyez de faire pour eux, alors je vais vous répondre de la même manière.

Et aussitôt chacun des soldats présents s'effondrèrent sur le sol dans un bruissement de vêtements et de claquements métalliques des armes frappant le sol.

\- J'ai pris leurs souvenirs et je les ai scellés, annonça Charles, lorsqu'ils se réveilleront ils ne sauront même pas qui ils sont. Ca n'est que temporaire pour cette fois, mais si vous blessez des mutants alors cela sera permanent.

Striker, qui était encore debout avec le général, sortit alors son arme pour la pointer vers Charles, mais le général l'arrêta d'un ordre. Il observa son adversaire un instant.

\- Choisissez bien vos ennemis général, conseilla doucement le professeur.

Puis, il referma les grilles et reprit la direction du manoir, entrainant avec lui une Raven et un Hank stupéfaits par l'attaque de Charles.

\- Tu t'es servi de tes pouvoirs sur eux, remarqua Raven abasourdie.

\- C'était une première confrontation, il fallait marquer les esprits, remarqua Charles, sans pour autant se montrer trop agressif.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils vont revenir ? demanda Hank.

\- Sans doute, répondit le professeur avec un soupir, le commandant Striker ne me semble pas être un homme qui abandonne facilement.

Erik les attendait à la porte d'entrée et il fronça aussitôt les sourcils en notant l'inquiétude et la tension présentes chez Charles. Aussitôt qu'il fut à sa hauteur, le contrôleur de métal passa un bras autour des épaules de son vieil ami et l'attira dans le bureau de ce dernier. Une fois assis avec un verre dans la main, Charles se détendit doucement, alors que Raven et Hank expliquaient à Erik ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Menacer les autorités, Charles, s'amusa Erik, cela ne te ressemble pas.

\- Les choses changent, mon ami, répondit le professeur en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson, les choses changent et les êtres aussi. Ces enfants, mes enfants sont revenus vers moi en cherchant une protection, je ne vais pas les laisser tomber. Mais si pour les protéger je dois faire des choix que je n'aurais pas fait habituellement. Cela ne me plait pas, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre solution.

X

Ce soir-là les informations annoncèrent que la loi obligeant les mutants à s'enregistrer était passée. Charles observa les enfants murmurer entre eux, certains ne semblaient pas comprendre les conséquences d'une telle loi. Le professeur jeta alors un regard à Erik lui demandant d'un regard à lui parler en privé. Erik acquiesça doucement.

 _\- Tes enfants ne semblent pas comprendre._

 _\- Tu pourrais leur parler ? demanda Charles doucement, leur expliquer._

 _Erik hésita un instant, sa main se refermant sur son bras gauche ou des numéros étaient tatoués._

 _\- Tu n'as pas peur de les effrayer ? demanda Erik, tu es tellement mère poule parfois._

 _\- Ils doivent comprendre jusqu'où cela pourrait aller, répondit doucement Charles._

 _\- Espérer la paix tout en préparant la guerre, remarqua Erik._

 _\- Exactement._

X

Cette nuit-là, Charles fit le tour des chambres, s'assurant que ses élèves étaient tous couchés, aidant ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à dormir, rassurant ceux qui avaient peur avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre où Harry l'attendait. Le jeune homme était installé en tailleur sur le lit avec plusieurs livres ouverts devant lui et semblait faire ses devoirs.

\- Il n'est pas un peu tard pour ça ? demanda Charles avec un léger sourire.

\- Ca me permet de penser à autre chose, répondit Harry sans lever les yeux de son travail.

Charles se prépara pour la nuit rapidement et rejoignit le lit. Il avait été surpris de voir le jeune homme dans sa chambre la première fois, mais il s'y était vite habitué, surtout lorsqu'Harry lui avait avoué ne se sentir parfaitement en sécurité que dans cette pièce du manoir.

\- Quelque chose te trouble, remarqua alors Harry.

\- Penses-tu que j'ai changé ? demanda aussitôt Charles.

Le jeune homme ferma son cahier et ses livres, les envoyant sur le bureau d'un mouvement de la main avant de faire face à son compagnon.

\- Tout le monde change, Charles, nous évoluons. Est-ce à cause de ton utilisation de tes pouvoirs sur les militaires un peu plus tôt ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- Mon pouvoir est puissant, Harry. Et il est plus corrupteur qu'on ne l'imagine, je peux tout faire, absolument tout et je peux contrôler n'importe quoi, c'est l'esprit qui contrôle le corps et je peux contrôler l'esprit de qui je veux, je pourrais faire annuler cette maudite loi, je pourrais en faire d'autres qui avantageraient les mutants.

\- Tu as peur de succomber à ton pouvoir si tu t'éloignes de la ligne de conduite que tu t'es fixée. Cela n'arrivera pas Charles.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

\- Parce que je te connais, tu es foncièrement bon et je sais que si tu venais à succomber à ton pouvoir, tu reprendrais tes esprits dès l'instant où il y aurait un risque que tu blesses tes élèves.

\- Peut-être, marmonna Charles avec un froncement de sourcils, ou peut être es-tu trop impliqué.

La seconde suivante Charles se retrouva immobilisé sous Harry, ce dernier l'ayant plaqué sur le lit.

\- Oblige-moi à te lâcher, ordonna le jeune homme.

\- Quoi ?! Non !

\- Oblige-moi, Charles, prends le contrôle et oblige-moi.


	42. Chapter 42

Salut tous le monde,

Juste pour remercier Tymara qui finira de me suivre en temps que bêta pour cette histoire, je remercie aussi Mlle Lucifer qui m'a suivit jusque là mais qui ne pourra pas continuer faute de temps, merci et bon courage pour la suite.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'oubliez pas, REVIEW !

x

Chapitre 42

Harry était assis sur les hanches de Charles et le plaquait contre le lit.

\- Oblige-moi à te lâcher Charles. Prends le contrôle et oblige-moi.

\- N'as-tu pas conscience de ce que tu me demande ? répliqua le télépathe. N'as-tu pas conscience d'à quel point tu serais en danger si je prenais le contrôle de ton esprit ?

Harry eut alors un rictus avant de se pencher vers lui, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de son compagnon.

\- Qui a dit que tu allais réussir à me contrôler ?

\- Je suis un télépathe puissant Harry, remarqua doucement Charles.

\- Et ma puissance n'est pas négligeable non plus, rétorqua le jeune homme. Tu ne pourras pas me contrôler parce que je ne vais pas te laisser faire, tout comme je ne te laisserai jamais succomber à ton pouvoir. Je t'arrêterai toujours Charles. Je te l'ai dit au tout début : je protégerai toujours notre famille, je _te_ protégerai toujours, même si c'est de toi-même. Maintenant, oblige-moi à te lâcher.

Le télépathe l'observa un instant avant de lancer son esprit à l'assaut de celui de son compagnon. Il prit rapidement le contrôle, du moins le croyait-il, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ordonne au corps d'Harry de se déplacer.

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie, résonna la voix du jeune homme près de lui.

Ce tournant, Charles remarqua que l'espace blanc qui l'entourait prenait la forme du manoir, exactement comme dans son esprit, et Harry était assis calmement sur les marches menant au premier étage.

\- Je suis bien où je suis, s'amusa son amant.

Charles fronça les sourcils avant d'essayer plus dur de contraindre le jeune homme, mais Harry se contenta de sourire largement avant de se lever et de rejoindre son compagnon.

\- Comment ? demanda le télépathe.

\- Dans le monde de la magie, il existe un sortilège interdit, l'impérium. Ce sort permet à une personne de prendre le contrôle sur une autre et de lui faire faire n'importe quoi. J'ai appris à contrer ce sort assez rapidement, tout ce qu'il faut, c'est de la volonté. C'est exactement pareil maintenant, il me suffit d'avoir plus de volonté que toi. Je peux t'empêcher de prendre le contrôle sur moi, tout comme je peux parfaitement te laisser faire. Mais il y a une chose sur laquelle tu ne dois jamais douter, c'est que ma volonté à protéger notre famille, à te protéger, sera toujours plus forte que ta volonté à la détruire. Tu ne dois pas craindre tes pouvoirs…

\- Je ne les crains pas, marmonna Charles.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de franchir les limites que tu t'es imposées pendant tout ce temps, parce que si tu venais à succomber, si tu venais à tomber dans les ténèbres, alors je serais là pour t'aider à te relever. Tu n'es pas seul Charles, je te l'ai déjà dit, nous nous battrons toujours avec toi, pour toi.

Le télépathe quitta alors l'esprit de son compagnon et fixa ce dernier qui était toujours assis sur ses hanches.

\- Tout ira bien, assura Harry.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Charles, rapidement suivie d'une autre, et à aucun moment il ne chercha à les arrêter. Le jeune homme l'observa avec un léger sourire triste, il savait que la plus grande crainte de Charles était de céder à la tentation, de laisser cette part d'ombre en lui prendre le dessus et de blesser les êtres dont il se souciait. Mais son compagnon n'avait rien à craindre, parce qu'il n'était pas seul et que Harry ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

Séchant ses larmes, Charles reprit le dessus d'un mouvement de hanche, attirant le rire d'Harry. Puis il se pencha vers son amant et l'embrassa doucement. Harry lui répondit avec un léger sourire.

\- On est entreprenant ce soir ? demanda le jeune homme dans un souffle, alors que le télépathe descendait pour embrasser sa gorge tout en ouvrant sa chemise.

\- Ça te dérange ? questionna doucement Charles, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres du torse de son compagnon

\- Non, j'aime assez te voir prendre des initiatives de ce genre, c'est suffisamment rare pour que je savoure.

Harry passa ses mains sur le dos de Charles avant de les glisser dans ses cheveux pendant que ce dernier explorait de sa bouche le corps de son lié.

\- Je suis plus vieux que toi, si c'était moi qui prenais les initiatives, on me prendrait pour un pervers.

Harry eut un rire amusé qui se transforma en gémissement lorsque Charles glissa sa main dans son pantalon.

\- Notre famille, haleta Harry, est heureuse pour nous deux et je t'aime. Ce sont les seules choses qui comptent. L'opinion des autres n'a aucune espèce d'importance.

Charles remonta pour reprendre les lèvres d'Harry tout en défaisant son pantalon. Le jeune homme lâcha un grondement avant de faire disparaitre leurs vêtements d'une pensée.

\- Impatient, s'amusa Charles, tout en titillant doucement Harry, ses dents mordillant légèrement le cou de son compagnon.

\- Si tu ne me fait pas l'amour tout de suite, Charles Xavier, je te jure que je t'attache à ce lit et que je te laisse là jusqu'à ce que je sois pleinement satisfait.

\- Un programme qui ne serais pas pour me déplaire, ronronna Charles avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Sauf si je fais en sorte d'être le seul à être satisfait, répondit Harry avec un sourire lubrique. Combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir tenir avant de me supplier pour que je te laisse jouir ?

Un gémissement puissant retenti dans la chambre lorsque, d'un mouvement vif, Charles pénétra son compagnon. Et d'autres suivirent tout au long de la nuit, des gémissements, des murmures amoureux et des suppliques pour plus.

X

Ce fut Raven qui vint trouver son frère le lendemain matin, inquiète de ne pas le voir au petit déjeuner, surtout après les événements de la veille. Ne prenant pas la peine de frapper, elle entra vivement dans la chambre et se dirigea aussitôt vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux d'un mouvement sec. Puis, elle se tourna vers le lit avant de se figer, bouche bée. Charles était allongé sur le ventre, les bras passés sous son oreiller et le drap le couvrant à peine. Mais ce qui choqua la plus Raven était le fait qu'il n'était pas seul. Harry était roulé en boule à côté de lui, emmitouflé dans le drap dont il prenait la majeure partie.

Raven reprit alors ses esprits et se dépêcha d'aller fermer la porte de la chambre pour éviter que les élèves ne voient Charles ainsi, puis elle s'approcha du lit, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Charles ?

\- Hum ?

Le télépathe bougea légèrement la tête et ouvrit un œil pour observer sa sœur.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Raven ?

\- Tu n'es pas venue au petit déjeuner et, avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il fait dans ton lit ?

Charles tourna de nouveau la tête pour observer son compagnon qui dormait toujours roulé en boule contre lui.

\- Non.

Raven eut une moue à cette remarque, avant d'observer son frère avec tendresse. Les choses changeaient beaucoup trop et beaucoup trop vite. Charles lui-même avait été obligé d'aller à l'encontre des principes qui avaient gérés sa vie entière, et tout ça dans le but de les garder en sécurité.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Raven en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

\- Ca va, répondit Charles en se rallongeant sur le dos, son bras venant couvrir ses yeux.

\- Charles, murmura Raven en posant sa main sur le bras de son frère. Ce que tu as fait hier…

\- J'ai dépassé les limites que je n'étais fixées, je sais. Mais ça va aller, assura Charles. Tant que j'ai ma famille avec moi, ça ira. Je ne me souviens pas si je te l'ai dit ou non, mais je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies accepté de rester ici. Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant toutes ces années.

Raven lui offrit un sourire et, même si elle ne le dit pas à haute voix, elle pensa elle aussi à quel point son frère lui avait manqué pendant tout ce temps. Et Charles dût l'entendre, car son sourire s'agrandit.

\- C'est lui qui t'a rassuré ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Oui, ce qui m'a surtout rassuré est le fait qu'il puisse contrer mon pouvoir s'il le désire.

\- Il le peut ? s'étonna Raven. A quel point est-il puissant ?

\- A un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Et toute cette puissance sera toujours utilisée pour protéger les nôtres.

\- C'est vrai que c'est rassurant, approuva la jeune mutante.

\- Il pourra m'arrêter si je vais trop loin.

Raven acquiesça tout en observant son frère.

\- Je suis désolée, fit soudainement la jeune femme.

\- De quoi ? demanda Charles en l'observant par-dessous son bras toujours posé sur ses yeux.

\- Pour tout, pour Cuba, pour Washington, pour t'avoir abandonné et trahi, pour le fait que tu sois maintenant obligé de te battre toi aussi.

Charles l'observa un instant sans rien dire, avant de soupirer.

\- Je ne dirais pas que tu ne m'as pas blessé par tes choix ou tes actes mais, lorsque j'avais vraiment besoin de toi, tu es restée. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour tout ça, Raven, je t'ai pardonnée depuis longtemps déjà.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite ton pardon.

Charles se redressa alors, s'assurant que le drap le recouvrait toujours avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Raven pour l'attirer vers lui.

\- Tu es ma sœur, Raven, murmura Charles. Si je ne peux pas te pardonner à toi, alors je ne peux pardonner à personne.

La mutante sentit alors ses yeux se remplir de larmes mais il fit tout pour les retenir. Elle avait été la pire des sœurs, et pourtant Charles continuait à l'aimer. Un petit bruit venant de derrière lui attira l'attention de Raven. Harry venait de se réveiller et essayait de se démêler du drap qui le couvrait. Puis, il s'arrêta avec un froncement de sourcils endormi, avant de disparaitre en dessous et de ressortir sous sa forme plus petite de chat. Raven gloussa en voyant cela, attirant par la même occasion l'attention de son frère sur son compagnon. Harry, lui, s'étira et bailla, toujours sous sa forme de chat, avant de rejoindre la salle de bain.

Charles eut un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur sa sœur.

\- Je me prépare et je descends avec Harry, assura Charles.

\- D'accord mais ne tarde pas trop, avec autant d'adolescents dans cette maison, c'est un miracle qu'il y ait des restes dans le Frigo.

Charles acquiesça et observa sa sœur sortir avant de se lever, laissant le drap sur le lit, et de rejoindre la salle de bain. Harry était en train de prendre sa douche. Charles se dirigea alors vers le lavabo pour se brosser les dents et se raser. Il était en train de rincer les résidus de mousse de son visage lorsqu'il sentit un corps se presser contre le sien.

\- Tu ne m'as pas rejoint, remarqua doucement Harry.

\- Pas aujourd'hui non, répondit Charles avec un sourire, peut être une autre fois.

Puis, il se dirigea vers la cabine de douche pour se laver à son tour. Il profita du calme que lui apportait l'eau chaude pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Harry s'était montré très endurant, mais ça ne l'avait pas gêné. En fait, il ne s'était jamais autant sentit en paix qu'en se réveillant ce matin aux côtés de son compagnon. Plus le temps passait, et plus il "acceptait" le lien qu'il avait avec le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, Charles eut un sourire en avisant la pile de vêtements qu'Harry avait posée sur le meuble. Il s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit la cuisine. Certain de ses X-Men étaient là avec Harry, et ils discutèrent de ce qu'il allait devoir faire maintenant. Charles se servit une tasse de thé et écouta ses enfants.

\- On ne peut pas rester enfermés ici toute notre vie, remarqua Scott. Il faut faire quelque chose.

\- Oui, mais quoi ? demanda Peter. Si on défie l'armée, ça sera encore pire.

\- Peter a raison, nota Jean. Pour le moment, on ne peut pas lutter contre l'armée, ni contre le gouvernement.

\- Ce qu'on pourrait faire, c'est utiliser leurs propres armes contre eux, remarqua soudainement Harry.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Kurt.

\- Le gouvernement à réussi à passer cette loi en faisant croire aux humains que nous et nos pouvoirs étions dangereux. Alors prouvons aux humains que nos pouvoirs peuvent aussi apporter quelque chose de bien.

\- Tu as dit toi-même que nous ne devions pas avoir à prouver quoi que ce soit ou à convaincre les humains pour avoir les mêmes droits qu'eux, remarqua Scott.

\- C'est vrai. Dans l'idéal, on ne devrait pas avoir à le faire. Malheureusement, notre situation est loin d'être idéale, et notre monde encore moins. J'ai peur que nous ne soyons obligés de faire nos preuves, et plus nous convaincrons de personnes que nous pouvons être "utiles" à ce monde, plus il sera difficile pour le gouvernement de conserver leur politique anti-mutants, remarqua Harry.

\- Donc en résumé, on attend la prochaine catastrophe, on sauve tout le monde et on accepte la médaille, remarqua Peter.

\- Pas exactement. Si nous intervenons, le gouvernement risque de tout faire pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Comment ? Si nous sauvons des vies, on ne peut rien nous reprocher, remarqua Scott.

\- Sauf si les gens pensent que nous sommes responsables de la catastrophe, expliqua Harry. Et avec la diversité de nos dons, ça ne serait pas difficile pour le gouvernement de faire croire à la population que nous sommes à l'origine de tout le mal qui leur tombe dessus. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne devons pas aider lorsque nous le pouvons. Il y aura toujours des personnes pour croire que nous faisons le bien.

\- Oui, mais ça sera une minorité, répliqua Jean.

Harry acquiesça avant de reposer sa tasse, puis il se leva et s'approcha de la porte vitrée menant au jardin, observant l'extérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda alors Kurt.

\- Ce qui serait bien, ce serait de résoudre un problème si grand qu'on ne pourrait pas nous le reprocher, fit Scott.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Peter.

\- La faim dans le monde. Ou la sécheresse. Je ne sais pas.

Charles reposa sa tasse de thé sur le comptoir derrière lui. Il était fier de ses élèves, fier de voir qu'ils ne laissaient pas la situation avoir le dessus sur eux et sur leur espoir. Puis, il sentit à ce moment-là la colère de son compagnon à travers le lien. Surpris, il jeta un regard à celui-ci.

 _\- Harry ? appela-t-il mentalement_

Du coin de l'œil, le professeur pouvais voir que Jean avait elle aussi remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _\- Ca va, répondit le jeune homme._

Charles s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon. Après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Harry soit tendu aussi rapidement.

 _\- C'est juste… j'en ai assez de tout ça, de tous ces conflits, de la stupidité des gouvernements et des hommes._

 _\- Je sais, répondit Charles. Mais nous devons garder espoir. Tout ira mieux un jour, j'en suis sûr._

Harry acquiesça doucement, même s'il n'était pas convaincu, puis il se retourna et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Charles, laissant celui-ci l'étreindre.

\- Nous y arriverons, Harry, rassura Charles. Nous y arriverons.

Le jeune homme acquiesça une seconde fois avant de se dégager pour rejoindre ses camarades, la présence et le contact de Charles l'ayant apaisé. Ils reprirent alors leur discussion sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour retourner l'opinion publique en leur faveur. Cependant, Harry fut moins attentif tandis qu'une idée lui venait à l'esprit. Ce qu'il faudrait faire, ce serait de régler un problème créé par les humains et uniquement imputable aux humains : la pollution, qui, dans son futur, entrainera un réchauffement climatique. Mais s'il trouvait un moyen de régler ce problème, il ne le ferait certainement pas gratuitement.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43

Comme le professeur l'avait annoncé à l'armée, une semaine après le vote de la loi sur les mutants, il se servit du Cérébro pour libérer les mutants prisonniers de l'un de leurs laboratoires. Usant de ses pouvoirs, sous la surveillance d'Erik, Raven et Hank, il prit le contrôle de chacune des personnes travaillant dans ce laboratoire, fit libérer les mutants, et les guida vers les camions du labo. Puis, il effaça tout souvenir des scientifiques et des militaires, ne leur laissant que leurs cauchemars. Il garda quand même le contrôle de trois médecins et de deux militaires pour soigner et conduire les mutants hors du pays vers le Canada, où aucune loi ne les obligeait à s'enregistrer.

Il lui fallut la journée entière pour libérer les mutants et les conduire en lieu sur. Lorsqu'il retira le casque du Cérébro, il sentit aussitôt une grosse migraine le frapper de plein fouet. Il resta couché une bonne partie du lendemain, laissant ses cours à la charge de Hank, ou bien comme heure de libre pour les élèves qui en profitaient pour faire leurs devoirs ou pour perfectionner leur contrôle sur leur pouvoir.

Bien sûr, le gouvernement découvrit bien vite cette évasion et ils comprirent que le Professeur Xavier avait été très sérieux dans ses menaces. Ils essayèrent bien de répliquer, mais les boucliers entourant le manoir les empêchèrent d'intervenir. Furieux, le gouvernement chercha alors des explications auprès de son homologue magique. Les hommes politiques tempêtèrent pendant des jours, allant même jusqu'à faire des menaces, mais la réponse du monde magique resta la même : la protection d'un couple d'âmes sœurs était une très vieille loi contre laquelle le gouvernement ne pouvait (ni ne voulait) aller.

En résumé, le gouvernement américain ne pouvait rien faire contre l'Institut Xavier ni contre les mutants qui y vivaient. A cela s'ajoutait le fait que ces enfoi*** de X-men avait aidé à éviter plusieurs catastrophes mineures, mais qui avaient malgré tout de l'importance (un incendie en Californie éteint par un mutant contrôlant la météo, l'effondrement d'un immeuble ralenti par une télékinésiste, le temps qu'un téléporteur et un rapide éloignent les passants, deux prises d'otages durant lesquelles les ravisseurs se sont rendus sans mal, etc.). Le gouvernement avait beau essayer de faire croire que les mutants étaient à l'origine des problèmes, de moins en moins de gens les croyaient.

Un mois était passé depuis le vote de la loi sur l'enregistrement. Harry entra dans le bureau de Charles, il devait lui parler de sa dernière idée pour soumettre complètement le gouvernement et renverser l'opinion publique.

\- Tu sembles troublé, nota Charles.

Il posa son stylo sur la table et repoussa les copies qu'il était en train de corriger, avant de reporter son attention sur son compagnon.

\- J'ai peut être un moyen de régler notre problème avec le gouvernement.

\- Vraiment ?

Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de son compagnon.

\- Je sais quel problème nous pourrions régler, qui ne pourrais pas nous être imputé et qui concerne le monde entier.

\- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- La pollution, répondit Harry. Qui engendrera le réchauffement climatique. Pour le moment, ça n'est pas un problème très connu, mais bientôt ça le deviendra.

\- Et tu penses pouvoir régler le problème ? Je sais que tu es puissant Harry, mais je ne vois pas très bien…

\- Je pense pouvoir purifier la Terre.

\- Un tel acte ne peut pas se faire sans conséquences, remarqua Charles en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

\- Il ne sera pas gratuit non plus, répondit Harry. Et ça n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut nous reprocher.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques, fit doucement Charles.

\- On va devoir tous en prendre à un moment donné, Charles, je ne veux pas faire exception. Je sais que j'ai dit à Scott que je ne voulais pas prendre part aux X-Men. Mais affronter un méchant du genre Apocalypse ou affronter des politiciens et un gouvernement sont deux choses différentes. Et pour ce combat, nous sommes les plus qualifiés.

Charles acquiesça avant de soupirer. Harry avait raison : pour ce genre de combat, les X-Men ne seraient d'aucune utilité.

\- Très bien, explique-moi, demanda le professeur.

Harry passa alors l'heure suivante à lui exposer comment il comptait « marchander » la purification de la Terre en échange de lois protégeant les mutants. Il fut ensuite décidé qu'Harry irait présenter son projet à la prochaine réunion de l'ONU.

X

Bien sur, la réunion de l'ONU la plus proche n'aurait pas lieu avant plusieurs mois, et donc la vie continua à l'institut. Le professeur continuait à libérer des laboratoires, et les élèves continuaient à faire leur possible pour faire le bien avec leurs pouvoirs.

Ce fut pourquoi des militaires s'arrêtèrent devant la grille de l'Institut ce jour-là. Plusieurs généraux, le directeur de la CIA et même un sénateur étaient venus pour discuter avec le Professeur et le convaincre d'arrêter sa petite croisade. Ils stoppèrent les voitures devant la grille de l'institut et l'un des hommes sonna à l'interphone.

\- Oui ?

\- Nous souhaiterions parler au professeur Charles Xavier.

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes.

\- Vous pouvez entrer, mais vos armes et vos véhicules restent en dehors de la propriété.

Puis, l'une des grilles s'ouvrit, ne laissant pas assez de passage pour que les voitures passent.

\- Ils ne sont pas sérieux ? s'exclama l'un des généraux. On ne va tout de même pas entrer dans cet endroit sans armes !

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel ils durent se mettre d'accord, avant que le groupe ne passe la grille, à pied et sans armes. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant l'immense maison de maitre et, avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ai frappé à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit devant Hank. Il les observa quelques secondes avant de les faire entrer.

\- Le professeur donne un cours, annonça Hank. Mais il à bientôt terminé, il sera là dans un moment.

Il reçut des remerciements de la part de l'un des généraux avant de retourner dans son laboratoire.

Lorsque Charles avait senti l'approche des militaires, il avait immédiatement ordonné aux élèves qui n'avaient pas cours de regagner leurs chambres et il s'était assuré que ceux qui avaient cours y retournent juste après.

Le professeur conclut sont propre cours au moment où la sonnerie retentissait, puis il se dirigea calmement vers le hall. Il ne sentait pas d'hostilité venir de ses invités, ils n'étaient pas là pour l'attaquer, simplement pour discuter.

\- _Professeur, résonna la voix de Jean dans son esprit. Voulez-vous que nous venions avec vous ?_

Charles savait qu'elle parlait des X-Men.

 _\- Non, merci Jean, ça va aller, nous allons juste parler, rassura Charles_.

Il entra dans le hall et comprit rapidement qu'au moins trois des militaires n'avaient pas suivi ses ordres et étaient armés. Des armes remarquablement bien dissimulées, mais des armes tout de même. Et sa présence fut à peine remarquée que l'un des trois dégaina un étrange couteau et se jeta sur lui. Sans se démonter, Charles le figea sur place et bloqua les deux autres par la même occasion.

\- Il me semblait que Hank avait été clair au sujet du port des armes dans cette école, remarqua Charles.

\- Nous n'avons pas autorisé cela, affirma alors l'un des généraux.

\- Je sais, vint la réponse laconique.

Charles s'empara des armes, trois couteaux faits dans une étrange matière, et appela Hank. Ce dernier arriva rapidement et s'immobilisa en voyant les soldats figés dans des postures étranges.

\- Professeur ? appela prudemment le jeune homme.

\- Il semblerait que nos invités manquent de savoir vivre, nota Charles.

Il tendit les armes en direction de Hank et laissa son ami s'en emparer. Puis, ce dernier retourna dans son laboratoire, non sans jeter un regard d'avertissement en direction des militaires. Charles, lui, n'avait pas quitté les soldats des yeux.

\- Professeur ? appela doucement le sénateur, incertain.

A ce moment-là, les militaires s'effondrèrent alors que Charles détournait finalement le regard.

\- Allons dans mon bureau, offrit le mutant, vous pourrez les reprendre en partant.

\- Que leur avez-vous fait ? demanda le général.

\- Vous savez parfaitement ce que je leur ai fait. Nous sommes dans une école ici, je ne permettrai pas que des hommes armés se baladent près de mes élèves. D'autant que vous aviez été prévenus.

Le général grimaça en comprenant qu'il venait de perdre d'autres soldats, des hommes complètement amnésiques ne lui étant d'aucune utilité.

Le petit groupe entra dans le bureau de Charles et se figea en voyant qu'une autre personne s'y trouvait. Erik attendait patiemment devant l'échiquier, et il ne leva même pas les yeux lorsque Charles et ses invités entrèrent.

\- Vous hébergez un terroriste ! s'indigna le sénateur.

\- Erik est un vieil ami, répondit Charles en prenant place derrière son bureau. Et je lui fais plus confiance concernant la sécurité de mes élèves qu'à vous.

 _\- Tu aurais dû rester caché, mon ami, reprocha Charles mentalement._

 _\- Non, je ne veux plus me cacher, et je ne te laisserai pas les affronter seul, mon frère. Ils doivent comprendre que, dans cette guerre qu'ils nous ont déclarée, tu n'es pas seul._

Charles se contenta de soupirer mentalement avant de reporter toute son attention sur les militaires devant lui.

\- Quel est le but de votre visite ? demanda alors poliment le télépathe.

\- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas déjà ! répliqua l'un des généraux, acerbe.

\- Je trouve que c'est plus poli de demander, répliqua Charles. Mais, si vous insistez… La réponse est non.

\- Que veulent-ils ? demanda Erik en levant les yeux du plateau d'échec.

\- Que j'arrête de leur prendre leurs soldats et leurs scientifiques, répondit Charles avant de reporter son attention sur les militaires. Je me suis montré clair dès le début messieurs, je n'ai jamais caché mes intentions si vous veniez à passer cette loi sur l'enregistrement. Vous saviez ce qui allait arriver et vous avez quand même prit cette décision. Ce qui arrive aux scientifiques et aux soldats est de votre responsabilité.

Charles pouvais parfaitement sentir qu'au moins deux des généraux étaient furieux, mais l'un d'entre eux l'observait avec calme.

\- Professeur Xavier, commença-t-il d'une voix calme. Vous avez conscience que vous vous attaquez à l'armée américaine.

\- Je ne fais que répondre à une attaque contre les miens. Vous pourriez voir cela comme de la légitime défense, et vous conviendrez que ma manière de faire est loin d'être aussi agressive que celle de certaines personnes.

Plusieurs regards se posèrent sur Erik qui observait Charles avec calme. Mais ce dernier attira de nouveau l'attention sur lui.

\- Je ne parle pas uniquement d'Erik, ou des mutants, je parle également des humains. Je parle de vos scientifiques et de vos soldats qui capturent et torturent les nôtres, comme je parle du citoyen lambda qui martyrise un mutant parce qu'il est mutant. De toute évidence, vous décidez de ne voir que la violence qui ne vient pas de votre côté.

\- Mais vous conviendrez également que la menace venant des mutants est plus importante que celle venant des humains, remarqua le directeur de la CIA.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Charles. Avec nos pouvoirs, nous pouvons représenter une plus grande menace, ça serait stupide de ma part de la nier après les derniers évènements. Mais vous ne devez pas oublier que la majorité des mutants, malgré leurs pouvoirs, ne souhaitent faire aucun mal. La majorité d'entre nous ne veut que vivre en paix.

\- Alors pourquoi refuser l'enregistrement ? répliqua un autre général. De cette manière, nous saurons qui suspecter en cas de catastrophe.

\- Je pense surtout que vous pourrez accuser des mutants innocents au moindre problème, répliqua Charles sèchement. D'autre part, j'ai un ami qui a vécu de première main ce qui arrive après l'enregistrement, je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire encore. A moins que vous ne me garantissiez que jamais des camps de détention ne seront mis en place pour les mutants.

\- Vous nous accusez d'être des Nazis ! s'indigna l'un des militaires.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, je vous accuse juste de suivre le même chemin.

Charles observa un instant le militaire lutter pour garder son calme avec un léger sourire.

\- De toute évidence, vous n'avez pas conscience de ce que vous faites et de ce que vous dites, claqua le général belliqueux.

Erik se leva en entendant le ton de l'humain, mais la main levée de Charles l'arrêta. Il acceptait que son ami dirige les négociations, et donc acceptait de lui obéir jusqu'à un certain point. C'est pourquoi, il se rassit sans discuter, sous le regard en partie stupéfait des invités présents. Les généraux, eux, furent soudainement incertains quant à la manière d'agir, aucun d'entre eux ne pensait que Magneto pouvait être commandé et pourtant, il venait d'obéir à un geste du Professeur Xavier.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis, et surtout à qui je le dis, messieurs. J'ai conscience que mes mots peuvent vous paraitre violents. Mais ça n'est pas la première fois que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre notre point de vue à nous autres, mutants. Vous refusez d'écouter, vous avez toujours refusé d'écouter. Et maintenant, la nouvelle loi sur l'enregistrement, c'est une déclaration de guerre ouverte, alors je vais arrêter d'être diplomate, puisque de toute façon ça ne sert à rien, et je vais vous dire les choses franchement. Nous avons le droit d'exister, nous avons le droit de vivre en paix, sans avoir à nous parquer dans des camps ou à nous enregistrer comme du simple bétail. Et, puisque vous nous refusez ce droit, alors nous le prendrons d'une autre manière. Et si je dois m'occuper de chaque soldat que compte l'armée américaine pour assurer la sécurité de mes élèves ou des autres mutants, alors je le ferais.

Les militaires étaient abasourdis, alors qu'Erik observa son ami avec admiration. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il y avait autant de fougue guerrière chez son ami.

\- Et si les mutants sont volontaires ? demanda alors le chef de la CIA.

\- S'ils ont pleinement conscience des risques et qu'ils acceptent de servir de cobayes, alors je n'interviendrai pas. Chacun est libre de ses choix et de subir les conséquences desdits choix. Je suis peut-être télépathe, mais j'ai toujours respecté la liberté d'autrui. Jamais je n'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour forcer une personne à faire un choix.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda alors le sénateur. Avec vos pouvoirs, vous pourriez faire abroger cette loi, vous pourriez faire ce que vous voulez.

\- Parce que je peux lire les esprits, rien ne peux m'être caché. J'ai vu certaines choses qui feraient frémir même le plus courageux de vos hommes, j'ai vu le mal, le vrai mal. Mais j'ai aussi vu le bien chez les gens. C'est probablement pourquoi j'ai un sens moral aussi élevé. Au grand dam d'Erik, d'ailleurs. Si je venais à prendre le contrôle, à obliger les gens à faire comme bon me semble, alors je ne vaudrais pas mieux que les dictateurs ou les tyrans, je ne vaudrais pas mieux qu'Apocalypse. Jamais je ne deviendrai comme ça.

\- Donc vous ne prendrez jamais le contrôle d'une personne.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Si la situation l'exige, je prendrai le contrôle d'un homme, mais uniquement pour protéger quelqu'un ou quelque chose, pas pour mes propre désirs. Et uniquement en dernier recours.

\- Vous estimez donc que ce que vous faites à nos militaires est justifié ?

\- Vos militaire enlèvent et torturent des mutants, donc oui, c'est justifié.

La tension dans le bureau était montée d'un cran. Erik observa son ami avec un léger sourire fier, il ne pensait vraiment pas que Charles serait de cette trempe, qu'il serait capable de défier des militaires. Il pensait qu'il serait plus soumis, qu'il chercherait plus à discuter pour régler le problème pacifiquement.

 _\- J'en ai assez d'être toujours celui qui cherche la paix, mon ami, résonna la voix de Charles dans son esprit._

 _\- Je t'avais prévenu, remarqua Erik, attirant l'attention de Charles sur lui. Je t'avais dit qu'ils seraient une menace pour nous._

 _\- Cela ne concerne pas tous les humains, certains nous sont favorables._

 _\- Une minorité._

 _\- Je sais, soupira mentalement Charles._

Erik s'aperçut à ce moment-là de la fatigue de son ami. Comment avait-il put ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ? Comment n'avait-il pas vu à quel point cette situation affectait Charles ? Le télépathe avait toujours été un pacifiste, mais lorsqu'il avait décidé de se battre, Erik avait pensé qu'il laisserait enfin sa rage sortir. Mais ça n'était pas cela. Il jouait un rôle.

Avant qu'Erik n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, l'un des généraux se leva. Il semblait furieux.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas me laisser faire par un monstre comme vous ! Soit vous vous soumettez, soit je détruis cet endroit et tous les mutants qui y vivent !

Erik se leva d'un bond alors que chaque pièce métallique dans le bureau s'était mise à vibrer en une menace équivoque.

X


	44. Chapter 44

Chapitre 44

Erik était debout et avait mobilisé ses pouvoirs, prêt à faire payer son insolence à l'homme qui venait de menacer, non seulement son frère télépathe, mais également ses élèves.

Les autres militaires échangèrent un regard, certes quelques uns étaient contre les mutants, mais ils n'étaient pas suffisamment stupides pour défier un télépathe sur son propre domaine.

\- Si c'est un combat que vous voulez… commença Erik.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, Magneto ? Tuer tout le monde ? Les monstres comme vous, c'est tout ce que vous savez faire.

\- J'ai peut-être prit des vies, mais jamais je n'ai enlevé et torturé des gens innocents, siffla Erik.

\- Vous n'êtes pas innocents, vous êtes des monstres, une menace pour notre société, tout comme Shaw ou Apocalypse.

\- N'oubliez pas qui les a arrêtés, répliqua Erik de plus en plus furieux alors que le métal de la pièce vibrait de plus en plus fort. Si ni Charles, ni moi n'avions été là pour les stopper, ce monde serait détruit. Vous avez une dette envers nous.

\- Nous ne vous devons rien !

\- Assez !

Charles s'était levé, sa main claquant violement sur la surface de son bureau.

\- Erik, mets ton esprit en paix, ordonna-t-il. Quant à vous, général, je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter ou d'insulter mes élèves dans ma propre maison. Soit vous vous excusez maintenant, soit vous devrez faire face aux conséquences. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, pour l'amour du ciel ! Alors arrêtez de vous comporter comme tels à vous renvoyer la faute à tour de rôle.

Erik s'était figé de stupeur. La dernière fois que Charles avait levé la voix sur lui remontait à une dizaine d'années, lorsqu'il l'avait sorti de sa prison au Pentagone, et il était presque sûr qu'aucun de ses étudiants ne l'avait jamais entendu crier de colère.

\- Je ne m'excuserai pas devant des monstres comme vous, répliqua le général.

\- Vous vous obstinez à agir en enfant, très bien.

Le général n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se figea un bref instant avant d'observer autour de lui, semblant complétement perdu et, avant que l'un de ses collègues n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il se mit à pleurer en demandant après sa maman. Puis, le regard de Charles se posa sur Erik qui leva aussitôt les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Je suis calme, assura le contrôleur de métal.

Charles reporta alors son attention sur le groupe devant lui qui l'observait avec stupeur.

\- Je vais être très clair avec vous tous. Je ne vais pas laisser qui que ce soit blesser mes élèves, que ce soit par des mots ou par des actes. D'autre part, je n'arrêterai pas non plus de libérer les mutants retenus captifs contre leur gré. Si vous voulez que j'arrête de rendre amnésiques vos hommes, alors vous n'avez qu'à démanteler vos laboratoires vous-mêmes. Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, je vous demanderai de quitter ma maison, tout de suite.

Les généraux ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Toutefois, sénateur, lui, observa le professeur d'un regard insondable, mais Charles avait toujours sut lire les autres, et pas seulement grâce à sa télépathie. Il pouvait voir un certain respect dans le regard de l'homme politique.

Une fois sur que ses invités inopportuns aient bien quitté le domaine, Charles relâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu, et s'effondra dans son fauteuil.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé, mon ami, remarqua doucement Erik.

\- Je vais bien, répondit le télépathe en se redressant sur son fauteuil.

\- Je suis désolé, déclara alors Erik

Charles posa un regard surpris sur lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai été aveugle. J'étais tellement centré sur le fait que tu acceptes enfin de te battre que je n'ai pas vu que tu jouais un rôle, que tu te battais contre tes propres principes. Je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point cela te pesait.

\- Je vais bien, mon ami, rassura de nouveau Charles avec un léger sourire.

Puis, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que des coups légers fussent frappés à la porte et que la tête de Nina n'apparaisse par l'entrebâillement.

\- Papa, tu viens m'aider pour mes devoirs ?

\- Je croyais que c'était Harry qui devait t'aider aujourd'hui, remarqua Erik en la rejoignant.

\- Oui, mais il m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup de travail et que je devais venir te voir.

Erik acquiesça, encore un autre qui se surmenait. Depuis qu'Harry avait décidé de faire face au conseil de l'ONU, il passait son temps dans la bibliothèque à rédiger un contrat que les pays devront signer pour que la Terre soit purifiée. Ce contrat regroupait de nombreuses lois pour favoriser l'intégration des mutants, mais aussi pour diminuer la création de pollution qui était importante dans certains pays. Et le pire était sans doute qu'il faisait cela en plus de suivre les cours et de faire ses devoirs. Le contrôleur de métal soupira doucement avant de rejoindre sa fille.

X

Ce que craignait Erik arriva deux jours plus tard. Charles était en train de donner un cours lorsqu'il sentit un vertige le prendre. Il eut tout juste le temps d'appeler Hank avant de s'évanouir. Harry, qui était dans un autre cours, le sentit tout de suite et quitta la salle en ordonnant à Peter de prévenir Hank que le professeur n'était pas bien. Il rejoignit la salle de Charles en deux minutes et se figea un instant en le voyant allongé sur le sol. Puis, il se précipita à ses côtés, sous le regard inquiet des autres élèves.

Hank arriva rapidement et diagnostiqua une immense fatigue physique et mentale. Il ordonna à Harry d'aller coucher le professeur et d'en profiter pour se reposer aussi, ajoutant qu'il n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas voir qu'Harry était aussi crevé que Charles. Le jeune homme obéit, il souleva doucement son compagnon et rejoignit leur chambre, s'invectivant de ne pas avoir senti la fatigue de ce dernier. Il faut dire qu'il avait eu l'esprit ailleurs ces dernier temps, mais ça n'était pas une raison.

Entrant dans la chambre, il demanda de l'aide à la magie. Cette dernière tira les couvertures du lit et ferma les rideaux avant de changer les deux hommes, transformant leurs vêtements en pyjamas. Puis, Harry allongea son compagnon avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Il se blottit contre lui avec inquiétude. Il savait qu'il aurait dut faire plus attention à son âme-soeur, mais il avait été tellement absorbé par son travail… Il se lova un peu plus contre Charles, lâchant un petit « désolé » mental qui ne reçut pas de réponse, preuve de la fatigue du télépathe.

Ce soir-là, Jean apporta un plateau-repas dans la chambre du professeur. Elle était inquiète, comme tout le monde. Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu le professeur malade ou dans la douleur, sauf lorsqu'il avait affronté Apocalypse. Frappant doucement à la porte, elle attendit qu'on l'autorise à entrer avant de l'ouvrir avec ses pouvoirs. Entrant dans la pièce, elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer autour d'elle. Jamais aucun élève n'était entré dans la chambre du professeur. Elle nota les livres posés un peu partout et aussi les poignées et les interrupteurs placés bas sur les portes et les murs pour aider le professeur à se déplacer. Puis, son regard se posa sur le lit. Harry s'était redressé lorsqu'elle avait frappé, mais il n'avait pas bougé plus et le professeur semblait toujours endormi.

\- J'apporte le dîner, annonça doucement Jean. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, regretta Harry. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû être plus attentif au lien. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais sans doute put le convaincre de se reposer.

\- Tu avais ton propre travail à faire Harry, c'était à nous de nous rendre compte que le professeur n'était pas bien. Vous deux faites tellement pour les mutants… pour nous.

\- Nous avons tous une part de responsabilité dans l'état de Charles, remarqua une voix depuis l'entrée.

Harry se redressa un peu plus alors que Jean se tourna vers la porte. Erik, Raven, Hank et Alex étaient là et observaient le professeur avec tristesse. Raven s'avança vers le lit, tandis que Jean s'écartit,a faisant le tour pour poser le plateau sur les genoux d'Harry.

\- Chacun d'entre nous aurait dû voir l'état de Charles, et pas seulement le sien. Jean à raison Harry, tu as tellement fait pour les mutants qu'il ne serait pas juste que nous t'accusions d'avoir négligé Charles.

\- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait, remarqua Harry. Charles est mon compagnon, il devrait être ma priorité.

\- Tu as vu un moyen de protéger Charles d'une menace mondiale. Tu l'as négligé pour le protéger, remarqua Hank doucement.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, et ressasser le passé ne sert à rien. Ce qu'il faut, c'est éviter les mêmes erreurs à l'avenir, fit Erik d'un ton brusque. Lui aussi se sentait coupable d'avoir négligé son meilleur ami.

Raven était assise au bord du lit et passait doucement une main dans les cheveux de Charles, essayant de le réveiller en douceur. Son frère avait peut-être besoin de dormir, mais il ne reprendrait pas de forces tant qu'il n'aurait pas mangé.

\- Charles ? appela doucement la jeune métamorphe.

\- Hum ? Raven ?

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Fatigué. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu t'es évanoui en pleine classe. Hank a diagnostiqué une fatigue profonde, chez toi et surement chez Harry. Alors vous êtes de repos tous les deux.

\- Hum. D'accord. Comment vont les élèves ?

\- Ils étaient inquiets, mais Hank a su les rassurer.

Charles acquiesça doucement avant de laisser Raven le redresser contre les oreillers (pas comme s'il aurait pu s'y opposer de toute façon). Puis, la jeune femme s'empara du bol de soupe qui était sur le plateau et commença à nourrir son frère.

\- D'habitude c'est moi qui fais ça, grommela le télépathe.

\- Je sais, mais pour une fois Charles, laisse-nous être ceux qui prennent soin de toi, d'accord ? Tu en as assez fait… vous en avez assez fait ces dernier temps pour mériter quelques jours de repos.

Charles acquiesça avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers son compagnon qui était en train de manger sous la surveillance de Jean. Il pouvait sentir la culpabilité d'Harry à travers le lien. Alors, il tendit la main et attrapa celle d'Harry, la serrant doucement. Rapidement, les autres adultes s'installèrent dans la chambre, Hank et Alex dans des fauteuils et Erik assis au pied du lit, observant son ami, son frère et son presque fils épuisés.

Une fois le repas fini, Charles se réinstalla contre les oreillers avec un soupir de contentement. Il était toujours fatigué, mais il n'était pas seul alors ça irait.

\- Hank, pourras-tu t'occuper de mes classes ?

\- Bien sur professeur, assura aussitôt le fauve.

\- Bien, murmura le télépathe. J'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à me rendormir, n'est-ce pas Hank ?

\- Dans votre état, vous devez vous reposer au maximum, acquiesça le fauve.

Charles eut un léger sourire fatigué avant de se redresser sur ses bras pour essayer de se rallonger complètement. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant Jean user de son pouvoir pour l'aider, et il la remercia d'un sourire. Rapidement, tous quittèrent la pièce pour laisser des deux âme-sœurs se reposer.

\- Charles ? appela doucement Harry en se blottissant contre lui. Je suis désolé.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas le seul. Nous étions tous les deux trop préoccupés par nos propres affaires pour faire attention à l'autre. Tu n'es pas le seul fautif ici Harry, nous sommes deux.

\- Charles…

\- J'accepte de ne pas me sentir coupable si tu en fais de même.

Harry eut un léger rire avant de se redresser au-dessus de Charles pour que ce dernier puisse l'observer. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, avant qu'Harry ne se penche pour l'embrasser doucement, acceptant cette promesse. Puis, il se rallongea contre son compagnon et tous deux s'endormirent rapidement.

X

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il n'était pas rare de voir des élèves trainer près de la chambre du professeur ou à l'intérieur lorsque Charles était réveillé. Il ne pouvait toujours pas faire cours ou même sortir du lit, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de partager certaines anecdotes avec ses enfants sur ses anciens élèves, pour le plus grand malheur de Hank, d'Alex et de Raven.

Il fallut une bonne semaine de repos avant que Charles ne se sente suffisamment en forme pour se lever, et une autre semaine encore avant que Hank ne l'autorise à refaire cours. Mais depuis, les élèves et les professeurs faisaient tout leur possible pour aider le professeur et faire en sorte qu'il soit le moins surchargé de travail possible. Harry aussi eut de l'aide de ses camarades qui s'assuraient toujours qu'il n'aille pas coucher trop tard et qu'il mangeait bien tous ses repas.

X

Finalement, le jour de la réunion de l'ONU arriva. Harry s'était habillé de son plus beau costume, dont il laissa la veste dans l'armoire (il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec), lui préférant un long manteau noir. Puis, comme pour la réunion avec le Président, il rejoignit le hall où tous ses camarades l'attendaient.

Jean l'attira aussitôt dans une forte étreinte, vite suivie par Ororo et Raven. Il reçut les encouragements de ses autres camarades et des sifflements purent être entendus lorsque Charles l'embrassa chastement pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Puis, Harry s'écarta avant de se téléporter.

Lorsqu'il atterrit dans la grande salle circulaire de l'ONU, il fut rapidement visé par les agents de la sécurité. Ne perdant pas son calme, il détruisit toutes les armes d'un claquement de doigt avant de s'avancer au centre de la pièce.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs… Mon nom est Harry Xavier, et je suis ici pour vous faire une proposition sans précédent…

X

Lorsqu'Harry rentra ce soir-là, il était mentalement épuisé et il monta se coucher sans même prendre le temps de manger un morceau avant. Il ne se réveilla pas avant midi le lendemain. Il prit le temps de prendre une bonne douche avant de descendre au réfectoire qu'il trouva vide. Surpris par cela, Harry appela mentalement Charles qui lui répondit qu'ils étaient tous devant le journal télévisé. Rejoignant la salle de jeux, Harry constata en effet que tous ses camarades regardaient la télé sur laquelle un journaliste était en train de faire un reportage sur son intervention à la réunion de l'ONU de la veille. S'avançant dans la pièce, il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son compagnon et regarda lui aussi le reportage.

\- Nous laissons donc la parole à notre reporter, David Jones. David, je pense que la question que tout le monde se pose est : que s'est-il passé pendant l'assemblée pour créer un tel chamboulement ?

\- Peter ! Et bien hier matin, en début de réunion, un mutant s'est présenté dans la salle du Conseil Général des Nations Unies. Il a neutralisé la sécurité et a fait une offre au reste du monde. Sous certaines conditions, il a offert de purifier la Terre de toute pollution et de toutes les toxines qu'elle contient, ce qui pourrait stopper le réchauffement climatique selon certains spécialistes. Mais pour cela, 150 des 197 pays reconnus par l'ONU aurons une liste d'exigences à remplir, la majorité favorisant l'intégration des mutants. Ils auront aussi des infrastructures de protection environnementale à mettre en place. Et, pour certains d'entre eux, des lois à instaurer pour garantir le respect des Droits de l'Homme et de la Femme.

\- Purifier toute la planète, s'amusa le présentateur. Je doute qu'il ait un tel pouvoir.

\- Et les représentants gouvernementaux ont eut des doutes aussi ! C'est pourquoi ce jeune mutant a fait une démonstration : pendant plus de quatre heures, la Chine a connu une baisse impressionnante de sa pollution, avant qu'elle ne revienne à son taux normal. Et depuis le départ du jeune homme, un débat houleux a lieu dans la salle de réunion de l'ONU, pour savoir si, oui ou non, les différents pays concernés vont remplir les exigences du mutant.

Harry détourna le regard du reportage en sentant une main se posée sur sa cuisse.

 _\- Je suis fier de toi, remarqua mentalement Charles._

 _\- Rien n'est encore décidé, répondit Harry de la même manière._

Mais Charles se contenta de sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la suite du journal.

X

NdA : je sais que je suis passée un peu vite sur la réunion de l'ONU. Malheureusement, j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration pour cette partie-là, et j'ai préféré ne pas insister.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapitre 45 : Epilogue

Il fallut deux mois pour que tous se mettent d'accord, mais la décision avait été prise : le monde acceptait les conditions d'Harry. Il faudrait du temps, mais, peu à peu, des lois seraient mises en place pour assurer la protection et l'intégration des mutants, même si, pour le moment, les quelques pays qui avaient déjà commencé à remplir leurs conditions se concentraient surtout sur les questions environnementales qui étaient moins sujettes à polémique que celles des mutants ou des droit de l'homme.

Rapidement, de nombreux pays, y compris les Etats-Unis, classèrent les mutants comme étant une minorité, leur octroyant des droits et une certaine forme de protection. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des conflits et des tensions, et il y en aurait sans doute pendant encore un moment, mais officiellement, les mutants étaient protégés. Charles passa beaucoup de temps dans des conférences, essayant de faire comprendre que oui, les mutants pouvaient représenter une menace, tout comme ils pouvaient faire beaucoup de bien à ce monde. Et même s'il y avait toujours des mécontents et des idiots, de plus en plus de citoyens acceptaient ou toléraient les mutants. La loi sur l'enregistrement fut abolie, et l'école eut de nouveau l'autorisation d'ouvrir (même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment fermé).

x

Harry était assis au bord du lac et observait le soleil se lever. Un cauchemar l'avait réveillé et il était venu là, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de sa contemplation et, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Harry offrit un sourire à son compagnon.

Charles, toujours en pyjama et enroulé dans sa robe de chambre, l'air encore un peu endormi, s'assit derrière Harry, l'entourant de ses jambes. Il glissa ses bras autour du ventre de son compagnon et l'attira contre lui, plaquant le dos du jeune homme contre son torse. Puis, il embrassa doucement son cou.

\- Il est tôt, remarqua doucement Charles.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, répondit Harry. Tu n'as pas peur que tes élèves te voient aussi débraillé ? s'amusa-t-il ensuite.

\- Ils dorment tous à cette heure-ci.

Il embrassa de nouveau le cou de son compagnon en glissant l'une de ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Harry, caressant son ventre plat. Il faisait de plus en plus de gestes de ce genre, le caressant et l'embrassant sans crainte, même devant ses élèves. C'est derniers l'acceptaient d'ailleurs très bien, la relation entre Harry et le professeur leur semblait juste naturelle, comme prédestinée.

\- De quoi parlait ton cauchemar ? demanda Charles en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Harry.

\- Rien d'important, rassura le jeune homme.

\- Et pourtant tu es là, nota Charles.

Harry eut un sourire avant de se pencher un peu plus vers son compagnon.

\- Les derniers mois ont été épuisants. Je ne pensais pas que nous serions obligés d'aller autant à l'encontre de nos principes pour protéger les mutants. Surtout toi. Mais ça devrait aller mieux maintenant. Pas tout de suite bien sûr, il faut du temps, mais au final, je suis sûr que tout ira pour le mieux.

\- Je le sens aussi, acquiesça doucement Charles. Tout comme je sens que tu es préoccupé. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- C'est juste… J'ai ouvert ma montre ce matin, ça faisait des mois que je ne l'avais pas fait et j'ai revu la photo. Et j'ai repensé à Mione, au vieux professeur et à tous les autres. Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que je les retrouve et, franchement, je n'en ai pas envie. Mais mon passé… le futur… je connais des choses, Charles, je pourrais aider, mais je ne sais pas si je peux ou si je veux vraiment y retourner.

\- Tu parles de la guerre en Angleterre ?

Harry acquiesça doucement.

\- Maintenant, je sais comment détruire Voldemort et j'en ai certainement le pouvoir, mais une part de moi ne veut rien faire, veut laisser les sorciers se débrouiller seuls avec leurs problèmes. Et en même temps, je me dis que le Harry de ce temps risque de traverser les mêmes épreuves que j'ai traversées, et que si je venais à intervenir, alors peut-être que son avenir serait meilleur. Je pourrais sauver tellement de vies, et pourtant j'hésite, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Parce que tu as plus que fait ta part pour ce monde, il est normal que tu veuilles un peu de paix. La décision t'appartient, et je ne te condamnerais pas si tu souhaites rester ici.

Harry soupira d'aise, son regard posé sur le lac devant lui, alors qu'il pencha se tête en arrière pour la reposer sur l'épaule de son amant.

\- Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, j'ai encore quelques années avant d'avoir à intervenir, donc je vais déjà essayer d'aider le plus possible la cause mutante, et je ne m'occuperai des sorciers qu'après.

Il sentit Charles pencher doucement la tête pour embrasser son cou alors qu'il remontait sa main sur son torse, le caressant doucement.

\- Charles ?

\- Hum ?

\- Si je participe à la guerre des sorciers, je te demanderais de ne pas t'en mêler.

Il sentit le télépathe se tendre derrière lui.

\- Tu me demande de te laisser participer à une guerre sans garder un œil sur toi, sans possibilité d'appeler des renforts en cas de besoin ?

Harry se dégagea alors de l'étreinte de Charles et se tourna légèrement pour lui faire face.

\- J'ai déjà trop perdu Charles, si toi ou l'un des mutants venait à être blessé, ou pire, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. Je ne le supporterais pas. Et je connais les sorciers que je vais combattre, ils n'ont aucune pitié. S'il-te-plait ?

Charles l'observa un instant avec un froncement de sourcils avant de soupirer.

\- Je n'interviendrai pas, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de garder un œil sur toi.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de se réinstaller contre son compagnon, tous deux observant le coucher de soleil.

\- Quel que soit la durée de la nuit, le jour finit toujours par se lever, murmura doucement Harry.

Il savait que Charles souriait doucement derrière lui alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur son jeune amant. Oui, il avait traversé des temps difficiles et il en vivrait sans doute d'autres, mais il savait aussi que les choses allaient aller en s'améliorant, grâce aux efforts combinés de tous.

Harry ferma alors les yeux, profitant du calme ambiant et sachant que maintenant, tout irait pour le mieux. Après tout, le Destin lui devait bien ça.

X

FIN

x

NdA : Chapitre un peu court, malheureusement, je suis vraiment en panne d'inspiration pour cette histoire, et comme je m'étais promis de ne jamais laisser une histoire inachevée (« Sjelen av familien » est juste en stand-by, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée ^^), je vous ai donc écrit une petite fin. Si l'inspiration me revient, peut-être que je ferais une suite, mais pour le moment, je préfère m'arrêter là que d'écrire quelque chose juste pour dire que j'ai écrit quelque chose.

Je remercie Mlle Lucifer ainsi que Tymara pour avoir supporté et corrigé mes fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe.

Merci de m'avoir suivi pour cette histoire qui est la plus longue que j'ai écrite jusqu'à présent et n'oubliez pas…

REVIEWS !


End file.
